


Lucid Dream

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: inspired by lucid dream chanbaek fmv on youtubePsykologiaa opiskeleva Park Chanyeol tähtää unitutkijaksi, hän aikoo kirjoittaa lopputyönsä selkounista. Luontainen selkounien näkijä kohtaa projektissaan vaikeuksia ja törmää ilmiöihin, joita ei oikein osaa selittää. 800-luvun Goryeosta tulee liian tuttu paikka, eikä ilmeikäs prinssi Eun tahdo jättää Yeolia rauhaan. Hämmennys on suuri, kun musiikkipuolen opiskelija, klassinen pianisti Byun Baekhyun, pyytää Chanyeolin apua lopputyönsä suhteen. Aurinkolasit silmillä tyylikkäässä nahkatakissaan pitkin musiikkiosastoa liikkuva Hyun aiheuttaa Chanyeolissa ihmetyksen tunteita, kun miehen piirteet ovat jotakuinkin samat kuin unien Wang Eunilla.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

Kaikki ympärillä puhuivat yliopiston musiikkiosaston tulevasta loppuvuoden esityksestä. Mainoksia oltiin jaettu jo seinille, vaikka ohjelmaa ei oltu lyöty vielä lähellekään lukkoon. Jatkuva hössöttäminen isoista tapahtumista tuntui olevan yliopiston tapa, oli sitten kyseessä minkä tahansa lukuvuoden opiskelijat ja kurssilaiset.Chanyeolia puolestaan ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, vaikka hänen ystävänsä esiintyikin tuhatpäisen yleisön edessä. Hurjimmat olivat väittäneet SNU:n olevan hyvä väylä viihdealan piireihin. Sillä ei ollut mitään väliä, ei Chanyeolin elämässä. Hän oli psykologian opiskelija ja keskittyi kirjoittamaan lopputyönsä kunnialla loppuun.

Kitara soi rauhallisesti Chanyeolin näppäillessä sitä. Hän oli uppoutunut syvälle ajatuksiinsa, edellisen yön vinhat kuvat olivat jääneet pyörimään mieleen tavallista herkemmin. Hän oli sinkoutunut avaruuteen, huomannut hyvin nopeasti näkevänsä unta. Todellisuustestit olivat onnistuneet hyvin, sormien laskeminen toimi 99% ajasta. Hän oli varmistanut unessaolon vielä nenätestillä, mutta silti hän ei ollut pystynyt saamaan selkounen täydellistä hallintaa. Silloin tällöin niitä unia oli, mutta viimeisen neljäntoista päivän aikana hallinta oli ollut enemmän tai vähemmän hukassa. Täytyisi ottaa asia puheeksi seuraavan kerran professorin tavatessaan, Chanyeol mietti mielessään.

Kyungsoo istui sinapinväriselle nahkasohvalle ja loi Chanyeoliin pitkän katseen. Hän seurasi Yeolin keskittynyttä ilmettä ja kuunteli kitarasta lähtevää, kaunista melodiaa hento hymy huulillaan.

“Missä Jongin?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol ei kuullut kysymystä, hän oli liian syvällä ajatuksissaan.

“Park!” Kyungsoo parkaisi ja repesi paskaiseen nauruun, kun Yeol säpsähti ääntä. Chanyeol pysäytti kitaran näppäilemisen ja tajusi, että hän oli yliopiston musiikkiosaston aulassa. Ja että hänen ystävänsä oli päässyt tunniltaan.

“Jongin. Missä hän on?”

Chanyeol hieraisi kasvojaan ja haukotteli perään. Kyungsoon silmät suurenivat puhtaasta hämmennyksestä. He molemmat tiesivät, että Chanyeol oli tarkka päivärutiineistaan ja yöunien määrästä. Hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään syytä olla väsynyt.

“Nukuitko huonosti?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja koitti jatkaa kitaran soittamista, mutta hänen flownsa oli katkennut. Jonginkin kuulosti naurusta päätellen lähestyvän aulaa.

“Olen yrittänyt selvittää, olisiko lisäravinteiden jättämisellä jotain vaikutusta unien hallintaan, mutta en ole varma. Tulokset ovat hyvin vaihtelevat”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirsi kitaran syrjään. Oli aika lähteä.

Jongin heitteli läpyt ensin Kyungsoon kanssa ja siirtyi sitten Yeolin luokse, antaen tilaa ikätoverinsa vanavedessä liukuvalle Sehunille.

“Minne matka tänään?” Jongin kysyi ja veti itseään lyhyemmän Kyungsoon kainaloonsa. Chanyeol hieroi murisevaa vatsaansa ja kertoi himoinneensa hampurilaisia jo pitkään. Uusi amerikkalaistyylinen diner oli avattu Anyangin laitamille.

“Mistä vetoa, että se on McDonalds?” Sehun kysyi ja vilkaisi ympärillään olevaa mieslaumaa.

“Se aina McDonalds Chanyeolien kanssa”, Jongin sanoi.

“Hyung! Chanyeolie hyung!” vanhin parahti.

“Kyllä, kyllä, hyungnim!” Jongin huudahti ja kumarsi terävässä 90 asteen kulmassa, aiheuttaen aulassa liikkuville oppilaille jälleen supistavaa. Chanyeolista tuntui, että hän nolasi itsensä joka kerta, kun hän näytti naamansa sillä puolella yliopistoa.

“Ei ole McDonalds”, Chanyeol sanoi lähinnä itselleen ja veti autonavaimet taskustaan. Hän heilutteli niitä ja käski pistää vauhtia. Heidän täytyisi kiirehtiä, mikäli he aikoisivat ehtiä perille ennen ruuhkatuntia.

Loppuvuoden esitys oli suosittu puheenaihe tässäkin kaveripiirissä, vaikka heistä puolet kuuluivat aivan toiselle alalle. Jongin selitti into piukkana, miten hän oli käynyt jo koe-esiintymässä musikaalia varten. Sitä ne valmistelivat, muun muassa. Koko osasto oli tuhlannut koko lukuvuoden joulukuussa huipentuvaan spektaakkelin valmistumiseen ja viritellyt ties mitä lippuja ja lappuja seinille. Oli musikaalia, vaikeita koreograafisia tanssiesityksiä, klassista balettia, viiden minuutin julkisuuden aiheuttavia sooloesityksiä, popia, jazzia, glamouria ja kipeitä kurkkuja. Draamaa päärooleista, pääesiintyjistä, paineita joutua kykyjenetsijöiden valvovan silmän alle. Chanyeolia ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

Nelikko nahkatakkisia miehiä käveli vastaan. Käytävä vaikutti tänään kapeammalta kuin yleensä, kumpikaan massoista ei tahtonut väistää. Kyungsoo ei muita kumarrellut ja Chanyeol oli jälleen ajatuksissaan. Hän säpsähti hetkeen vasta, kun kohdalle sattuneen, mustatukkaisen miehen sormet olivat osuneet hänen käsivarteensa. Aurinkolaseja silmillään pitävä mies mulkaisi häntä ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hänen olkapäänsä kolahti Yeoliin ja sai hänet välittömästi vääntymään pieneen, pahoittelevaan kumarrukseen. Tyylikäs, nahkatakkeja yllään pitelevä ryhmä jatkoi porinaansa ja jatkoi matkaa.

Sehun kiskaisi autonavaimia kädessään puristavan Yeolin mukaansa ja kyseli, mitä tänään syötäisiin. McDonaldsin merkkiburgerien nimet lipuivat sisään ja ulos Yeolin suurista korvista. Olkapäänsä häneen paukauttanut lyhyempi mies oli jättänyt häneen kipeän jäljen. Hän hieroi olkavarttaan ja huokaili raskaasti. Milloin ystävät hyvät ymmärtäisivät lopettaa hänen ärsyttämisensä.

* * *

Syksyinen päivä oli lämmin, ihmiset olivat uskaltaneet vielä pitää pukeutumisensa kevyissä vaatteissa. Anyangin iso ostari kuhisi nuoria lyhyissä hameissaan, Chanyeol huomasi kiinnittävänsä huomionsa muodokkaisiin takamuksiin, jotka keikkuivat hänen ohitseen. Hän hörppäsi limustaan ja mumisi ääneen.

Sehun tönäisi Chanyeolia ja näytti pitävän kulmiaan tavallista enemmän kurtussa. “Mikä sua vaivaa tänään? Et ole murjauttanut yhtäkään vitsiä koko reissun aikana.”

“Okei, tässä on yksi. Mitä tapahtuu, jos—”

“Eikun oikeasti, mikä mättää?” Sehun kysyi ja nappasi pahvisen limsamukin vanhemman käsistä, ettei hän keksisi täyttää suurta suutaan sokerilitkulla ja kiertää utelut.

“Ei tässä mitään, kouluhommat vain stressaa. Viimeinen vuosi, tiedäthän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käänsi katseensa koulupuvuissa kulkevaan kaksikkoon, tyttäret olivat lyhentäneet hameitaan oikein rankalla kädellä. Hän antoi katseensa valua heistä ostarin likaiseen lattiaan. Liian nuorta riistaa hänelle.

“Tutkimuksenne menee hyvin?” Sehun kysyi. Kyungsoo kuuli kysymyksen ja vastasi siihen enemmän kuin mielellään. Hän alkoi kertoa, miten hän oli onnistunut täyttämään ennalta sovitut tehtävät jokaisena yönä. Kerran hän oli jopa herännyt samaan uneen peräti kaksi kertaa, onnistuen muokkaamaan toisesta aivan uudenlaisen kokemuksen.

“Kylläkin heräsin innostuttuani liikaa. Näin unta, että sukelsin Atlantin valtameressä. Taisin löytää univartijani, mutta en ehtinyt puhua hänen kanssaan…”

Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa ja raapi päätään. Hän ei ollut tavannut univartijaansa kuuteentoista päivään. Unet olivat ihan sekaisin. Hän näki niitä, pystyi toteamaan sen uneksi ja jossain määrin jopa hallitsi niitä, mutta ei sillä tavalla, kuten aikaisemmin. Jokin oli muuttunut, hän ei osannut sanoa, mikä. Hänen rutiininsa olivat pysyneet samana jo kaksi kuukautta. Oli vaikea nauttia unista ja niiden tuomista mahdollisuuksista, kun takaraivossa jyskytti tieto siitä, että kaikki tapahtumat pitäisi kirjoittaa ylös. Ei ollut kyse pelkästä unipäiväkirjasta, vaan he tutkivat sitä, miten nähdyt unet ja niihin vaikuttaminen vaikutti mieleen myös valve-elämässä. Hän oli kiinnostunut aiheesta luettuaan artikkelin edellisvuonna. Aluksi samaa aihetta käsittelevä lopputyö oli vaikuttanut hyvältä idealta, mutta nyt muutaman kuukauden jälkeen hän ei ollut enää niin varma. Opettaja kuitenkin kehotti häntä uskomaan omaan ideaansa ja kertoi olevansa kiinnostunut tuloksista, joita neljän opiskelijan ryhmä saisi aikaan.

Stressiä. Kai se oli stressiä. Kyungsoo puolestaan rakasti aihetta. Hänelle se kaikki oli kiehtovaa ja hän oli pystynyt opettelemaan selkounien näkemisen taidon niinkin lyhyessä ajassa, vaikka hänellä ei ollut sellaisesta aikaisempaa kokemusta. Chanyeol puolestaan oli nähnyt niitä jo pennusta asti ja tiesi hyvin, mikä toimi hänelle. Tai oli toiminut teini-iässä. Hän oli kolunnut koko alitajuntansa niinä aikoina ja pitänyt lukiosta asti taukoa harrastuksesta. Yliopistoikään tullessa hän oli elvyttänyt vanhan taitonsa jälleen hereille, ja kaikki oli ollut taas jännittävää ja mukavaa. Viimeiseen kahteen viikkoon asti.

“Ehkä sun kroppaai yrittää kertoa sulle jotain?” Kyungsoo sanoi ja esitteli parhaita vaihtoehtoja unenhallinnan menetykselle.

“Onko muistissasi vikaa?”

“Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Unen merkit ovat selvät, en kärsi unityhmyydestä. Tiedostan näkeväni unta, mutta en hallitse sitä. Telekineesin käyttämisestä on tullut fyysisesti raskasta puuhaa.”

“Ilmankos näytät siltä, kuin olisit jäänyt katujyrän alle”, Sehun murahti ja ojensi limsamukin takaisin ystävälleen. Chanyeol ryysti lopussa olevaa juomaa ja katseli Anyangin tyttöjä kieli pitkällä. Kaikissa muissa aspekteissa hän voi hyvin ja oli elämänsä kunnossa.

“Ehkä sun pitäisi nollata välillä”, Jongin sanoi ja levitti viekkaan hymyn kasvoilleen. Yeol pyöritti silmiään, hän tiesi sanomattakin, mitä nuorikolla oli mielessä. Häntä ei kiinnostanut ottaa osaa opiskelijoiden bileisiin. Hänellä oli tarkka rutiini elämässään, ja hänen täytyisi noudattaa sitä vielä neljän kuukauden ajan. Sen jälkeen hän voisi rellestää sydämensä kyllyydestä. Jos kehtaisi. Todennäköisesti ei kehtaisi.

“Kamoon! Mennään vaikka pubiin istumaan ja katsomaan jalkapalloa tai jotain. Park Jisung!! ManU!”

“Kai sä tiedät, että hän on lopettanut jo viisi vuotta sitten”, Chanyeol irvisti. Jongin ei menettänyt leveää hymyään.

“Onhan Gwanakgussakin vaikka ja mitä”, hän sanoi ja töni Yeolia leikkisästi kyynärpäällään.

“Kuten esimerkiksi?”

“Sally G’s undergr—”

Kyungsoo läpsäytti Jonginien hiljaiseksi yhdellä nasevalla iskulla takaraivoon. Sehun repesi raikuvaan nauruun ja töni Yeolia niin, että hän melkein menetti tasapainonsa.

“Ei hän mitään strippibaaria tarvitse. Ilmaisia perseitä löytyy jokapaikasta”, maknae tirskui. Yeol kolautti nyrkkinsä yhteen hänen kanssaan ja siirsi tiirailevat silmänsä ohitsekulkevaan hameväkeen. Häntä ei yhtään harmittanut, että ilmat kylmenivät ja paljas pinta menisi piiloon. Nykyisin osattiin pukeutua imarteleviin farkkuihin.

“Ihme pervot”, Kyungsoo tuhahti.

Chanyeol suoristi selkänsä ja kaivoi soivan puhelimen taskustaan. Jokin tuntemattomasta numerosta oli soittanut hänelle jo päiväkausia. Hän ei ehtinyt koskaan vastata ennen kuin häly loppui.

“Silmänruokaa, Soo-yah”, Chanyeol virnisti ja näppäili luuriaan. Hän kuittasi vastaamattoman puhelun ja työnsi kapistuksen takaisin piiloon, hyppäsi alas ostarin keskellä olevalta lavarakennelmalta ja kiluutti taas autonavaimia.

“Ohjelmassa seuraavaksi keppijumppaa”, hän sanoi ja julisiti tällä kertaa pussittavansa kaikki omat pallonsa. Kuten arvattua, hänelle vain naurettiin.

* * *

Chanyeol keikkui toimistotuolissaan ja selasi instagramia puolella silmällä. Hän ei jaksanut kiinnittää ohitse lipuviin kuviin sen suurempaa huomiota, feedi oli täynnä kaikenlaista laidasta laitaan. Oli yliopistolaisten känniörvellyksiä ja inspiroivia lauseita, aforismeja. Paljon alitajuntaan vaikuttavia kuvia avainsanalla selkouni ja koirankuvia, joita Jongin puudeleistaan tykkäsi jakaa.

Puhelimen näytöllä välähtävä puhelu tuli taas tuntemattomasta numerosta. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt reagoida häläriin mitenkään. Jatkuva häiritseminen alkoi käydä jo hermoille. Hän pisti kapistuksen älä häiritse-toiminnolle jo nyt, vaikka se oli ajastettu meneväksi päälle joka ilta kello kymmenen. Oli vasta kahdeksan aika, mutta ihan sama, Yeol ajatteli.

Tietokonepöydän sivussa oli kosketinsoitin. Se oli kytketty tietokoneisiin samplerin ja mikserin tavoin, huoneesta löytyi pari muutakin soitinta. Huone vaikutti enemmän studiolta kuin yliopistoasuntolan yksiöltä.

Chanyeol kuljetti etusormeaan soittimen valkoisten koskettimien pinnalla ja nojasi toiseen käteensä. Hän huokaisi raskaasti, hän ei ollut kirjoittanut mitään uutta pitkään aikaan. Rakkaus musiikkia kohtaan oli hiipunut kauan sitten, mutta hän oli pitänyt kaikki instrumenttinsä lähellä kaiken varalta. Isä oli laittanut hänet maan parhaisiin opistoihin, toivonut, että poika jatkaisi hänen jalanjäljissään ja valloittaisi maailman. Mutta ei, ei sellainen maailma ollut häntä varten. Harrastuksena ihan kiva. Sekin harrastus rajoittui lähinnä musiikkiosaston aulassa olevan vapaan kitaran näppäilemiseen.

Chanyeol siirsi tuoliaan ja asettui toisen pöydän ääreen. Hän tarttui kirjoituspöydällä olevaan mustaan muistivihkoon ja avasi sen. Hän oli pitänyt kirjaa jokaisesta ateriasta, merkinnyt ylös mahdolliset lisäravinteet tai lääkeet, alkoholiannokset, jos korkki oli auennut. Hän ei kieltänyt itseltään mitään, ei rajoittanut elämistään. Kirjasi vain kaiken ylös ja koitti yhdistellä niistä järkevää kokonaiskuvaa. Hän oli huomannut että rasvaisen ruoan syöminen vaikutti unenlaatuun ja unenlaatu taas unenhallintaan.

Aikaisemmat merkinnät kertoivat, ettei stressillä ollut hirveästi vaikutusta hänen selkouniinsa, toisin kuin Kyungsoolla. Saattoi johtua siitä, että hän oli luonnollinen selkounien näkijä, kyky oli hänessä oli hän sitten stressaantunut, peloissaan tai umpirakastunut. Ihmiset olivat erilaisia ja se teki tutkimuksesta mielenkiintoista.

Tuloksia kerättiin puolen vuoden ajan. Ryhmä oli kasattu jo toukokussa, vain muutamia viikkoja ennen kesälomalle pääsemistä. Neljän opiskelijan ryhmä oli aloittanut heti kesäkuussa selkouniharrastuksen, ilman paineita. Elokuussa heti kouluun palattua kurssi alkoi ja ylös kirjattiin unien lisäksi kaikkea muuta. Työmäärä oli tuplautunut ja tasaisen rutiinin pitäminen oli oma hommansa, mutta se oli tuloksien arvoista.

Chanyeolin haave oli päästä unitutkijaksi. Vaikka hän opiskeli psykologiaa, hän saattoi päästä oikeisiin piireihin, josta ura etenisi oikeaan tutkimustyöhön. Selkounista oli varsin vähän tietoa, varsinkin Etelä-Koreassa, ja hän halusi olla mukana selvittämässä niiden salaisuuksia.

Puhelin soi taas, herännyt näyttö kiinnitti Yeolin huomion. Hän nappasi sen pöydältä ja painoi vihreää luuria, ärähti oikein tulisesti tervehtiäkseen soittajaa. Kolme pitkää tuuttausta kantautuivat linjan toisesta päästä. Kiroten Yeol heitti luurin sängylleen ja veti hupparin hupun päähän. Hän niin etsisi Sehunin hakkeriystävän ja käskisi hänen selvittää, kuka perkele kehtasi pelleillä hänen kanssaan jatkuvalla syötöllä.

Maanantaina olisi Yooran syntymäpäivä. Seinäkalenteriin ympyröity päivä oli vain neljän ruudun päässä. Isosisko oli toivonut Yeolia kekkereilleen, mutta hän ei tiennyt, halusiko hän mennä. Hän ei sietänyt noonan puolisoa, ylimielistä lääkäri Leetä, jonka mielestä psykologit eivät olleet valkotakkisten arvoisia. Lisäksi koko perhe odotti, milloin Yeol nousisi televisiossa nähtävien laulukilpailujen lavalle ja laulaisi itsensä ihmisten tietoisuuteen. Sitä päivää he saisivat odottaa ikuisuuteen.

Chanyeol liikutti katseensa noonan syntymäpäivästä seuraavalle keskiviikolle. Siinä oli samanlainen, ympyröity merkintä. Kim Jongdae, 27 vuotta. Niihin kekkereihin ei ollut tullut edes kutsua. Hän ja Jongdae eivät olleet olleet puheväleissä moneen vuoteen. Liian paljon oli tapahtunut, mutta hänen syntymäpäiväänsä Yeol ei ollut koskaan unohtanut.

Jongdae oli yksi syy, miksi hän ei ollut kiinnostunut yliopiston musiikkiosaston puuhista. Niissä piireissä lahjakkaat ja vahvapersoonaiset tyypit saivat oletetusti hyvin huomiota. Jos ei pitänyt jalkoja maassa, saattoi käydä niin, että maine nostatti nesteen hattuun. Chanyeolia suretti muistella, miten hän oli menettänyt ystävänsä pinnalliselle ihailulle, Dae oli noussut nopeasti vuosikurssilaisten kuumimmaksi nimeksi. Ja hän, toiselta puolelta yliopistoaluetta toiseen rakennukseen hiipivä ystävä, oli jäänyt ilman lounasseuraa kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kahden kuukauden jälkeen hän oli luovuttanut ja etsinyt uusia ystäviä luokaltaan. Onneksi hän oli tehnyt niin, sillä Kyungsoo oli ehkä parasta seuraa ikinä. Niin järkevä ja innokas, mutta kännissä toisia vasten itkevä, kiitollisuuttaan julistava herkkis. Juuri Yeolin makua. Ja naapuriasuntojen 94:set, siinä vasta hulvaton kaksikko.

Naapurista puheen ollen, ikkunana kävi koputus. Yeol kääntyi ja huomasi Sehunin seisovan hänen parvekkeellaan. Maknae avasi ikkunan (ulkopuolelta!) ja virnuili kuin tietäen, että oli saapunut kreivin aikaan.

“Tule hakkaamaan säkkiä, boiii!”

“Hyung. Se on hyung”, Chanyeol sanoi, mutta läpsäytti muistikirjan kiinni. Liikunta saattaisi auttaa hänen tilaansa, mikä kummallinen ajanjakso se sitten olikaan. Pieni huhkiminen ei ollut koskaan pahasta.”

“Kuulitko jo? Sally’s G underground on myyty. Siitä tulee joku humppamesta”, Sehun irvisti ja nojasi ikkunalautaan kuin nakkikioskin luukulla olisi ollut. Yeol pudisti päätään ja suuntasi vaatekaapille. Hän ei välittänyt Sallyn luonnottomista silikonipommeista ja kaikista niistä gigoloista, jotka odottivat nurkilla iskemistä. Hän piti luonnollisesta kauneudesta ja pikkutuhmista asioista. Ja ennen kaikkea. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa sellaiseen. Ei vielä neljään kuukauteen. Mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi, olisi sen ajan murhe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ympärillä oli hiekkamaata, paahtava aurinko nosti hien heti pintaan. Palatsialueen historiaa henkivät rakennukset saivat olon tuntumaan kuin sitä olisi draamasarjan kuvauksissa tai historiallisella museoalueella.

Kauempana, noin kolmenkymmenen metrin päässä kulki pitkiin sen ajan hanbokeihin sonnustautuneita vartijoita, joiden päässä olivat hatut auringolta suojaamassa, vyöllä miekat tupeissaan. He liikkuivat pareittain, tiirailivat ympärilleen haukankatseillaan, suojellen aluetta tunkeilijoilta.

Ja siinä seisoi Chanyeol, keskellä 900-luvun Goryeo-dynastiaa. Hän tunnusteli päätään, tunsi pörröiset hiukset ja kirosi ääneen. Reuhka oli palannut kummittelemaan hänen uniinsa, vaikka Minseok hyung oli ollut kiltti ja leikannut hänen kuontalonsa siistiin kuntoon vähän jälkeen viimeisen yliopistovuoden aloittamista.

Chanyeol katsahti jalkoihinsa. Siinä, missä kauempana liikkuvat ihmiset olivat verhonneet kehonsa liehuviin, pitkiin vaatteisiin, hän oli saanut kunnian tallata niitä maita kolmen raidan verkkareissa.

Chanyeol laski sormensa tarkasti, vasemman käden nimetön puuttui. Unta. Hän varmisti asian tarraamalla nenästään ja sulkemalla ilmatiet. Henki kulki ilman ongelmaa - unta.

Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja juoksi lähimmän rakennuksen kylkeen. Hän koitti sulautua siihen, etteivät kauempana aluetta vartioivat sotilasmiehet näkisi häntä ja raahaisi kuninkaan eteen teloitettavaksi. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että hän ei kuulunut palatsin muurien sisäpuolelle.

Chanyeol näki ikkunan. Koska hänellä oli maailman kaikki voimat käytössään, hän voisi päättää, mitä sen takana olisi. Vaatteita, miekka, ruokaa, portaali. Hän voisi ponnistaa maasta, nousta lentoon ja singota itsensä vaikka universumin toiselle puolelle, mielikuvituksella ei ollut rajoja.

Chanyeol hieroi käsiään. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat alkaneet harhailla jo unissa. Yleensä ne olivat toimintaa täynnä, aikaa ajatella ei juurikaan ollut. Sen verran, että sitä ymmärsi, missä oltiin eikä mitään hätää ollut, jos jostain eteen hyppäisi suuri lohikäärme, joka syöksisi tulta päin näköä. Hän voisi ojentaa kätensä, huutaa jollekin “heitä miekka”, ja päättää, että se miekka olisi ainoa maailmassa, sellainen, jolla voisi tappaa lohikäärmeen yhdellä sivalluksella.

Tai niin hän oli pystynyt tekemään.

Nykyisin unien hallinnassa oli ongelmia. Ajatukset tuntuivat pyörivän päässä samalla tavalla kuin valveilla, koulutyöstä aiheutuva stressi nostatti hikikarpalot otsalle. Niin paljon kuin hän valitsemastaan aiheesta piti ja unien näkemisestä, niiden ylöskirjaamisesta, oli niiden analysoiminen ja kaiken muun niihin vaikuttavien asioiden kirjaaminen oli väsyttävää. Täytyi katsella unia myös toisesta vinkkelistä, psykologina. Miettiä, miksi sitä oli unimaailmassa ajautunut tekemään juuri niin kuin oli, mistä ne valinnat kertoivat ja mihin ne vaikuttivat. Miksi juuri silloin teki mieli lentää avaruuteen tai laskeutua alas tuonelan portaita, kävellä peilistä vai olivatko ne ryhmän sisäisiä tehtäviä, joilla koitettiin selvittää mielikuvituksen rajoja ja sitä, miten erilaisia tuloksia yksilöt antoivat samasta aiheesta. Kenenkään uni ei ollut samanlainen, sillä jokaisen maailmannäkemys oli persoonallinen ja rakentui omista kokemuksista että mielikuvituksesta.

Kauempaa kuului palatsialuetta ravisuttava huuto. Se kuulosti tulevan rotevalta, kokeneelta taistelijalta. Chanyeol peruutti lisää, piti itsensä liimautuneena auringosta lämmenneen rakennuksen seinää vasten. Julkisivu loppui kesken, täytyi peruuttaa takana aukeavalle puistoalueelle ja toivoa, että viherkasvusto suojaisi hänet ja hänen raitaverkkarinsa.

Chanyeol lähti matkaan. Otti askeleen, toisen.

Helvetinmoinen, korkeahko miesääni alkoi huutaa kuin kummituksen olisi nähnyt. Kalliin näköiseen, liehuvaan hanbokiin itsensä pukenut mies suoristi miekkaa pitelevät kätensä ja ilmeili stressaantuneena, katseli ympärilleen.

Chanyeol, nykypäivän ihmisenä nosti ensimmäisenä kädet pystyyn. Hän pysähtyi paikoilleen ja kiinnitti katseensa miekan kahvaa puristaviin, solakoihin sormiin. Kauniit kädet, todella kauniit. Ne eivät olleet tappajan kädet.

“K-k-k-kuka olet?!” miekkaa pitelevä mies kysyi, silmissään häivähdys pelkoa. Chanyeol kuljetti katsettaan tämän ilmeikkäistä kasvoista otsalla olevaan silkkipantaan. Mustat, pitkät hiukset oli kerätty korkealle poninhännälle ja ne kiilsivät auringossa.

“Kuka olet?!” Miehen äänessä alkoi olla auktoriteettiä. Lieni parasta avata suu, Yeol mietti mielessään.

“Chanyeol”, hän vastasi. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä mies halusi hänestä tietää, mutta oli parempi sanoa edes jotain. Jos kuolema koitti, niin sitten koitti. Hänen matkansa tässä unimaailmassa jäisi lyhyeksi. Jos hän heräisi, tuli unet kirjata ylös, palata makuulle ja jatkaa kohti uusia seikkailuja. Muistikirja oli yöpöydän päällä valmiina odottamassa.

“Mistä tulet?”

“Kaukaa”, Chanyeol vastasi. Miekka nousi jälleen suojaksi, Chanyeol säpsähti terävältä näyttävää asetta ja voi pahoin jo kuvitellessaan, miten se leikkaisi häneltä kaulavaltimon auki.

“Mitä teet täällä?” kysymys oli pehmeämpi, paljon pehmeämpi. Kädet väsyivät pitelemään miekkaa, ne laskeutuivat ja vetäytyivät hitaasti kohti kroppaa.

“Eksyin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski käsiään alas samaa tahtia miekan kanssa.

Myötätuntoinen ilme kipusi miehen kasvoille. Kauempaa kuuluva liikehdintä, hiekkakentän rapina ja hevosten kavioiden kopse sai miehen pistämään miekkansa tuppeen ja tarttumaan Chanyeolia kädestä. Chanyeol piteli kiinni housuistaan viipottaessaan lyhyemmän miehen perässä kohti kymmenen metrin päässä olevaa rakennusta, joka tuntui jatkuvan ja jatkuvan joka puolelle.

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta päästessään sisään rakennuksen puolelle. Hän oli liian hengästynyt katsellakseen ympärilleen, ollakseen utelias. Hän oli kävellyt reippaasti ehkä juuri ja juuri sen kymmenen metriä, ja hän oli ihan poikki. Unessa, jossa hänellä täytyisi olla kaikki ohjat käsissään, tuntui aivan liian todelliselta. Ei se kuitenkan ollut totta, vaan unta. Adidaksien taskusta löytyi puhelin, järkevältä vaikuttava kellonaika vaihtui epäloogiseksi luvuksi yhdellä vilkaisulla. Yeol pisti luurin takaisin taskuun ennen kuin ikkunasta ulos vilkuileva mies arvokankaisessa puvussaan huomaisi modernin laitteen.

Uni oli Chanyeolin. Miksi hän välitti niin paljon? Hänellä oli kuitenkin kaikki ohjat käsissään.

Chanyeolin katse kiinnittyi pitkiin, mustiin hiuksiin. Hän puri huultaan miettiessään pitkän reuhkan käytännöllisyyttä. Itsekin kummalisen vaiheen 2010-luvun vaihteessa eläneenä letti oli venähtänyt lähes olkapäille ja se oli ollut vaikea pitää kuosissa. Tämän miehen silkkiset kutrit ylettyivät melkein puoleen selkään.

Ulkoa kuului huhuilua. Chanyeol rojahti huoneen seinää vasten ja valui istumaan.

“Eun!”

“Hyungnim!”

“Eun-ah!”

Mies vetäytyi askeleen ikkunalta, painoi päänsä alas ja sihahti hiljaa. Chanyeol piteli nauruaan seuratessaan ilmeikkään miehen eleitä. Hän piti tästä hahmosta.

“Täytyisikö sun olla jossain?” Chanyeol kysyi rennosti. Mitä väliä, vaikka hän olikin 900-luvun kuningaskunnassa, palatsin sisäpuolella Adidaksen verkkareissa. Se oli hänen unensa.

“Täytyy mennä kuninkaan luo. Isällä on asiaa.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä puiseen lattiaan ja painautui paremmin vasten seinää. Jos kuningas oli miehen isä, niin silloinhan tämä mies oli… prinssi.

Chanyeolin pää laskeutui alas, yhtäkkiä hän ei pystynytkään katsomaan miestä ruskeisiin silmiin. Kiiltävät, eloisat, ne olivat olleet, hän oli ehtinyt jo huomata. Viekas, leikkisä, jopa poikamainen, yhtäkkiä epävarma, ehkä jopa surullinen.

Chanyeol pysähtyi jälleen miettimään. Miksi hän välitti niin paljon? Ei se maailma ollut totta.

Ulkoa kantautuva huhuilu alkoi kuulostaa ärtyneeltä. Se ajoi Eunin tönäisemään Chanyeolia olkapäähän, vaatimaan katsekontaktia.

“Pysy täällä piilossa. Palaan pian”, hän sanoi ja irrotti miekkansa vyötäröltään. Hän laski sen kädenmitan päässä olevan pöytätason päälle ja kielsi Chanyeolia koskemasta mihinkään. Hän poistui huoneesta kevyin askelin, kääntyi katsomaan vielä kerran Yeoliin päin ja hymyili pienesti.

Ja Chanyeol yritti hymyillä takaisin.

Puhelin soi, luritti terävästi unen läpi todellisuudesta. Chanyeol säpsähti hereille, avasi väsyneet silmänsä ja hieroi kasvojaan. Kello oli vasta viisi aamulla ja hermoa alkoi kiristää. Luuri tuntui elävän omaa elämäänsä, vähät välitti älä häiritse tai äänetön -toiminnoista, vaan jaksoi pilpattaa aina sopimattomimmalla hetkellä. Hän niin ostaisi huomenna uuden puhelimen. Maksaisi vaikka omaisuuden.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja napsautti valot päälle. Hän tarttui yöpöydän päällä olevaan muistikirjaan ja sen päällä olevaan mustekynään. Hän avasi puhtaan sivuun esiin ja alkoi kirjoittaa unta ylös. Hän kirjasi jokaisen yksityiskohdan ylös, paljoa ajattelematta. Analysointia voisi suorittaa aamukahvin jälkeen tai neljän kuukauden päästä, kun materiaalin kasaaminen olisi suoritettu.

Chanyeol huokaisi kovaan ääneen muistaessaan elävästi unen prinssin ilmeikkäät kasvot. Siistit kulmat, kirkkaat, ruskeat silmät, valkoiset suorat hampaat, leikkisyyden. Hän kirjasi kirjaan viimeisenä nimen, joka oli jäänyt kummittelemaan mielen sopukoihin.

Wang Eun.

* * *

Sehun oli päästänyt suustaan hetki sitten maailmankaikkeuden paskimman vitsin. Ympärillä istuvat miehet nauroivat enemmänkin toistensa nauruille kuin itse vitsille. Paitsi Chanyeol - hänen ilmeensä ei värähtänykään.

“Dude, mitä mietit?” Kyungsoo kysyi tönäistyään ystäväänsä olkavarteen. Chanyeol murahti hiljaa; mitäpä hän. Sitä samaa, mitä viimeisen viikon aikana. Miksi hän oli menettänyt kykynsä hallita unia?

“Sitten, kun yliopisto on ohi, olen niin onnellinen”, hän tyytyi sanomaan.

Kyungsoon kulmat kurtistuivat. “Olet odottanut viimeistä vuotta kuin kuuta nousevaa? Mikä vei motivaatiosi?”

Chanyeol jatkoi epämääräistä murinaansa. Kai se oli se expectations versus reality, todellisuus ei ollut vastannut vuosien varrella kehittyneitä odotuksia. Miten naiivi hän oli ollut ajatellessaan lopputyön olevan helppo nakki.

“Ehkä tarvitset irtiottoa”, Jongin virnisti ja heilutteli kulmiaan viekkaaseen malliin. Kaikki ympärillä tiesivät ne kolme sanaa, jotka nuorikko aikoi päräyttää ilmoille. Kyungsoo ehti napsauttaa häntä takaraivolle ennen kuin syntisiä mielikuvia herättävä strippiklubin nimi mainittiin.

“Viikonloppuna olisi jäähyväisbileet”, Sehun tiesi. Jongin nyökkäili kompaten mukana. Kyungsoo pyöritteli silmiään ja tupisi itsekseen, vaikka hän ei itsekään ollut mikään siveyden sipuli.

Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut strippiklubit, halvat shotit ja bilehuumeet. Hän istui mielummin kosketinsoittimien ääressä itkemässä (entisen) parhaan kaverinsa perään tai miettimässä, minkälaisen koltun sitä sisarelleen ostaisi syntymäpäivälahjaksi. Joisi kupin kamomillateetä ja menisi aikaisin nukkumaan. Mitä nopeampaa joulu tulisi, sen parempi.

Tuttu soittoääni levisi kaverusten korviin. Chanyeol veti soivan puhelimen taskustaan ja heitti sen lattialle, hyvä ettei tallonut jalalla päälle. Hän oli ihan varma, että hän oli sammuttanut laitteen ennen yliopiston pääportista sisään kävelemistä.

“Älä kiihdy, Chan!” Sehun parkaisi ja koitti napata kolhiintuneen kapistuksen lattialta, väistellen Yeolin polkevaa jalkaa.

“Hyung! Se on hyung!” Chanyeol karjaisi. Oli se kumma, että nuoremmat jaksoivat yrittää hyppiä silmille eivätkä kunnioittaneet häntä - siltä se ainakin tuntui. Verenpaine nousi kohisten, hän tarvitsi raikasta ilmaa. Tai eroon tolloista (rakkaista) ystävistään. Hän nousi ylös, jätti puhelimensa mielellään Sehunille ja poistui aulatilasta nopein askelin.

Chanyeol ei ollut oikein koskaan kierrellyt ympäri musiikkiosastoa ihan yksin. Joskus hän oli kulkenut Jongdaen vanavedessä, sittemmin luokkatovereidensa kanssa. Psykologian professori oli pistänyt oman opetustilansa musiikkiosaston auditorioon heidän rakennuksensa ollessa remontissa. Se sopi heille, sillä siten tuli hengailtua tanssilinjan poikien kanssa enemmän.

Chanyeol löysi uuden aulatilan b-siiven perältä. Hän istui tyhjälle sohvalle ja hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä. Ei ristin sielua näkyvissäkään, jostain huoneesta kuului vain kaunista, klassista pianomusiikkia, joka oli luultavasti peräisin oppilaan taitavista käsistä, eikä mistään nauhalta. Vielä, kun voisi Instagramia selata, niin ai että… Yeol mietti ja kirosi itselleen, kun raivoa aiheuttava luurinvarsi oli jäänyt Sehunin käsiin.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja valui mietteisiinsä. Kaunis taustamusiikki kuljetti ajatuksia romanttisempaan suuntaan, ne alkoivat muuttua haaveiksi. Milloin hän joutaisi vaihtamaan vähän vapaalle ja käydä katselemassa löytyisikö Anyangista kahviseuraa. Hän ei ollut seurustellut aikoihin ja tunsi itsensä yksinäiseksi aina silloin tällöin, kun ehti miettiä sisällötöntä elämäänsä. Juuri nyt kalenteriin ei mahtunut muuta kuin yliopistoasiat. Viimeinen vuosi oli lopputyön lisäksi muutenkin stressaava. Täytyi pitää huoli, että kaikki kurssit olisivat suoritettu, jotta hän valmistuisi ajallaan. Jos opinnot venyisivät vielä kuukausilla, hän tulisi hulluksi. Sekoaisi lopullisesti ja heittäisi vielä kalliit instrumenttinsa yksiön ikkunasta alas, jumalattoman huudon kera. Hän oli niin kypsä kaikkeen. Hän halusi jo oikeisiin töihin, tai edes kunnon lomalle.

Luento jatkuisi kahdentoista minuutin kuluttua. Chanyeol kellahti kyljelleen ja nosti jalat penkille. Silmät painuivat kiinni ja hupparin huppu valahti silmille. Väsytti niin perkeleesti. Aamuviideltä herättänyt puhelin oli vienyt unen mukanaan, hän oli päätynyt tuijottamaan kattoon siihen asti, että oikea herätys oli soinut.

Luokkahuoneesta kuuluva pianonsointi oli loppunut. Hiljainen puhe kävi välillä kauniina lauluna. Klassinen tyyli oli vaihtunut modernimpaan, balladi riisti sydäntä, sai kyyneleet silmiin kauniilla tarinallaan.

Chanyeol palasi mielessään Goryeoon. Vaikka hän tiesi nähneensä pelkkää unta, alitajunnasta virranneits kuvia, se kaikki tuntui edelleen niin todelliselta. Paljon todellisemmalta kuin kaikki selkounet siihen mennessä.

Chanyeol murahti itselleen. Hän oli tulossa hulluksi. Isän varoittavat puheet loppuun palamisesta, sekoamisesta, palasivat mieleen välittömästi. Ajatus nollaamisesta ja viikonlopun vietosta ystäviensä seurassa strippiklubin pauhaavan musiikinjumputuksen ja liian vähän peittävien alushousujen seurassa ei edelleenkään viehättänyt häntä. Piknik Anyangin keskuspuistossa keskellä yötä parin kaljan ja kitaran kanssa oli paljon, paljon houkuttelevampi idea.

Chanyeol veti kätensä puuskaan ja etsi paremman asennon. Rintaa oli alkanut korventaa. Hän tiesi, kuka voisi lähteä hänen kanssaan yökaljalle mihin vaan, milloin vaan. Tai oli voinut. Häntä tuskin enää kiinnosti. Kim Jongdae. Paras ystävä, entinen ystävä.

Luokkahuoneen tyylilajeja rikkova pianisti-solisti oli sekoittanut riipaisevaan rakkaustarinaansa valtavirtamusiikkia, popia, jopa hiphopia. Uuden käänteen saanut biisi sai hymyn nousemaan huulille, vaikka Yeol yritti pitää itsensä rentona ja valua uneen, edes viideksi minuutiksi. Pikanokoset saivat vauhtia visualisoinnilla niistä hiekkamaista, joilla hän oli viime yönä seisonut. Pitkätukkainen, arvokankaseen verhottu prinssi, ilmeikäs Eun. Palatsia vartioivilta sotilailta hänet piilottanut, hyväsydämiseltä vaikuttava Eun.

Luokkahuoneen ovi avautui. Chanyeol kuuli kaiken, oli edelleen täysin hereillä. Hän päätti esittää nukkuvaa, nolompaa olisi ponkaista hereille ja kohdata huvittuneet katseet. Psykologian osaston oppilaat olivat muutenkin musiikkilaisten juorujen kohteena. Dramaa rakastavat opiskelijat tuntuivat tietävän jokaisen psykologin tekekeleen ihmissuhteet vaikka nimistä heillä ei ollut hajuakaan.

Pieni tirskahdus kantautui jostain muutamien metrien päästä. Chanyeolin teki tiukkaa pitää itsensä rentona ja ilmeettömänä, se ele oli kumahtanut suoraan sydämeen.

“Suloinen.” Lausahdus oli pehmeä ja suloinen, entistä enemmän sydäntä kutkuttava. Yeol kirosi mielessään, olisi tehnyt mieli avata silmät ja tehdä itsestä sittenkin pellen paljastamalla identiteettinsä, mutta ehkä se olisi sen arvoista.

Askeleet menivät, hento yksinpuhelu sisälsi paljon naurahduksia. Hiljaisuus tuli tilalle, ja se teki tilasta kylmän.

Yeolin silmät avautuivat, käytävän varrella oleva keskimmäinen luokkahuoneen ovi oli jätetty auki. Missään ei kuulostanut olevan ristin sielua, jäljellä oli pelkkä tyhjyys. Myös Yeolin sydämessä. Tarve ummistaa silmät oli kadonnut, motivaatio lähteä metsästämään tätä monimuotoista persoonaa oli herännyt.

“Yeol-ah! Luento jatkuu kohta!”

Ääni kuului Kyungsoolle. Yeol kirosi hiljaa tunnolliselle ystävälleen. Oli tietysti imartelevaa ja jokseenkin helpottavaa tietää, että Soo huolehti hänestä, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä Yeolilla olisi ollut parempaa tekemistä.

“Ala tulla, Park”, Kyungsoo nauroi ja viittoi suurieleisesti. Yeol vääntäytyi ylös uskomattoman pehmeältä sohvalta ja päätti, että palaisi sinne vielä joku päivä. Ehkä hän samalla näkisi, kuka häntä oli pitänyt _suloisena._ Syvä jälkihän siitä oli jäänyt, sillä yleensä hän oli muiden mielestä “idiootti” tai “pervo”, ehkä joskus “huvittava”.


	3. Chapter 3

Koko yö oli yhtä heräilyä ja sekavia unia. Oli jo kolmas kerta sille yölle, kun Chanyeol läpsäytti mustan muistikirjansa kiinni ja laski sen kynineen yöpöydälle. Hän napsautti valot jälleen kiinni ja kirosi naapurin puolelta tulevan jumputuksen, ysineloset olivat jälleen pistäneet bileet pystyyn, eikä ollut edes perjantai! Läpänheitto luentojen välisellä tauolla ei ollutkaan jäänyt pelkän puheen tasolle, ikävä kyllä.

Chanyeol kumautti nyrkkinsä yksiönsä ja Sehunin ja Jonginien asunnon välissä olevaan seinään yhden kerran. Hän valui takaisin makuulle ja veti silmälapun alas kovakouraisella liikkeellä. Mukavan asennon etsimisessä meni aikansa, kello oli puoli neljä aamuyöllä eikä tieto kolmen tunnin päästä soivasta herätyksestä lohduttanut yhtään.

Hypnagoginen vaihe tuli nopeasti, REM-univaihe oli kai kohdillaan. Muotoa vaihtavat, värikkäät kuvat vilisivät silmissä, naapurin Kimin jumputtava musiikki muuttui korvissa kauniiksi pianonsoitoksi. Chanyeol piti mielensä hereillä; se oli helppoa, hän oli luonnonlahjakkuus, mitä tuli selkouniin pääsemisessä, tapahtui se sitten unen kautta tai suoraan valveilta.

Hypnagogiset kuvat muokkautuivat Chanyeolin tahdosta yksiön kuvatukseksi. Käsi patjan päällä alkoi tuntua karhealta, visuaalinen kuva vahvistui. Musiikkia ei enää kuulunut, aurinko paistoi sisälle huoneeseen verhojen välistä.

Chanyeol huomasi istuvansa sänkynsä reunalla. Hän katsahti yöpöydällä olevaan digitaalikelloon ja virnisti epäloogiselle ajalle. Pieni vilkaisu toiseen suuntaan sai kellonajan muuttumaan silmänräpäyksessä 77 tuntia eteenpäin.

Unta.

Chanyeol nousi ylös, tutkailematta ympäristöään. Oma asunto oli paras tapa lähteä seikkailemaan. Täytyi vain päättää, lähtisikö sitä ulko-ovesta vai menisikö vaatekaapin kautta.

Chanyeol katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Keskellä Gwanakgun opiskelija-asuntoaluetta olevan rakennuksen puolesta välistä näyn olisi pitänyt olla enemmänkin asfalttiviidakko kuin hiekkainen kenttä, joka loppui viidentoista metrin päässä alkavaan puutarha-alueeseen.

Chanyeol astui ulos ikkunasta ja nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän haistoi saman hajun kuin muutama yö aikaisemmin, kuuli hevosten kavioiden tasaista kopsetta ja miekankilinää.

Chanyeol vilkaisi taakseen. Valtava palatsirakennus siinsi kauempana. Kylmä hiki nousi otsalle porottavasta auringosta huolimatta. Hän oli palannut 900-luvulle, Goryeoon.

Unta, unta, unta”, Chanyeol mutisi itsekseen ja katseli hermostuneena ympärilleen. Miljööstä kantautuvat äänet ja hajut saivat hänet miettimään, oliko hän sittenkin mennyt sekaisin vai oliko hän oikeasti unessa.

“Tämä on unta”, Chanyeol sanoi itsekseen ja kaivoi housujensa taskuja. Rannekello oli Rolexin uusinta mallistoa ja häikäisi silmiä siinä auringonpaisteessa. Minuuttiviisari pyöri tuhatta ja sataa.

“Todellakin on unta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi kellon takaisin taskuun. Oli parasta pitää arvokalut piilossa tai hänet roudattaisiin kuninkaan eteen telotettavaksi. Hän oli aika varma, etteivät 900-luvun sotilaat katsoneet 2019 vuoden Rolexia kovin hyvällä.

Chanyeol juoksi puutarhaan ja nojasi korkeaan puuhun, jonka ympärysmitta oli valtava. Hänen kätensä eivät varmasti yltäneet sen ympärille, hän pysyisi hyvin sen takana piilossa.

Huomio kiinnittyi kauempana, puun juurella istuvaan mieheen. Vaatteet olivat näyttävää kangasta, tummansinistä ja harmaata, mustat hiukset kerätty korkealle poninhännälle. Hoikat sormet hapuilivat hänen edessään olevan punotussa korissa olevia esineitä. Eun.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Ilmeikäs prinssi parin yön takaa oli jälleen hänen edessään. Muutamia kertoja hän oli nähnyt samaa unta, painajaisia. Mutta tämä uni ei ollut sama uni kuin edellisellä kerralla, vain maisema oli samaa, hahmot samoja. Mutta maailma, se eli.

Chanyeol piteli hikoavia käsiään karkean kaarnan pinnalla ja empi, ottaisiko askeleen lähemmäs. Eunin keskittyminen oli täysin punotun korin sisällössä, tuskin hän kuulisi, että ympäristössä oli muitakin.

Eun tarttui päälimmäisenä olevaan kankaasta taiteltuun eläimeen ja katsoi sitä pitkään vakavin kasvoin. Hän huokaisi syvään ja laski sen takaisin koriin, kääntäen katseensa oikealle. Uusi huokaus oli entistä raskaampi.

Chanyeol nojasi puuhun ja puri huultaan. Teki mieli hakata päätä siihen, hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä? Sydäntä kivisti nähdä yksinään puun juurella huokaileva prinssi niin surkean näköisenä, mutta oliko hänen asiansa sekaantua unihahmojen elämään. Mitä hän siinä unimaailmassa voisi tehdä? Koittaa syöstä kuninkaan vallasta ja alkaa Goryeon haltijaksi? Ei kiitos. Toinen puoli aivoista halaji toiseen miljööseen, mutta empaattisempi puoli oli jo pistänyt Yeolin liikenteeseen.

Chanyeol käveli varovaisin askelin kohti prinssiä. Sydäntä tykytti niin perkeleesti, jostain saattaisi tulla lauma sotilaita suojelemaan häntä. Miljöö oli kuitenkin hiljainen, näköpiirissä ei ollut muita kulkijoita. Paikka taisi olla rauhallisin palatsialueella.

Eun säpsähti vasemmalta puoleltaan kuuluvia ääniä. Hän nosti katseensa kohti Yeolia ja hapuili miekkaansa. Nopeasti hänen ilmeensä pehmentyi ja muuttui hölmistyneemmäksi.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol pysähtyi ja nosti kätensä päälaelleen. Hän liu’utti sen niskaansa ja virnuili hermostuneena että kiusallisena. Miten tämä unihahmo oli kuin elävä, _oikea ihminen,_ joka muisti kaiken tapahtuneen. Ei hän ollut todellisessa maailmassa, vaan unessa. Oman alitajuntansa tuottamassa unessa.

”Muistatko sä mut?” hän kysyi, aidosti kummissaan tilanteesta. 900-luvun Goryeo tuntui niin todenntuntuiselta, että hän alkoi epäillä jo mielenterveyttään. Paikka, tilanne, ei tuntunut enää pelkältä unelta, vaikka hän hyvin tiesi, että sitä se oli.

Hymyilevä Eun nyökkäsi ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. “Tule tänne, paahdut siellä auringossa.”

Chanyeol käveli varovasti eteenpäin, hymyillen saapuessaan suuren puun alla olevaan, vilpoisaan varjoon. Hän otti paikan prinssin vierestä ja vilkaisi edessä olevaan koriin. Kankaasta taiteltuja eläimiä oli kymmeniä. Hän olisi halunnut ottaa yhden niistä käteen ja katsella tarkemmin, muttei uskaltanut.

”Muut veljet ovat harjoittelemassa taistelemista”, Eun sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Chanyeol käänsi uteliaat kasvonsa kohti häntä ja hymyili pienesti.

”Etkö itse aio mennä?” hän kysyi.

Eun tuhahti huvittuneena ja laski katseensa käsiinsä. Sormet nypläsivät hanbokin hihan reunaa ja tulkinnanvarainen tuhina jatkui.

”En. En halua.”

”Älä sitten”, Chanyeol naurahti ja nojasi suureen puuhun. Ilma oli lämmin, varjossa oli mukava loikoilla eikä seurakaan ollut hassumpaa.

Eun vastasi eleeseen ujolla hymyllä ja vilkaisi nopeasti vieressään istuvaan hörökorvaan. Nopeasti hän pudotti katseensa takaisin kankaista taiteltuihin eläimiin ja puri huultaan.

”Enhän mä voi jättää sua tänne yksin”, Eun virnisti.

”Et niin”, Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti. Hän alkoi rentoutua, lämmin, lähes kuuma ilma tuntui ihanalta vasten ihoa, varsinkin, kun todellisuudessa syystuulet olivat alkaneet riepottaa kaupunkia. Olo muuttui vähän liiankin rennoksi, silmät alkoivat painautua kiinni.

Ennen kuin Chanyeol tajusikaan, mitä hän oli tehnyt, hän säpsähti hereille unestaan. Meni hetki tajuta, että hän oli jälleen sängyssään, naapurista pauhaavan jumputuksen kiusaamana. Verenpaine nousi raketin lailla, nyrkki pamahti naapurin puoleiseen seinään ja sai hänet kiroilemaan, ranne oli kärsinyt enemmän vahinkoa ja kumautus tuskin kuului toiselle puolelle.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja sytytti yöpöydällä olevan lampun. Hän tarrasi mustaan muistikirjaansa ja pyöritteli mustekynää kädessään. Hän avasi tyhjän sivun esille ja huokaisi ääneen. Hän alkoi kirjottaa ylös untaan, viimeistä yksityiskohtaa myöten. Käsiala oli yhtä mössöä, hän ei tahtonut jaksaa kirjoittaa asioita ylös. Hän halusi vain äkkiä takaisin unten maille; ehkä hän pääsisi jatkamaan untaan ja näkemään uniensa prinssin vielä yhdesti.

* * *

Chanyeol oli ottanut jalat alle heti professorin sanottua hyvät päivänjatkot. Hän ei ollut jaksanut jäädä pyörimään luokkatovereiden seuraan. Kyungsoo oli ihana, mutta nyt hän halusi olla ihan rauhassa. Hän ei jaksanut istua aulassa ja kuunnella tanssilinjan retostelua siitä, miten he olivat päässeet taustatanssijoiksi yhdelle musiikkivideolle, jonka tekemisessä yliopisto oli hyvin vahvasti mukana. Lisää näyttöjä mahdollisille kykyjenetsijöille, Chanyeolia ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Hän oli niin kypsä koko maata pyörittävään viihdebisnekseen, jonka alta paljastui kerta kerralta mitä likaisempia skandaaleita. Hän ei halunnut kuluttaa aikaansa sellaiseen.

Käytävällä oli taas ruuhkaa. Chanyeol kirosi musiikkiosaston jatkuvan trafiikin ja siirtyi mahdollisimman lähelle seinää. Neljän nahkatakkimiehen muodostama lössi piti metakkaa, kiinnitti Chanyeolin huomion.

Lyhyt ruskeatukkainen mies tyylikkäissä aurinkolaseissaan lopetti naurunsa kuin seinään ja levitti kätensä juuri ennen Yeolin kohdalle sattumista. Chanyeol pysähtyi välittömästi ja henkäisi, kun hoikat sormet laskeutuivat hänen rintakehälleen.

”Park Chanyeol-ssi?” lyhyempi kysyi. Chanyeol ei saanut katsettaan irti kädestä, jonka hän oli nähnyt aikaisemminkin. Hoikat sormet, jotka olivat pidelleet miekkaa. Unen prinssi, Goryeon prinssi. _Wang Eun._

Oliko hän tavannut miehen aikaisemminkin? Oliko hänen kauniit kätensä jääneet kummittelemaan hänen alitajuntaansa? Unihahmothan rakentuivat jo nähdyistä ja koetuista asioista… Mutta samalla kaikki oli mahdollista, lentäminen, avaruudessa seikkaileminen - asiat, joita ei ollut ennen kokenut tai nähnyt.

”Chanyeol-ssi?”

Chanyeol naurahti nolona ja pyysi anteeksi. ”Mistä tunnet mut?”

”Kaikki täällä tuntee sut”, mies sanoi. Hän veti aurinkolaseja pois silmiltään sen verran, että hän paljasti tuikkivat, ruskeat silmät. Katse oli asiallinen, _aikuinen._

”Ja seuraan sua Instagramissa”, hän lisäsi.

Chanyeol pyöräytti silmiään. Se kirottu sovellus. Eihän siellä ollut muuta kuin noloja selfieitä ja vanhoja videonpätkiä hänestä soittamassa eri instrumenteillä. Demoja kappaleista, joista puolet olivat jääneet muutenkin kesken. Motivaatio tehdä musiikkia oli laskenut kuin lehmän häntä, kun Jongdae oli lempannut hänet yliopistolla saamansa maineen vuoksi.

”Olen koittanut tavoitella sua koko viikon, mutta puhelimesi on aina varattu”, mies sanoi ja veti lasit kokonaan kasvoiltaan. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti Chanyeolia, hän halusi esitellä itsensä.

Chanyeol ei pystynyt tekemään muuta kuin tuijottamaan eteensä ilmestyneen miehen liian tuttuja kasvoja. Siistit kulmat, ruskeat, hitusen alaspäin kaartuvat silmät, valkoiset, suorat hampaaat, mustat, silkkiset hiukset. Alaspäin kaartuvat suupielet ja lempeys, joka hehkui miehestä.

Yhtäkkiä teki mieli kyseenalaistaa kaikki; oliko hän vieläkin unessa? Mitä, jos hän olikin valeherännyt aamulla ja elänyt tavallaista elämäänsä unessa. Vai oliko niin, että tämä mies oli vain sattumalta täydellinen kopio unensa Goryeon prinssistä, Wang Eunista. Siinä, missä Eun oli leikkisä ja jopa poikamainen, tämä mies oli täynnä itsevarmuutta.

Chanyeol alkoi nauraa ääneen. Typertynyt hekotus ei ottanut loppuaan, absurdi tilanne oli ehkä kummallisin, missä hän oli eläissään ollut.

Kättään ojossa pitävä mies ei murentunut. Hänen katseensa pysyi päättäväisenä, hän oli määrätietoinen. Yeolin typerä nauru hiipui hiljalleen pois ja jälkeen jäi vain herkeämätön tuijotus. Ja suu hämmennyksestä auki, tietysti.

”Byun Baekhyun”, mies esitteli itsensä. ”Tarvitsen apua päättötyöhöni ja ajattelin kysyä, olisiko sulla mielenkiintoa auttaa mua musiikkiprojektissani.”

Chanyeolin ilme mureni silmänräpäyksessä. Hän oli ajautunut elämässään sellaiseen tilanteeseen, että hän enemmänkin vihasi musiikkia kuin piti sen tekemisestä. Inspiraatiot olivat olleet kadoksissa jo kuukausia, melkein vuoden. Kuka helvetti oli istuttanut tämän miehen mieleen idean, että hänestä saattaisi olla apua. Hänellä oli omatkin hommat pahasti vaiheessa.

”Kuka antoi sulle numeroni?” Chanyeol kysyi tiukasti.

Baekhyun työnsi aurinkolasit takaisin silmilleen ja mutristi huuliaan. ”Kyungsoo.”

”Soo, se pirulainen. Niin tietysti”, Chanyeol murahti ja sihahti ärtyneenä perään.

”No, miten on? Autatko mua?” Baekhyun kysyi menettämättä itsevarmuuttaan.

”En”, Chanyeol lausahti, ehkä jopa tylyyn sävyyn, ja käänsi päänsä menosuuntaan. Käytävän päädystä oli alkanut kuulua tutun kuuloista puhetta. Naapurin hulivilikaksikko taisi olla jälleen liikenteessä.

”No, ei voi mitään”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja astui askeleen kauemmas Yeolista. Chanyeol ei voinut olla kuulematta miehen pettynyttä äänensävyä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa, kun huokaisu muistutti hyvin paljon sitä, minkä hän oli kuullut toisesta suusta. Hyvin samankaltaisesta suusta, todella. Alaspäin kääntyvät suupielet, luomi vasemmalla puolella, ylähuulen vieressä.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä en tee enää musiikkia.”

”Kuitenkin istut täällä päivät pitkät soittamassa kitaraa”, Baekhyun murahti ja työnsi nenälle valuvat lasit takaisin oikealle paikalle. Chanyeol ei voinut väittää vastaan, sillä se oli totta. Mutta aulassa tapahtuva kitaran näppäileminen oli täysin lihasmuistin hommia. Hän ei edes ajatellut, mitä soitti. Kunhan aikansa kuluksi rämpytteli.

”Pidän sun tyylistä. Olisi ollut kunnia saada sut mukaan lopputyöhöni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja oli ottaa askeleen poispäin.

Chanyeol kirosi hövelin luonteensa. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa tuhat kertaa ei, mutta samalla kaikki muistot siitä, miten hauskaa musiikkia oli ollut tehdä pulpahtivat mieleen.

”Odota”, hän sanoi kuuluvaan ääneen. Baekhyun veti aurinkolasit kasvoiltaan ja katsoi Yeoliin toiveikkaana.

”Mä mietin asiaa”, Chanyeol lupasi huokaisten. Hän oli edelleen suurimmaksi osaksi ein puolella, mutta Baekhyunin ei tarvinnut tietää sitä.

Baekhyunin suupielet kääntyivät ylöspäin, silmät alkoivat tuikkia lempeästi. ”Tämä on tärkeä juttu mulle, Chanyeol-ssi. Kyse on lopputyöstäni.”

Chanyeol hymyili väkisin. Kiusaantunut irve kasvoillaan hän poistui käytävältä. Hän keskittyi kuuntelemaan laumansa luokse palaavan Baekhyunin juttuja, muttei saanut mitään kummoista irti. Paljon hyväntuulista naurua ja kevyttä vittuilua.

Chanyeol säpsähti nostaessaan katseensa käytävälle jostain pölähtäneeseen Jongdaeen. Ruskeatukkaisen miehen kasvoille kohosi hetkellinen hämmennys, kun hän tajusi näkevänsä entisen parhaan kaverinsa omalla osastollaan. Molempien miesten askellus pysähtyi muutamiksi sekunneiksi.

Chanyeol tunsi rinnassaan ikävää. Hän oli varma, että se pilkahti myös Jongdaen silmissä. Nopeasti ikätoveri kovetti kasvonsa ja lähti liikenteeseen. Chanyeol seurasi silmä kovana, miten lyhyempi mies ohitti hänet vilkaisemattakaan häneen ja käveli häntä luokseen huutelevien nahkatakkimiesten joukkoon. Sydäntä riisti entistä enemmän, kun Byun Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Jongdaen niskan ympärille ja pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan huvittuneen naurun kera.

Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin katsovan heidän suuntaansa. Chanyeol punastui korviaan myöten ja koitti kääntää katseen pois miehestä, mutta hänen ulkonäkönsä unen Wang Euniin oli mykistävän samankaltainen. Ja se oli helvetin karmivaa.

Baekhyun hymyili leveästi, hänen vaikoiset hampaansa loistivat kirkkaina. Chanyeol kääntyi jälleen kohti menosuuntaansa ja piteli vatsaansa. Hänen teki pahaa, vaikka näky ei missään mielessä ollut huono. Päin vastoin.

Chanyeol poistui käytävältä ja siirtyi takaisin aulan puolelle. Kyungsoo hölkkäsi häntä vastaan ja pysäytti hänet välittömästi. Punainen hehku oli valunut kasvoilta muutaman askeleen aikana.

Huonovointisuuden huomannut Kyungsoo kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi uteliaisuuttaan käytävään.

”Näytät siltä kuin olisit nähnyt kummituksen?”

”Niin mä näinkin”, Chanyeol murahti ja tarttui juomapulloon, joka upotettu Kyungsoon repun sivutaskuun. Mies ei onneksi huutanut hänelle tavaroihinsa kajoamisesta, sillä kertaa.

Kyungsoo veti poissaolevan ystävänsä muiden luokse. Chanyeolin tyhjentäessä juomapulloa raikkaasta vedestä, hän vilkaisi ympärillä olevia miehiä. Sohvan käsinojan päällä istuvan Sehunin nähdessään hän muisti raivohullun puhelimensa.

”Hun-ah!” hän huudahti hengästyneenä ja survoi juomapullon takaisin repun taskuun. Hän siirtyi nuoremman luokse ja tarttui vieressä seisovaa Yixing hyungia käsikynkästä.

”Vie meidät sen hakkeriystäväsi luokse”, hän irvisti. ”Hän saa tutkia puhelimeni ennen kuin poljen sen suohon omin jaloin.”

Sehun jätti juttunsa kesken ja nousi vastentahtoisesti ylös. Hän käänsi kylmänoloiset kasvonsa kohti vanhempaa ja kohotti toista kulmaansa. ”Onko sulla rahaa?”

Chanyeol heilautti kättään ilmassa ja uhkasi lyödä moisista sanoista, mutta Sehun ehti muistuttaa, etteivät ne rahat olleet hänelle. Luhan ei tehnyt töitä ilmaiseksi.

Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa ja kaivoi kuvetta. Sehun oli tämän maan päällä ainut ihminen, joka sai hänen lompakkonsa ilmestymään esille alle kahdessa minuutissa tapaamisesta.

”Olet tietysti käynyt aikuisviihdesivustoilla ja saanut mukaasi oikein kunnon viruksen”, Sehun virnuili ja töni vieressä olevaa Jonginia, joka yhtyi ärsyttävään kihertelyyn välittömästi. Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään ja mietti, miksi hän hengaili henkisesti itseään puolta nuorempien ikäisten tyyppien kanssa. Hän ansaitsisi niin paljon parempaa… Ikävä kyllä hän oli menettänyt parhaan ystävänsä maineelle ja kunnialle.

”Mennään sitten”, Sehun sanoi ja viittoi häntä ja Yixing hyungia mukaansa. Matka kävi kohti hissejä, rakennuksen alin kerros lieni Luhanin mestoja. Chanyeol ei halunnut tietää, mihin karmivaan varastoon hänet roudattaisiin. Ainoa asia, joka motivoi häntä, oli se, että sille jatkuvalle puhelimen kilinälle tulisi viimein loppu. Hyvästi kummalliset herätykset ja tuntemattomien numeroiden hälärit, tervetuloa kaunis hiljaisuus.

”Miksi mä tulin mukaan?” Yixing kysyi ja oli nostaa kädet pystyyn. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua asiaan.

”Olet mun tulkki”, Chanyeol murahti ja kertoi Luhanin olevan myös kiinalainen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten Sehun kommunikoi miehen kanssa - poikarukka ei osannut mandariinikiinaa sanan sanaa. Ehkä he eivät puhuneet.

Chanyeol ravisteli itseään likaisten mielikuvien noustessa ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut tietää, mitä hämärässä pikkukopperossa tapahtui.

”En mä osaa kiinaa”, Yixing parahti mieltäosoittavaan sävyyn.

Chanyeol hieraisi kasvojaan ja huokaisi raskaasti perään. ”Sä _olet_ kiinalainen.”

Yixing näytti yllättyneeltä muistaessaan alkuperänsä. Raasu oli kai ollut liian kauan pelkkien korealaisten ympäröimänä, kun äidinkieli oli hävinnyt muistista niinkin tehokkaasti.

”Ei helvetti! Niin olenkin! Hǎojiǔ bújiàn! Tämähän onnistuu!” hän hihkui kuin olisi löytänyt uuden puolen itsestään.

”No shit sherlock”, Chanyeol murahti ja veti häntä lyhyemmän hyungin kainaloonsa. ”Mennäänpä kysymään, minkälainen pornovirus luuristani oikein löytyy.”

Kaksikon edessä kävelevä Sehun ei pystynyt pitämään pokkaansa, vaan repesi hentoon nauruun. Chanyeol hymyili tunnistaessaan nuoremman aidon huvituksen. Se oli kuin musiikkia korville. Sitä hän tarvitsi sillä hetkellä kaikista eniten.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo joutui tökkäämään alati huokailevaa Chanyeolia kylkeen, jotta hän lopettaisi jatkuvan ääntelemisensä. Nuoremman ystävän kulmat olivat ärsyttävästi kurtussa. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes kysyä ääneen, kun Yeol tiesi jo, mitä hän halusi tietää.

”Miksi Byun Baekhyun haluaa työskennellä kanssani? Kuka hän edes on?”

Kyungsoo kohotti asentoaan ja näytti aidosti hämmentyneeltä. Hän ei ollut tainnut odottaa sellaista vastausta äänettömään kysymykseensä.

”Etkö muista häntä?”

Oli Chanyeolin vuoro näyttää tyrmistyneeltä. Hänen silmänsä olivat suurentuneet niin isoiksi, että hän pelkäsi niiden pullahtavan ulos kuopistaan. ”Olenko mä tavannut hänet?”

”Tietääkseni olit näin lähellä lähteä hänen mukaansa yhdistä bileistä”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja näytti sormillaan muutaman sentin mittaa. Chanyeol murahti hiljaa ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Olisiko siinä syy siihen, miksi unien prinssi oli identtinen Baekhyunien kanssa.

”Oletteko ystäviä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”No ollaan! Olen tuntenut hänet kymmenen vuotta!” Kyungsoo parkaisi ja rullasi kädessään olevan aikakausilehden rullalle. Hän nasautti sen pidemmän käteen ja parahti loukkaatuneena.

”Helvetin kiva, että kuuntelet mua näin hyvin!”

”Anteeksi”, Chanyeol pahoitteli. Vaikka hänellä oli suuret korvat, suurin osa kuulemastaan meni totaalisesti ohi. Suurimmaksi osaksi se johtui siitä, ettei hän ollut vieläkään oikein päässyt yli siitä, että Jongdae oli päättänyt vaihtaa hänet ihaileviin katseisiin ja pinnallisiin suhteisiin. Sinne oli mennyt hänen elämänsä tärkein ystävä, joka tiesi hänestä enemmän kuin kukaan muu sillä planeetalla. Eikä sellaista ystävää voinut kovin helposti korvata. Eikä Chanyeol edes halunnut.

”Enkä taatusti ole koittanut päästä hänen pöksyihinsä!” Chanyeol parahti ja koitti muistella, mitä jossain typerissä yliopistobileissä oli oikein tapahtunut. Hänellä ei ollut mitään muistikuvia koko ajasta. Hän oli elänyt viimeiset kolme kuukautta niin laput silmillä, ettei hän ollut juuri muuta ajatellut kuin lopputyötään ja sen työmäärää. Ja se aiheutti hirvittävää stressiä.

”Hänen veljensä osti Sally G:n”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

”No niin tietysti”, Chanyeol tuhahti. ”Välillä tämä maailma on niin pieni, että ihan vituttaa. Vaikka sitä muuttaisi Alaskaan, niin varmasti joku tuttu tulisi vastaan.”

”Mä en ihan nyt ymmärrä sua, Yeol-ah”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja oli kumauttaa edelleen rullalla olevan makasiinin ystävänsä takaraivoon. ”Pitäisiköhän sun ihan oikeasti miettiä sitä musaprojektia? Se voisi olla ihan hyvä keino saada ajatukset jonnekin muualle.”

”En mä halua tehdä musiikkia”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja ravisteli moiset ajatukset mielestään. Isä olisi tyytyväinen nähdessään poikansa nimen kappaleen tekijöiden joukossa, mutta hänen sydämensä ei halajannut sellaista. Hän halusi tehdä itsensä ylpeäksi, ei isäänsä.

”Haluatko hänen numeronsa?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja heilutteli puhelintaan Yeolin silmien edessä. Chanyeol työnsi käden kauemmas ja pudisti päätään. Olisi ehkä parempi pysyä erossa koko Byunista. Varsinkin, jos heillä oli jotain humalanhuuruista historiaa. Oli tietysti mahdollista, että Soo muisti väärin. Tai tahallaan valehteli hänelle. Eihän Chanyeol ollut käynytyliopistolaisten järjestämissä bileissä pariin vuoteen.

”Olet ollut viime aikoina kummallisen hajamielinen. Onko jotain sattunut?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja vakuutti kaiken olevan kunnossa. Lähestyvät merkkipäivät vain sekoittivat häntä. Hän ei ollut vieläkään ostanut isosiskolleen syntymäpäivälahjaa ja Jongdaeta tuskin kiinnosti.

”Olisi kiva, jos saisi nopeasti paperit kouraan ja aloittamaan seuraavan kappaleen elämässään”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Mitä, jos alkaisit elää nyt etkä ensi keväänä”, Kyungsoo murahti. ”Tiedän kyllä, että tutkimusmateriaalin kerääminen on aikaa vievää, mutta ei sen pitäisi olla koko elämäsi sisältö. Relaisit, pitäisi hauskaa. Menisit sinne puistoon kitarasi kanssa.”

”Mitä mä siellä yksin”, Chanyeol murahti ja tunsi uuden lehdeniskun kropassaan. Kyllä hän ymmärsi sanomattakin, mitä Soo tarkoitti. _Pyydä se Byun mukaan._ Pitäisikö hänen? Hän oli edelleenkin suurimmaksi osaksi ein puolella.

”Varo vain, ettei elämäsi tilaisuus mene ohitsesi”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja nousi ylös. Kim Jongin oli ilmestynyt aulan toiseen päähän. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kysyä, mitä Soo oikein tarkoitti, kun hän oli jo mennyt.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja tarttui vierelleen heitettyyn aikakausilehteen, jonka sivut olivat ehtineet rullautua niinkin lyhyessä ajassa. Kyseinen makasiini oli tiedealan harrastajalehti, ja siinä oli artikkeli selkounitekniikoista. Yhteinen kiinnostus harrastukseen oli yhdistänyt hänet ja Kyungsoon, psykologian opintojen lisäksi.

Chanyeolkin nousi ylös. Häntä ei huvittanut jäädä katselemaan ysinelosten demonstraatiota edellisen tuplatunnin koreografiasta, vaan hän päätti ottaa suunnan kohti kirjastoa. Mielenpäällä oli etsiä tietoa siitä, olisiko joku muukin kohdannut samaa kuin hän. Liian eläväiseltä tuntuva unimaailma ja sen hämmentävän looginen ajankulku sai hänet välillä miettimään, oliko hän sittenkin yksinkertaisesti vain tulossa hulluksi.

* * *

Hyppytunti kului mukavasti opuksia selatessa. Chanyeol ei ollut vaivannut päätään levittämällä muistiinpanovälineitään pöydille, hän oli vain kerännyt kasan kirjoja hyllystä ja vetäytynyt nurkkapöytään selaamaan niitä ilman kummempaa ajattelua. Pari kertaa hän oli joutunut tarttumaan pöydällä makaavaan puhelimeensa ja ottamaan kuvan parista virkkeestä, jotka olivat vaikuttaneet hyödyllisiltä. Siihen asti vastaan oli tullut pelkkää samaa kauraa, tuttua juttua. Hän oli lukenut jo kirjoista yhden, hän muisti käyttäneensä sitä ensimmäisenä vuonna kirjoittaessaan yhtä esseetä.

Chanyeol oli kiitollinen ympäröivästä hiljaisuudesta. Luuri pöydällä oli pysynyt hiljaa, kiitos Sehunin hakkeriystävän, sen velhon, joka totteli nimeä Luhan ja puhuikin sujuvaa koreaa ilman, että Yixing hyungin tarvitsi heittää yhtään mandariinikiinan kielistä sanaa joukkoon. Luhan oli ollut kiltti ja puhdistanut puhelimen, joskaan hän ei ollut sataprosenttisen varma, loppuisivatko ongelmat. Jos sattuikin olemaan niin, että Chanyeol oli kirottu entisessä elämässään ja kärsi rangaistustaan myös modernissa maailmassa.

Hiljaisuudella oli huonotkin puolensa. Liian pitkäksi ajaksi rauhoittuessaan ajatukset palasivat Goryeoon. Ilmeikäs prinssi Eun oli kuin palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen, samoin itsevarma Byun Baekhyun, jonka hän oli tavannut edellisenä päivänä yliopiston käytävillä. Miksi hänen alitajuntansa oli rakentanut kokonaisen maailman, mihin hän pystyi vielä palaamaan. Ehkä hänen täytyisi vain päästää irti ohjista ja antaa asioiden tapahtua, turhia niistä miettimättä. Hän voisi kirjoittaa tutkielmaansa, miten hän kärsi stressistä sillä ajanjaksolla ja ottaa vähän rennommin. Hän voisi pitää kahden viikon tauon selkounista ja kokeilla myöhemmin uudelleen. Kyllähän tavallisistakin unista psykologista analysoitavaa löytyi. Kuivia kausia tulisi varmasti kaikille ryhmän jäsenistä. Onneksi materiaalin kasaamiseen oli annettu paljon aikaa.

Oikealta puolelta alkoi kuulua askeleita. Chanyeol havahtui ajatuksistaan ja vilkaisi äänten suuntaan. Hän kirosi itsekseen häntä lähestyvän mustatukan, jonka kasvot olivat pyörineet mielessä jo vitusti liikaa.

”Chanyeol-ssi?”

”Ei tarvitse olla niin muodollinen”, Chanyeol murahti ja suostui mieluusti olemaan ystäviä. Baekhyunin liiankin kunnioittava käytös oli saanut hänet siihen uskoon, etteivät he olleet tavanneet koskaan. Kyungsoon puheet olivat hieman erilaisia. Oli se kumma, maailma ei ollut koskaan tasapainossa. Hän sai kahden röyhkeän ja hierarkialla perseensä pyyhkivän ystävänsä lisäksi vielä uuden tuttavuuden, joka oli liiankin kunnioittava.

”Joko olet harkinnut projektiani?”

Chanyeol virnisti itsekseen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, millainen musiikki Byunilla oli mielessä, eikä häntä rehellisesti sanottuna kiinnostanutkaan.

Miehen toiveikas ilme ei himmentynyt, vaikka hiljaisuus kesti liian kauan. Chanyeol sulki tiivistä tekstiä täynnä olevan opuksen ja vastasi kirkkaaseen katseeseen intensiivisellä katsekontaktilla.

”Mitä sulla on mielessä?” hän kysyi, esittäen asteen kiinnostuneempaa.

Baekhyunin oli vaikea estellä hymyään nousemasta kasvoille. Chanyeol ei valittanut, oli huomattavasti mukavampi katsella aitoa hymyä kuin mutrulla olevia suita.

”Olen pahoillani, mun täytyy mennä. Mutta tule luokseni tänään tekemään kimchiä. Kerron sitten lisää”, hän sanoi ja luetteli osoitteensa välittämättä siitä, kuulisiko ulkopuoliset hänen yksityisasioitaan. Hän ei tainnut pelätä joutuvansa stalkkereiden kohteeksi. Taisi vain tykätä saamastaan huomiosta.

”Kimchiä? Kuka moderni ihminen tekee itse kimchiä, kun sitä saa valmiiksi kaupasta?!” Yeol parahti.

”Maistuu paremmalle”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ota iso rasia mukaan, saat palkkasi kaalina.”

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt sanoa juuta eikä jaata, kun Baekhyun oli jo kääntynyt ympäri ja poistui kirjastosta. Hän tuijotti loittonevaa nahkatakin selkämystä ja taputteli itseään poskeen. Millaiseen liemeen hän itsensä oikein pistäisi, jos suostuisi?

”Nähdään kuudelta, Yeollie”, Baekhyun huudahti ja toisti osoitteensa kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol tarttui puhelimeensa ja lisäsi sen muistiinpanoihin, vaikka hän oli vielä sitä mieltä, ettei hänen kannattaisi sekaantua asiaan. Hän olisi pian korviaan myöten toisen kouluhommissa. Siinä tohinassa jäisi vielä omat hommat tekemättä. Viides vuosi yliopistolla kuulosti helvetiltä.

Chanyeol käänsi päänsä hetkeksi takaisin opuksiin. Kirjaston ovelta kantautuva hiljainen keskustelu kuitenkin kiinnitti hänen huomionsa.

Kim Jongdae keskusteli Baekhyunin kanssa. Entisen ystävän kasvoilla oli vakava ilme, asia tuntui olevan painava. Baekhyun taputteli pituistaan miestä rauhoittavasti olalle, Chanyeol ei saanut silmäänsä irti niistä sormista. Samanlaisista sormista, jotka olivat puristaneet miekkaa, pidelleet kiinni kangaseläimestä.

Chanyeol hieroi kasvojaan. Hän halusi unohtaa koko typerän unen, kaiken, mikä liittyi 900-luvun maisemaan ja prinsseihin. Ensi yönä hän niin lähtisi katselemaan, mitä maailmankaikkeuden toisella puolella oikein olisi.

* * *

Sehun pyöritteli koripalloa etusormensa päällä ja kehuskeli, miten yksi hyung naapurista oli opettanut hänelle moisen tempun. Chanyeol nappasi kovaäänisen pallon miehen käsistä ja nakkasi sen koripallokentän toiselle puolelle. Se kilahti metalliseen aitaverkkoon ja lähti siitä pyörimään takaisin heidän suuntaansa. Kyungsoo pinkaisi juoksuun, nappasi pallon ja nakkasi sen koriin kolmen pisteen viivalta. Kaksi nuorinta repesi innokkaaseen taputukseen.

Kello oli puoli kuusi iltapäivällä ja Chanyeolin olo oli levoton. Hän ei ollut luvannut Byun Baekhyunille mitään, mutta takaraivossa silti kolkutti. Hänestä tuntui kuin hänen täytyisi lähteä miehen luokse. Mitä hän häviäisi, jos saapuisi paikalle? Ei hänen tarvinnut suostua mihinkään, vain kuunnella, mitä Baekhyunilla oli mielessä ja katsella, kun hän rättäsi kaalenpäitten ja tulisen kastikkeen kanssa. Pahimmassa tapauksessa hän lähtisi mukanaan liikaa kimchiä. Onneksi hänellä oli kaikkiruokaiset naapurit.

Anyangin urheilupuiston koripallokentältä ei ollut kovin pitkä matka Baekhyunin asunnolle. Chanyeolia kyllä kiinnosti tietää, millaisessa asunnossa musiikkialan opiskelija oikein asui. Hänellä täytyi olla varaa parempaan, Yeol oli vähän kateellinen. Hän asui Yliopiston kerrostaloalueella kämäisessä yksiössä, jossa tuskin mahtui kääntymään, koska hän oli täyttänyt kämppänsä instrumenteillaan.

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja avasi suunsa puhuakseen. Molemmin puolin istuvat ysineloset lopettivat keskenään porisemisen ja kentällä pallon kanssa leikkivä Soo pysähtyi paikoilleen.

”Mä unohdin, että mun täytyy olla jossain”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pomppasi alas kentän reunalle viritetyn laatikkopinon päältä. Kiinnostuneet nuorukaiset koittivat kovasti udella, mihin elämättömän elämän omistava hörökorva oikein oli menossa. Kyungsoo koitti pitää kaksikon suut supussa ärisemällä heille tiukkaan sävyyn, mutta hänelläkään ei ollut tarpeeksi auktoriteettiä hiljentää huutonauruun yltynyttä parivaljakkoa. Ne kaksi hullua olivat kesyttämättömiä.

Chanyeol veti auton avaimet taskusta ja sai vastaukseksi kolme hämmentynyttä huudahdusta. Hän pahoitteli, ettei joutanut viedä kavereita takaisin yliopistoalueelle. Ystävät saisivat laittaa viisaat päänsä yhteen ja keksiä jonkin muun keinon kulkea matka Anyangista Gwanakguun. Hänen autonsa oli hänen autonsa ja hän saisi päättää, mihin sillä ajettaisiin.

”Kauanko sulla menee?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja vilkuili rannekelloaan.

”Kauan”, Chanyeol irvisti.

”Mitä menet tekemään?” Jongin kysyi hämmentyneenä, kehtasi vielä kommentoida Yeolin yleistä nukkumaanmenoaikaa, joka oli varmasti koko yliopiston tietoisuudessa.

”Kimchiä”, Chanyeol vastasi ja poistui kentältä paljon keveämmin askelin kuin hän oli sinne ensin astellut. Vaikka reissu ei välttämättä olisikaan onnistunut, niin ainakin hän olisi antanut Baekhyunille mahdollisuuden esittää ideansa ja kertoa sen, miksi hän oli halukas tekemään musiikkia juuri Chanyeolin kanssa. Miksei hänenkin ystäväpiirinsä kuuluva Jongdae, esimerkiksi, kelvannut? Tai Kyungsoo.

* * *

”Anteeksi, olen vähän myöhässä”, Chanyeol sanoi astuessaan sisälle asuntoon, jossa tuoksui melkoiselta kimchitehtaalta. Hän alkoi jo miettiä, oliko Byun luvannut tekaista fermentoitua kaalta koko yliopistolle. Tai sitten bisnes maksoi hänen vuokransa. Oli niin tai näin, valkosipulin pistävä tuoksu pureutui nenään yhdessä inkiväärin katkun kanssa.

”Pelkäsin jo, ettet tulekaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhkäisi kostean kätensä yllään olevaan mustaan esiliinaan. Chanyeol virnisti kiusaantuneena ja jätti kenkänsä eteiseen. Hän asteli sisemmäs tilavalta näyttävään asuntoon ja tunsi kateuden jälleen pistävän. Byun Baekhyunin asunto ei ollut ainoastaan tilava, vaan myös täynnä viimeisintä teknologiaa. Tämä mieshän vallan pyöri rahoissa. Chanyeol arveli, ettei hänellä ollut edes opintolainaa. Ilmankos veli oli ostanut lähialueen parhaimman strippiklubin.

Olohuoneen kalusteet oli siirretty pois tieltä, keskellä huonetta oli paljon tilaa. Oli saavillinen suolavedessä liotettuja kaaleja, toinen saavi vielä tyhjänä. Vieressä kasa pilkottuja vihanneksia ja erilaista purnukkaa, jotka sisälsivät mausteita ja kastikkeita.

”Koko vuoden kimchitkö ajattelit tehdä kerralla?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tutkaili levällään olevia tarvikkeita.

Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömästi. ”Ennemminkin koko perheen kimchit. On tullut tavaksi tehdä tämä kaksi kertaa vuodessa.”

”Mitä saat palkaksi? Miljoonan?” Chanyeol kysyi ja repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. Baekhyun ei niinkään arvostanut vitsintynkää. Yeolin itsensä mielestä se oli oikein sopiva. Hän oli tainnut sekaantua vahingossa jonkinlaisen pohatan elämään.

”Elantoni ei liene sun asiasi”, Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja istutti Yeolin kaiken keskelle. Hän sai suuren kapustan käteen, jolla hänen täytyi sekoittaa vatiin lisättävät aineet yhteen. Ei hän tyhmä ollut, kyllä hän kimchiä osasi tehdä. Hän ei vain kehdannut. Miksi vaivautua, kun kaupan valmistuotteet olivat ihan passeleita hänen tarpeisiinsa.

”Tämä on ihan kivaa, kunnon aivot narikkaan -puuhaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja alkoi kaadella aineita punaiseen astiaan, joka muistutti kovasti pesuvatia.

”Kuulostaa kieltämättä hyvältä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja riisui hupparinsa. Hänen tuurillaan vaalea paita olisi pian chilitahnan peitossa, jos hän kovin yltyisi sotkemaan. Olisi typerää istuskella tumput suorina, kun Baekhyun näytti hukkuvan kaalien alle. Avuksihan häntä oli kysyttykin.

”On tässä viime aikona ollutkin tarve ajatella vähän jotain muuta”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun kiinnostui sanoista ja pyysi häntä kertomaan lisää. Chanyeol ei halunnut vaivata toisen päätä omilla murheillaan, hän piti suurimman osan asioista salassa myös ystäviltään. Hän kaipasi Jongdaeta, hänelle oli ollut helppo puhua mistä vain. Enää ystävä ei vain halunnut kuunnella. Hänen mittansa oli tainnut tulla täyteen.

”Mä olisin enemmän kiinnostunut projektistasi kuin omien asioideni vatvomisesta”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun väläytti valkoista hymyään ja myhäili tyytyväisenä.

”Kaikki aikanaan, Chanyeol-ah”, hän sanoi ja keskittyi lukemaan sivummalla olevaa reseptiä. Chanyeol seurasi mustatukkaisen hiljaista työskentelyä ja uppoutui näkemäänsä. Hän yritti muistella, oliko hän todella joskus vuorovaikuttanut kyseisen miehen kanssa. Hänellä ei ollut siitä ajasta sitten mitään muistikuvia. Mutta ilmeisesti hänen alitajuntansa oli eri mieltä.

”Mistä tunnet Kyungsoon?” hän kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun katsahti häneen ja tutkaili uteliasta ilmettä. Chanyeol halusi tietää myös, miksi hän ja Jongdae olivat ystäviä, ja että oliko ikätoveri puhunut mahdollisesti hänestä Baekhyunille, mutta hän ei viitsinyt kysyä.

”Meillä on yhteisiä harrastuksia”, Baekhyun tyytyi sanomaan. Vastaus riitti Chanyeolille vallan mainiosti. Hiljaisuus laskeutui ympärille, sitä rikkoi vain ohjeet, miten ja kuinka kovaa täytyisi sekoittaa ja hiljainen hyräily, joka valui alati mustatukkaisen suusta. Chanyeol kuunteli sitä mielellään, kauniit sävelet tekivät olosta mukavamman. Ei ollut kiusallisia kysymyksiä, yrityksiä lähentyä toista liian innokkaasti tai brutaalin suoraan, vaan vain he kaksi, jotka antoivat asioiden tapahtua omalla painollaan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol lojui Baekhyunin liian kovalla sohvalla ja piteli silmiään puoliksi kiinni. Kello oli varmaan lähemmäs kymmenen illalla ja häntä väsytti jo helvetisti, eikä Byun ollut avannut sanallakaan kouluprojektinsa sisällöstä. Chanyeol tunsi olonsa käytetyksi, hän oli tainnut olla Baekhyunille pelkkä kimchitehtaan ylimääräinen käsipari. Vaikka Baekhyun oli kiltti ja pakkasi hänelle paraikaa suurta rasiallista kotiinviemisiksi, hän oli vähän näreissän, ettei illasta ollut jäänyt käteen kaalia kummempaa.

“Ollaanko me oltu läheisissäkin tunnelmissa vai kusettaako Kyungsoo mua pahemman kerran? Ei nimittäin olisi yllätys”, Chanyeol kysyi ja väänsi silmänsä väkisin auki. Luomet tuntuivat raskailta ja hän halusi vain nukahtaa, päätymättä Goryeoon kuitenkaan. Minne tahansa muualle kuin sinne hemmetin palatsiin.

Baekhyun naurahti hellästi. Chanyeolin suupieli nousi samaa tahtia hänen naurunsa kanssaan, sitä oli ihana kuunnella.

“Tapasimme kerran yksissä bileissä, juteltiin vain musiikista”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jäi pyörimään muistikuviinsa. Chanyeol taisteli kiinni painuvia silmiään vastaan ja seurasi hymyillen, miten huvittuneena Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kehtasi jättää muistonsa omaan tietoonsa.

“Mä en tee enää musiikkia”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja antoi itselleen luvan nukahtaa, ihan sama, vaikka hän olisikin puolituntemattoman miehen asunnossa. Hemmetti, kun muistikirjat olivat jääneet reppuun yksiön nurkkiin lojumaan, hän olisi kirjannut ylös tapansa mukaan kaiken oleellisen ennen kuin olisi sanonut hyvää yötä ihan ääneen. Jälkeenpäin oli vähän vaikea muistaa kaikkea. Tietysti hän voisi kirjata asiat puhelimeensa, mutta luurin kaivaminen perstaskusta kuulosti liian haastavalta siihen hetkeen. Hän oli lipsumassa tehtävästään. Oli niin ironista, että hän oli itse halunnut alkaa siihen rumbaan. Mikä idiootti, Yeol parkui mielessään.

“Se on harmi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan ennen kuin uskalsi jatkaa mietteliäitä sanojaan. “Olen seurannut sua jo pitkään. Olen fanisi.”

“Etkö sanonut tuon jo?” Chanyeol kysyi, hieman ärtyneenä. Hän oli tietysti otettu siitä, että joku arvosti hänen työtään, mutta oma sydän ei halunnut seurata sitä polkua, jonka isä oli hänelle raivannut.

“Mä voisin sanoa sen vielä vaikka viisi miljoonaa kertaa”, Baekhyun virnisti. Chanyeol tuhahteli epäuskoisena moisille sanoille ja kuunteli, miten kimchirasian kansi napsahti lujasti kiinni. Baekhyunin sormet napsuivat vasten muovista kantta puolentoista sekunnin ajan, kun hän jäi mumisemaan, oliko varmasti laittanut marinaadiin kaiken tarpeellisen.

“Luimme reseptin läpi ainakin neljä kertaa”, Chanyeol mutisi vaipuessaan entistä syvemmälle nirvanaan. Sohvan nurkkaan vetäytyminen ja vilttiin salaa kääriytyminen teki paikasta liian lämpimän… hänen silmänsä painautuisivat ihan juuri kiinni…

Chanyeol säpsähti tuntiessaan kimchirasian painon vatsansa päällä. Hän avasi silmänsä ja huokaisi raskaasti, Baekhyun näytti siltä kuin hän olisi heittämässä hänet pihalle. Mikä syy miehellä olisi enää häntä pidätelläkään, kun kaaliralli oli tullut onnistuneesti päätökseen.

“Entä se musaprojektisi?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun väänsi kasvoilleen toiveikkaamman ilmeen, vaikka hänelle oli tainnut jo upota, ettei Yeol aikonut pistää tikkua ristiin asian suhteen.

“Suostutko osaksi tiimiäni?”

“En”, Chanyeol vastasi ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, että oli aika poistua.

“Harmi”, Baekhyun toisti ties monennenko kerran sille illalle. Hän oli harmitellut kaikkea mahdollista, alkoi käydä jo korvaan.

“En kuulematta, mitä sulla on mielessä”, Chanyeol parahti.

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolia molemmista poskista ja taputteli hänet järkiinsä. “Mene nukkumaan, Park. Nähdään huomenna uudestaan.”

“Nähdäänkö?” Chanyeol kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen, olisiko kämpän syövereissä toinenkin saavillinen suolavedessä uivia kaaleja. Oliko kimchitehtailu useamman päivän työ vai mistä moiset puheet?

“Yliopistolla. Tule luokkahuoneeseen F101, niin kerron sulle kaiken.”

“Moneltako?” Yeol kysyi, peittelemättä päälle vyöryvää haukotusta. Baekhyun hymyili hänelle ja pyyhkäisi pitkät hiukset pois hänen silmiltään. Chanyeol säpsähti elenganttin käden liikettä, mutta pysyi rentona. Johtui väsymyksestä.

“Kahdeksan ja kolmen välillä. Hengailen siellä koko päivän.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Hän raahasi kimchirasian mukanaan eteiseen ja tunsi sydämessään piston, oliko hän oikeasti ansainnut niin suuren määrän edestä syötävää. Hän jäi katsomaan virkeänä hehkuvaa Baekhyunia hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

“Mene nukkumaan, olet ihan naatti”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Heräätkö kukonlaulun aikaan vai mistä johtuu noin tyhjä patteri?”

“Haukkasin liian ison palan lopputyöni suhteen”, Chanyeol irvisti. “Kai innostukseni sokaisemana ajattelin, että ryhmätutkielmasta voisi olla apua jopa ammattilaisille.”

“Älä luovuta”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Hwaiting.”

Chanyeol oli sydämestään kiitollinen. Siinä, missä Soo, hänen oma tiimitoverinsa, käski häntä höllentämään otettaan tiukista rutiineistaan (joita ilman hän ei osannut totta puhuen elää) Baekhyun tuntui jakavan samanlaista ajatusmaailmaa hänen kanssaan. Oli painettava eteenpäin hullun kiilto silmissä, jos sitä meinasi saada aikaan jotain merkittävää. Tietysti taukoja oli pidettävä, mutta liika löysäily saattaisi pysäyttää hänet kokonaan. Kun kyse oli lopputyöstä, hän ehtisi levätä sen jälkeen, kun paperit olisivat kourassa. Niin hän valehteli itselleen.

“Mä olen pahoillani, jos väsytin sua liikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi astetta ujommin. Chanyeol älähti kovaan ääneen, ei se kimchin tekemisestä johtunut, vaan kaikesta yleensä. Yöt olivat nykyisin väsyttävimpiä kuin valveilla oleminen, ja oli sanomattakin selvää, ettei sillä menolla jaksanut.

“Nähdään huomenna”, Chanyeol hymyili ja työntyi lenkkareihinsa. Baekhyun heilutti hänelle pienesti kättään hetkeä ennen kuin Yeol poistui asunnosta kimchiastia kourassaan.

Ovi avautui uudelleen, hissiä odottava Yeol käänsi katseensa ovenraosta kurkkivaa Baekhyunia kohti.

“Unohdin sanoa vain, että kolme päivää huoneenlämmössä ja sitten jääkaappiin.”

Chanyeol väänsi kasvonsa lempeään hymyyn. “Tiedän kyllä, kiitos.”

Baekhyun hymyili takaisin, katsahti nopeasti ympärilleen ja vetäytyi jälleen asuntonsa suojiin. Ovi vedettiin kiinni, sen kolina jäi pyörimään käytävään vielä pitkäksi aikaa. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja mietti, oliko hän ollut liian jyrkkä kieltäytyessään lähes suorilta Baekhyunin projektiin.

* * *

Chanyeol huokaisi kovaan ääneen tajutessaan kävelevän jälleen tutulla palatsialueella. Ei tarvinnut enää edes laskea sormia tietääkseen, että hän oli unessa. Hämmentävän looginen ja omaa elämäänsä elävä maailma oli kummallinen pala purtavaksi. Chanyeol oli kovasti miettinyt, pitäisikö hänen sittenkin avata suunsa ja kertoa professorille kokemuksistaan rehellisesti. Hän tiesi pilaavansa oman tutkimuksensa vääristelemällä kokemuksiaan. Hän ei osannut sanoa, mikä oikein oli muuttunut, kun luonnollisen lahjakas selkounien harrastaja oli menettänyt oman kykynsä ja eli nyt siinä maailmassa yö toisensa jälkeen.

Chanyeol huokaisi uudemman kerran nähdessään edessä eteenpäin kävelevän mustahiuksisen miehen, joka oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen hanbokiin. Miekka oli tupessa vyötäisillä, hiukset oli kerätty korkealle poninhännälle. Chanyeol alkoi miettiä, oliko hänen alitajuntansa Goryeossa ketään muita kuninkaallisia, vaikka prinssi Eun oli heistä puhunutkin. Hän oli nähnyt vain palatsialuetta vartioivia sotilaita ja kauempana käveleviä palvelusneitoja.

“Eun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui saatuaan muutaman metrin edellä kävelevän prinssinkuvatuksen kiinni. Tummaan asuun itsensä verhonnut prinssintekele hätkähti silminnähden ja kääntyi ympäri nopealla liikkeellä. Kuin automaattisesti hänen sormensa tarttuivat miekan kahvan ympärille. Kun hänen katseensa osui Chanyeoliin, helpottunut huokaisu pääsi ilmoille. Ilmeikäs prinssi sihahti hänelle moisesta säikyttelystä, Chanyeol ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin pyytää anteeksi. Jos hän olisi ollut vastaavassa tilanteessa, hänkin olisi saanut vähintään paskahalvauksen.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kysyä, mistä moinen ajatuksissaan tallustelu johtui, kun hänen huomionsa oli kiinnittynyt vakavakasvoisen miehen vasempaan silmäkulmaan. Vatsaa alkoi vääntää, iholla olevat keltaisen sävyt tekivät pahaa, sattuivat häneen. Chanyeol otti pitkiä harppauksia lähemmäs ja tarttui itseään lyhyemmän prinssin pehmeisiin kasvoihin. Eun piti kiinni miekkansa kahvasta ja seurasi jännittyneenä, miten Yeol käänsi hänen päätään enemmän kohti aurinkoa, tutkien silmäkulman että poskipään päällä olevaa mustelmaa.

“Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?” Chanyeol kysyi, huolesta jäykkänä. Mitä hän oli lyhyessä ajassa miehestä oppinut, hän ei vaikuttanut väkivaltaiselta. Kenties joku veljistä oli kolauttanut häntä kepillä, ihan vahingossa.

Eun hymyili pienesti ja koitti piilottaa kasvonsa Yeolilta, mutta pidempi ei päästänyt häntä otteestaan.

“Ihan typerä juttu”, Eun sanoi ja peruutti askeleen. Chanyeol joutui päästämään irti - jos hän olisi jäänyt roikkumaan häneen, hän olisi todennäköisesti saanut miekasta. Vaikka hän halusi pois uniensa Goryeosta, olisi sillä tavalla lähteminen varmasti kivuliasta. Uni kun tuntui olevan todentuntuisuudessaan aivan omaa luokkaansa.

“Oletko syönyt?” Eun kysyi. Chanyeol hymyili, hän haistoi kimchin löyhkän edelleen nenässään. Hän oli niin täynnä koko kaalirallia, ettei hänen olisi nälkä varmaan vielä moneen päivään. Hän nyökkäsi pienesti ja pahoitteli mielessään, ettei hänestä ollut maistelemaan alitajuntansa historiallisia ruokalajeja.

Puisen palatsirakennuksen julkisivu ei tuntunut loppuvan koskaan. Askellus oli hidasta, mutta Eun vaikutti tietävän, mihin hän oli menossa. Vaikka Chanyeol olisi halunnut poiketa reitiltä ja koittaa vaihtaa unimaailmaa, hänen jalkansa kävelivät samaan suuntaan kuin pitkähiuksinen prinssi. Chanyeol huomasi myös, ettei hän saanut katsettaan irti miehestä. Yhdennäköisyys yliopiston Byun Baekhyuniin oli sataprosenttinen. Se oli kiehtovaa että helvetin häiritsevää samaan aikaan. Kuitenkin heidän luonteensa vaikuttivat olevan täysin päinvastaiset. Siinä, missä Baekhyun tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä hän Yeolista halusi, Eun antoi Yeolin vain olla ja kulkea hiljaa hänen vieressään, yrittämättä vaikuttaa hänen tekoihinsa millään tavalla. Ja Chanyeol piti siitä paljon enemmän. Hän ei ollut koskaan oikein hyvä ottamaan vastaan käskyjä, hän halusi tehdä asiat sydämestään eikä totella toisia.

“Palatsialue on ollut kummallisen levoton viime aikoina”, Eun sanoi. “Kuningas on määrännyt meidät harjoittelemaan kaksi kertaa enemmän. Ei ole ollut aikaa lukea ja kehittää muita taitoja…”

Chanyeol kiinnostui prinssin puheista. Mitä hän omalla silmällään näki, oli pelkkää rauhaa ja tyyneyttä. Hän ei ollut kuullut hevosten kavioiden kopinaa tai karvat pystyyn nostattavaa miekankilinää vielä ollenkaan.

“Mä en pidä taistelemisesta”, Eun sanoi hiljaa ja tiputti katseensa puiseen lattiaan, jossa ei ollut jyvästäkään ympärillä olevasta hiekasta. Palatsialueen puhtaanapito toimi moitteettomasti.

Chanyeol säpsähti kuullessaan itseään vähättelevän tuhahduksen. “Millainen prinssi ei osaa puolustaa omaa valtakuntaansa?”

Chanyeol jatkoi vaisua hymyilyään. Paljon olivat ajat kehittyneet 900-luvusta. Mitähän Eun tuumaisi siihen, jos hän kertoisi, ettei enää 2020-luvun Koreassa telotettaisi ketään mitättömin perustein. Oli toimivat oikeuslaitokset ja rauhan aika. Vaikka pohjoisessa olikin aivan toisenlainen meininki.

Yhtäkkiä muurien toiselta puolelta alkoi kuulua huutoa. Eun tarttui Chanyeolin käsivarteen sillä samalla sekunnilla ja raahasi hänet sisälle rakennukseen ensimmäisestä vastaan tulevasta ovesta.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena tullessaan yllättävän vahvan prinssin riepottamaksi, vaikka hän halusi vain suojella häntä, miestä, joka ei kuulunut siihen maailmaan modernin ulkonäkönsä perusteella. Joko unohahmo ei ymmärsi ettei hän ollut tältä aikakaudelta tai sen, ettei hän kuulunut palatsin sisäpuolelle. Oli niin tai näin, uni jatkui.

“Shh”, Eun sihahti ennen kuin Yeol ehti edes ajatella kysyvänsä, mistä oli mahdollisesti kysymys. Jonkinlaiseen varastohuoneeseen pukattu hörökorva tunsi olonsa avuttomaksi. Hän ei osannut tehdä mitään, lähteä edes karkuun.

Eun laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäille ja painoi hänet alas, huoneen pimeimpään nurkkaan. Koska kunnollista ikkunaa hökötyksessä ei ollut, he olivat piilossa maailmalta. Eun otti paikan hänen vierestään ja painoi etusormensa huulilleen. Chanyeol ymmärsi olla vaiti, hän jäi kuuntelemaan tuskaisaksi parkumiseksi muuttunutta huutoa ja miekan kilinää. Jos tilanne kävisi vaaralliseksi, hän herättäisi itsensä väkisin.

Korvaa särkevä hiljaisuus laskeutui alueelle, omat että vieressä istuvan prinssin sydämenlyönnit kuuluivat selkeästi. Korkea pulssi oli seurausta jännittävästä tilanteesta, myöskin osaksi siitä, että Chanyeo ei saanut katsettaan irti miehestä, jonka mukiloitu silmäkulma hehkui kipeän keltaisena.

Eun käänsi katseensa vieressä istuvaan Chanyeoliin ja hymyili pienesti. Kylmät väreet kulkivat Yeolin niskassa, sillä hän ei ollut enää varma, katsoiko hän Eunin vai Baekhyunin silmiin. Hän oli niin sekaisin ja tarvitsi taukoa elämäänsä marssineista kuvatuksista. Hän halusi herätä ja huudon kanssa.

Ujo hymy nousi prinssin kasvoille. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, sillä hän tiesi, ettei ollut mikään hyvä idea antaa sydämensä lähteä laukalle. Hän ei vain voinut vastustaa toisen kysyvää, uteliasta katsetta.

Chanyeol kirosi itsensä ja tilanteensa. Hän oli unessa ja siten valmis tekemään ihan mitä ikinä halusikaan, mutta siinä unimaailmassa, 900-luvun Goryeossa ollessaan hänesä tuntui, ettei hän voinut tehdä mitään sopimatonta, kuten alkaa ajatella vieressään olevasta prinssistä mitenkään romanttisin tuntein. Hän ei voinut ihastua unihahmoonsa, jonka luokse hänen alitajuntansa heitti hänet kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hän ei ollut niin sekaisin, että vaihtaisi valve-elämänsä epätodellisiin kuviin, vaikka kuinka olisi kyse prinsseistä.

Prinssistä, jolla oli Byun Baekhyunin kasvot. Eikä Chanyeol ollut yhtään viehättynyt Byun Baekhyunista. Eiväthän he edes tunteneet mitenkään hyvin.

“Tilanne ohi”, Eun sanoi ja kuunteli miljöön ääniä, jotka olivat jälleen voimistuneet. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta ja mietti huoneen nurkasta nousemista, mutta prinssin vierellä istuminen tuntui liian hyvältä. Eunkaan ei ollut lähdössä mihinkään. Hän kääntyi vasemmalle ja kaivoi vieressä olevasta hyllystä jadekiven. Auringonvalo pääsi sisälle huoneeseen jostain raosta ja sai vihreän kiven kimaltelemaan kauniina.

“Palvelusväki käy täällä usein. Täytyy varoa, ettei jäädä kiinni”, Eun naurahti ja laski jaden takaisin omalle paikalleen. Chanyeol oli huomannut, etteivät miehen sormet tahtoneet pysyä paikoillaan, hänen oli aina hypisteltävä jotain. Ja nyt se oli Yeolin polvi.

Eunin ilme muuttui sitä hämmentyneemmäksi, mitä enemmän hän sormeaan kuljettiverkkareiden pinnalla. Kangas tuntui varmasti kummallselta hänen ihoaan vasten. Vaikka kyse oli Yeolin unesta, 900-luvulla ei oltu tietoisia polyesteristä. Silti Eun ei tuntunut kyseenalaistavan hänen tapaansa pukeutua. Oli kummallista tuntea itsensä osaksi sitä maailmaa, vaikka hän ei sitä mitenkään voinut olla. Pitäisikö hänen yrittää taikoa itselle seuraavan kerran miljööseen sopivat vaatteet?

Chanyeol irvisti itsekseen. Hänen ei pitäisi palata paikkaan ollenkaan. Niin eläväisessä maailmassa yönsä viettäminen oli pidemmän päälle aivan liian raskasta. Hänen täytyisi rohkaistua ja keskustella asiasta professorin kanssa seuraavalla luennolla. Ehkä häneltä liikenisi neuvoja kinkkiseen tilanteeseensa ja sen korjaamiseen. Tai sitten hänen täytyi pelätä oikeasti sitä mahdollisuutta, että hän oli tullut hulluksi.

Eun huomasi Chanyeolin mietteliään ilmeen. Hän heilutti kättään miehen silmien edessä ja sai huomion välittömästi. Kaikki ajautkset sulivat ne ruskeat silmät tavatessaan, Chanyeol tunsi sydämensä liikahtavan. Mustelma silmäkulmassa teki edelleen pahaa, hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi mies oli ajatunut käsirysyyn jonkun kanssa, vaikka hän oli kertonut, ettei pitänyt väkivallasta.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja pahoitteli ääneen. Hänen oli päästävä pois unesta, joko toiseen paikkaan tai sitten herättävä. Eun ei ehtinyt kuin kysyä, minne hän oli oikein menossa, kun Yeol säpsähti hereille ja näki digitaalikellon sumeat numerot. Raskaasti huokaisten hän napsautti yöpöydän valon päälle ja tarttui muistikirjaan aikeenaan kirjoittaa kokemuksensa viimeistä yksityiskohtaa myöten ylös.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeolin katse oli tyhjä, vieressä hanakasti kättään heiluttava Sehun ei saanut vanhemman miehen huomiota vaikka hän kuinka halusi. Korviavihlovat vislaukset ja huhuilut kulkivat korvasta sisään, toisesta ulos, jäämättä mieleen millään tavalla.

Chanyeol älähti tuntiessaan kovan iskun olkapäässään. Hän käänsi katseensa tummailmeiseen Sehuniin, jonka alahuuli meni välittömästi mutrulle. Johtui joko Yeolin nousevasta oikeasta kädestä tai tuimasta ilmeestä, tai sitten omatunto kerrankin kolkutti naapurin rasavillin Ohin takaraivoa.

“Sä et ole kiva enää”, Sehun sanoi tuhisten ja hyppäsi pois ostarin keskikorokkeelta.

“En ole koskaan ollutkaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ryysti vasemmassa kädessä pitelemäänsä limsaa, joka oli lähtenyt mukaan selän takana olevasta Subway-ravintolasta.

Sehun jatkoi mieltäosoittavaa, huomionhakuista tuhinaansa ja mietti kovaan ääneen, mihin oli kadonnut se Sally G’n vakiasiakas, helposti korkin avaava hörökorva, _hänen ystävänsä._

Chanyeol ei taaskaan kuunnellut. Hän mietti viime yötä, Goryeon jatkuvaa elämää ja ennen kaikkea silmäkulmansa telonutta prinssiä.

“Mikä sua vaivaa nykyisin?” Sehun kysyi, kuulostaen ensi kertaa vakavasti otettavalta, aikuiselta ihmiseltä. Se ei sopinut hänen ikinuoreen imagoonsa.

“Yoora noonan syntymäpäivä on kohta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja haistatti vitut koko pippaloille. Hän ei olisi menossa sinne sukulaisten töllötettäväksi hiertävä puku päällään. Isä tietysti odotti häntä saapuvaksi, esiintyväksi isosiskolleen ja sadalle vieraalle, mutta siinäpähän. Hän aikoi pestä kädet koko asiasta. Hän oli saanut tilattua omaan silmäänsä kauniin mekon ja lähettänyt sen käsinkirjoitetun kortin kanssa toiselle puolelle Soulia. Siinä oli hänen panostuksensa isosiskon merkkipäivälle. Siitä muutaman päivän päästä juhlittava Kim Jongdaen syntympäivä oli ihan toinen murheenkryyni.

Sehun haistoi palaneen käryä. Chanyeol ei ollut tarpeeksi lahjakas sumuttamaan ketään. Hän myönsi miettivänsä sataa muutakin asiaa yhtä aikaa. Hyvä ettei savu noussut päästä.

“Tiedätkö sä kuka on Byun Baekhyun?” Yeol kysyi ja katsoi Sehuniin, jonka suupieli oli alkanut nykiä puhtaasta huvituksesta.

“Kaikki tietävät, kuka hän on.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan; niin, kaikki paitsi hän.

“No, kuka hän sitten on?”

“Kyungsoon ystävä.”

“Haista, Sehun, pitkä vittu”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Hänestä tuntui, että koko maailma vain vittuili hänelle, alitajunnasta puhumattakaan. Unien prinssi oli viimeisin asia, jota hän halusi ajatella valveilla ollessaan, mutta lopputyön kirjoittaminen oli vienyt hänen täysin siihen aiheeseen, eikä hänellä ollut muuta elämää. Oliko se hänen merkkinsä astua alas omista pilvilinnoista ja tarttua niihin tilaisuuksiin, jotka isä oli hänelle kovalla työllä hankkinut.

“Hänen isoveljensä osti Sally G’n”, Sehun sanoi, selkeästi tyytymättömänä.

“Kertokaa jotain uutta”, Yeol parahti ja pyöritti silmiään. Sehun nosti kätensä pystyyn metelin kera. Pirustako hän voisi tietää, mitä muut suustansa päästäisivät. Yeol pyysi anteeksi kireää pinnaansa ja pahoitteli seuraavan puolen vuodenkin edestä. Mitä lähemmäs valmistuminen tuli, sen äkäisemmäksi hän vaikutti muuttuvan.

“Byun Baekhyun on meidän yliopiston taitavin pianisti”, Sehun sanoi.

Chanyeol irvisti itsekseen. Tietysti hän oli. Sellainen täydellinen pakkaus, joka kävelisi elämään vain kerran.

“Hän on esiintynyt koulun jokaisessa juhlassa, etkö todellakaan muista häntä?”

“Tiedäthän sä, miten paljon mua kiinnostaa”, Chanyeol parkui ja yökkäili teatraaliseen tapaan. Hän ei yleensä ollut ylidramaattinen, mutta Sehun ei tuntunut uskovan muuten.

“Joo, joo, herra psykologian opiskelija”, Sehun sanoi. “Hän kaipaa balladiinsa kunnon sanoittajaa.”

Chanyeol suoristi selkäänsä. Mieskö halusi tekstiä? Kyllähän hän saattaisi hänelle muuan säkeen kirjoittaakin.

Sehun huomasi Yeolin heränneen kiinnostuksen ja repesi heleään nauruun. “Miksi kiellät verenperimäsi? Arvosta sitä, äläkä koita päästä eroon piilevistä taidoistasi? Kukaan ei ole pukkaamassa sua lavalle vasten tahtoasi. Vai johtuuko tämä Jongdae hyungista?”

Chanyeol katsoi Sehunia silmät suurina, sanat olivat takertua kurkkuun. Miksi maknae höpötti imagolleen sopimattomia asioita? “Mikä hyung hän sulle on?! Tuskin olette edes tavanneet.”

“Mistä sä mitään tiedät, kun kuljet laput silmillä päivästä toiseen?” Sehun irvisti. Nuorikko oli alkanut motkottaa takaisin joka asiaan. Hän oli haistattanut vitut hierarkialle jo kauan sitten, Yeol oli huomannut.

Chanyeol nieli heränneen kiukkunsa ja hengitteli rauhassa. Nuorikon sanoissa oli kaikesta huolimatta jotain tolkkua. Hänen olisi katseltava hieman enemmän ympärilleen, josko mieli siitä virkistyisi ja unet palaisivat ennalleen; tavanomaisiksi, epäloogisiksi ja hallittaviksi selkouniksi. Päivät menivät miettiessä, mitä hemmettiä hänelle oikein tapahtui öisin siinä liian todentuntuisessa Goryeossa, palatsissa, Eunin kanssa. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut mitään sellaista, ja siksi siitä mainitseminen jollekulle oli helvetin pelottavaa.

“Et voi jatkaa noin”, Sehun sanoi. “Ja mä tiedän, että tiedät sen itsekin.”

“No niin tiedän”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kellahti vasten nuoremman olkaa. Hänen katseensa liikkui ohitse kulkevien ihmisten tyylikkäiden farkkujen ja hameiden takamuksissa. Puolittainen virne nousi kasvoille, kun Sehun hörähti pienesti.

“Pitäisikö mun suostua sen Byunin projektiin?”

“En mä tiedä”, Sehun sanoi ja tarttui Yeolin kädessä olevaan kartonkiseen mukiin. Hänen ilmeensä pysyi mietteliäänä. “Hän saattaa rakastua suhun.”

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Ei kai muutama säkeenraakile nyt mitään romanssia sytyttäisi. Toisaalta, kaksi miestä ja kitara, ulkona puistossa yöpimeällä. Saattaisi siinä jokin liekki roihahtaakin…

“Hän on vähän sellainen… helposti lankeava”, Sehun sanoi. Chanyeol ei kuunnellut. Hän oli valunut miettimään, millaista yhteistyö parhaimmillaan voisi olla. Saumatonta ja mielenkiintoista, vaiko spontaania ja täynnä naurua ja paskoja vitsejä. Ainakin kimchit oli tehty täydessä yhteisymmärryksessä.

“Hän vaikuttaa olevan kiinnostunut susta”, Sehun sanoi. Niin, olihan hän kertonut pitävänsä Yeolin musiikista, tai siitä, mitä hänen instagram-videoistaan kävi ilmi.

“Muistan kyllä, miten hän flirttaili sulle yksissä bileissä. Olin vähän mustasukkainen.”

“Mä en välitä hänestä”, Chanyeol sanoi kylmänrauhallisesti. Hänelle oli se ja sama, mitä yliopiston taitavin pianisti, tai mikä olikaan, hänestä ajattelisi. Byun Baekhyun ei saanut hänessä minkäänmoisia tunteita aikaan. Toista oli unien prinssi Eun, jonka poikamainen ja leikkisä persoonallisuus oli alkanut viehättää häntä, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei sellainen olisi millään muotoa järkevää…

Chanyeol ravisteli ajatukset pois. Hän ei ollut niin sekaisin, että alkaisi haikailemaan unikuvien perään. Hän ei halunnut alkaa elää unessaan, samassa miljöössä yöstä toiseen kulkeminen oli enemmänkin karmivaa kuin sellaista, johon voisi uppoutua täysin ja vain nauttia. Se maailma ei ollut hänen käsissään, kuten selkounissa olisi pitänyt. Hänellä ei ollut mikään hyvä tunne asiasta.

“Hyung.”

Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi ja vilkaisi yhtäkkiä väsyneenoloiseen Sehuniin. Hän ei halunnut menettää ystäväänsä, vaikka hullu naapuri hän sattui olemaan. Hän laski kätensä sydämelleen ja lupasi yrittää palata takaisin järkiinsä. Kunhan lopputyön materiaalin kerääminen olisi ohitse, hänellä olisi aikaa tehdä muutakin.

“Mä menen tapaamaan sitä Byunia myöhemmin tänään.”

“Missäs ajattelit?” Hun kysyi, ärsyttävän tietäväisen näköisenä. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, kyllä hän jostain miehen löytäisi. Olihan hänellä osoite. Ja Instagram… hän ei kyllä tiennyt miehen nimimerkkiä, mutta eiköhän se sieltä jostain selaamalla löytyisi.

Omatunto pisteli. Baekhyun oli pyytänyt häntä tapaamaan hänet päivällä yliopistolla. Chanyeol oli kuitenkin päättänyt olla menemättä kouluun sinä päivänä. Aamuöisen unen jälkeen hän oli istunut sängyssään tunnin ja tuijottanut pöydällä olevaa kosketinsoitinta. Hän oli miettinyt mielensä että sydämensä puhki, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä tilanteelleen. Mennä kallonkutistajalle, vaikka ironisesti oli sellaiseksi opiskelemassa? Ottaa yhteyttä maan unitutkijoihin ja koittaa kysellä hypoteettisesti, oliko sellainen samassa unessa pyöriminen yhtään inhimillistä. Ja miten hän saisi omat, luonnolliset selkounitaitonsa takaisin? Veitsi vaan kääntyi haavassa, kun Kyungsoo retosteli päivät pitkät, miten helposti hän oli oppinut kaikkia tekniikoita ja hänen unienhallintansa vain parani kerta kerralta. Stressiä, sitä kai sen täytyi olla.

“Hyung!” Sehun huusi niin, että koko Anyang raikui.

Yeol risti kätensä ja katsoi nuorempaan anovasti, hän lupasi olla parempi ihminen. “Sä tarvitset pullollisen sojua, jos haluat oikeasti kuulla, mikä mua vaivaa.”

Sehun tarttui Yeolin hupparinhihaan ja vetäisi hänet alas. Hän oli päätöksensä tehnyt; Yeol saisi avata sydäntään, menisi siinä yksi ilta tai kokonainen viikko. Hän lupasi kuunnella ja yrittää auttaa. Hän ei yleensä lipsunut hulivilin imagostaan, mutta tämän kerran, yleisen hyvinvoinnin vuoksi. Oli selvää, ettei Chanyeol ollut purkanut syvimpiä tunteitaan sen jälkeen, kun paras ystävä oli vaihtanut piirejään. Kukaan ei tuntunut voivan korvata Kim Jongdaea.

* * *

Chanyeol nojasi Baekhyunin asunnon ulkoseinustaan ja mietti kovasti, olisiko hänellä pokkaa soittaa ovikelloa ja yrittää sisälle niinkin myöhään. Tai no, kello oli vasta yhdeksän pintaan, mutta hänen elämänrytmilleen se oli jo viittä vaille nukkumaanmenoaika. Päivä oli siitä erilainen, että hän oli poikennut kaikissa rutiineissaan, jättänyt muistikirjat pöydälle lujumaan eikä mennyt edes kouluun, vaikka hän opiskelemisesta sievoisia summia maksoikin. Sehun oli kuullut Yeolin jääneen kotiin kolistelemaan ja hyökännyt ikkunan taakse jälleen kerran. Mies oli työntynyt sisään asuntoon parvekkeen kautta, mutta lähtenyt pois ihan ulko-ovesta, jatkuvasti väsymystään valittava hörökorva käsikynkässään. Päivä oli mennyt Anyangissa perseitä puolella silmällä katsellessa ja nyt hän oli siinä, Byunin asunnon edustalla pienissä sievissä ja valmiina antamaan mustatukkaiselle miehelle mahdollisuuden.

Jos hän enää lieni kiinnostunut yhteistyöstä.

Ovi avautui ennen kuin Chanyeol oli ehtinyt painaa ovikelloa. Hän katsoi ovenraosta ulos työntyvää miestä, jonka kasvot olivat kaikkea muuta kuin päättäväiset ja itsevarmat. Chanyeolin kroppa värisi hämmennyksestä, hän oli nähnyt ilmeen aikaisemminkin, mutta ei hänellä. Kasvot olivat identtiset, mutta henkilö toinen. Hemmetin Eun.

”Oli pakko tulla katsomaan, mikä täällä kolisee. Luulin, että saisin postia tai jotain”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieraisi kasvojaan.

”Voin mä lähteäkin, jos tulin huonoon aikaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi kunnolla seisomaan. Hän horjahti taaksepäin tasapainon hävitessä ja naurahti typertyneenä perään. He eivät olleet montaa paukkua Sehunin kanssa ottaneet, mutta näköjään tarpeeksi. Autokin oli jäänyt Anyangin ostarin parkkipaikalle, ei se siitä liikkuisi ennen huomista. Ellei Kyungsoo suostuisi tulemaan kuskiksi, mutta hänet tuntien - tuskin.

”Oletko humalassa?” Baekhyun kysyi huomatessaan Yeolin hennosti punoittavat kasvot ja huonon tasapainon.

”Maisteltiin vain”, Chanyeol ähkäisi ja ryhdistäytyi entisestään. Hänellä oli ihan asiaakin, ei hän turhaan tullut puolituntemattoman miehen oven taakse ruikuttamaan. Ajatus sentään juoksi vielä, puhekaan ei sammaltanut.

Baekhyun näytti kysyvältä. Hän ei ilmeisesti pitänyt kutsumatta kylään tulemisesta. Yeol tunsi piston sydämessään. Hänellä olisi ollut mahdollisuus tavata mies yliopistolla, mutta hän oli päättänyt jättää tilaisuuden käyttämättä. Hän otti toisen askeleen taaksepäin ja pahoitteli sillä tavalla silmien eteen hyppäämistä.

”Ei, kun… tule sisään”, Baekhyun sanoi ilmettään pehmentäen ja siirtyi pois ovelta. ”Haluatko syödä ramenia?”

Chanyeolin silmät olivat pullistua ulos kuopistaan. Mikä oli tämä hämmentävän suora ehdotus, oliko Byun iskemässä häntä vai mistä moinen?

”No ei sillä tavalla!” Baekhyun parkaisi. ”Mietin vain, josko pääsi siitä selviäisi. Onko nälkä?”

Chanyeol huojentui silminnähden, ehkä vähän liikaakin. Baekhyunin katse tippui maahan hänen odottaessa, että Yeol siirtyi sisälle asuntoon, jossa tuoksui edelleen inkivääriltä ja valkosipulilta. Olohuoneen seinustalle kasatut muovirasiat olivat hävinneet ja kalusteet löytäneet omille paikoilleen. Sisustus oli kotoisan viihtyisä ja sai Chanyeolin tahtomaan omaankin soppeensa hieman enemmän tilaa. Hän niin muuttaisi, jos hänellä olisi varaa.

”Mä olen pahoillani, etten tullut aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja änkytti perään jotain lintsaamisesta. Baekhyunin ilme oli höllentynyt jonkin verran.

”Mä odotin sua”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja käveli keittiöön pidempi vierellään. Chanyeol istui alas saarekkeen edessä olevalle korkealle jakkaralle ja nojasi käteensä, seuraten tarkkaan, miten mies nosti kattilan hellalle, täytti sen vedellä ja napsautti induktiolieden päälle. Chanyeol huokaisi hiljaa, puhtaasta kateudesta. Olisipa hänelläkin induktioliesi.

”Mä haluaisin kuulla siitä projektistasi”, Yeol sanoi lopulta. Hän piti kiinnostuneen katseensa hiuksiaan harovassa Baekhyunissa ja seurasi kauniiden käsien liikettä vatsanpohjalla nipistellen. Mieleen pulpahti eräs; unien prinssi, _Wang Eun._ Hän ei ollut uskaltanut mainita alitajuntansa kepposista Sehunille, ei nuorikko olisi häntä varmasti ymmärtänytkään. Kaiken muun hän oli sitten kuullutkin.

”Miten musta tuntuu, että se olisi vain ajantuhlausta?” Baekhyun kysyi lopulta ja vilkaisi jälleen muodottomaan asentoon valuneeseen Yeoliin. ”Sanot kuitenkin ei, kuten aina aikaisemminkin.”

”Älä nyt!” Chanyeol älähti. ”Olen miettinyt sitä keissiäsi koko helvetin illan!”

Baekhyunin oli vaikea peitellä hymyään. Uteliaisuus kupli hänen sisällään, mutta hän ei uskaltanut kysyä, vaikka selkästi olisi halunnut. Harmi, sillä Yeol olisi mielellään vastannut. Soju oli löysyttänyt hänen tiukkaa olemustaan sopivissa määrin.

”Sehun kertoi mulle, mitä havittelet”, Chanyeol myönsi.

”Se ryökäle”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Mistä hän tietää, mitä mä haluan?”

”Mä luulin, että jaat asiasi maailmalle ihan itse. Kaikki yliopistolla vaikuttaa tietävän kaikesta kaiken.”

Baekhyun ei lopettanut viekkaanomaista hymyilyään. Chanyeolin oli vaikea lukea miestä, hän ei ollut koskaan hyvä sellaisessa.

”Hun-ah… hän on oikealla jäljillä”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. Hän ei suostunut kuitenkaan jatkamaan, sillä pikanuudelikeitos kutsui häntä luokseen. Chanyeol tuijotti hänelle kääntynyttä, leveää selkämystä ja mutristeli huuliaan.

”Kai sä tiedät, että Kim Jongdaen kynä on myös aika kovaa huutoa”, Chanyeol murahti. Baekhyun näytti nyökkäilevän, kismitti, kun hänen kasvojaan ei nähnyt.

”Kai sä tiedät myös, että Kim Jongdae oli ystäväni”, Chanyeol irvisti, katkeruus silmissään leimahtaen. Hän ei ollut kartalla, miten läheisissä väleissä Byun ja Kim olivat, mutta olihan hän nähnyt, miten leikkisästi mustatukkainen oli entisen toverin kanssa jutustellut.

”Oletko mustasukkainen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vilkaisi olkansa yli. Chanyeolin katse oli valunut saarekkeen tasolle laskemiin sormiinsa. Hän ei nähnyt Baekhyunin tyhjäksi vaihtuvaa ilmettä.

”Mä haluaisin kuitenkin sut”, Baekhyun sanoi, kokonaan kääntyneenä jälleen lieden puoleen. Chanyeol nosti päänsä, sanat olivat palauttaneet hänet takaisin maan kamaralle. Hän tiesi olevansa typerä itkiessään entisen bestiksensä perään, mutta Kim Jongdae oli ollut hänelle koko maailma, ystävä, jota ei voinut vaihtaa.

”Mut?”

”Tai siis… kynäsi”, Baekhyun naurahti ja kääntyi jälleen ympäri, höyryävä kattila käsissään. Hän laski sen saarekkeen päällä olevalle pannunaluselle ja työnsi sen kohti Yeolia. Huumaava tuoksu leijui nenään, vaikka kyse oli vain kaupan pikanuudeleista ja natriumglutamaattia sisältävästä mausteliemijauheesta.

Chanyeol kiitti ruoasta saatuaan syömäpuikot käteensä. Baekhyun veti toisen jakkaran saarekkeen sille puolelle ja istui alas seuraamaan, miten hyvällä ruokahalulla Chanyeol söi. Hennosti hymyillen hän odotti jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin avasi suunsa kertoakseen, mitä hän oli oikein lopputyönsä varalle suunnitellut. Ja Chanyeol kuunteli, mielellään.

Baekhyun kertoi rakastavansa balladeja. Hän oli kirjoittanut muutamia biisinraakileita, mutta nopeasti hän oli tajunnut olevansa huono tekemään musiikkia. Hänellä ei ollut mitään ongelmaa tulkita ja esittää muiden tekstejä, mutta oma kädenjälki sai hänet epävarmaksi. Siksi hän halusi lyöttäytyä yhteen jonkun kanssa, joka ymmärtäisi hänen tyyliään ja osaisi hioa kivestä oikean timantin.

”Jongdaella on sata rautaa tulessa ja omatkin hommansa, en mä viitsi häiritä häntä. Ja sitä paitsi, ei yhteistyöstä tulisi mitään hänen kanssaan.”

Chanyeol hidasti tahtiaan ja puri suunsa tyhjäksi. Hän nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja katsoi odottavaa, hennosti hymyilevää Baekhyunia pitkin silmäyksin.

”On tässä töitä itse kullakin”, Chanyeol muistutti ja kertoi omasta tutkimuksestaan. Samalla ystävien kehotukset tarttua tilaisuuteen soivat mielessä kuin pahainenkin tinnitus.

”En mä halua vaivata sua liikaa. Tunti pari, viikossa? Mulla on vielä hyvin aikaa. Tämä on hartain toiveeni, Yeol-ah.”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. Epätoivon värähdyksen miehen äänessä kuultuaan hän alkoi uskoa, miten tärkeä projekti kollaboraatio oikein oli. Ja koska projekti oli Baekhyunien lopputyö, ei Chanyeolille luultavasti jäisi kuin mielipiteensä ilmaiseminen. Kyllä hän muuan säkeen voisi raapustaa… vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan kokemusta dramaattisesta rakkaan menettämisestä, kyllä hän voisi eläytyä ja balladiin sopivan tarinan kirjoittaa.

”Haluaisitko sä soittaa mulle?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa ja jatkoi hentoa hymyilyään. Chanyeol arvasi, että ajankohta oli väärä. Oikeastaan hänenkin täytyisi mennä kohta nukkumaan. Silmä alkoi jo painaa.

”Nähdäänkö huomenna yliopistolla?” hän kysyi.

Baekhyunin ilme viekastui jälleen. Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä, hän niin tiesi, että oli mennyt sössimään lintsaamisellaan. Koulunkäymiseen ei oikein tuntunut voivan keskittyä, kun unien historialliset maisemat kummittelivat hänelle. Miten hän kirjoittaisi lopputyötään selkounista, jos hän ei enää pystynyt koko hommaan.

”Jos et saavu paikalle, tiedän olevani sulle pelkkä vitsi”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyuniin kulmakarvat mutkalla. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, jos hänelle oli tullut sellainen kuva. Hän päätti kertoa miehelle suhteestaan musiikkiin ja kaikesta siitä painesta, jonka oma isä oli hänelle asettanut. Ehkä sitten Byun Baekhyun ymmärtäisi hieman paremmin hänen haluaan karttaa musiikin tekemistä.


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol heräsi auringosäteiden porautuessa hänen silmäluomiensa läpi. Hän puristi silmiä tiukemmin kiinni ja koitti vetää peittoa paremmin ylleen, mutta hänen kätensä osuivat johonkin karkeaan ja kovaan, mutta samalla pehmeään, lämpimään.

 _Unta_ , Chanyeol mietti mielessään ja avasi silmänsä hitaasti, valmistautuen kohtaamaan maailman, jonne hän oli valeherännyt. Yleensä se oli oma asunto tai huone kotona, vanhempien luona. Mutta tällä kertaa hänen edessään oli joku muu. Tunmatukkainen mies, joka oli nostanut jalat sohvalle ja piteli kahvikuppia kädessään, virnuili typertyneenä. Kasvot, jotka unien prinssille yleensäkin kuuluivat.

“Nukuitko hyvin?”

Chanyeol nousi kyynärpäidensä varaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänen aivonsa raksuttivat kovaa, hän yritti etsiä ympäristöstä epäloogisuuksia, unen merkkejä. Kaikki tuntui kuitenkin olevan ihan mallillaan.

Chanyeol kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan ja vilkuili näytössä olevaa kellonaikaa hyvän tovin. Numerot eivät vaihtuneet suuntaan eikä toiseen, vaan pysyivät samana, puoli yhdeksän. Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa hänen tajutessa olevansa _hereillä._

“Onko kiire? Luulin, ettet liiemmin välitä koulussa käymisestä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ryysti kahviaan muikea ilme kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja heitti koko yön koukussa olleet jalkansa lattialle. Selkää kivisti huonosta asentovalinnasta ja hartiat olivat muuten vaan jumissa. Hän katsoi Baekhyuniin ihmeissään eikä saanut katsettaan irti. Teki mieli tehdä pari todellisuustestiä lisää - oliko _todella_ niin, että hän oli hereillä.

“Nukuinko tässä koko yön?”

“Ei, kun kävit välillä asunnollasi ja tulit sitten takaisin”, Baekhyun mutisi kahvikuppiinsa. Hän siirsi sen syrjemmäs ja katsoi Yeoliin. “Mitäpä luulet?”

Chanyeol raapi niskaansa. Hento puna alkoi nousta kasvoille, ei hänen olisi sillä tavalla pitänyt nukahtaa… Baekhyun oli varmasti yrittänyt häätää häntä pois asunnosta, mutta hän, muutamasta sojupaukusta rentoutunut mies, oli päättänyt jäädä siihen… miten noloa.

“Otatko kahvia?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vilkaisi ranteessaan olevaa kelloa. “Mun täytyy lähteä puolen tunnin päästä yliopistolle.”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. “Kiitos mielelläni.”

“Käy hakemassa, itsepalvelu”, Baekhyun naurahti ja heilautti kättään keittiön suuntaan. Chanyeol vääntäytyi ylös ja huojui keittiön puolelle, tietäen tasan tarkkaan, mikä kaappien ovista pitäisi aukaista saadakseen haltuunsa kahvikupin, joka hänen kädessään oli ollut aikaisemminkin. Siitä hän ainakin saisi juoda, vaikka tuskin Baekhyunie olisi kovin tarkka, minkälainen kippo vieraille annettaisiin. Muuten kai hän olisi itse vaivautunut tarjoilemaan.

“Haluatko kyydin?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Vai haluatko jäädä tänne?”

Chanyeol katsahti sohvalla virnuilevaan mieheen kahvin kaatamisen lomasta. Hänen sisällään tuntui jokseenkin tyhjältä, vaikka hyvällä tuulella oleva Baekhyun yritti saada hänet nauramaan. Tunne oli kummallinen, vaikka se johtui vain siitä, ettei hän ollut herännyt omasta sängystään. Rutiinit olivat hänelle tärkeitä, ja nyt päivä alkoi ihan väärällä tavalla. Ensimmäisenä hänen täytyisi kirjoittaa kaikki unensa muistiin, mutta muistikirja oli kämpillä, yöpöydällä tai repussa.

Eikä hän sitä paitsi ollut nähnyt mitään unta. Koko yö oli hurahtanut ohitse tuntuen silmänräpäykseltä. Höyhensaaret olivat olleet täynnä mustaa, tyhjyyttä. Silti olo oli levännyt, energinen. Ja ennenkaikkea hämmentynyt.

“Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun kutsui. Yeol havahtui todellisuuteen ja pyysi anteeksi. Hän työnsi kahvipannun takaisin keittimeen ja löntysti sumppinsa kanssa takaisin sohvalle. Hän uskalsi juoda olohuoneessa, koska Baekhyun teki samoin. Hän itse suosi ruokapöytää. Olisi helpompi siivota, jos vahinko kävisi.

“Tuletko kanssani yliopistolle?” Baekhyun kysyi, sillä kertaa huolesta jäykkänä. Hänen kätensä laskeutui Yeolin olkapäälle ja sai hänet säpsähtämään niin, että neste kupissa heilahti melkein syliin. Hän käänsi tyhjäksi valahtaneet kasvonsa alas ja vältteli katsekontaktia siihen asti, että hörökorva avaisi suunsa.

“Mun… mun auto on ostarin parkkipaikalla”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Oltiin Sehunin kanssa vapaalla…”

“Niin kerroit”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja puristi kuppia tiukemmin käsissään. “Voin ajaa sen kautta.”

“Kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen ja katsoi hiljentynyttä Baekhyunia pitkään. Paikantajun palatessa muukin järki alkoi kulkea. Hän muisti kaiken, pari sojupaukkua olivat varmasti ehtineet haihtua verestä jo paljon ennen nukahtamista. Hän oli syönyt nuudelit ja päätynyt vuodattamaan elämäntarinansa selkeästi kiinnostuneelle Baekhyunille. Hänen ei ollut ollut tarkoitus vaivata toista omilla asioillaan, mutta oli myönnettävä, että jollekin puhuminen niin avoimesti sai hänen olonsa paremmaksi.

Syy, miksi hän oli edelleen niin vaisu, oli ihan muualla. Ei ollut yötä, jolloin hän ei olisi muistanut näkemiään unia. Niitä oli aina ollut. Joka päivä hän oli kirjoittanut ylös yöllisistä seikkailuistaan, mutta sinä aamuna hänen kirjasensa sivut saivat jäädä tyhjiksi. Se oli hämmentävää, sillä Wang Eun ja hänen palatsinsa oli paikka, joka oli muodostunut hänen alitajuntansa ykkösvalinnaksi.

“Jos sulla on noin fiilis siitä projektista, niin unohdetaan koko juttu.”

Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Hän nosti metelin pystyyn ja älisi minkä kerkesi. Juuri, kun hän olisi antanut Byunille mahdollisuuden, hän halusi painaa jarrut pohjaan.

”Mä vähän ehdin jo asennoitua siihen. Mä todella haluaisin kuulla, mitä olet saanut jo aikaan.”

Baekhyun oli hymyillyt joskus leveämminkin. Chanyeol ei osannut vastata ilmeeseen yhtään sen reippaammin. Mutta sen hän lupasi, että antaisi Baekhyunille tilaisuuden vakuuttaa hänet mukaan projektiinsa. Onneksi mustatukkainen ei painostanut häntä mihinkään. Edellisen illan avautumisella oli toivottavasti jotain vaikutusta.

Chanyeol rohkeni leventää hymyään ja paljastaa valkoiset, säihkyvät hampaansa. Ehkä Kyungsoo oli oikeassa, ehkä kollaboraatio antaisi hänelle jotain muuta mietittävää. Ja mahdollisesti lievittäisi stressiä ja ratkaisisi alitajunnan temppuilut ja palauttaisi unet ennalleen.

* * *

Heti, kun Chanyeol oli saapunut musiikkiosaston aulaan, jokainen paikalla olevista opiskelijoista oli kiinnittänyt huomionsa häneen. Eritoten sohvaryhmällä istuvat ystävykset, sekä psykologian puolelta että tanssiva hulivili-linja, muikeasti virnistelevä Kyungsoo ja hennosti hymyilevä Yixing hyung. Luhan istui sohvalla Soon ja Sehunin välissä ja tapitti Chanyeolia ruskeilla silmillään.

Chanyeol vilkaisi vaatetustaan ja toivoi, ettei hän ollut kävellyt ihmisten ilmoille sepalus auki. Mustien farkkujen vetoketju oli visusti kiinni, samoin vyö, vaatteet olivat puhtaat eikä naamassakaan ollut liiemmin mitään paskaa, joka saisi koko yliopiston ilkkumaan hänelle. Hän oli hämmentynyt, mutta otti tavanomaisen paikkansa nojatuolista, tarttuen sen vieressä telineessä olevaan akustiseen kitaraan, joka oli muutaman näppäilyn jälkeen todettu päin vittua viritetyksi.

Jongin istahti nojatuolin selkänojalle ja kumautti Chanyeolia leikkiästi kylkeen. Hän nosteli kulmakarvojaan ja virnuili jatkuvasti. Chanyeolin olisi mieli tehnyt motata häntä turpiin, mutta siitäpä ympärillä pörräävä yleisö olisi saanutkin viihdettä iltapäivänsä iloksi…

”Eipä olisi susta uskonut”, Sehun virnisteli ja nuoleskeli huuliaan. Chanyeolin rinnassa alkoi jyskyttää. Mitä helvettiä hän oli tehnyt? Oliko hän sittenkin ollut edelisenä iltana niin humalassa, että hän oli tehnyt itsestään pellen Byun Baekhyunin edessä eikä muistanut siitä mitään. Jos Baekhyun oli lörpötellyt kaiken yliopistolle ja siksi jokaisen opiskelijan silmät olivat liimatuneena häneen.

”Oletko sä kiinnostunut hänestä?” Jongin kysyi.

”Kenestä?!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja laski kitaran takaisin telineeseen. Häntä ei huvittanut soittaa, koska yksi; Jongin oli tiellä, ja kaksi; hän ei jaksanut virittää kitaraa uudelleen. Häntä ei kiinnostanut niin paljoa.

”Byun Baekhyunista, tietysti”, Sehun vingahti ja taputti pimeän puhelimensa näyttöä. ”Seurasit häntä Instagramissa kolme tuntia sitten!”

”Mitä sitten?” Chanyeol kysyi ja mulkaisi taakseen. Niskaa kuumotti, niin intensiivisesti häntä tuijotettiin. Ei voinut olla totta, että koko musiikkiosasto oli niin lapsellinen, että päätteli yhdesteä sosiaalisen median aktiivisuudesta, mitä hänen elämässään oikein tapahtui. Hän oli seurannut Baekhyunia puhtaasti vain sen vuoksi, että hän saisi mieheen helpommin yhteyttä. Jos hänellä joskus jotain asiaa edes tulisi.

”En ole kiinnostunut hänestä siinä mielessä!” Chanyeol parkaisi niin kovaan ääneen, että jokainen aulassa möllöttävä mies tai nainen tai muun sukupuolinen tai sukupuoleton sen kuulisi.

”Joko voimme odottaa, että Chanyeol Park tekee paluun musiikkialalle?” Kyungsoo kysyi, silmät ärsyttävästi tuikkien. Hän ei ollut nähnyt niin ilkikurista katsetta vielä koskaan.

”No ette helvetissä!” Chanyeol jatkoi huutamistaan. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi ystävät hyvät eivät voineet uskoa, ettei hänellä ollut pienintäkään kiinnostusta tehdä musiikkia. Osallistuminen Baekhyunin projektiin oli vain pieni hairahtuminen, jota ei kannattanut huomioida millään tavalla.

”Musta olisi kiva, jos tutustuisitte enemmänkin”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Hän olisi sulle täydellinen kumppani.”

”Helvetistäkö sä sen voit tietää? Sitä paitsi, en etsi kumppania. En tarvitse edes ystävää. Olemme korkeintaan tuttuja.”

”Onko sulla joku toinen?” Yixing kysyi.

Chanyeol jäykistyi. Hän ei todellakaan ollut minkäänlaista aavistusta, että häneltä voitaisiin kysyä jotain sellaista. Ja miksi hän ajatteli heti ensimmäisenä uniensa prinssiä, Eunia, joka ei ollut edes mikään oikea ihminen. Pelkkää mielikuvituksen tuotetta. Erittäin kieroutuneen mielikuvituksen...

”Näyttää vähän siltä, että on”, hyung jatkoi ja katsahti muihin ympärillä oleviin mieheen, jotta saisi varmistuksen absurdeille väitteilleen.

Chanyeol alkoi nauraa typertyneenä. Hän ei osannut sanoa asiaan mitään järkevää, hän vain nauroi menemään. Hän nousi ylös paikaltaan ja vaappui kohti käytävää, joka tuppasi olemaan aina täynnä nahkatakkisia miehiä, jotka tukkivat rintamallaan koko tilan. Mutta sillä hetkellä se oli - luojan kiitos - tyhjillään.

”Sinne hän menee”, Sehun selosti kuuluvasti, äänensävy täynnä huvittuneisuutta. ”Rakkaansa luokse!”

Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja nosti keskisormensa pystyyn. Hän ei yleensä välittänyt käyttää niinkin ala-arvoista elekieltä, mutta hätä ei lukenut lakia. Hän käveli selkä menosuuntaan päin, tupisi itsekseen opiskelijaystävysten typerälle juorupiirille ja pahoitti mielensä entisestään.

Chanyeol törmäsi johonkin ja pyysi välittömästi anteeksi. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja painautui samoin tein anteeksipyytävään kumarrukseen, näkemättä kuitenkaan törmäyksen kohteeksi joutuneen henkilön kasvoja. Tutun jalkaparin nähdessään hän nosti katseensa mieheen, joka oli joskus ollut hänen paras ystävänsä.

”Byun, huh?” Jongdae kysyi.

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua, mitä Jongdaen korviin oli kantautunut, mutta kysymys sai sydämen kivistämään entisestään.

”Jos haluat hänet, niin saat”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”En ole kiinnostunut hänen perseestään.”

”Entä mistään muusta?” Dae kysyi, tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol ei ollut ihan varma, puolustiko hän heidän entistä ystävyyssuhdettaan vai Baekhyunia. Hän halusi uskoa, että ensimmäistä.

”Yhden kerran olin hänen luonaan tekemässä kimchiä!” Chanyeol parkaisi. ”Mutta kai SNU tietää siitäkin.”

”Ei tiedä”, Jongdae sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Chanyeol piti itsensä kovana, vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kysellä, miksi ystävä (entinen, paras) huokaili siihen malliin.

”Oletko sä ihastunut häneen?” Chanyeol kysyi, vaikka hänen ei pitänyt. ”Byun Baekhyuniin?”

”En ole”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Eikä kannattaisi sunkaan.”

”Älä musta huoli”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Lupasin hänelle tekstiä, that’s it.”

Jongdae virnisti myötätuntoisemmin, hänen ilmeensä oli yhtä tulkinnanvarainen kuin kaikki muutkin siihen mennessä. Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli pyytää häntä lounaalle tai kahville iltapäivällä, mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun.

Jongdae oli nostamassa kättään taputtaakseen Yeolia olkapäälle, mutta nopeasti hän tuli toisiin aatoksiin. ”F101, mutta tiedät kai”, hän sanoi ja kiersi Yeolin nopein askelin. Chanyeol jäi tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä ja mietti, mitä oli oikein tapahtunut, kun mies suostui sentään puhumaan hänelle. Ja katsomaan vielä silmiinkin. Ehkä heidän ystävyytensä ei ollutkaan lopullisesti mennyttä, kuten Yeol oli pitkään ajatellut.

Chanyeol ravisteli Jongdaen pois mielestään ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hänellä oli vielä puoli tuntia aikaa ennen seuraavan luennon alkamista ja hän halusi käydä Baekhyunin luona ensin. Hänen olisi saatava kuulla ja mahdollisesti nauhoittaa miehen balladinraakile, jotta hän voisi hieman brainstormailla, mistä mahdolliset sanoitukset voisivat olla.

Oli karmivaa myöntää, miten innoissaan hän alkoi olla sanoittamisesta. Hän ei ollut kuljettanut kynää muistikirjalla pitkään aikaan, jos kyse oli laulun sanoista. Muuten kyllä vihkon sivut kahisivat päivittäin.

Chanyeol pysähtyi luokkahuoneen ovelle, joka oli merkitty kirjainyhdistelmällä F101. Kaunis, mukaansatempaava pianomusiikki kantautui ulos huoneesta. Chanyeol työnsi raollaan olevaa ovea hieman eteenpäin ja kurkkasi varovasti sisälle kirkkaaseen tilaan, jonka keskellä oli musta, kiiltävä flyygeli. Soitin soi hoikkien sormien ja päättäväisen pedaalin polkemisen ansiosta itsevarmasti, mahtipontisesti. Mustatukkaisen Baekhyunin kevyet kutrit heiluivat ilmavina pään liikkeiden tahdissa ja ilme hänen kasvoillaan oli jämäkkä. Mies, joka tiesi, mitä teki ja tiesi tekevänsä sen hyvin, kiinnitti Chanyeolin sataprosenttisen huomion.

Chanyeol ei ollut pitkään aikaan tuntenut sisällään mitään musiikkia kuunnellessaan. Pianokonserttoon kuuluva osa kulkeutui korvien kautta suoraan hänen sydämeensä ja sai hänet unohtamaan melkein kaiken siinä samassa rytinässä. Hän ei enää muistanut, miksi oli tullut sinne, lähtenyt pakoon typeriä ystäviään ja tuntemattomien yliuteliaita katseita. Hän oli vain siinä, kuunteli ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun keskittyi viemään soittonsa loppuun asti, ennen kuin rämäytti kämmenensä pianon koskettimille ja nauroi helpottuneena (melkein hullulta vaikuttaen) perään.

Chanyeolin pilvilinnat hajosivat siinä samassa rytinässä. Hän kolisteli itsensä sisälle huoneeseen ja kirosi itsekseen tyylikkälle sisääntulolle. Nolostuminen ilmeni jälleen kiusallisena punasteluna ja änkyttämisenä ja ympärilleen osoittelulla.

Baekhyun seurasi huvittuneena Chanyeolin liikehdintää ja hapuili kauempana penkillä olevaa nahkatakkiaan. Hän veti vaatteen ylleen ja taputti samettipäällysteistä jakkaraa pianon edessä.

Chanyeol asteli varovasti lähemmäs ja istui pianon eteen, katsoen sen valkoisina hohtavia koskettimia huuli pyöreänä. Hän oli soittanut instrumenttia vuosien ajan, opit ja teoria olivat selkärangassa. Hän tunsi Baekhyunin odottavan katseen niskassaan, tietäen, että mies odotti hänen laskevan sormensa koskettimille ja soittavan. Mutta hän ei ollut tullut huoneeseen sen vuoksi.

”Mä haluaisin kuulla sen balladisi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili ja valmistautui soittamaan. Hänen kätensä laskeutuivat koskettimille pehmeästi, aivan kuten klassisen instrumentin opettaja oli Yeoliakin joskus opettanut.

Määrätietoisen katseen ja vakuuttavan ryhdin sijaan Baekhyunin kasvoilla häivähti epävarmuus. Chanyeol hermostui, luultavasti ihan turhaan, moisesta eleestä, mutta kehotti miestä kuitenkin näyttämään rohkeasti, mitä hän oli saanut jo aikaan.

Baekhyun soitti. Yksinkertaisen melodian kulku oli kaunis ja harmooninen, mutta siitä löytyi jotain, mikä sai Chanyeolin sydämen värähtämään. Pää ei kuitenkaan täyttynyt sanoista, joita hän voisi vuodattaa paperille. Hänen täytyi päästä sisään kappaleeseen. Täytyi kai pyytää Baekhyunia kertomaan näkemyksestään ihan verbaalisin keinoin. Kappale oli vielä vasta raakile, sekin tulisi muokkautumaan ajan kanssa. Yhteistyöllä, mikäli sellainen tulisi toimimaan.

Baekhyun katsahti Yeoliin lyhyin väliajoin ja tutki hänen ilmeitään. Chanyeol oli sulkenut silmänsä ja koitti nyökkäillä kappaleen tahtiin. Pettynyt äännähdys, joka suuresta suusta tuli viimeisten nuottien jälkeen, sai Baekhyunin painamaan päänsä alas pitkäksi aikaa.

”Mä osaan soittaa valmiiksi kirjoitettuja teoksia hyvin, mutta heti, kun pitää tehdä jotain omaa, olen ihan hukassa”, hän sanoi.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja hymyili pienesti. Uskomattoman määrätietoiseksi ihmiseksi moinen itsensä aliarvoiminen sai Yeolin varpailleen.

”Etkö sä voisi esittää lopputyöksesi jotain konserttoa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Jos huhut yliopiston taitavimmasta pianistista pitivät paikkaansa, sellainenhan olisi läpihuutojuttu.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”Mä haluaisin tehdä jotain omaa. Mä tiedän, että pystyn siihen”, hän sanoi ja nosti vahvan katseensa Chanyeoliin, jonka sydän värisi jälleen. ”Mutta en yksin. Mä tarvitsen apua, enkä pelkää pyytää sitä.”

”Mä olen käytettävissäsi”, Chanyeol sanoi ennen kuin tajusikaan, mitä hän oikein sanoi. Hänen suunsa kävi virneessä silmänräpäyksen ajan, mutta hän ei aikonut perua sanojaan. Hän oli päättänyt ottaa osaa Byun Baekhyunin projektiin.

Baekhyun oli silminnähden huojentunut. Hän nojasi soittimeen ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi. Hänen sormensa kulkivat mustissa hiuksissa ja helpottunut hymy nousi kasvoille.

”Kiitos, Yeol-ah. Mä en unohda tätä ikinä.”

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti. ”Älä nyt vielä kehu. En ole tehnyt vielä mitään.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ilma Goryeossa oli harmaa ja kostea. Chanyeol katsoi taivaalle kertyneitä pilviä ja mietiskeli ääneen, oliko unimaisema ollut vielä koskaan niin synkkä. Vesisade saattaisi iskeä millä hetkellä hyvänsä, eikä Chanyeol halunnut kastua. Hänellä ei ollut edes sateenvarjoa adidasten pohjattomassa taskussa. Oli niin perseestä, kun selkounien olennainen taito hallita ympäröivää maailmaa oli hukassa. Hän vihasi kastumista, oli hän sitten valveilla tai unessa.

Chanyeol peruutti sisälle palatsiin. Kauempana alueella kulkevat palvelusneidot ja terävin miekoin varustellut sotilaat eivät kiinnittäneet häneen minkäänlaista huomiota. Oli kuin hän olisi ollut näkymätön, mutta hän ei kehdannut mennä kokeilemaan onneaan. Hän ei halunnut joutumaan heitetyksi kuninkaan eteen polvilleen, miekanterä nostettuna kurkulleen. Hän ei halunnut kuolla sillä tavalla. Sattuisi käymään vielä niin, että hän palaisi samoihin maisemiin yhtenä kappaleena ja joutuisi teloitettavaksi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, kun unihahmot vaikuttivat muistavan jokaisen maailmassaan tapahtuneen asian pienimmänkin yksityiskohdan tarkkuudella.

Chanyeol ehti sisälle juuri ennen vesisateen alkamista. Taivas repesi, kohina kävi melkein korviin. Oli kuin sen merkki, ettei Chanyeolilla ollut enää asiaa ulos. Hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja käveli ympäri tyhjännäköistä palatsia, josta ei kuulunut pihaustakaan. Karvat nousivat pystyyn hänen miettiessä, oliko hiljaisuus tyyntä myrskyn edellä.

Huomio kiinnittyi yhdessä huoneessa olevaan siniasuiseen mieheen, joka istui lattialla selkä vasten puista hyllykköä. Miehen pitkät, mustat hiukset oli kerätty korkealle poninhännälle ja hänen otsaansa koristi asuun sopiva panta. Kädessä oli savesta valettu karahvi, vieressä oli niitä kolme lisää. Sydän pompahti kevyesti Yeolin tunnistaessa miehen, olosta tuli heti kotoisampi. Valtakunnassa lieni kaikki hyvin, Taejo Wang Geun vaikutti olevan edelleen vallassa.

Chanyeol koputti varovasti puiseen seinään ja kohtasi punakasvoisen Eunin tumman katseen. Huoli Chanyeolin sisimmässä heräsi välittömästi, tämä mieshän, prinssi, oli humalassa. Eikä hän vaikuttanut ajaneen itseään siihen tilaan minkään iloisen asian vuoksi.

”Chanyeol-ah”, Eun kutsui vakavaan sävyyn. Chanyeol käveli lähemmäs ja istahti surkealta näyttävän miehen vierelle. Hän piti katseensa miehen siroissa piirteissä ja seurasi huultaan purien, miten Eun nosti karahvin huulilleen. Iloliemi keramiikka-astiasta oli kuitenkin päässyt loppumaan.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Eunin käden päälle ja laski sen alas. Karahvi kopsahti puiseen lattiaan ja raskas huokaisu pääsi ilmoille.

”No, mikä mättää?” Yeol kysyi. Lyhyt tuhahdus oli mieltäosoittava, typertynyt.

”Saitko huonoja uutisia?” Chanyeol kysyi. Eun hapuili uutta karahvia, mutta hän oli tainnut tyhjentää jo kaikki.

”Hyviä, ennemminkin”, Eun sanoi hiljaa ja piteli hikkaansa. ”Ainakin jonkun mielestä.”

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Chanyeol kysyi. Häntä kiinnosti vietävästi. Oli kerta kerran jälkeen yhtä hämmentävää pystyä käymään niin loogista ja vuorovaikuttavaa keskustelua _unihahmon_ kanssa. Sellainen todenmukaisuus sai hänet välillä unohtamaan, että hän todella oli unessa eikä valveilla.

”Kuningas kertoi päätöksestään naittaa minut kenraalin tyttärelle”, Eun sanoi ja hapuili jälleen uutta karahvia. Hän sihahti senkin ollessa tyhjä ja rojahti paremmin vasten takanaan olevaa hyllykköä. Uusi puolikas kirosana tuli kivusta, joka viilsi hänen selkäänsä. Niin Chanyeol asian näki.

”Mä joudun naimisiin!” Eun parkaisi ja kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia melkein anoen. Vettyneet, kiiluvat silmät nostivat palan Yeolinkin kurkkuun.

”Mä en halua naimisiin! Mä en ole valmis sellaiseen!”

”Mitä sä voit tehdä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli neuvoton. Ei hänellä ollut kokemusta pakkonaittamisesta. Hän ei elänyt kuningaskunnassa. Ainoa diktaattori, joka hänen elämässään oli, oli isä, ja hänen yrityksensä ajaa hänet musiikin polulle oli onneton. Hän oli itse vastuussa oman elämänsä kulusta ja oli harmi, ettei Eunin tapaus ollut samanlainen.

“Voisin karata”, Eun sanoi hiljaa, mutta tarttui sitten molemmin käsin Yeolin oikeasta käsivarresta. “Vie mut pois täältä, Chanyeol-ah.”

“Mutta enhän mä—”

Eun päästi irti ja hautasi kasvonsa polviinsa. Chanyeol katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen hetken aikaa ennen kuin uskalsi palauttaa herkeämättömän huomionsa mököttävään prinssiin. Hän empi suuresti, mitta päätyi kutenkin laskemaan kätensä miehen olkapäälle. Hanbokin kalliin kankaan sileys tuli yllätyksenä, asu oli todellakin yläluokkainen, sellaisesta materiaalista joihin vain kuninkaallisilla olisi varaa. Hän tunsi itsensä köyhäksi, vaikka hän kuuluikin moderniin keskiluokkaan siinä merkkiverkkareita jalassa pitäessään.

Chanyeolilla olisi ollut mahdollisuus nousta ylös ja lähteä katselemaan, mitä muuta palatsialueella oli, mutta hän ei liikkunut. Koska uni noudatti tavallisen elämän sääntöjä, prinssin, joskin humalaisen ja allapäin olevan sellaisen, seurassa oleminen tuntui turvallisemmalta.

“Olisiko se niin kamalaa? Ainakin saisit puolison.” Chanyeol yritti.

“En halua.”

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Jotenkin kierosti hän pystyi samaistumaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, miltä tuntui, kun sitä ei saanut elää haluamallaan tavalla.

”En edes pidä hänestä”, Eun mutisi, pää edelleen painoksissa. Chanyeol erotti miehen äänessä olevan, peräti halveksivan sävyn.

Chanyeol puristi Eunin olkapäätä lujempaa. Ele oli riittävä saadakseen prinssin nostamaan päänsä ylös ja rojahtamaan häntä vasten.

Chanyeol henkäisi rehellisesti yllättyneenä humalaisen prinssin tulevan niin lähelle. Kuitenkin hänen sydämensä alkoi laukata, liikaakin, jos häneltä kysyttiin. Oli kaiken järjen vastaista alkaa haikailemaan unihahmon perään. Se mies ei ollut todellinen, vaikka hänen alitajuntansa yritti hänelle kaikkea muuta väittää.

* * *

Chanyeol venytti kaulaansa yrittäessään vilkuilla Luhanin kädessä olevaan ruutuvihkoon. Vanhempi mies mulkaisi häntä kylmästi ja käänsi vihkoa poispäin. Hän ei ehtinyt alkaa vääntämään hyungin kanssa matematiikan kaavoja ja yhtälöitä sisältävän vihkon herruudesta, kun musiikkiosaston aulan sohvaryhmille alkoi valua lisää porukkaa.

Elegantein askelin lähemmäs kävelevä Sehun yllättyi nähdessään komerostaan ulostautuneen (poika)ystävänsä, melkein menetti cooliutensa siinä samassa. Jongin tönäisi häntä leikkisästi ja ulisi vihjaillen perään. Ikätoveri menetti tasapainonsa ja rojahti melkein Chanyeolin syliin.

Jälleen huonosti nukutusta yöstä ja jatkuvasta epämielyttävässä ympäristössä olemisesta kettuuntunut Yeol parkaisi raivoissaan. Älähdys jäädytti hetkeksi käytävää kävelevän neljän nahkatakkimiehen leveän rintaman. Baekhyun oli heistä vähiten yllättynyt. Hänen kasvonsa pysyivät peruslukemilla, samaa ei voinut sanoa muista lauman miehistä.

”Mikä sua taas kyrsii?” Sehun ärähti ja yritti rojahtaa Luhanin ja Chanyeolin väliin väkisin. Luhan potkaisi hänet lattialle, poikarukka oli lentää nokalleen toistamiseen. Paikalle take away -mukin kanssa saapuva Kyungsoo pelasti maknaen pulasta ja avusti hänet takaisin jaloilleen.

“Chanyeolie hyungilla on taas menkat”, Sehun tuhahti loukkaantuneena ja siisti vaatteitaan. Hän mulkoili siinä samassa Luhania, jonka kainalo oli alkanut avautua hörökorvan puolelta.

“No, mikäs nyt mieltä kalvaa?” Kyungsoo kysyi huolesta jäykkänä, koittaen saada ystävästään edes jotain vastauksia. Chanyeol piti turpansa kiinni, ei edes mielikuvituksessaan möläyttänyt viettäneensä aikaa 800-luvun Goryeossa, yö toisensa perään.

Käytävää pitkin kohti aulaa asteleva neljän nahkatakkimiehen lössi herätti huomiota. Tyylikkäitä aurinkolaseja silmillään pitävä Baekhyun katsahti molemmilla puolillaan käveleviin miehiin hetkeä ennen kuin veti lasejaan alaspäin ja katsahti suoraan sohvalla, tyytyväisenä Luhanin kainalossa istuvaan Chanyeoliin. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että koko aula kuohahti moisesta eleestä.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, kun Baekhyun oli hylännyt kolme muuta klooniaan ja lähtenyt kohti heidän porukkaa. Kyungsoo vilkutti hänelle iloisesti, Yeolin olisi tehnyt mieli kumauttaa häntä jalallaan sääreen, mutta ystävä oli liian kaukana.

“Onko sulla treffit luokkahuoneessa F101?” Luhan kysyi vaihtaessaan sivua matematiikan ruutuvihkosta.

“Ei tietääkseni”, Chanyeol sanoi ääni väristen. Häntä pelotti todella. Hän ei halunnut Baekhyunin olevan samassa seurassa kuin hulivilikaksikko. Ysinelosten suusta saattaisi tipahtaa ihan mitä tahansa. Sitten koko osasto saisi aiheen levitellä juoruja aivan väärin perustein. Oli ihme, että Yeol oli säilyttänyt kasvonsa niinkin pitkään. Joku päivä hänkin joutuisi piiloutumaan tummalinssisten pokien taakse, hävetessään liikaa juttuja, joita hänestä kiertäisi pitkin Yliopistoa. Jos hän siis välittäisi, mitä muut puhuisivat. Oikeasti häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa.

“Kim Jongdae kello kahdessa”, Luhan tokaisi tasapaksuun ääneen. Dae oli hänelle yhdentekevä. Chanyeol puolestaan jätti nahkatakkisen Baekhyunin tuijottamisen ja siirsi kiinnostuksesta tuikkivat silmänsä parhaan ystävänsä heijastukseen. Kim Jongdae tuntui nykyään olevan enemmän hologrammi kuin oikeaihminen, lihaa ja verta.

“Mistä hän on mustasukkainen?” Luhan kysyi ja vilkaisi Kimin suuntaan. Yeol oli ollut siinä uskossa, ettei vanhinta kiinnostaisi. Kai ympäristö oli tehnyt hänestäkin hitusen uteliaamman.

“Kun tietäisi”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kääntyi paremmin hennon kiinalaismiehen puoleen. “Mitä luulet, pitäisikö mun ostaa hänelle syntymäpäivälahja?”

Luhanin katse palasi yhtälöiden täyttämille vihkon sivuille. “En tiedä eikä kiinnosta.”

“Luuletko hänen todella ansainneen lahjasi?” Kyungsoo kysyi, välittämättä häneen nojailevasta Baekhyunista, joka oli ujuttautunut mukaan keskusteluun lupia kyselemättä.

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja laski katseensa muualle pieneksi hetkeksi. Siinä ajassa Jongdae oli ehtinyt häipyä aulatilasta. Yeol arveli, että hän oli päättänyt suunnata rauhallisemmalle seudulle, sinne mukavaan pikkuaulaan, johon Chanyeol itsekin yhtäkkiä halaji. Kovin olisi tehnyt mieli lähteä perään. Jongdae tuskin olisi ollut samaa mieltä.

“Mä en tajua, miten jaksat olla niin lojaali sille miehelle”, Jongin murahti ja pyöritteli silmiään. “Olet valmis päästämään hänet takaisin elämääsi, vaikka hän ei ole vilkaissutkaan suhun enää pitkään aikaan.”

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Jongdae oli hänelle sellainen ystävä, johon voisi ottaa yhteyttä tuntematta oloaan kiusaantuneeksi pitkänkin radiohiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän toivoi sydämestään, että Dae hylkäisi menestyksenhalunsa edes hetkeksi ja palaisi hänen rinnalleen, vaikka yhdeksi illaksi. Hänelle hän olisi saattanutkin uskaltaa valittaa, että näki yö toisensa jälkeen unta historiallisesta miljööstä ja prinssistä, jolla oli identtiset piirteet hänen edessä seisovan miehen kanssa.

“Mitä säkin täällä teet?” Chanyeol kivahti palautettuaan katseensa seuraan liittyneeseen Hyunieen.Baekhyun säpsähti tulisia sanoja ja naamioi sen asentonsa kohottamiseksi. Hänen ilmeensä pysyi kuitenkin pienessä, hyväntuulisessa hymyssä.

“Käyn koulua”, hän muistutti. “Tämä on meidän paikka.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. Hän pyysi anteeksi tollouttaan; hän oli unohtanut, että psykologian luennot oli siirretty väliaikaisesti musiikkiosaston tiloihin. Hän oli se, joka tunkeili.

“Musta tuntuu kuin en olisi nukkunut viikkoihin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja siirtyi hieromaan kimmoisuutensa menettäneitä kasvojaan. Hän oli rupsahtanut, henkisesti että fyysesti, vaikka nukkui kahdeksan tuntia yössä. Liian todentuntuiset unet tahtoivat viedä yhtä paljon energiaa kuin valveilla oleminen eikä kroppa päässyt palautumaan missäään vaiheessa.

“Näytätkin siltä”, Sehun irvisti. “En aio edes pyytää anteeksi näitä brutaaleja sanoja.”

“Käytätkö melatoniiniä?” Kyungsoo kysyi kiinnostuneena, miettien lopputyöhön kerättävää tutkimusmateriaalia. Chanyeol pudisti pienesti päätään ja pyysi olemaan kyselemättä lisää. Hän ei halunnut keskustella asioistaan niin monen korvaparin kuullen.

“Sun pitäisi relata vähän”, Jongin parahti. “Olet niin kireä, ettei sulle kohta uskalla puhua.”

“Ole sitten hiljaa.”

“Chanyeol-ah!” Luhan parahti, irrottamatta katsettaan matemateettistä kaavoista. “Älä pura huonoa tuultasi viattomiin ihmisiin.”

“Entäs mä sitten?” Sehun parkaisi ja muistutti viisi minuuttia sitten kokemastaan nöyryytyksestä.

Luhan hymähti huvittuneena, muttei sanonut mitään. Chanyeol pidätteli nauruaan parhaansa mukaan. Luhan hyung oli hauska. Oli harmi, ettei hän tavannut viihtyä ihmisten ilmoilla kovinkaan usein.

“Tulkaa Sally G’s undergroundin viimeiseen iltaan viikonloppuna”, Baekhyun sanoi. Sehunin ja Jonginien katseet kiinnittyivät varkaitten joukkoon liittyneeseen mieheen hyvin nopeasti. Ja ne katseet olivat täynnä innokkuutta ja tuhmia mielikuvia.

“Sanokaa portsarille, että mä kutsuin teidät, niin pääsette ilmaiseksi sisään. Mä voin tarjota koko illan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän piti äänensävynsä hiljaisena, etteivät anteliaat sanat päässeet vääriin korviin.

Chanyeol pyöritteli silmiään naapurin hullujen liialliselle innostuneisuudelle. Toki nuorten miesten innostuminen melkein alastomista tanssijoista ja ilmaisesta viinasta oli ihan ymmärrettävää, mutta Yeolin kaaliin ei mennyt, miten he jaksoivat käyttäytyä kuin kokisivat sen kaiken ensimmäistä kertaa. Ne pojat tunsivat Sally G’n joka kolkan niin hyvin, että voisivat liikkua siellä silmät ummistettuina ilman minkäänlaista hämminkiä.

“Tulethan säkin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol avasi suunsa ja jäi tuijottamaan Baekhyunia syvälle silmiin. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä vastasta. Suusta pääsi epämäärästä murinaa oikeita sanoja etsiessään.

“Tulee hän”, Kyungsoo ja Jongin sanoivat yhteen ääneen. Siinä missä Baekhyunin hymy muuttui leveämmäksi, Chanyeolin ilme muuttui tummemmaksi. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, kun ihmiset päättivät hänen puolestaan.

“Tiedät itsekin, että tarvitset muuta ajateltavaa”, Kyungsoo ärähti, vaikkakin hyväntuuliseen sävyyn. “Sitä paitsi, sähän pidät siitä paikasta.”

Chanyeol ei voinut väittää vastaan. Hän oli viihtynyt siellä paljonkin. Mutta silloin hänellä ei ollut paineita lopputyön materiaalin keräämisestä.

“Toista mahdollisuutta ei tule”, Baekhyun virnisti. “Sally G vaihtaa värinsä pornonpunaisesta kimaltavaan kultaiseen. Beom hyung tekee siitä jonkun massapaikan. Hän haluaa laajentaa asiakaskuntaa.”

Sehun ja Jongin itkivät ylidramaattiseen malliin strippiklubin menetykselle. Chanyeolia ei paljoa hetkauttanut. Jos nuoriso ottaisi paikan haltuunsa, tuskin sieltä paljasta pintaa tulisi puuttumaan.

”Ei huolta”, Kyungsoo tokaisi ärsyttävä pilke silmäkulmassaan. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, hän niin tiesi ystävän päästävän suustaan lisää sellaisia lauseita, jotka saisivat hänet jälleen pyörittelemään silmiään. Teki mieli melkein pyytää häntä olemaan sanomatta.

”Sehun ja Jonginie raahaa hänet sinne väkisin.”

Baekhyun läpsäytti high fivet Soon kanssa ja nauroi hänen kanssaan yhteen ääneen. Chanyeolin suupieli melkein värähti, jengin innokkuus yhtä klubia kohtaan oli joskus huvittavan fanaattista.

“Entä, jos mä en halua?” Yeol kysyi.

“Haluat sä”, Kyungoo, Jongin ja Sehun vastasivat yhteen ääneen. Byun Baekhyun repesi hentoon nauruun, aitoon hymyyn. Sellaiseen, joka sai Yeolinkin tirskahtamaan pienesti.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol istui Anyangin ostarin aukion keskellä olevan korokkeen päällä. Hän ryysti pikaruokalaravintolasta mukaan ottamaansa pepsiä ja katseli ohikulkijoita tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Oli kummallisen hiljaista, ilta-aikaan porukkaa oli kyllä paikalla, mutta vierestä puuttui kolmen miehen väsyneet tirskahdukset ja paskat vitsit.

A-siivestä kohti keskiaukiota kävelevä Yixing nosti kätensä ylös tervehdykseksi. Chanyeol laski pahvimukin viereensä ja tervehti häntä takaisin heilauttamalla vapautunutta kättään. Toisessa kädessä oli puhelin, oli ollut jo pitkään. Hän oli keskustellut Yoora noonan kanssa viikonloppuna järjestettävästä perhepäivällisestä ja miettinyt siinä sivussa, miten kertoisi, ettei aikonut osallistua. Jos Baekhyunie haluaisi tehdä musiikkia juuri sinä päivänä, Yeolille sopisi vallan mainiosti.

”Howdy ho”, Yixing hihkaisi saapuessaan Yeolin luokse. Chanyeol taputti paikkaa vierellään ja pyysi miestä liittymään hetkeksi seuraan. Hän ei kaivannut Kyungsoota tai naapurin hulivilikaksikkoa, mutta rauhallinen, vanhempi kiinalaismies oli täydellistä seuraa.

”Mitä kuuluu?” hyung kysyi tavatessaan Yeolin väsyneet silmät. Hän ilmaisi huolensa suoraan, jakoi havaintonsa nuoremman joka päivä tummemmista silmänalusista.

”Pitäisikö sulle syöttää kuurina parsakaalia vai millä me saataisiin sun vointisi paremmaksi?”

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Häntäkään ei enää liiemmin naurattanut. Alitajunnalla oli kummallinen pakkomielle palata aina ilmeekkään prinssin luokse ja tehdä Chanyeolista osa hänen elämäänsä. Wang Eun oli Chanyeolille pelkkä unihahmo, mutta prinssi tuntui pitävän häntä ystävänään. Kuin hänen alitajunnassaan olisi kokonaan oma maailma, joka toimi kuten oikeakin todellisuus.

”Näetkö sä toistuvia unia?” Chanyeol kysyi. Yixing nyökkäsi, Chanyeol ei muuta olettanutkaan. Jokainen oli kokenut sellaisen varmasti kerran elämässään.

”Entäs jatkuvia unia?”

Yixing joutui miettimään vastausta edellistä pidempään. Chanyeolin sisimmässä kihelmöi, hän halusi edes vähän samaistumispintaa. Hän ei ollut vielä rohkaistunut ja avannut suutaan kokonaan professorille, vaikka ammattilaisen kanssa puhuminen auttaisi varmasti. Hänestä koko asia oli niin absurdi, vaikka hän tiesi sen kaiken kumpuavan alitajunnasta. Stressi ilmeni monin tavoin. Luultavasti tämä oli yksi niistä. Jos mieli tarjosi paikkaa, jossa paeta arkea ja omaa elämää, se oli onnistunut erittäin huonosti.

Yixing oli tarpeeksi rauhallinen ja _aikuinen_ ihminen keskustelemaan asioista. Chanyeol otti itseään niskasta kiinni ja avasi sydäntään niin paljon kuin uskalsi. Hän puhui mieltä kalvavista asioista rehellisesti, vaikka tiesi hyungin jakavan puolet jutuista Luhanin kanssa. Hän uskoi kuitenkin, ettei hyung lörpötellyt julkisesti niitä luottamuksellisimpia asioita.

Yixing kuunteli tuomitsematta, se oli hänen ihailtava piirteensä. Hänestä ei ollut paljoa neuvoa antamaan, mutta oli myönnettävä, että asioiden jakaminen muuallekin kuin muistivihkoihin, oli helpottavaa. Ei se luultavasti tuonut loppua historiallisen miljöön uniin, se hänen täytyisi luultavasti tehdä itse.

”Mä olen hallinnut uniani pennusta asti. Nykyään mä en saa vaikuttaa enää mihinkään, vaikka _tiedän_ olevani unessa. Se on kuin olisi otettu pois kyky puhua äidinkieltä, ihan tuosta noin vain.”

Yixing raapi päätään. Hänkin oli neuvoton, mutta suhtautui asiaan positiivisesti. ”Mitä, jos vain hyväksyisit sen? Ehkä se on vaihe, joka menee ohitse.”

”Mutta —” Chanyeol yritti, mutta Yixingin tiukahko katse riitti hiljentämään hänet. Lopulta hän huokaisi ja myönsi ymmärtävänsä itsekin, ettei elänyt juurikaan siinä hetkessä. Hänen katseensa oli pitkällä tulevaisuudessa.

”Olet niin keskittynyt lopputyöhön valmistumiseen, ettet huomaa, mitä ympärilläsi on. Ehkä siksi palaat aina samaan miljööseen. Se saa sut miettimään, mitä siellä on tapahtunut, eikö?”

”Ehkä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja mietti Eunia. Prinssi oli kovin harmissaan kuninkaan, isänsä, päätöksestä. Ehkä se oli Chanyeolin alitajunnan tapa käsitellä hänen omaa elämäänsä. Olisiko hänen pitänyt kehottaa Eunille avioliitosta kieltäytymistä tai tai auttaa hänet karkuun? Vai oliko se merkki myös Chanyeolille? Saada hänet uskomaan, ettei hänelläkään ollut valtaa kieltäytyä isänsä vaateista ja lopulta hänkin palaisi isän osoittamalle polulle.

”Milloin viimeksi sä olet pitänyt kunnolla hauskaa?” Yixing kysyi. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, varmaan kesällä. Siitäkin tuntui olevan jo ikuisuus.

Yixing tönäisi Chanyeolia olkavarteen ja nyökkäsi kauempana kävelevään nahkatakkiseen mieheen, jonka mustat hiukset kiilsivät siinä keinovalossa. Silmillä oli mustat aurinkolasit. Yeol tuhahti näylle. Oliko Byun herkkä valolle vai miksi hän tykkäsi leikkiä diivaa myös Anyangissa.

”Älä säkin aloita”, Chanyeol murahti ja tarttui pepsimukiinsa. Hän ryysti juomaa välttääkseen vastaamasta jatkokysymyksiin.

”Koko yliopisto luulee varmaan että panen häntä tai jotain”, hän sanoi kuitenkin.

Yixing mutristi huuliaan. ”Tai sitten he luulevat hänen haluavan kävellä kauttasi isäsi studiolle.”

Chanyeol huokaisi. Hänelle isän ammatti levy-yhtiön studiotuottajana oli itsestäänselvyys, normaali asia, siinä missä muiden tovereiden vanhempien ammatit lääkäreinä tai poliiseina. Hän ei aikonut astua siihen mestaan enää jalallakaan, mutta hänelle ei ollut tullut mieleenkään, että muut saattaisivat haluta tehdä niin.

”Onneksi Byun Baekhyun ei haikaile viihdebisnekseen. Hänen unelmansa on seistä lavalla sinfoniaorkesterin kanssa. Klassinen musiikki on hänen juttunsa”, Yixing tiesi kertoa. Chanyeol kykeni vain ihmettelemään, mistä ihmiset tiesivät kaikki ne nippelitiedot. Olivatko muut uteliaita vai elikö hän niin kiven alla, itsekeskeisenä paskana.

”Oletteko ystäviä?”

”Juteltiin kerran hyvä tovi yksissä bileissä.”

”Käytkö sä bileissä?” Chanyeol ihmetteli. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Varmaan siksi, koska hän ei itse ollut harrastanut sellaista pariin vuoteen. Sehun ja Jongin olivat liian kovia käyttämään häntä Sally G’s undergroundissa. Vaan pian sekin loppuisi, luojan kiitos. Elleivät he sitten keksisi roudata häntä Byun Baekbeomin uudenkarhealle nuorisoklubille.

”Jos hän elää klassiselle musiikille, miksi hän haluaa sitten tehdä oman biisin?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Yixing kohautti olkiaan. ”Ehkä hän haluaa kokeilla jotain uutta.”

”Mietin vain”, Yeol virnisti ja katseli nahkatakkisen miehen suuntaan. Byun oli ihan vetävän näköinen pakkaus, kun sillä silmällä katsoi.

Baekhyun oli huomannut keskiaukiolla istuskelevan kaksikon ja ottanut suunnan heitä kohti. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja tervehti ikätoveriaan kuuluvalla äänellä. Muka hyväntuulinen äännähdys ei sopinut väsyneeseen ilmeeseen hänen kasvoillaan.

”No, onko sunkin isäsi tehnyt jotain tärkeitä päätöksiä puolestasi?” Yeol kysyi, kun mies saapui sopivan lähelle. Baekhyun katsahti häneen ihmetellen. Se oli ehkä hänen elämänsä kummallisin keskustelunaloitus.

”Isäni ei välitä paskan vertaa musta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti aurinkolasit päälleen. Hän räpytteli kosteita silmiään, hänellä taisi todella olla oikea syy pitää laseja sisätiloissa.

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. ”Vaihdetaanko?”

Baekhyun naurahti ja istahti Chanyeolin toiselle puolelle. ”Mitäs te?”

”Hengaillaan”, Yixing sanoi ja kaivoi puhelintaan farkkutakkinsa taskusta. ”Lupasin tavata Luhan hyungin.”

”Gege”, Baekhyun lausahti hennosti, katsomatta vanhempaan. Hän oli liian kiireinen seuratessaan ohitse kulkevia ihmisiä.

Kiinankielisen lausahduksen kuultuuaan Yixing vilkaisi Baekhyuniin nauruaan pidätellen. ”Niin juuri. Hauskaa illanjatkoa.”

Chanyeol ilmeili seurasta poistuvan kiinalaismiehen perään ja anoi häntä silmillään jäämään, mutta ihan turhaan. Hyung oli päättänyt poistua ja jättää samanikäiset nauttimaan toistensa seurasta. Kauniisti ajateltu, Chanyeol sihahti mielessään.

”Hän on hauska. Zhang Yixing”, Baekhyun hymyili ja käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä Chanyeoliin.

”Onko ketään, jota et tunne nimeltä meidän yliopistolta?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät suurina. Baekhyun hymyili entistä leveämmin.

”Tiedän vain ne, jotka hengailevat _meidän_ nurkissa”, hän vastasi. ”Miksi ette vallanneet lääketieteen osastoa?”

”Älä multa kysy”, Chanyeol murahti ja tarjosi pepsiään Baekhyunille, pelkästä vieraanvaraisuudesta. ”Menen sinne, mihin lukujärjestys käskee.”

”Totta”, Baekhyun tokaisi ja otti pahvisen juomamukin vastaan. Hän maistoi vähän ja palautti juoman takaisin Yeolille. Ilme ei paljokaan värähtänyt, mutta pepsi ei tainnut olla hänen makuunsa.

”Kyungsoo kertoi sun käyttäneen useinkin Sally G’n palveluita”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol murahti itsekseen. Jos ruotsalaista vodkaa voisi palveluksi sanoa, niin siinä tapauksessa.

”Ei olisi sua strippiklubin asiakkaaksi uskonut”, Baekhyun virnisti.

Chanyeol nauroi ilkikurisesti ja tökkäsi häntä etusormella ohimolle. ”Ei uskosi sua strippiklubin omistajan veljeksi.”

Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös ja kohautti kulmiaan. ”Mä en puutu veljeni bisneksiin muuten kuin saboitoimalla hänen liiketoimintaansa. Joten, tulethan sä viikonloppuna?”

”Onko sut pakotettu sinne töihin vai miksi et pärjää ilman mua?” Chanyeol kysyi, leikkisyys äänessään kasvaen. Hän puri pahvimukissa törröttävää muovipilliä ja odotti vastausta vatsa nipistellen. Mitä hiljaisemmaksi Baekhyun muuttui, sitä enemmän Chanyeolia alkoi hymyilyttää.

”Minkälaiset välit teillä on?” hän kysyi vakavampaan malliin. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja mietti Yoora noonaa. Isosisko liiteli jossain puolentoista metrin korkeudella maanpinnalta, eli isän rahoilla ja nautti lääkäri Leen vuorokausipäivystyksistä täysin rinnoin. Noona ei koskaan puolustanut Chanyeolia, vaan halusi, että hänkin hyväksyisi isänsä tarjoamat eväät tähän elämään.

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja nojasi toiseen käteensä. Uusi huokaus pääsi ilmoille. ”Kim Jongdae pisti isälle kerran jauhot suuhun puolustaessaan mua paremmin kuin noona ikinä. Se kerta olikin viimeinen, kun isä ja hän olivat samassa tilassa.”

Baekhyunin hymy oli hyytynyt. Tyhjän ilmeen näkeminen sai Yeolin jännittymään. Perhesuhteista puhuminen oli kai nostanut epämukavia tunteita esiin.

”Mä olen aina saanut tehdä, mitä haluan. Olihan se kivaa aikuisuuden kynnyksellä, mutta lopulta sitä tuntee itsensä yhdentekeväksi, kun kukaan ei kysy, mitä kuuluu ja mistä unelmoit.”

Chanyeol siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja puristi pienesti. Baekhyun katsahti häneen nopeasti ja koitti hymyillä, siinä onnistumatta. Hän painoi päänsä alas ja naurahti typertyneenä.

”Se lopputyö… Kyllä mäkin välillä mietin, onko musta siihen. Saattaa jäädä pelkäksi typeräksi yritykseksi poistua mukavuusalueelta.”

”Kyllä susta on”, Chanyeol sanoi ja liikutti peukaloaan nahkatakin pinnalla. ”Mä autan sua.”

”Kiitos, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. ”Sä olet kultainen.”

Chanyeol hymyili, ensimmäistä kertaa sille päivälle täydestä sydämestään. Hänen olonsa oli keventynyt paljonkin saatuaan jutella Yixingin kanssa. Lisäksi hänestä tuntui, että hän oli lähentynyt Baekhyunin kanssa enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmilla tapaamiskerroilla. Jos ympärillä oli paljon porukkaa, oli aika vaikea olla täysin oma itsensä. Yliopistolla varsinkin sitä täytyi pitää suunsa supussa, ettei järjettömiä juoruja lähtisi liikenteeseen. Musiikkiosasto vaikutti rakastavan draamaa ja päättömiä juttuja. Tosielämän rikkinäinen puhelin -peli, sitä se oli.

”Mitä teet sunnuntaina?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Pahimmassa tapauksessa makaan sohvalla viltin alla ja poden vuosisadan pahinta krapulaa”, Baekhyun virnisti. Chanyeol heilautti kättään vähetellen. Pelkästään Sally G’ssä hän ei saisi itseään siihen kuntoon. Ellei hän käyttäisi sisäpirin oikeuksiaan hyväksi.

”Mitä mielessä?” Baekhyun kysyi, huomattavasti virkeämpänä. Chanyeol irrotti otteensa miehen olkapäältä ja palasi pitelemään juomamukista kiinni kaksin käsin.

”Meillä olisi yksi biisi tekemättä”, hän sanoi, jopa häveten. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan puhunut musiikin tekemisestä, sellaiset sanat tuntuivat sotivan hänen nykyisiä puheitaan vastaan.

”Tule mun luo kymmeneltä sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hyppäsi alas korokkeelta. Chanyeol ei olisi halunnut myöntää, miten häntä harmitti päästää mies lähtemään.

”Nähdään Sally G’ssä, Park”, Baekhyun hymyili ja pisti aurinkolasit takaisin silmilleen. Chanyeol naurahti huvittuneena Hyunien sulaville liikkeille ja jäi katsomaan vielä pitkään hänen peräänsä. Katse valui tapansa mukaan tummansinisen farkkukankaan peittämälle takamukselle. Pieni virnistys nousi hänen huulilleen, kun yhtäkkiä alkoi taas janottaa.

* * *

Sehun oli valittanut Anyangin suosituimman (ja luultavasti ainoan) strippiklubin toiminnan loppumisesta taukoamatta koko helvetin illan. Jongin oli koittanut hiljentää hänet juottamalla hänelle erilaisia juomasekotuksia, mutta hoikkakaulainen lasi oli pysähtynyt matkalla kohti leipäläpeä liian moneen otteeseen. Kyungsoo oli koittanut käyttää kovempia otteita ja läpsytellä valitusmoodin pois. Paikalle puoliväkisin raahattu Chanyeol puolestaan oli koittanut häntä saada nauttimaan silmiensä edessä kiiltävistä, paljaista sääristä, mutta Hun jaksoi vain paasata menemään.

Chanyeol tarttui oluttuoppiinsa ja katseli ympärilleen. Sally G’s underground ei ollut muuttunut ulkoisesti vielä millään tavoin, vaikka mestan omistajuus oli vaihtunut jo reipas viikko sitten. Hän ei jaksanut nauttia tärykalvoja puhkovasta tanssimusiikista tai muodokkaita lanteitaan keikuttavista tanssijoista, sillä häntä väsytti niin helvetisti. Alkoholi ei juurikaan maistunut, heti aluksi nautittu vodkapaukku oli saanut olon rennommaksi. Haukottelu oli muuttunut säännöllisemmäksi viimeisen tunnin aikana, vuorokausi oli vaihtunut jonkin aikaa sitten. Normaalisti Chanyeol olisi mennyt nukkumaan jo tunteja sitten, nyt hän oli päättänyt kärsiä, ettei kukaan voisi väittää häntä ilonpilaajaksi.

Kyungsoo hihkaisi innostuneena, kun Baekhyun pölähti pöytään oman juomansa kanssa. ”Olethan sä täällä!”

”Mä pelkäsin, ettette tulekaan!” Baekhyun huusi pauhaavan musiikin ylitse ja kopisteli nyrkkiään pöydän ympärillä olevien miesten kanssa. Chanyeolkin kumautti kätensä yhteen Baekhyunin rystysiin, muttei jaksanut kiinnittää sen enempää huomiota kuulumisia vaihtelevaan mieslaumaan. Eiköhän jokainen heistä nähnyt, että Yeol ei jaksanut olla sosiaalinen. Oli jo suuri voitto, että hän oli suostunut poistumaan tunkkaisesta yksiöstään lauantai-illan parhaimpaan aikaan.

Chanyeol oli positiivisesti yllättynyt, ettei Byun ollut tuonut mukanaan tarjottimellista viinaa. Hänen motiivinsa ei liennyt muiden humalaan juottaminen - onneksi. Hänellä oli kädessään vain oma, kuplivaa litkua sisältävä drinkkilasi, josta törrötti musta, suora pilli. Naama meni ruttuun pelkästä ajatuksesta, alkoholi tökki sillä hetkellä suuresti. Vesikin olisi maistunut paremmin.

Baekhyun otti paikan Chanyeolin vierestä ja yhtyi keskusteluun tuosta noin vain. Hänellä tuntui olevan taito sulautua ympärillä pyöriviin tilanteisiin, oli sitten kyse millaisesta keskustelusta tahansa. Tai sitten Byun Baekhyun oli paljon läheisempi Sehunin ja Jonginien kanssa kuin naapurin pojat olivat antaneet Yeolin ymmärtää. Toisaalta hän tuntui tulevan juttuun oikeastaan kenen kanssa tahansa. Jopa Kim Jongdaen. Yeol tuhahti itsekseen, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen nopeasti. Hän oli liian väsynyt ollakseen mustasukkainen.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja nojasi Baekhyuniin tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän kuunteli puheenvuoron ottanutta Jonginia puolella korvalla ja keskittyi vieressään hehkuvaan lämpöön, joka sai olon entistä raukemmaksi. Toisen kroppa lähellä hänen omaansa, miehestä lähtevä tuoksu koukutti häntä entisestään. Vasemman käden sormet osuivat vahingossa tummien farkkujen peittämälle reidelle, Baekhyun ei välittänyt. Ehkä hän ei huomannut. Chanyeol kyllä huomasi, hän ei ollut koskenut Baekhyuniin sillä tavalla kuin kerran aikaisemmin. Sinä aamuna, kun hän heräsi miehen sohvalta. Muuten hänen kätensä olivat pysyneet asiallisella etäisyydellä miehestä. Pieni huolen häivähdys käytti häntä skarpimpana, sitä kesti ehkä sekunnin, kaksi. Sehun oli varoitellut häntä Baekhyunin tavasta ihastua nopeasti. Hän oli kuitenkin liian väsynyt ajattelemaan täydellä kapasiteetillä. Hän ei ollut edes kiinnostunut Baekhyunista sillä tavalla. Jos hänen täytyisi valita, hän ottaisi mielummin uniensa ilmekkään prinssin, jos hän olisi ollut todellinen. Onneksi ei ollut. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa seurustella. Ehkä yliopiston jälkeen…

Chanyeol otti mukavamman asennon ja valui entistä syvemmälle nirvanaan, jossa hän ei ollut vellonut päiväkausiin. Miten ihana olotila se oli. Taustalla pauhaava musiikki tuntui vaimenevan, keho alkoi tuntua raskaammalta, hän painui syvemmälle tyhjyyteen. Ihanaan, mustaan tyhjyyteen, joka otti hänet syleilyynsä enemmän kuin mielellään.


	10. Chapter 10

”Herätys! Chanyeol-ah! Herätys! Valomerkki tuli jo.”

”Älä puhu paskaa”, Chanyeol murahti ja työnsi häntä ravistelevan käden kauemmas itsestään. Hän oli ummistanut silmänsä ehkä maksimissaan puoleksi tunniksi, ei hänen ollut tarkoitus kuin torkahtaa hetkeksi. Tai ollenkaan… Baekhyunista lähtevä lämpö ja klubin pimeys välkkyvistä valoista huolimatta oli ollut vain niin ihanaa, ettei hän voinut itselleen mitään.

”Chanyeol, ihan oikeasti”, Kyungsoo parkui ja tarttui häntä olkapäistä. Kova, lähes raivoisa ravistelu ei ottanut loppuakseen. Chanyeolin oli pakko avata silmänsä ja todeta itsekin, että baarin asiakkaat todella olivat purkautumassa ulos.

”Mitä helvettiä? Paljonko kello on?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hänellä olisi ollut rannekello kädessä, puuvillapaidan hihan alla, mutta hän ei jaksanut kaivaa sitä esiin. Liikaa työtä.

”Puoli neljä, näethän itsekin!” Sehun ärähti, hänkin kummallisen ärtyneenä. Chanyeol ilmeili nuoremman äksyilylle ja venytteli selkäänsä. Hän päätyi tarkistamaan kellonajan puhelimestaan, värkki oli samaa mieltä ystävien kanssa.

Chanyeol raapi niskaansa typertyneenä. Reippaan kolmen tunnin nokoset olivat olleet hänen siihen astisen elämänsä parhaimmat. Hän oli antanut mielensä ja kroppansa levätä, kerätä voimia. Häntä väsytti edelleen,johtui yksinkertaisesti siitä, että oli yö.

”Harmi, ettei voida jäädä tänne. Paikat siivotaan ja hälyt pistetään päälle”, Baekhyun naurahti, selvästi sammaltaen. Chanyeol vilkaisi häneen ja tajusi vasta nyt, miten humalassa kaikki olivat. Hänen ensimmäinen oluensa oli edelleen pöydässä, lähes koskemattomana. Harmi, etteivät he olleet liikenteessä autolla, hän olisi voinut heittää kaikki kotiin.

”Mun luo jatkoille?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, hän halusi omaan sänkyynsä. Jokainen pöydässä istuva pyöritti silmiään vastaukselle. Kyungsoo eteenkään ei tahtonut ymmärtää, miksi Chanyeol halusi vain nukkumaan. Edelleen, koska oli yö. Partymode oli jäänyt mitä ilmeisemmin päälle.

”Mitä teet huomenna?” Kyungsoo kysyi, toiveikkuutta äänessään.

”Musiikkia”, Chanyeol sanoi pitkän haukotuksensa takaa. Baekhyun käänsi leveässä hymyssä olevat kasvonsa häneen ja kikatti hiljaa.

Kyungsoo ei uskonut, luuli sarkastiseksi vastaukseksi. Chanyeol muistutti vieressään istuvan mustatukan lopputyöstä ja hapuili oluttaan. Ei näiden sankareiden seurassa selvinpäin voinut olla.

”Näitkö unta?”

Soo vaihtoi aihetta niin lennosta, että sitä oli vaikea ymmärtää. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja hölmistyi itsekin. Hän oli nukkunut kolme tuntia, yleensä sellaiseen määrään mahtui edes jotain. Portit Goryeoon olivat pysyneet sillä kertaa kiinni. Chanyeol ei todellakaan valittanut, vaikka ne olisivat menneet ikuisesti kiinni. Vaikka Wang Eun oli mielenkiintoinen tapaus, hänen pollansa lahoaisi kokonaan ennen sitä, kun hän saisi prinssi kertomaan, miksi hänet kutsuttiin palatsiin.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin ajatella tekevänsä muistiinpanoja puhelimeensa unen kestosta ja laadusta, kun Baekhyun kiskaisi hänet ylös pöydästä. Sehun ja Jongin kävelivät jo edellä, Kyungsoo oli jäänyt odottamaan heitä, ystävällinen ja huomioiva kun luonteeltaan oli. Chanyeolilta saattaisi palaa käpy, jos hulivilikaksikko ei odottaisi häntä samaan taksiin, sillä he tiesivät tasan tarkkaan heidän osoitteensa olevan käytävän tarkkuudella sama.

”Olisitko halunnut tulla mun luokse?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Joudut raahautumaan meille huomenissa kuitenkin.”

Chanyeol kiitti tarjouksesta, mutta kieltäytyi. Hän oli kirjoittanut edellisenä iltana muutamia säkeitä muistikirjaansa, eivätkä ne luonnollisesti olleet osa baarikamppeita. Hän halusi suihkuun ja pesemään hampaat, kellahtaa omaan sänkyynsä ja vetää lisää unta palloon.

”Sulta meni paljon ohi”, Baekhyun naureskeli, kävellen joka askeleella lähempänä Chanyeolia. Yeol veti hänet rennosti kainaloonsa ja mietti, oliko Byun todella niin kännissä vai halusiko hän muuten vain läheisyyttä. Chanyeolin rintaa pisti, hän itse oli aloittanut kellahtamalla häntä vasten.

”Mä tarvitsin tätä iltaa. Et uskokaan, miten paljon. Arkeni koostuu pääasiassa pianon takana istumisesta.”

Baekhyunin sanat menivät ohi ympärillä olevan älämölön ja edelleen pauhaavan musiikin vuoksi. Ja Chanyeolin ajatusten. Hän ei oikein vieläkään käsittänyt, miten oli mahdollista viettää yö täydessä pimeydessä, ihanassa sellaisessa. Toisaalta, hän oli hyvin kiitollinen, siitä, sillä se tuntui olevan harvinaista herkkua. Hän ei ollut kokenut sitä sen jälkeen, kun tietoisesti lopetti selkounien harrastamisen. Paitsi tietysti, sinä iltana, kun hän oli nukahtanut Byun Baekhyunin sohvalle. Ehkä se oli alkoholi, joka pisti alitajunnan kuriin, ainakin historiallisen miljöön ja kauniin prinssin suhteen.

”Jos mä olisin tiennyt, että täällä nukkuu näin hyvin, olisin tullut jo monta päivää aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol nauroi. Baekhyun ei niinkään.

”Arvaa, montako kertaa joku tuli kysymään, oletko kuollut vai miksi rötkötät penkillä suu auki.”

”En taatusti pitänyt suuta auki!” Chanyeol parkui musiikin yli. Kyungsoo hiljensi hänet todistamalla Baekhyunin puheet todeksi. Häpeän aalto pisti korvat jälleen helottamaan punaisina, tulikuumina. Hän se sitten osasi nolata itsensä mitä luovimmin tavoin.

”Onko sulla uniongelmia?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan; niitäpä niitä. Koko helvetin lopputyö oli menemässä pieleen sen takia, kun hänen alitajuntansa viitsi temppuilla sillä tavalla. Onneksi he olivat pistäneet hynttyyt yhteen Kyungsoon, Yixing hyungin ja parin noonan kanssa, heidän ryhmätutkimuksensa antaisi parempaa hajontaa kuin itsenäinen työskentely. Eihän se ollut sama asia kuin viidelläkymmenellä tai sadalla osallistujalla ollut, mutta tyhjää parempi. Oli vaikea löytää vapaaehtoisia sellaiseen projektiin. Odotukset projektin onnistumisesta olivat suuret, ja mitä pidemmälle se eteni, sen lannistuneemmaksi Chanyeol muuttui. Hän oli jo valmis heittämään pyyhkeen kehään, vaikka tiesi sillä pettävänsä ennen kaikkea itsensä. Oli kai vain purtava hammasta ja, niin kuin Yixing sanoi, hyväksyttävä asiat.

”Se on se lopputyö. Lisäksi mulla on ikävä Jongdaeta”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma, ettei häntä keljuttaisi niin paljoa, jos hän saisi chillata parhaan ystävänsä seurassa edes pari tuntia viikossa. Sen verran, että mieli tyljenisi täysin ja elämästä voisi taas nauttia.

”Jongdae puhuu susta myös”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän katsahti tyytymättömältä näyttävään Chanyeoliin ja laski kätensä varovasti hänen olkapäälleen. Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti ja kieltäytyi uskomasta, että Jongdae mietti häntä. Hän oli itse jättänyt Yeolin elämänsä ulkopuolelle. Oli jotenkin vaikea uskoa, ettei miehellä olisi ollut munaa tulla jatkamaan kaveruutta hiljaiselon jälkeen.

Baekhyun kiskaisi Chanyeolin narikkaan Sehunin huitoessa heille vilkkaaseen tahtiin. Jos he mielivät saada nopeasti taksin kotiin, oli pistettävä jalkaa toisen eteen.

* * *

Chanyeol kellahti sänkyynsä ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hampaat olivat puhtaat ja mieli kirkas, vähän liiankin. Fakta parin tunnin päästä nousevasta auringosta ei lohduttanut yhtään. Ympärillä oli vielä ihanan pimeää, kiitos pimennysverhojen, jotka himmensivät kaupungista tulevaa valoloistetta.

Chanyeol veti silmämaskin alas ja etsi paremman asennon. Klubilla korvia tärvellyt meteli oli pureutunut syvälle tärykalvoihin, päässä humisi ja piippasi, siitä tietoiseksi tuleminen teki siitä entistä ärsyttävämpää. Ajatukset liikkuvat päivän ja illan tapahtumissa, Chanyeolia alkoi ihan hävettää, miten hän oli sillä tavalla sammunut keskelle strippiklubin hulinaa. Hän ei olisi uskonut sellaisen olevan käytännössä mahdollista, mutta ilmeisesti hän oli fyysisesti niin puhki, että nukkui missä vain.

Kunhan ympäröivä maailma oli saatu suljettua pois mielestä, rentoutuminen kävi nopeasti. Hypnagogiset kuvat tulivat värikkäinä, selkeinä, veivät Chanyeolia mukanaan. Tietoisesti hän nukahti, kroppa valui takaisin uneen, mutta mieli pysyi valveilla. Koska hän oli nukkunut jo suurimman osan syvästä unesta, aamuyön pikkutunnit olivat otollisinta aikaa nähdä selkounia.

Chanyeol havahtui ympäristöönsä. Vilkaisu jalkoihin, mustat adidaksen verkkarit olivat jälleen siunaantuneet jalkaan. Nopea sormien laskeminen, vasemman käden kuusi sormea olivat tarpeeksi selkeä merkki kertomaan ympärillä vallitsevan maailman olevan unta. Ja sivummalta kantautuvat askeleet kera miekan kilinän. Vanhanaikainen, muodollinen puhetyyli ja kauempana avautuva palatsialue saivat Chanyeolin nopeasti ymmärtämään, etteivät portit Goryeoon olleetkaan menneet kokonaan kiinni.

Vaistojensa varassa liikkuva Chanyeol piiloutui paremmin vieressään olevan puun rungon taakse ja katseli kauempana hiekkakentällä liikkuvia miehiä. Samanlaisiin, punamustiin asuihin pukeutuneet miehet liikkuivat miekkojensa kanssa synkronoiduin liikkein, kuin he olisivat harjoitelleet samaa jo päivätolkulla. Chanyeolin katse kiinnittyi miehistä lyhyimpään, hiljaisimpaan ja innottomimpaan. Ei häneltä varmastikaan voimaa puuttunut, mutta motivaatiota senkin edestä.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti nähdessään Eunin liikkuvan veljiensä seassa kuin robotti. Hän ei ollut läsnä siinä tilanteessa, kulki vain mukana kehonsa tietäessä, minkälaisessa ojennuksessa miekan täytyi olla, mikä raaja liikkui seuraavaksi ja missä muut sijaitsivat. Joukkoa johtava mies ei puuttunut yhden lipsuvaan keskittymiseen, vaan he jatkoivat rauhallista puurtamistaan kuin mitään ei olisi meneillään. Chanyeolin vatsassa puolestaan pyöri. Tunne oli vinha, kuin tyyntä myrskyn edellä.

Wang Eun tiputti miekkansa kädestään ja istui kuivalle hiekkamaalle, vetäen kätensä tiukasti puuskaan. Chanyeol tirskahti näylle, yllättävä istumalakko sai muiden prinssien päät pyörimään. Kukaan heistä ei oikein uskaltanut astua ulos siististä rivistä, muodostelmasta, jonka he olivat koko harjoituksensa ajan pitäneet. Vasta, kun Eun ilmoitti kovaan ääneen, ettei hän aikonut enää harjoitella, lauma uskalsi kerääntyä itsepäisen miehen ympärille. Maarittelut ja nuorempien valittava vinkuminen kuului Chanyeolin korviin asti, hänenkin olisi tehnyt mieli ottaa osaa.

Chanyeol painautui paremmin puuta vasten kuullessaan aluetta vartioivien sotilaiden lähestyvän. Puistoalue oli täynnä pensaita ja puita, hän pystyisi piiloutumaan paremmin. Tilanteen täytyisi vain olla sopiva, hän ei saisi narahtaa puskissa lymyilystä.

Tai oikeastaan… miksei saisi? Kysehän oli _hänen_ unestaan.

Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja piti selkäänsä vasten karkeaa kaarnaa. Hän laski mielessään kymmeneen ja valmistautui henkisesti pinkaisemaan syvemmälle puutarhan suojiin. Oikeassa elämässä hänet oltaisiin bongattu puun takaa heti, mutta tämän palatsin sotilaat ohittivat puun autuaan tietämättöminä. Se pisti mietityttämään; maailma tuntui toimivan kuten unissa yleensä. Se oli ainoastaan Wang Eun, joka tuntui elävän omaa, itsenäistä elämäänsä…

Chanyeol työnsi käden taskuunsa ja ajatteli tarttuvansa hopeiseen kaulakoruun. Se koru oli hänen toteeminsa, se Inceptionin pyörivä hyrrä, joka kulkisi hänen mukanaan unesta toiseen. Se koru oli alunperin isoäidin, ja hävinnyt jo kymmenisen vuotta sitten.

Chanyeol veti kaulakorun taskustaan ja henkäisi helpottuneena. Mikä tahansa hänen uniensa hallintaa olikaan estänyt, tuntui löysyttäneen otettaan. Vielä, kun hän pääsisi kävelemään ulos Goryeosta tai lentämään korkeuksiin, kaikki lienisi jälleen hyvin.

Chanyeol oli unohtanut kymmeneen laskemisen jo aikoja sitten. Hän sivuutti viivyttelyn ja otti askeleen eteenpäin, pois puun takaa. Samassa hetkessä jokin törmäsi häneen. Päät kolisivat yhteen ja jalat menivät alta, törmäyksestä kuulunut kumahdus sekottui korkeaääniseen parkumiseen.

Chanyeol vikaisi vasemmalle puolelleen. Hän näki mustatukkaisen miehen pitelevän otsaansa, kasvot tuskaiseen irveeseen väännettynä. Maailma tuntui pysähtyvän niille sijoilleen, vaikkei se maailma oikeasti pyörinytkään. Korkealla poninhännällä olevat hiukset olivat valuneet yli olan, musta panta oli liikkunut paikoiltaan hoikan käden korvatessa paikkaa otsalta.

”A-a-anteeksi”, Chanyeol mutisi lähes ääneti. Mustan pannan päästään repäisevä Wang Eun avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja nosti katseensa maassa istuvaan Chanyeoliin ja näytti hölmistyneeltä. Ilmeikäs prinssi väänsi suunsa leveään hymyyn ja alkoi nauraa typertyneenä.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli paskanjäykkänä yhteentörmäyksestä, huoli toisen voinnista oli todellinen, vaikka unihahmo ei sitä ollutkaan. Silti Yeol tunsi myötätuntotuskaa yhtä paljon kuin oikeassa elämässään.

Eun nyökkäili ja tirskui samaan aikaan. Chanyeol nousi maasta ensin ja tarjosi kättään myöskin perseelleen mätkähtäneelle miehelle. Eun tarttui siihen mielellään ja kampesi itsensä ylös Chanyeolin avustuksella.

Chanyeol ei saanut kasettaan irti eteensä asettuneesta miehestä. Tutut kasvojenpiirteet ja tuikkivat silmät saivat Cahnyeolin ajatukset sekaisin. Siinä samalla, missä hän tiesi, ettei prinssi ollut millään muotoa aito, hetki sai hänessä aikaan tunteita. Ote pysyi lujana, hän ei hellittänyt puristustaan hoikista sormista, vaikka mies oli päässyt ylös maasta ja valmis jatkamaan matkaansa, minne ikinä hän olikaan menossa.

Myös Eun oli huomannut Chanyeolin jääneen katsomaan häntä hetken liian pitkään. ”Mitä?” hän kysyi varovasti, saamatta vastausta. Valkoiset, suorat hampaat vilahtivat hymynkareen noustessa kasvoille, vasemman käden pitkä etusormi tökkäsi Chanyeolia poskeen ja puhkaisi hänen kuplansa. Tyäspysähdyksensä tajutessaan Chanyeol punastui korviaan myöten, sai lisää ilkkumista osakseen. Katsekontaktin syntyessä uudelleen Eunin hymy kuitenkin hyytyi. Ilmeikäs prinssi valui yhtä syvälle Yeolin silmiin ja siihen samaan kuplaan, joka sulki ympärillä olevan maailman ulkopuolelleen.

Chanyeol tiesi, ettei ollut mitenkään järkevää antaa sydämensä hakata niin lujaa prinssinkuvatukselle. Rehelliset silmät ja lempeän hymynkareen nähdessään hän oli kuitenkin valmis heittämään kaikki periaatteensa ja antaa sydämensä lepattaa tuolle miehelle niin perkeleesti. Mikä oli Wang Eunin tarkoitus hänen elämässään ja miksi hänen täytyi olla identtinen juuri Byun Baekhyunin kanssa. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia tunteita sitä Byunia kohtaan eikä taatusti tulisi olemaankaan.

Kauempaa kuuluvat ratsujen kavioiden äänet saivat kahden miehen ympärillä olevat näkymättömät muurit sortumaan. Chanyeol tarttui kiinni Eunin toisestakin kädestä ja vei hänet leveän puunrungon suojiin, irroittamatta katsettaan miehen silmistä. Vatsassa kehtasi möyrytä entistä enemmän, Byun Baekhyun oli katsonut häneen joskus samalla tavalla. Wang Eun oli siitä erilainen, ettei hän halunnut Chanyeolista mitään, kun taas Baekhyunilla oli sitä sun toista listallaan.

”Tiedätkö sä…” Chanyeol aloitti, muttei pystynyt puhumaan loppuun. Lähestyvä ratsupartio sai hänet käymään kierroksilla, varsinkin kun hän oli kuninkaallisen seurassa. Jos joku keksisi hänen olevan tunkeilija, joka halusi satuttaa arvon prinssiä, hänet teilattaisiin siihen paikkaan.

Eun taputti Yeolia käsivarrelle ja halusi täyden huomion. Hän pyysi Yeolia kysymään, kerta oli aloittanutkin. Chanyeol astui askeleen lähemmäs varmistaakseen olevansa kunnolla leveän puunrungon suojissa. Eun nosti katseensa takaisin häneen ja hymyili sillä kertaa paljon, paljon hennommin.

”Tämä on unta”, Chanyeol sanoi. Eunin suupielet valahtivat alas sanat kuultuaan. Hänen kasvonsa painautuivat alas sitä mukaa, kun kroppa painautui paremmin puuta vasten.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan miehen reaktiolle. ”Sä tiedät, että tämä on unta!” hän parkaisi ja nauroi typertyneenä perään. Hän työnsi kätensä adidaksen toiseen taskuun ja veti sieltä esiin punaisen, kauniina kukkivan ruusun ja ojensi sen sitä ihailevalle prinssille. Hän ei ollut yhtään häkeltynyt Yeolin kyvystä taikoa, enemmän haltioissaan siitä, mitä taskusta oli ilmestynyt. Vaikka housujen taskut olivat pohjattomat, ympärillä olevaan maailmaan ja sen tapahtumiin Chanyeol ei pystynyt vaikuttamaan.

”Sä tiedät!” Yeol parahti uudelleen ja hieroi kasvojaan. Hän peruutti pois puun suojista, häntä ei enää kiinnostanut, kuka näkisi. Jos hänet telotettaisiin, ainakin hän heräisi.

Wang Eun ei sanonut mitään. Hän piti katseensa elinvoimaisessa ruusussa ja vältteli katsomasta Yeoliin. Kuin häntä nolottaisi, kuin hän olisi jäänyt kiinni itse teosta. Ei se varmaan prinssin vika ollut, että hän oli jumissa 800-luvun Goryeossa, vaan Chanyeolin itsensä, hänen kieron alitajuntansa. Vielä, kun ymmärtäisi, miksi. Tai ehkä Chanyeol ymmärsikin, muttei halunnut uskoa sitä.

Wang Eun laski ruusua pitelevän kätensä alas ja mutristi huuliaan. Se oli tarpeeksi kiinnittämään Chanyeolin huomion.

”Miksi sä pidät mua täällä?” hän kysyi. Hän oli niin helvetin väsynyt - kirjaimellisesti - joka yö Goryeossa rymyämiseen, vaikka Eunin seurassa ei sinällään ollut mitään moittimista.

”Vie minut pois täältä, Chanyeol-ah”, Eun kuiskasi hiljaa ja nosti vaativat, kosteat silmänsä häneen. Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja kirosi itsensä, näky sai hänet surulliseksi, edelleen.

”Mä en voi”, hän sanoi. ”Mä en voi tulla tänne enää.”

Eun nousi ylös ja asteli vaativin askelin Yeolin luokse. Hän tarttui molemmin käsin Yeolia hänen käsivarresta ja puristi lujaa. ”Ota minut mukaasi.”

”Ei se toimi niin”, Chanyeol sanoi, kylmästi. Hän toivoi, että alitajunta kuulisi sanat myös. ”Mä haluaisin mun selkounikyvyt takaisin, kokonaisuudessaan.”

”En voi jäädä tänne”, Eun sanoi, kuulostaen vakavemmalta kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Chanyeol nauroi typertyneenä. Ei hän voinut taikoa prinssiä ulos alitajunnastakaan. Hänen paikkansa oli ja pysyi Goryeossa, kun taas Chanyeolin olisi pystyttävä kulkemaan missä ikinä hän halusikaan. Siitä oli jo viikkoja, kun hän viimeksi oli seikkaillut toisessa galaksissa tai kävellyt peilien lävitse, antaen niiden viedä toinen toistaan upeimpiin ja hämmentävimpiin maisemiin.

”Mutta… sinähän pidät minusta, eikö?”

Prinssin kysymys pysäytti Chanyeolin aivan täysin. Moiset puheet olivat suora todiste siitä, ettei Wang Eun ollut mitään muuta kuin täydellinen unihahmo, sellainen, joka eli ja hengitti asioita, jotka muodostuivat suoraan Chanyeolin omasta pääkopastaan.

Eikä prinssi ollut väärässä.

Chanyeol kiristeli leukojaan miettiessään järkevää vastausta. Lieni kai turhaa, kuin olisi itselleen puhunut. Hän oli monta kertaa tiedostanut pitävänsä näkemästään, ehkä samalla ruokki myös prinssin tarvetta tarrautua häneen entistä lujemmin. Kysymys ei ollut siitä, miten hän saisi Eunin lopettamaan yhteydenpidon, vaan siitä, miten _hän itse_ erottaisi itsensä Goryeon ilmeikkään prinssin elämästä.


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol ei ollut tuntenut oloaan niin inspiroituneeksi varmaan koko vuoteen. Siitä asti, kun isä oli lähes pakottanut hänet tekemään musiikkia ja Jongdaekin oli lempannut hänet, hänen mielestään koko hommassa ei ollut enää mitään hauskaa. Mutta nyt, kun Chanyeol istui vain syksyisessä miljöössä, kerrostaloalueen nurmialueella, pehmeällä viltillä ja kuunteli rauhallista ympäristöä ja jostain linnunlaulun takaa kuuluvaa liikenteen vaimeaa ääntä, hän tunsi olevansa rauhassa.

Hän antoi sormiensa näppäillä kitaraa turhia sitä miettimättä, antaen liikkeiden tulla selkärangasta, jammailla vain menemään. Hän ei edes ollut varma, miksi hän oli päätynyt ottamaan kitaran mukaansa. Se oli vain ollut sellainen hetken mielijohde, tunne, että se pitäisi ottaa mukaan. Hän oli lähtenyt Anyangiin siinä uskossa, että hän esittelisi Baekhyunille kirjoittamiaan sanoituksia ja seurannut hetken aikaa, miten sanat sopisivat pianomusiikkiin, mutta tapaamiseen oli tullut pikku notkahdus, kun Baekhyun olikin halunnut tavata ulkona. 

Vieressä istuva Baekhyun selasi Yeolin muistikirjaa keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Se kerta ei suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän antoi jonkun lukea luonnoksiaan. Hän oli tavannut jakaa omia tekstejään paljonkin, mutta sattuneesta syystä hän ei ollut viime aikoina näyttänyt niitä kenellekään. Toisaalta, ei hänellä ollut kyllä ollut mitään, mitä esitellä. Kyungsoo oli joskus kysellyt, oliko hän tehnyt jotain uutta, mutta nuorempi oli joutunut pettymään kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Chanyeolista oli kiehtovaa seurata Byun Baekhyunin kivikovia kasvoja. Häntä hieman huvitti, jopa, kun unien prinssi Eun vaikutti olevan hyvin ilmeikäs, ei tämän miehen kasvot juuri liikahtaneet. Toki, jos häntä olisi tökännyt sormella poskeen, niin ehkä hän sitten reagoisi... 

Chanyeolin sormi oli toiminut ennen kuin Yeol oli ehtinyt ajatella loppuun asti. Kiusaantunut hymy, erityisen väkinäinen sellainen, oli noussut hänen kasvoilleen, kun Baekhyun mulkaisi häneen tummin silmin. Suupielet olivat edelleen alaspäin, hän ei ollut tainnut tykätä eleestä. Yeol veti sormensa takaisin ja laski kätensä kitaran kaulalle, jatkaen rauhallista näppäilyä. Kerrankin kitarasta oli konkreettista apua jäätyneen tunnelman rikkomiseksi. 

"Oletko sä varma, että haluat antaa nämä tekstit mulle?" Baekhyun kysyi, malttamatta nostaa katsettaan ylös muistikirjan ryttyisistä sivuista. "Nämähän ovat upeita."

"Olen", Chanyeol vastasi, empimättä hetkeään. Hän oli kirjoittanut sillä mielellä, että hän antaisi mustatukkaisen balladille sanat. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan jatkaa omaa musiikkiharrastustaan. Hän oli hiatuksella, joka saisi kestää hautaan asti.

"Ihan varma, varma?" Baekhyun kysyi ja alkoi vääntää kasvojaan veikeämpään ilmeeseen. Siitä päätellen hän saattoi inttää Yeolin kanssa vaikka pimeän tuloon asti.

"Olen, olen, olen!" Chanyeol parkaisi huvittuneena ja työnsi muistikirjaa pitelevän käden vasten Baekhyunia. "Ota kaikki."

Baekhyun hölmistyi. ”Kaikki?”

"Kaikki. Jos todella olet fanini, tiedät kyllä jo, mitkä tekstit on käytetty", Chanyeol virnisti.Baekhyun vaikutti vaivaantuneelta. Hän ei oikein osannut muotoilla mielessään pyöriviä ajatuksia järkeväksi lauseeksi. Teki melkein pahaa seurata sitä empimistä vierestä.

"Mitä, jos tulet katumapäälle?" hän kysyi lopulta. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, ei hän tulisi. Hän oli luvannut kirjoittavansa miehelle, ja nyt siinä sitä tavaraa oli. Baekhyun saisi käyttää luonnoksista sanan tai kaikki, ei hänelle ollut mitään väliä. Hän ei kuitenkaan sekaantuisi kappalen tekemiseen enää yhtään enempää.

"No... kiitti", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. "Sä et ajatellut auttaa mua sovittamisessa?" 

Chanyeol pidätteli nauruaan. Eikö herra pianistille mikään riittänyt? Vai oliko Chanyeol niin loistavaa seuraa, että hänen täytyi keksiä väkisinkin jotain yhteistä tekemistä? Vai eikö Byun tosiaankaan ollut tarpeeksi itsevarma ja luottavainen omiin taitoihinsa?

"Se on sun lopputyösi", Chanyeol muistutti. "Kyllä sä selviät siitä."

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja puri etusormeaan. Hän mietti kovasti, muminasta päätellen. Hetken jälkeen hän nosti jälleen anovat silmänsä Yeoliin ja hymyili astetta hurmaavammin.

"Kai sä kerran viikossa voit arvioida kappaleen ja kertoa mulle, jos se on ihan perseestä?"

Chanyeol hieraisi leukaansa ja mumisi miettiessään yhtä kovaa kuin Baekhyun, ihan kiusallaan. Mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan hätkähtänyt siitä pätkän vertaa. Hyvä yritys, though.

"Onko mielipiteelläni oikeasti niin paljon väliä?" Chanyeol kysyi, aidosti ihmeissään. Baekhyun hymyili hennommin, häntä taisi vähän hävettää. Nolostus ilmeni punastuvina poskina.

"Mä en yleensä tee tälläistä", Baekhyun sanoi. "Opiskelen pääasiassa klassista musiikkia", hän muistutti.

Chanyeol oli ehdottaa, voisiko hän hankkia opastuksensa muualta, mutta toisaalta hän ei halunnut että Kim Jongdae menisi säätämään Baekhyunin kanssa. Vaikka he taisivat olla ystäviä tai ainakin tuttuja, koulukavereita, niin silti Chanyeol oli mustasukkainen. Kim Jongdae oli hänen ystävänsä. Vaikka Jongdae siitä olisi eri mieltä. 

"Hyvä on", Chanyeol suostui, laski käden sydämelleen. Hän lupasi antaa kaiken tietotaitonsa Baekhyunille tunniksi kerran viikossa. Siihen asti, että mies oli saanut lopputyönsä pakettiin. Hänellä oli omakin projekti työn alla.

"Sä et tiedäkään --"

"Tiedän mä", Chanyeol virnisti. "Olet sanonut sen monta kertaa."

Baekhyun hiljentyi ja katseli hetken aikaa ympärilleen, kuin vältellen katsekontaktia. Hän pisti muistikirjan reppuunsa ja katsoi Chanyeolin sylissä olevaa kitaraa pitkän aikaa. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat, hän oli keskeyttänyt alitajuntaisen näppäilemisen jo tovi sitten. Teki melkein mieli aloittaa uudelleen, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Hän oli kuin jähmettynyt paikoilleen. 

"Saanko mä kokeilla?" Chanyeol ojensi soittimen Baekhyunille. Hoikat sormet kiertyivät sen kaulalle ja etsivät paikkansa oikeilta kieliltä, Byunhan taisi tietää, mitä hän oli tekemässä. Vapisten hän soitti, vaihdellen sointuja ensin hieman ujosti, mutta rentoutui Chanyeolin levollisen ilmeen nähdessään. Äskeiseen, improvisoituun näppäilyyn verrattuna kitaran sointi oli ontuvampaa, mutta kuulosti silti verrattain hyvältä.

Juuri, kun Chanyeol oli saanut jutun juuresta kiinni, Baekhyun irrotti vasemman kätensä kitaran kaulalta ja peitti kasvonsa nolostuneena nauraen. Hän painautui kasaan ja koitti saada Yeolin unohtamaan juuri näkemänsä, mutta kuva oli palanut Yeolin verkkokalvoille, luultavasti ikuisuudeksi. Eikä häntä haitannut yhtään. 

"Beom hyung soitti kitaraa teininä... opin vähän siinä sivussa", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja palautti soittimen oikealle omistajalleen. Chanyeol jatkoi hiljaista, hentoa näppäilyä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ja Byun Baekhyun vaikutti olevan kiitollinen siitä. 

"Kerro jotain itsestäsi", Chanyeol kehotti. Hänen uteliaisuutensa yliopiston parhainta pianistia kohtaan oli herännyt. Mitä enemmän hän mustatukkaisen kanssa aikaa vietti, sen enemmän hän alkoi seurasta pitää. Vaikka hänen täytyisi tehdä musiikkia. Mutta oli vapauttavaa tehdä sellaista musiikkia, jolla ei olisi hänelle mitään merkitystä. Sillä tavalla merkitystä, että se saisi isän painostamaan häntä lisää musiikkialan likaiselle polulle. 

"Pidän esiintymisestä. Vihaan teattereita ja näyttelemistä, mutta orkesterin kanssa lavalla esiintyminen on huikeaa. Siinä kulminoituu intohimo tekemistään kohtaan ja se yhteistyö, joka antaa parhaimmassa tapauksessa katsojille unohtumattomia elämyksiä."

"Eikö soittajien välinen kilpailu ole aika kovaa?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"On", Baekhyun sanoi huuliaan mutristaen. Nopeasti välkkyvät hampaat nousivat esiin suun kääntyessä leveään hymyyn. "Onneksi olen hyvä."

"Mikä on sun salaisuus?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"Perusasiat on hyvä olla kunnossa", Baekhyun vastasi ja nojautui taaksepäin, nojailemaan käsiinsä. Hän katseli mietteisiinsä valunutta Yeolia hento hymy kasvoillaan.

Perusasiat... sääntö päti oikeastaan mihin tahansa. Chanyeol mietti, olisiko se ratkaisu myös hänen dilemmaansa. Oliko hänen kykynsä hallita selkounia kadonnut, koska hän ei ollut pitänyt huolta perusasioiden harjoittelusta? Vai oliko kyse pikemminkin siitä, että hän yritti liikaa? Hän oli kuitenkin luonnollinen selkounien näkijä, tai ainakin niin hän oli tavannut olla. 

"Kerro säkin jotain", Baekhyun sanoi ja tönäisi Chanyeolia jalallaan hänen polveensa. Chanyeol pahoitteli hetkellistä poissaolevuuttaan ja koitti palata takaisin siihen hetkeen.

"Mä luulin, että tunnet mut hyvinkin", hän virnisti. "Koulussa liikkuu varmasti paljon juttuja."

'"Niin liikkuu. Mutta en halua kuulla juoruista, haluan kuulla susta." 

"Tykkään hiljaisuudesta", Chanyeol sanoi. "Olen elänyt 27 vuotta musiikin ympäröimässä maailmassa, mutta musta kaikkein ihanin ääni, mikä voi olla olemassa, on tyhjyys, hiljaisuus. Se on niin herkkä ja se voi hajota pienimmästäkin eleestä. Se on kaunista."

Baekhyun hymyili, entistä hennommin. Hän oli vaihtanut asentoaan jälleen, hän oli rentoutunut oikein kunnolla. Chanyeolkin oli, hän tunsi olonsa mukavaksi ja turvalliseksi, vaikka hän oli keskellä sykysyistä päivää anyangilaisen kerrostaloalueen sisäpihan nurmialueella ruoattomalla piknikillä. Ilma oli ollut niin hyvä, ettei Baekhyun ollut malttanut jäädä sisälle. Onneksi Chanyeol oli suostunut tapaamaan ulkona. Jos hän olisi vaatinut sohvan kankkunsa alle, hän olisi missannut paljon.

"Sä olet hieno mies, Park", Baekhyun sanoi, puhuen paljon hiljaisemmalla äänensävyllä. "Suostut pyyntööni kaikesta huolimatta. On harmi, ettet aio jatkaa harrastustasi."

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Niin oli. Mutta oli parempi luopua sellaisesta, joka ei täyttänyt enää kokonaan, niin hän oli päätellyt. Hän löytäisi kyllä jotain muuta. Hän voisi vaikka opetella nypläämään pitsiä tai mennä painimaan Kyungsoon kanssa, jos arki kaipasi jotain jännää tekemistä. 

"Melkoinen joukko ihmisiä jää kaipaamaan sun töitäsi", Baekhyun sanoi. "Ethän sattuisi olemaan vain muusan tarpeessa?" hän kysyi, vaikuttaen välittömästi innostuneemmalta.

Chanyeol pudisti päättään, ollen pahoillaan. Byun Baekhyun tai kukaan muukaan tuskin saisi hänen mieltään muuttumaan. Mitä enemmän ihmiset häntä siihen painostivat, sitä enemmän hän halusi jättää instrumentit rauhaan. 

"Miksi sä suostuit tähän projektiin?" Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol höristi korviaan. Miksi Byun Baekhyun kuulosti siltä, niin kuin hän olisi halunnut Chanyeolin sanovan hänelle ei? 

"Koska sä kysyit sitä jatkuvasti!" hän parkaisi. 

"Kadutko?" Baekhyun kysyi, pidätellen hengitystään. 

"En", Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili pienesti perään. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui helpottuneemmaksi. Hän piteli kättään sydämellään ja avautui kunnolla. Hän kertoi rehellisesti, mitään peittelemättä, miksi hän oli valinnut oman kappaleen kirjoittamisen lopputyökseen. Se oli omistettu jollekin. 

"Isoäiti käytännössä kasvatti mut. Hän kuljetti mua ja hyungia aina treeneissä, vanhemmat eivät paljoa välittäneet. Hän sanoi aina, että kovalla työllä saa parhaita tuloksia. Mä en koskaan ehtinyt sanoa hänelle kunnolla, että rakastan häntä. Hän nukkui pois kaksi vuotta sitten. Mä toivon, että hän kuulee lauluni pilven toiselle puolelle."

Chanyeol tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Jos hän olisi kuullut Baekhyunin tarinan aikaisemmin, hän olisi kirjoittanut hänelle jotain ihan muuta. Yhtäkkiä mustassa, nahkakantisessa muistikirjassa olevat tekstinpätkät kuulostivat hänen korvaansa niin typeriltä. Hän voisi kirjoittaa Byunille kymmenen erilaista versiota, parempia, sopivampia. Hän oli vain kirjoittanut intuitionsa pohjalta, miettinyt kokemiaan ja kaipuuta parasta ystäväänsä kohtaan. Riittiköhän se? Baekhyun oli kyllä pitänyt teksteistä...

"Anna se takaisin, se muistikirja", Chanyeol henkäisi. Baekhyun laski kätensä reppunsa päälle ja pudisti päätään. "Kirjoitan sulle lisää."

"Ei tarvitse. Teit jo suuren työn, ei tarvitse mun takiani enää..." Baekhyun sanoi. "Sitä paitsi, mä pidän niistä."

"Oletko varma?" Chanyeol kysyi, epäillen suuresti. Hän ei kestäisi, jos hänen rustauksensa pilaisivat kappaleen, niinkin henkilökohtaisen sellaisen. Se ei ollut pelkkä koulun lopputyö, se oli jotain paljon enemmän. Chanyeol tunsi olonsa typeräksi, niin typeräksi.

"Olen", Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi repun suuntaan. Hän virnisti puolittain ja loi Yeoliin pidemmän katseen.

"Olen kiitollinen sulle, Yeol-ah."

Chanyeol ei pystynyt rauhoittamaan oloaan. Hän tunsi edelleen antaneensa liian vähän. Hän oli ajatellut asian liian kevyesti, vaikka melko totinen ilme kasvoillaan hän oli säkeet rustannutkin.

"Mä annan sulle kaikki vapaudet käyttää niitä tekstejä. Tee siitä biisistä täydellinen."

"Mä yritän parhaani", Baekhyun sanoi vilpittömyyttä silmissään. Chanyeolin sydän löysi rauhan, ehkä hän ei ollutkaan kirjoittanut niin paskoja rivejä, mitä hän ensialkuun oli ajatellut. Ja pääasia oli, että ne kelpasivat. Toivottavasti ne kelpasivat myös hänen isoäidilleen.

"Nähdäänkö viikon päästä, sitten?" Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol ymmärsi yhtäkkiä, että Byun oli lähtemässä. Hän nousi ylös ja pakkasi kitaransa reppuunsa, että mies saisi nostettua mukana tuomansa viltin ylös. Aika oli kulunut todella nopeasti, vaikka Chanyeolista tuntui, että he olivat vasta tavanneet ja istuneet alas. Oikeasti siitä oli jo reipas tunti.

"Nähdään", Chanyeol kiekaisi ja puhdisti kurkkuaan nopeasti sen perään. "Ehdottomasti nähdään. En malta odottaa."

"Puhutko lämpimikseksi, Park?" Baekhyun kysyi, toinen kulma koholla. Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Asiat olivat saaneet vain isommat mittasuhteet. Häntä hävetti, miten kevyesti hän oli suhtautunut lopputyöprojektiin. Vaikka kyse ei ollutkaan hänen omasta työstä. Silti hän halusi hoitaa oman osuutensa asiallisesti.

"Mä en halua vaivata sua enempää tällä erää", Baekhyun sanoi survoessaan piknikmattoa repun suurimpaan taskuun. Onneksi muistikirja oli pienemmässä, ettei se menisi mutkalle niiden rankkojen otteiden keskellä. 

"Et sä vaivaa", Chanyeol naurahti ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle, pysäyttäen hänet kokonaan. "Oikeastaan olet aika kivaa seuraa."

"Täytyy kai vähän skarpata", Baekhyun naurahti itsekseen. "Aika kiva ei kuulosta vielä ihan vakuuttavalta."

Chanyeol läpsäytti itseään henkisesti poskeen. Hän ei ollut tarkoittanut aika kivalla kirjaimellisesti aika kivaa, vaan erittäin miellyttävää. Baekhyunissa oli jotain, mitä naapurin hulivilikaksikossa tai Kyungsoossa ei ollut. Hänessä oli paljon samoja piirteitä kuin Jongdaessa, mutta silti hän oli täysin päinvastainen henkilö hänestä. Olihan se vienyt aikaa, mutta nyt hän osasi katsoa Baekhyunia Baekhyuninä, vaikka unien prinssi hyppäsikin ajatuksiin aina välillä. Mutta tämä hetki, syksyinen aamupäivä yhdessä oli saanut Yeolin unohtamaan omat ongelmansa hetkeksi, juuri sitä, mitä hän oli kaivannutkin. Ehkä myöhäinen iltapäivä, pari kaljaa ja friteerattu kana olisivat olleet myös hyvä vaihtoehto, mutta keskittyminen pelkkään balladin sanojen työstämiseen ja vähäistä aivotyöskentelyä vaativa kitaran näppäily oli ihan täydellinen tapa käyttää viikonloppua.

"Jos joskus haluat lähteä kuuntelemaan hiljaisuutta jonnekin, niin ota mut mukaan", Baekhyun sanoi ja veti reppunsa selkään. 

"Sen teen", Chanyeol lupasi. Hiljaa istuminen jossain rauhallisessa paikassa nuotion tai kynttilän valossa kuulosti ihan unelmalta. Viisitoista, kymmenenkin minuuttia riittäisi viemään hänet pois kiireen ja metelin täyttämästä nykymaailmasta ja alentamaan katossa olevaa stressitasoa. Teki mieli lähteä melkein heti. Täytyisikö pyytää?

Baekhyun vilkaisi ranteessa olevaa kelloa ja henkäisi mietteliäänä. Siitä Chanyeol ymmärsi tilaisuuden olevan väärä ja päätti odottaa vielä. Hän voisi koittaa hiljentyä kämpillään, jos naapurin kaksikko ei olisi vielä ehtinyt herätä edellisillan kovan bailaamisen johdosta.

"Nyt on pakko kiitää. Lupasin tavata hyungin kahdeltatoista ostarilla", Baekhyun sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin, kohti asuinrakennustaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan malttanut irottaa katsettaan Yeolista.

Chanyeol hyvästeli hänet typerän kädenheilautuksen ja säälittävän äännähdyksen kanssa. Uusi häpeän aalto lehahti hänen lävitseen, hän oli tainnut nolata itsensä jälleen monella tapaa, siltä hänestä ainakin tuntui. 

Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena, mutta uskomattoman suloisella tavalla. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja nosti vielä kätensä pystyyn ennen kuin hävisi jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. 

Chanyeol huokaisi itsekseen, kun mies oli poistunut näkökentästä. Hän tutkaili olotilaansa ja kummallisen rauhallista, mutta samalla rauhatonta sydäntään. Hän oli tuntenut sen tunteen ennenkin, ja silloin hän oli ollut unessa. Nyt hän oli valveilla, sataprosenttisesti.


	12. Chapter 12

”Mitä mietit?”

Sehunin kysymys ei ollut muuttunut aikaisemmista kerroista kirjaimellakaan. Vastausta hän sai odottaa, edelleen. Chanyeol ei ollut kuunnellut häntä viimeiseen kahteenkymmeneen minuuttiin. Kumma, kun maknae ei ollut lannistunut vaan jaksoi aina yrittää uudelleen.

”Mitä mietit?”

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti ja mutristi huuliaan. “Sitä samaa, mitä olen miettinyt jo monta viikkoa.”

“Baekhyun hyungia?” Sehun ehdotti, ilme selvästi kirkastuen.

“Tavallaan”, Chanyeol vastasi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten innostuneeksi Byunin nimen mainitseminen Hunin sai. Mustasukkainen, hän oli, ja ihan syyttä. Mustatukkainen ikätoveri ei ollut hänelle ystävää kummempi.

“Tiedäthän sä kuningas Taejon”, Chanyeol aloitti.

“Tietty! Goryeon perustaja, Taejo Wang Geun. Historiaa, hyungnim!” Sehun rääkäisi. Ihme kun ostaria kiertävät asiakkaat eivät kiinnittäneet heihin mitään huomiota. Kai he olivat jo tottuneet. SNU:n oppilaat olivat tuttuja naamoja, ainakin heistä ne tietyt.

“Mitä hänestä?” Sehun kysyi, edelleen kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol oli rehellisesti sanottuna yllättynyt, miten vallattoman nuorukaisen mielenkiinto oli säilynyt, vaikka keskustelun aiheena olikin jokin muu kuin edesmennyt Sally G’s.

“Tiedätkö, oliko hänellä jälkeläistä, jonka nimi olisi _Wang Eun?”_

Sehun ojensi kädessään olevan McDonaldsin limsamukin Yeolille ja etsi puhelimensa. “Odota mä tarkistan.”

Chanyeol seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten rivakasti Sehunin sormet toimivat. Ei mennyt montaa minuuttia, että hänellä oli jo faktoja tiskissä.

“Eun... ei täällä ole ketään sen nimistä”, Sehun sanoi, kuulostaen pettyneeltä. “Miksi juuri Eun?”

“Kunhan kysyin”, Chanyeol vastasi. Hän ryysti perään Sehunin juomasta ja valui syvemmälle mietteisiinsä. Oliko Wang Eun pelkkää hänen mielikuvituksensa tuotetta, eikä mikään yliluonnollinen olento, joka varsin häntä unimaailmoissa kiusasi. Sitä hän vain mietti, oliko Baekhyunie ollut entisessä elämässään prinssi Eun, identtisen ulkonäkönsä perusteella. Kuitenkin järkevämpi vaihtoehto olisi, että se kaikki oli hänen kieron alitajuntansa tekosia.

“Miten teillä menee?” Sehun kysyi, Baekhyunista kun puhe oli.

“Hyvin?” Chanyeol vastasi, ihmeissään kysymyksen laadusta. “Lahjoitin hänelle kaiken kirjoittamani, ilomielin. Ihana päästä eroon koko musiikkijutuista, olen niin kypsä siihen. Olen jopa miettinyt instrumenttien myymistä. Et haluaisi sampleria ostaa?”

“Pidä soittimesi”, Sehun tuhahti. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä, maknaen mieliala kulki tänään ihmeellisissä puuskissa.

“Tarkoitin suhdettanne.”

“Mitä helvetin suhdetta?” Chanyeol parkaisi. Hän ei ollut missään vaiheessa sanonut kenellekään olevansa kiinnostunut Baekhyunista millään tavalla. Ehkä yliopistolla kiersi jälleen jokin päätön tarina, jossa ei ollut minkäänlaista totuudenperää. Jos koko koulu luuli heidän hässivän, ihan sama, mutta Chanyeol oli ajatellut _ystävänsä_ tietävän kyllä, missä mentiin.

“Baekhyunie hyung oli kieltäytynyt lähtemästä ulos Kris Wun kanssa”, Sehun tiesi. Chanyeol naurahti typertyneenä. Kertatuhahdus ei riittänyt kertomaan hänen pöyristyksestään. Kuinka helvetissä hänen pitäisi tietää, kuka on Kris Wu.

“Ehkä hän ei vain halua deittailla tällä hetkellä”, Chanyeol murahti. Byunin rakkauselämä ei kuulunut hänelle eikä hän siitä mielellään puhunutkaan. Ehkä Kris Wu ei vain ollut hänen tyyppiään, mitä väliä.

“Mitä, jos hän kertoo sulle pitävänsä susta?” Sehun kysyi, ärsyttävän uteliaana taas. “Aiotko antaa pakit?”

“Varmaan kuulet sen kyllä joskus joltain, jos niin tulee käymään”, Chanyeol parahti ja hyppäsi alas keskikorokkeelta. Hän halusi lähteä kotiin. Ei chillailu ostarin keskiaukiolla tuntunut enää yhtään mukavalta. Sehun saisi seikkailla omin neuvoin takaisin Gwanakguun.

“Hyung!” nuorempi parkaisi hänet hyvästelevän Yeolin perään. Hänen suunsa vääntyi kuitenkin soukeammalle hyvinkin nopeasti. Chanyeol vilkaisi taakseen, mutta puolentoista metrin päässä oleva näky sai hänet kääntymään kokonaan hänen puoleensa.

Asiallisesti syksyyn pukeutunut Kim Jongdae siistissä trenssitakissaan puristi olkalaukun hihnaa samalla, kun hän tapasi Chanyeolin suuret silmät. Chanyeol katsahti entisen, parhaan ystävänsä ulkomuodon nopeasti, muttei kommentoinut mitään, vaikka olisi halunnut. Hän yritti kiertää miehen, mutta lyhyempi seisahtui hänen eteensä, pakottaen hänet todellakin kanssakäymään hänen kanssaan.

”Luulin, ettei seurani sua paljon kiinnosta”, Chanyeol murahti, mutta suostui kuitenkin kuuntelemaan, mitä ystävänkuvatuksella oli asiaa. ”Haluatko säkin puhua mulle Baekhyunista? Hän kun tuntuu olevan kaikkien huulilla koko ajan.”

”Chanyeol-ah”, Jongdae murahti. Äänensävy vaati asiallista käyttäytymistä. Chanyeol keräsi itsensä ja katsahti mieheen uudemman kerran.

“Mitä?”

“Isäsi on aika pahana, kun et osallistunut isosiskosi syntymäpäiväjuhlille.”

“Älä sä sillä päätäsi vaivaa”, Chanyeol murahti ja otti askeleen eteenpäin poistuakseen epämiellyttävästä tilanteesta. Kim Jongdae varsin hyvin tiesi, ettei Yeolilla ollut mitään kiinnostusta istua isänsä kanssa saman pöydän ääressä, jos hän aikoi edelleen tuputtaa hänelle muusikon polkua. Hän oli kai käynyt yhtiöllä isäänsä tapaamassa ja sitä mukaa kuullut Yeolin isän kuulumiset, olivathan ukot sentään saman firman listoilla. Tuottajia molemmat.

“Eikö vihoittelusi mene vähän liian pitkälle?” Jongdae kysyi.

Chanyeol älähti epäuskoisena. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että hänen paras ystävänsä puolusti hänen isäänsä. Miksi kukaan ei uskonut, että unelma kitaran kanssa lavalla seisomisesta ei ollut hänen vaan isän? Hän halusi muuttaa maailmaa, kyllä, mutta ei sillä tavoin.

“Musta tulee tieteilijä”, Chanyeol muistutti. “Koitan päästä piireihin lopputyöni avulla.”

Päätös oli syntynyt juuri siinä hetkessä. Hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä aikaisemmin, mutta hän voisi kokeilla ottaa yhteyttä unia tutkiviin tahoihin ja tarjota tuloksiaan heille materiaaliksi. Ehkä se poikisi lisää yhteistyötä ja mahdollisesti työpaikan. Ensin täytyi kyllä saada unet taas haltuun...

Jongdae haistoi palaneen käryä. Hän oli ollut aina poikkeuksellisen taitava lukemaan Yeolia. “Miten sulla menee lopputyösi kanssa?”

“Kiirettä pitää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi vielä puhelimen kelloa tehostaakseen sanojaan. Ilta oli vasta nuori, aurinko hetki sitten laskenut, mutta hän voisi hyvin väittää menevänsä aikaisin nukkumaan. Rutiinit olivat tärkeä osa hänen elämäänsä.

Jongdaen toinen kulmakarva nousi ylös. “Niin kiirettä ei kuitenkaan, että ehdit Baekhyunien kanssa musiikkia tehdä”, hän tuumi.

Chanyeol nauroi typeränä. Sieltähän se tuli, Baekhyunin nimi. Miksi kaikkia kiinnosti niin vitusti heidän välinen suhteensa.

“Olenko vahingossa varastanut poikaystäväsi vai miksi olet niin mustasukkainen?” Chanyeol kysyi, peittelemättä ärsyyntyneisyyttään.

Jongdae huokaisi syvään ja hieraisi silmiään. “Hän ei ole poikaystäväni. Olen enemmän huolissani susta.”

“Musta? Miksi? Mähän pärjään varsin hyvin.”

“Nukut käytävillä ja äksyilet ystävillesi”, Dae murahti. “Mistä kiikastaa?”

Chanyeol irvisti. Yliopistolaiset taisivat pitää hänestä tarkkaa kirjaa, kun Kim oli myös kartalla asioista.

“Tämä projekti tuntuu syövän kaiken energiani. Nukun, mutta en saa levätyksi, kun kuljen yöt läpeensä siellä helv—” Chanyeol sulki suunsa puristamalla huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän oli lipsauttaa Jongdaelle jotain sellaista, mistä kukaan muu ei tiennyt. Hän piti miestä edelleen niin luonnollisena kuuntelijana, jolle saattoi kertoa kaiken.

“Missä?”

“Ei mitään”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja heilautti kättään lopulta vähätellen. “Alitajuntani kettuilee vain. Stressiä.”

Kuten arvattua, Jongdae ei uskonut. Sen sijaan hän kehotti Yeolia puhumaan sydämensä puhtaaksi. Mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut. Hänelle oli herännyt epäilys, että isä oli laittanut hänet asialle.

“Mulla on kiire”, hän sanoi ja osoitti puhelimen kellotaulua.

“Minne?” Dae kysyi, selvästi näreissään.

“Eiköhän joku sen sulle huomenissa kerro”, Chanyeol sanoi ja poistui ostarilta Jongdaen kuumottavan tuijotuksen selässään tuntien.

* * *

Chanyeol työnsi kätensä Baekhyunin asunnon puolelle heti, kun ovi oli raottunut tarpeeksi. Hän hymyili tuntiessaan hoikkien sormien tarttuvan käteensä ja veti miehen käytävän puolelle. Heti, kun Baekhyun oli nostanut kysyvän katseensa Yeoliin, Chanyeol laski etusormensa huuliensa eteen ja pyysi häntä olemaan hiljaa. Hän osoitti peukalollaan taaksepäin, ja pyysi häntä pistämään takin päälle, ulkona oli jo kylmä. Kesä oli enää pelkkä muisto vain ja kohta lehdetkin tippuisivat puista.

Baekhyun ilmeili hölmistyneenä, mutta kävi kiskaisemassa paksun hupparin ja avaimet mukaansa. Hän halusi ottaa myös puhelimensa, mutta Chanyeol vakuutti, ettei hän tarvinut sitä.

Baekhyun veti korkeakauluksisen hupparin ylös asti kiinni ja sammutti eteisestä valot. Hän painoi oven kiinni ja katsahti hennosti hymyilevään Yeoliin ihmeissään.

”Mi—”

”Shh”, Chanyeol äännähti ja nosti etusormensa uudelleen huuliensa eteen. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti hissiä rennoin askelin. Baekhyun seurasi häntä nopein liikkein perässä ja tarrautui hänen käsikynkkäänsä, vieden sormet hänen kädelleen ja katsoen häntä kirkkain silmin, ihmeissään.

Chanyeol pysähtyi välittömästi ja loi lyhyempään ihmettelevän katseen. Hänen sydämensä löi rauhalliseen tahtiin, vaikka mies tuppautui lähelle. Toinen vasten omaa kehoa tuntui hyvältä, vaikka takaraivossa kolkutti fakta siitä, että koko yliopisto seurasi heidän lähentyviä välejään. Mutta toisaalta, Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan halunnut antaa muiden vaikuttaa hänen omiin tekemisiinsä, joten olisi pöljää ajaa mies pois luotaan vain sen takia, ettei hän halunnut muiden puhuvan heistä. Sillä Chanyeolin oli pakko myöntää, että käsi omassa kädessä tuntui hyvältä, ja ennen kaikkea luonnolliselta.

Baekhyun kulki kyseenalaistamatta ja epäröimättä juuri sinne, minne Chanyeol hänet halusi johdattaa. Baekhyunin asuintalolta ei ollut pitkä matka pienelle puistoalueelle. Viileässä syysillassa, hämärien katuvalojen ja kauempaa loistavien kaupunginvalojen suojassa käsikkäin käveleminen oli romanttisinta, mitä Chanyeol oli tehnyt koko vuonna. Hän ei niinkään ollut varma, johtuiko romanttisuus Baekhyunista vai oliko tunne pelkästään hänen päässään, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän ei välittänyt, mitä kaikkea Baekhyun siitä hetkestä ajatteli, oliko se romanttista vai pelkästään outoa, vai jotain ihan muuta. Hän oli kuitenkin osoittanut kiinnostuksensa hetken hiljentymistä kohtaan, joten oli ollut ihan luonnollinen idea tulla hakemaan hänet mukaan, hetkeksi puistoon istumaan. Kun sanoja ei ollut tarkoitus vaihtaa, tuntui Byunin läsnäolo varsin oikealta. Hän ei voisi vaatia mitään, hän ei voisi kysyä mitään, hän vain olisi siinä hetkessä, hänen kanssaan.

Chanyeol ei voinut hillitä uteliaisuuttaan. Hänen oli pakko vilkaista, miten Baekhyunie suhtautui alkuillan hämärään miljööseen. Hänen hämmentynyt ilmeensä oli vaihtunut rauhallisemmaksi, hänkin taisi ymmärtää, mitä Chanyeol halusi hänelle näyttää.

Puiston yksinäinen penkki siinsi kauempana. Chanyeol osoitti sitä ja puristi Baekhyunin kättä paremmin. Baekhyun nopeutti tahtiaan ja melkein kiskoi Yeolin sinne istumaan. Mutta Chanyeol pysyi rauhallisessa tahdissa ja halusi kuulla, miten hiekka rahisi kenkien alla, miten puuskittainen tuuli kahisi puiden latvoissa ja miten ohitse kulkeva liikenne antoi hetkeen oman sävynsä. Viisikymmentä metriä kuluivat toisen mielestä tuskastuttavan hitaasti, toisen mielestä ihanan rauhallisesti.

Baekhyun istui ensin alas. Chanyeol seurasi perässä. Heidän väiinsä ei jäänyt kummoista hajurakoa. Pienempi painautui vasten Yeolin kylkeä ja huokaisi syvään.

Chanyeolin mieli oli sittenkin solmussa. Hänen tarkoituksensa oli ollut hiljentyä hetkeksi, mutta vajaan puolen kilometrin pituinen kävelymatka oli herättänyt hänessä paljon kysymyksiä. Hän alkoi miettiä, oliko väärin päästää Baekhyun niin lähelle itseään, vaikka oikeasti miehen läheisyys oli alkanut tuntua hyvältä. Kun hän oli oppinut tuntemaan Baekhyunia paremmin, hän ei nähnyt hänessä pelkästään tiettyjä asioita hänestä haluavaa, itsevarmaa musiikinopiskelijaa, vaan jotain syvempää, parempaa; toverin, kaverin, _ystävän._

Mitä jatkuvasti unissa kummittelevaan prinssiin tuli, se oli saatava loppumaan. Hän ei voinut jatkaa elämäänsä ja saada uniaan hallintaan, jos Wang Eun piti hänestä jatkuvasti kiinni. Vai oliko niin, että Chanyeolin alitajunta piti hänestä kiinni? Mikä oli Goryeon ja ilmeikkään prinssin tarkoitus hänen elämässään? Oliko historialliseen miljööseen palaaminen vertauskuva jostakin ja mikä oli syönyt hänen kykynsä hallita unia? Hän ei ollut tuntenut itseään niin rentoutuneeksi sen jälkeen, kun hän oli nukahtanut Baekhyunien sohvalle sinä yhtenä iltana tai sinne klubille… kaikkina muina öinä hän oli palannut siihen palatsiin, jonne hänellä ei ollut oikeasti mitään asiaa.

Chanyeol ilmeili itsekseen. Hän hieraisi niskaansa ja murahti ärsyyntyneenä. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat livunneet jälleen ilmeekkääseen prinssiin. Miksi hän välitti siitä, mitä _yksi unihahmo_ oli hänelle sanonut; ”sinähän pidät minusta”. Pitikö Chanyeol? Kenestä hän piti? Siitä unihahmosta vai hänen identtisestä kuvatuksestaan, joka kulki oikeassa elämässä nimellä Byun Baekhyun. Mihin Wang Eun oli hänen halunnut vievän ja saisiko prinssistä irti päästäminen hänen kadonneen unenhallintansa jälleen takaisin. Miten hän voisi kirjoittaa lopputyötä selkounista, jos hän ei enää nähnyt niitä. Lopputyön tutkimustulokset tulisivat olemaan mielenkiintoiset, jos kävisi ilmi, että vain Chanyeol oli ihan vitun sekaisin. Muut ryhmään kuuluvat saivat öistään kaiken irti ja hänellä oli vain joka päivä tummemmat silmänalukset ja entistä kovempi väsy, vaikka hän nukkui kahdeksan tuntia yössä.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja vilkaisi olkapäähänsä nojailevaa Baekhyunia, jonka silmät olivat hennosti kiinni. Levollinen ilme hänen kasvoillaan kertoi, ettei hänen mielessään pyörinyt mitään elämää isompaa. Chanyeol näki, miten hän nautti siitä hetkestä, niistä äänistä ja siitä lämmöstä, jonka pidempi hänelle kylmässä illassa jakoi.

Voimakas tuulenvire heilautti mustat kutrit Baekhyunien silmille. Chanyeol pyyhkäisi ikävästi silmiä kutittavat suortuvat sivuun ja puri huultaan tuntiessaan ihon vasten sormenpäitään. Baekhyunin silmät avautuivat hitaasti auki, ja ne tuikkivat ihan eri tavalla kuin aikaisemmin.

Chanyeolin vatsaa väänsi. Hän veti kätensä pois miehen kasvoilta ja työnsi sen takkinsa taskuun. Hän siirsi katseensa tyhjään puistoalueeseen ja kuunteli tuulen huminaa haikeutta rinnassaan tuntien. Häntä ehkä vähän jopa pelotti; mitä, jos hän katsoisi Baekhyunia tarpeeksi kauan silmiin ja menettäisi sydämensä, tuosta noin vain.

Baekhyunin sormet hapuilivat Yeolin kättä. Illan kylmettämät sormet tarttuivat siihen, ja Yeol käänsi päänsä Hyunien suuntaan. Hän jäi välittömästi kiinni lyhyemmän kirkkaaseen katseeseen, joka tuikki hämärässä puistovalaistuksessa. Eihän ollut väärin tuntea oloaan hyväksi siinä hetkessä? Eihän ollut väärin antaa asioiden kulkea omalla painollaan ja pysyä siinä?

Baekhyun nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli häntä katselemaan jäänyttä Chanyeolia ensin. Pehmeät huulet maistuivat oudoilta, mutta samalla niin oikeilta. Ja se kaikki oli niin nopeasti ohitse, ettei sitä tuskin meinannut tajuta. Baekhyun virnisteli typeränä ja painautui jälleen paremmin vasten Yeolia, huokaisten pitkään ja haaveillen.

Kostea suudelma oli jäänyt kummittelemaan huulille. Typertynyt Chanyeol avasi kainalonsa ja antoi Baekhyunin etsiä paremman asennon ja nauttia hiljaisuudesta hänen kanssaan.

Puuskainen tuuli henkäili jälleen kaupunginosan keskustasta päin, mutta kumpaakaan ei pallellut.


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol oli saapunut yliopiston koripallokentälle hyvä tovi sitten ja purkanut ylimääräistä energiaa nakkelemalla palloa kahden ja kolmen pisteen viivoilta ja harjoittelemalla donkkaamista. Yksin pelaamisessa ei ollut sinällään mitään hauskaa, mutta yksin kämpillä istuminenkaan ei tuntunut sopivalta vaihtoehdolta. Ehkä hän oli jo yliväsynyt. Hänen päänsä oli noussut pilviin, ja se oli saanut hänet ihan kummallisiin tiloihin.

Mielessä pyöri vain yksi asia, ja se oli Byun Baekhyunin huulet. Se ryökäle oli mennyt ja suudellut häntä tuosta noin vain. Ja hän oli antanut sen tapahtua. Häntä edes haitannut. Kaikki ne juorut ja yliopistolla mahdollisesti hänestä - ja Baekhyunista - kiertävät höpöpuheet olivat sillä hetkellä hänelle yksi hailee. Ei Chanyeol halunnut ajatella, mitä se suudelma oli tarkoittanut ja mitä se heidän suhteelleen oikein merkitsisi. Hän halusi vain nauttia siitä tunteesta, jonka läheisyys oli hänelle aiheuttanut. Ja mitä sitten, vaikka hän rakastuisi Baekhyuniin? Hän oli oppinut tuntemaan miestä sen verran, että tiesi sen coolin ja osittain kovan ulkokuoren takana olevan kovaa duunia tekevän, rehellisen miehen. Ja miten kovastikaan hän piti siitä.

Chanyeol tiesi, että hänen oli kohdattava Baekhyun jossain vaiheessa. Heidän olisi keskusteltava, mutta sen ei tarvinnut tapahtua ihan heti. Hän halusi luottaa, ettei Baekhyun pelleillyt hänen kanssaan. Hän halusi luottaa siihen, ettei mies yrittänyt käyttää häntä hyväksi ja edetä urallaan viihdebisneksen suuntaan, vaikka Yixing hyung oli vakuuttanut hänen nauttivan klassisesta musiikista. Silti jonkinlainen pelko petetyksi tulemisesta kutitti takaraivoa. Oli julkista tietoa, että hänen isänsä toimi tuottajana yhdessä maan suurimmassa viihdeyhtiössä eikä olisi ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun joku yritti edetä hänen lahjettaan pitkin päästäkseen kohti tähteyttä. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että Baekhyun tekisi hänelle samoin, oli murskaava. Hän toivoi murehtivansa turhaan ja halusi luottaa siihen, että Baekhyun halusi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan _hänen itsensä_ eikä isän ja hänen kontaktiensa vuoksi.

Sehunin ja Kyungsoon iloiset, mutta osaksi hämmentyneet huudahtelut saivat Yeolin karistamaan ylikierroksilla käyvät ajatuksensa ja singahtamaan häneltä karkaavan koripallon perään. Nopealla liikkeellä hän noukki laiskasti pomppivan pallon hallintaansa ja lähti kuljettamaan sitä kohti koria. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan kentän laidalle istahtaneisiin ystäviinsä, vaan piti päättäväisen katseensa korin levyssä ja tähtäsi heittonsa taulussa olevan neliön sisälle. Pallo kalahti metallisen korin lävitse ja tippui maahan, pompahtaen sen jälkeen laiskasti kentän rajojen ulkopuolelle.

“Hyung!”

Chanyeol tasasi hengitystään yhtäkkisen spurtin jälkeen. Hän irvisteli itsekseen hetken aikaa, kunnes päätyi etsimään pallon katseellaan ja noukkimaan sen maasta. Hän leikki pallonsa kanssa vielä hetken, koitti palata siihen kuplaan, jossa hän oli saanut olla. Kuitenkin häntä tiiviisti seuraavat ystävät aiheuttivat hänessä paineita.

Yeol seisahtui kahden pisteen viivalle. Hetken mielijohteesta hän rojahti perseelleen kenttään ja päätti, ettei hän pelaisi enää. Typertynyt hörähdys karkasi suusta, kun hän muisti unessaan tapahtuneen, prinssi Eunin yhtäkkisen istumalakon.

“Mikä sulla on?” Sehun kysyi pidätellen nauruaan. Ilmeestä päätellen hänen sisällään kupli, kiusaus päästää suusta jotain typerää oli valtava. “Oletko rakastunut?”

Chanyeol kellahti selälleen välittämättä hiekkaisesta kentästä ja siitä, miten likaiseksi hänen vaatteensa mahdollisesti menisivät. Haaveileva huokaus raikui kenttäalueen päällä eikä se jäänyt ystävyksiltä kuulematta.

“Hän on rakastunut!” Hunnie parahti kovaan ääneen, varmaan koko yliopisto kuuli. Mutta Chanyeol ei välittänyt. Hän ei voinut hallita Sehunia tai ketään muutakaan. Se mitä yliopiston käytävillä puhuttaisiin, ei merkinnyt mitään. Olihan se helvetin ärsyttävää, mutta vain silloin, kun siihen jaksoi kiinnittää huomiota.

Kyungsoo ilmeili huvittuneena ja todisti Sehunin puheet tosiksi. Hänestä oli vain hienoa, että Yeol uskalsi elää eikä vain mietiskellä lopputyötä, jonka stressaaminen aiheutti vain hiustenlähtöä ja jatkuvaa huonotuulisuutta. Näin oki paljon, paljon parempi.

“Luulkaa, mitä luulette”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Syksyinen aurinko paistoi matalalta eikä tuntunut enää niin lämpimältä, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hänen oli erityisen hyvä olla.

* * *

Chanyeol pakoili tapansa mukaan musiikkiosaston aulan ihmispaljoutta. Luentojen välissä oli hyvä tovi luppoaikaa eikä lukeminen kirjastolla oikein kiinnostanut, sillä silmiä oli särkenyt koko päivän. Chanyeol päätyi seikkailemaan rakennuksen käytävillä, pysähtyen välillä kuuntelemaan jonkun tunteikasta pansoria, joku soitti rumpuja toisessa huoneessa.

Opastetaulujen mukaan juhlasaliin ei ollut pitkä matka. Käytävillä olevat mainokset viikonlopun klassisesta konsertista olivat kiinnittäneet Yeolin huomion. Monet oppilaista olivat puhuneet juhlasalissa pidettävistä kenraaleista, joita saisi mennä katsomaan, jos halusi. Kenraaliharjoitusten ajankohta oli Yeolille tuntematon, mutta ainakin hän voisi käydä haistelemassa salin ilmapiiriä, ihan vain aikaa kuluttaakseen.

Oikea paikka löytyi nopeasti. Vatsaa kipristeli jännityksestä, kun metrit saliin alkoivat käydä olemattomiin. Pieni pelko hiipi perseeseen, mitä jos hän olisikin yksin yleisön joukossa. Yliopiston orkesteri oli ainakin osittain paikalla, kun salista kuului viulujen ja lyömäsoittimien lisäksi myös pianon soittoa. Ja se soitto sai Yeolin olon mukavan epämukavaksi. Jalkojensa johdattamana hän käveli kohti raollaan olevaa ovea, ja kurkisti uteliaana sisälle. Paikka oli järjestetty asianmukaisesti ja yleisöllekin oli tilaa. Muutamia ihmisiä istui seuraamassa harjoittelevia oppilaita, kuvaamassa heitä, yksi taisi nukkua peräpenkissä.

Chanyeol pitäytyi piilossa orkesterin jäseniltä, erityisesti yhdeltä tietyltä. Mustatukkainen, pianon takana ryhdikkäästi istuva Baekhyun oli niin keskittynyt soittamiseen, ettei Chanyeol halunnut häiritä häntä. Pianon koskettimilla määrätietoisesti liikkuvat sormet ja jämäkkä ilme kuljettivat konserttoa eteenpäin, jättäen ovelta salaa seuraavan Yeolin sanattomaksi. Siihen verrattuna hänen yrityksensä pimputella kosketinsoitinta tuntui ihan olemattomalta.

Nopeasti Chanyeol ymmärsi, miksi Baekhyun oli koko yliopiston taitavin pianisti. Miksi mies ei ollut jäänyt mieleen kosaan aikaisemmin? Hän oli ottanut osaa useampaankin koulun järjestemään juhlatilaisuuteen, mutta hänellä ei ollut juurikaan muistikuvia niistä. Ensimmäistä kertaa häntä harmitti, ihan todella.

Chanyeol ei viitsinyt olla tien tukkeena kovinkaan kauaa. Hän päätti välttyä kiusallisilta kohtaamisilta jäädessään kiinni salaa katselusta, ja peruutti takaisin siiven aulatilaan ja istahti nahkaiselle penkille. Silmät sulkeutuivat välittömästi ja keho rentoutui. Yleensä ajatukset liikkuivat visusti tekemättömien koulutöiden ja typerien ystävien ympärillä, isän jatkuvasta painostuksesta puhumattakaan, tänään mieli pysyi tyhjänä, ihanan hiljaisena, puhuttelevaa, tunnetiloja täynnä olevaa pianomusiikkia kuunnellessa. Klassinen musiikki genrenä ei ollut koskaan kiinnostanut Chanyeolia, vaikka se olikin kaiken musiikin perusta, alku ja juuri. Sillä hetkellä hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi viimein valaistunut. Siihen tarvittiin vain oikea paikka, aika... ja ihminen. Jos soittimen takana olisi ollut kuka muu tahansa, hän tuskin olisi korvaansa lotkauttanut. Jos kyse ei olisi Baekhyunista, hän tuskin edes seikkailisi pitkin musiikkiosastoa. Tuskin edes Jongdae olisi saanut häntä liikkumaan sillä tavalla ympäriinsä, tutkien, vaikka kova ikävä entistä - parasta - ystävää olikin. Chanyeol oli vähän niin kuin hyväksynyt sen faktan, ettei Kim Jongdae palaisi hänen luokseen.

* * *

Palatsin ympärillä oleva hiekkamaa, kuumana porottava aurinko ja sotilaiden miekkojen kilinä ja raivokkaat sotahuudot saivat Chanyeolin huokaisemaan raskaasti. Orjallisesti hän laski sormensa kahteen otteeseen, yritti hengittää nenän kautta, vaikka piteli sormilla siitä kiinni ja totesi jälleen olevansa unessa, vaikka siihen ei enää mitään todellisuustestejä liiemmin tarvinnut. 900-luvun Goryeo oli tullut hänelle jo niin tutuksi, että hän osasi sanoa, mistä hän pääsisi puutarha-alueelle tai sisälle palatsin rakennuksiin.

Chanyeol ei jaksanut välittää ympärillä kulkevista, samanlaisiin hanbokeihin pukeutuneista palvelusväestä tai täysin varustautuneista sotilaista, jotka kävelivät jonkinkymmenen metrien päässä rakennuksesta, jonka edustalla hän oleskeli. Hänelle oli jo siinä vaiheessa yksi hailee, tulisiko joku teloittamaan hänet kuninkaan edessä. Siinä tapauksessa hän ainakin näkisi, millaiseksi hänen alitajuntansa oli Taejo Wang Geunin oikein muokannut.

Chanyeol marssi sisälle rakennukseen. Paikka tuntui tutulta, häntä ei pelottanut edes eksyä. Hän tiesi, että ilmeikäs prinssi Eun kyllä tulisi jossain vaiheessa häntä vastaan, niin oli aina käynyt.

Se kerta Goryeossa, unessa, oli erilainen. Siinä, missä Yeol oli ennen melkeimpä inhonnut samaan unimaailmaan palaamista, tällä kertaa hänellä oli jopa missio. Hän etsisi Eunin käsiinsä ja kertoisi hänelle, että tämän oli loputtava. Chanyeolilla ei ollut mitään asiaa koko maailmaan, oli se pelkkää unta tai täysin selittämätön, paranormaali kokemus. Hän halusi selkounensa, luonnollisen kykynsä, takaisin, se oli vissi se. Lopputyön kirjoittamisesta ei tulisi mitään, jos hän ei saisi järkevää materiaalia kasaan. Jokainen yö oli tärkeä, sillä tutkimustulosten keräämiseen annetut päivät hupenivat koko ajan. Riittävä aikaväli ja heidän ryhmänsä antoi tarpeeksi hajontaa ja ehkä lopputuloksena heillä olisi käsissään jotain, millä voisi mahdollisesti muuttaa maailmaa. Edes vähän, sekin oli jo enemmän kuin unelmaa.

Lyhyenläntäinen, pitkätukkainen prinssi tummansinisessä, arvokankaisessa habokissa ja siihen sointuvassa silkkipannassa huomasi kolmen raidan verkkareissa sisemmäs palatsia kävelevän Yeolin. Lempeä katse kertoi hänen tunnistaneen paikalle saapuneen hörökorvan.

Chanyeol suoristi itseään tavatessaan hyväntuulisesti maailmaa katselevan prinssin katsekontaktin ja piti kasvonsa vakavina, vaikka leikkisyyttä puhkuva Eun saattaisi saada hänenkin suupielensä nousemaan pieneen hymynkareeseen.

"Meidän täytyy puhua", Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen matalalla äänensävyllä.

Eunin kasvot levisivät leveään hymyyn; hänelle sopi hyvin. Chanyeolin teki pahaa edes miettiä, olisiko tämä prinssinkuvatus saattanut mahdollisesti kaivata häntä. Olisiko hän mitenkään voinut? Toivottavasti ei, sillä Yeolin seuraavat sanat kääntäisivät tunnelman ylösalaisin. Chanyeol ei olisi halunnut olla ilkeä (vaikka oli kyse hänen oman mielikuvituksensa tuotteesta), mutta hänen täytyi ajatella itseään. Hän ei voinut antaa alitajuntansa hyppiä silmille sillä tavalla. Jos kyse ei ollut alitajunnan kummallisista vinkeistä, niin mikä tahansa se voima, joka vittuili hänelle alati, olikin, saisi hellittää otteensa hänestä ja päästää kokonaan irti.

"Mä en tule tänne enää", Chanyeol jyrähti. Hän joutui tekemään kovasti töitä sen eteen, ettei hän olisi nostanut etusormeaan pystyyn ja osoittanut arvon prinssiä ja kärsinyt siitä nahoissaan. Kuninkaallinen oli kuninkaallinen, unessakin.

"Koskaan, ikinä", hän lisäsi.

Elämäniloinen palo Eunin silmissä laantui silmänräpäyksessä. Kovasti hän yritti katsoa Yeolia silmiin ja näytti kysyvältä. Hän varmasti halusi tietää, miksi Yeol oli tullut siihen lopputulokseen.

"Tämä ei ole totta", Chanyeol sanoi, säälimättä silmissä pienenevää miestä, jonka ryhti ja olemus alkoivat painautua kasaan julmien sanojen yltäessä häneen. "Se on loppu nyt."

Eun keräsi rohkeutensa ja nosti katseensa Yeolin silmiin. Hänen sormensa hapuilivat toisiaan, ajatukset pyörivät mielessä niin että suhina kävi. "M-mutta..."

"Ei", Chanyeol jyrähti uudemman kerran. Hän ei katunut äänensävyään, vaikka vartijat ilmestyisivät jostain palatsin uumenista ja raahaisivat hänet kaksin käsin pois prinssiä kiusaamasta. "Mä en jaksa tätä pelleilyä enää. Päästä mut vapaaksi tästä helvetistä."

"Ota minut mukaasi, Chanyeol-ah", Eun sanoi ja tarrasi Chanyeolia neulepaidan hihasta. Katsekontakti oli herkkymätön, Eunin silmät välkehtivät ihan toisella tapaa kuin pieni hetki sitten.

"Ei", Chanyeol pysyi kannassaan. "Kuulut tänne, mä en."

"M-mut---"

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, ei antanut Wang Eunille mahdollisuuttakaan saada häntä pois kannastaan. Olisi paljon parempi, jos portit Goryeoon lukittuisivat kokonaan. Ehkä hän saisi omat kykynsä - ja ennen kaikkea itsevarmuutensa - takaisin. Ehkä hän saisi viimein herätä hyvin levänneenä ja virkeänä uuteen aamuun. Joka kerta peiliin katsoessa oli tuntunut siltä, etteivät silmäpussit voineet enää pahemmalta näyttää. Ja aina sitä oltiin vain alaspäin tultu.

"Et voi tehdä tätä minulle", Eun sanoi ja yritti pitää Yeolista kiinni. Pidempi ravisteli vallan hätääntyneen prinssin otteen irti ja peruutti askeleen, kaksi. Kylmä mulkaisu sai Eunin pysymään paikoillaan, hän oli ollut tarpeeksi vakuuttava. Vielä, kun saisi naapurin hulivilikaksikon järkiinsä, hän tuntisi itsensä koko maailman herraksi.

"Et voi jättää minua tänne", Eun yritti, mutta Chanyeol ei kuunnellut. Hänelle oli se ja sama, mitä unihahmo hänen edessään sanoisi. Ne sanat olisivat vain kehno yritys saada hänet jämähtämään siihen maailmaan; psykologisia temppuja, joilla lopputyön sabotointi jatkuisi loputtomiin. Chanyeol ei osannut sanoa, oliko hän sisimmissään niin ilkeä omaa menestymistään kohtaan, että sai alitajunnan temppuilemaan siihen malliin vai mistä oikein mätti. Oliko universumi ajamassa häntä kovaa vauhtia kohti sitä polkua, jonka isä oli hänelle valinnut? Miksi kukaan ei tuntunut välittävän paskan vertaa hänen mielipiteistään. Oli väsyttävää perustella omia valintojaan, kun pelkkä sydämen äänen seuraaminen ei tahtonut riittää syyksi. Se oli väärin, sillä jokaisella oli oikeus päättää omasta elämästään ja unelmistaan.

”Ota minut mukaasi, Chanyeol-ah", Eun toisti vaatien, silmät kyyneleistä kostuen. Chanyeol siristi silmiään, hänelle näky oli vain metafora, yritys olla ottamatta uniensa hallintaa omiin käsiin.

Wang Eun tulisi näkemään omin silmin, miten Chanyeol poistuisi palatsialueelta ja koko helvetin Goryeosta. Yeol veti verkkareiden taskusta esiin taikasauvan - mustan kepin, jossa oli valkoiset päät. Hän maalasi sauvalla ilmaan oven ääriviivat, _tietäen,_ että hänen portaalinsa toimisi. Ovi ilmestyi keskelle kuninkaallisten huonetta, eikä Chanyeol empinyt tarttua sen metalliseen, lämpimään kahvaan. 

"Vain mä kuljen tästä", hän sanoi ja loi ilmekkääseen prinssiin vielä viimeisen katseen. "Voi hyvin, Eun-ah."

Wang Eun yritti ottaa askeleen lähemmäs, mutta tajusi nopeasti itsekin, miten turhaa se oli. Chanyeol ehkä pystyisi kulkemaan kahden maailman väliä, mutta Goryeon kymmenes prinssi Eun oli mies, joka eli vain siinä unimaailmassa. Chanyeol oli pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut kuin kehottaa miestä jatkamaan omaa elämäänsä. Hänenkin täytyi keskittyä omaansa. Miten ihanaa olisikin ollut unohtaa oma, kolmiulotteinen elämä ja pysyä unessa, mutta niin ei voinut jatkua. Se ei edistänyt hänen elämäänsä millään tavalla, vain vaikeutti sitä, eristi todellisuudesta ja oli tehdä hulluksi. Wang Eun ei ollut todellinen, Byun Baekhyun oli.

"Mutta sinähän pidät minusta, eikö niin?" 

Chanyeol puristi metallikahvaa tiukemmin. Hänen ilmeensä oli vilpittömästi pahoitteleva, kun hän pudisti päätään. Hän ei empinyt sanoa ajatuksiaan ääneen.

"Sydämeni kuuluu jollekin toiselle."

Ei se välttämättä täysin totta ollut, muttei liiemmin valhekaan. Oliko hän halpa ajatellessaan, miten yksi suudelma riitti muokkaamaan kaikki ajatukset ja mielipiteet uusiksi. Koko yliopiston ihannoima pianisti oli päässyt luikertelemaan sinne melkeinpä salaa, yhteiset hetket hiljaisuudessa tai hyvässä yhteistyössä saivat sukat pyörimään jalassa. Näky upeasti kiiltävää pianoa soittavasta miehestä oli palanut verkkokalvoille, eikä Yeolia edes haitannut. Hän piti itseään onnekkaana saatuaan todistaa sellaista näkyä.

"Tämä on parempi näin", Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi oven. Sen toiselta puolelta hehkuva kirkkaus herätti toiveikkuuden. Ehkä hän oli saanut kykynsä hallita unia takaisin, ollessaan jämäkkänä eikä antautuessa omien unikuviensa manipuloitavaksi.

”Mä menen nyt. Hyvästi”, Chanyeol sanoi katsomatta taakseen. Hän ei halunnut myöntää, miten pelkkä ajatuskin pettymyksen murtamasta Eunista sai hänen sydämensäkin pistelemään jollain tapaa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeolin ei olisi pitänyt yllättyä enää siinä vaiheessa mistään, mutta hän ei voinut kuin hämmästyä, kun mustatukkainen Byun Baekhyun seisoi hänen opiskelija-asuntonsa, täyteenpakatun yksiönsä ovella. Tuli väistämättä mieleen, että mies tummine aurinkolaseineen oli erehtynyt ovesta; paria vuotta nuorempi kaksikko asui seuraavassa asunnossa. Mutta Baekhyunin rauhallinen ilme kertoi hänen tulleen juuri oikeaan paikaan. 

"Hei", nuutunut Chanyeol sai vaivoin sanottua. Hän oli ollut lukemassa erästä unitutkijan kirjoittamaa kirjaa, kun ovikellon soitto puhkaisi hänen kuplansa. Pöytänsä äärestä noustessaan hän oli tajunnut, miten huonossa asennossa hän oli ollut, sillä selkää pisti ja nälkäkin oli. 

Baekhyun veti aurinkolasit pois kasvoiltaan, siristeli kosteita silmiään ja näytti kysyvältä. "Saanko tulla?"

"Mitä sä täällä?" Chanyeol kysyi, hän aidosti oli kiinnostunut Baekhyunin motiiveista. Hänelle ei olisi tullut mieleenkään, että Anyangissa asuva (rikas) mies haluaisi vapaaehtoisesti kuluttaa vapaa-aikaansa Gwanakgun yliopistoalueella olevissa kerrostaloasunnoissa, joissa tuskin mahtui kääntymään törmäämättä johonkin huonekaluun. Varsinkin, jos oli kyse Chanyeolin asunnosta, jossa oli tavallistenmööbeleiden lisäksi myös kosketinsoitinta, kitaraa, bassoa, sampleria, kaiuttimista ja tietokoneista ja levysoittimista puhumattakaan. Kompakti nurkkaus oli syönyt kämpän yhden seinustan. Siksi hänellä ei ollut ruokapöytää, hän söi työpöytänsä ääressä. Siinä samaisessa, jossa luki ja kirjoitteli muistiinpanoja öittensä laadusta (ellei tehnyt sitä sängyssä).

"Tulinko huonoon aikaan?"

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Ehkä Baekhyun ei sitä uskonut, mutta hän oikeasti opiskeli, sillä hänen tavoitteensa oli päästä eroon yliopistosta niin pian kuin mahdollista. Hän oli kävellyt niitä käytäviä jo vuosia, hän ei jaksanut enää. Varsinkin, kun ympärillä olevat ihmismassat näyttivät pysyvän henkisesti yhtä vanhoina kuin yläasteella, eikä hän ollut koskaan pitänyt sellaisesta lastentarhameiningistä. Ehkä hän oli vanha sielu tai jotain.

"Tule sisään", Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi pois ovelta. Hänen täytyi peruuttaa aika pitkälle, sisemmäs asuntoon, ettei jäisi nahkatakkiaan riisuvan Byunin tientukkeeksi.

"Kertoiko Sehunie, että soittimeni ovat myynnissä? Olisitko kiinnostunut?" hän kysyi toiveikkaana.

Ilme Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli kaikkea muuta kuin tyytyväinen. Chanyeol nieli heränneen ilonsa, Byun ei ollutkaan tullut kaupoille. Kiinnosti kovasti tietää, miksi arvon pianisti oli tullut asioille, eihän heillä ollut sen kummoisempaa suhdetta. Mitä nyt he vain olivat käyneet kerran, pari, puistossa ja... Hyunie oli suudellut häntä.

Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen uteliaana astellessaan sisälle asuntoon, kuten kuka tahansa ensimmäistä kertaa kämpässä käyvä. Yeolin asunto oli ehkä pieni, mutta se oli siisti ja järjestyksessä - se oli ainoa keino saada mökki näyttämään kodikkaalta. Kaikki tavarat olivat oikeilla paikoillaan, mitä nyt työpöytä oli pienessä kaaoksessa, mutta se johtui vain sen äärellä vietetystä illasta.

Ei ollut mikään ihme, että Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi ensimmäisenä takaseinustalle rakennettuun musiikkikeskukseen. Typerä kai Yeol oli ollut ajatellessaan, että häntä kiinnostaisi mikään muu. Ketään ei tuntunut kiinnostavan hänen oikeat intohimonsa, selkounet ja tahto muuttaa maailmaa, olla mukana tutkimassa niitä ja katsoa asioita psykologiselta näkökulmalta. Kyungsoota kiinnosti, mutta hän ei tullut käymään kylässä arki-iltana puoli yhdeksän aikaan, varsinkin, kun hän tiesi, että Yeol alkaisi nukkumaan viimeistään kymmeneltä. 

"Maistuiko kimchi?" Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä, katse edelleen seinillä roikkuvissa kitaroissa, joista toinen oli akustinen, toinen punainen sähkökitara. Chanyeol hymyili itsekseen, mahonkipuinen, kirsikanpunainen Harley Benton, jossa oli ehkä liian särmikäs ääni hänen makuunsa. Mutta jos hän halusi revitellä oikein kunnolla (tai herättää ysineloset sunnuntaiseen krapula-aamuun kello seitsemältä) se ajoi asiansa varsin hyvin.

Baekhyunin katse siirtyi toisella seinustalla olevan työpöydän puoleen. Nahkainen toimistotuoli oli vedetty sen eteen, mies istutti kankkunsa siihen ja kuljetti silmiään seinällä olevan ilmoitustaulun pinnassa. "Oletko kuullut vision boardeista?"

"Vitut sellaisesta", Chanyeol huokaisi ja mulkaisi kalenteria, johon oli merkitty vain tärkeimmät päivät, kuten merkkipäivät, tentit ja yliopistotapahtumat (vain ne, jotkaaidosti kiinnostivat häntä). Vieressä oli muutamia valokuvia; hieno auringonlasku, se oli leikattu jostain lehdestä, eikä Yeol edes tiennyt, miksi hän oli päätynyt laittamaan sen ilmoitustaululle. Kuva hänestä ja Yoora noonasta (ennen kuin hän nai lääkäri Leen ja muuttui pinnalliseksi shop-a-holiciksi), hänestä ja Jongdaesta sekä Jonginista, joka juhli 25-vuotissyntymäpäiväänsä Sally G'n pornonpunaisissa tiloissa. Se ilta oli ollut ikimuistoinen kaikille muille paitsi Jonginielle. Miesparka joutui tyytymään pelkkiin kuvatodisteisiin.

Baekhyunin katse viipyi Yeolin ja Jongdaen yhteiskuvassa. Hän ei ollut varmaan koskaan nähnyt sitä kaksikkoa yhdessä, joten oli ilmeistä, että se kiinnosti häntä. Tai sitten taustalla oli jotain muuta.

"Mun ja Kim Jongdaen isät ovat olleet työkavereita varmaan jo 20 vuotta. Tutustuimme sitä kautta", Chanyeol kertoi. Hän odotti, että Byun olisi kääntänyt uteliaan katseensa häneen, jotta hän olisi saanut kertoa firmasta, jossa he molemmat vaikuttivat. Hän halusi mainita asian nähdäkseen Baekhyunien todellisen reaktion ja sitä myötä motiivit. Olisiko Yixingin sanoissa perää? Olisiko Baekhyun valmis nousemaan maan viihdebisnekseen hänen reittään pitkin? Pahaksi onnekseen Baekhyunin silmät pysyivät kuin liimattuina Yeolin muistoissa.

"Saanko kysyä jotain?" Chanyeol kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun antoi luvan hymähtämällä hennosti. Hän nojasi taaksepäin, selkä osui tuolin nahkaiseen selkänojaan jo paljon enemmän. Katse oli alkanut vaellella pöydälle pinotuissa kirjoissa.

"Mikä suhde sulla on Jongdaeen?"

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, vilkaisi Yeoliin nopeasti. "Olemme koulukavereita. Samoilla kursseilla ja sitä rataa."

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, oliko hän helpottunut vai tyytymätön saamaansa vastaukseen. Häntä vain poltteli tietää, miksi Jongdae oli varoittanut häntä Baekhyunista ja miksi muutkin sanoivat, että hän oli helposti lankeavaa sorttia ja miksi Yeolin näpit saattoivat palaa. Ehkä todellisuudessa kaikki vain elivät oletuksilla ja yliopistolla kiertävillä huhuilla, tietämättä asioiden oikeista laidoista yhtään mitään. Olisi ollut lohduttavaa kuulla Baekhyunilta itseltään, mitä he olivat, mutta hänkään ei oikein tahtonut sanoa.

"Luulin, että olette ystäviä", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. "Eikö sulla ole niitä paljon?"

"Kyungsoon lisäksi eipä juuri", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja tiputti katseensa syliinsä. Hänen hoikat sormensa hapuilivat hupparin helmaa samaan tapaan kuin Wang Eun oli nyplännyt hanbokinsa valtavia hihoja. Chanyeol vihasi sitä, miten mutkalle se hänen vatsansa sai.

Baekhyun yritti reipastua ja hymyillä. "Tunnen paljon ihmisiä ja tulen toimeen kaikkien kanssa, olen seurapiirivaikuttaja ja liikun siellä täällä, mutta kuka todellisuudessa tuntee mut pintaa syvemmältä, ne voi laskea yhden käden sormilla. Kai sä tajuat, että olet yksi niistä?"

"Vaikka me ollaan tunnettu, mitä, muutamia viikkoja?" 

"Ei se määrä, vaan se laatu, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. 

Chanyeol oli typertynyt, lähinnä siitä, ettei Baekhyun ollut tänään se yleensä niin itsevarma ja määrätietoinen itsensä. Hänen katseensa oli hieman hukassa, ryhti ja olemus liiallisen reipas ja kuitenkin jokseenkin surumielinen. Hänen päivänsä ei ollut loistavin, ja hän oli etsinyt tiensä... Yeolin luokse.

Baekhyun rullasi toimistotuolin kosketinsoittimen eteen. Hän kuljetti hentoja sormiaan laitteen pinnalla ja tutki näkemäänsä silmät tuikkien. "Mä pidän sun musiikista. Se lyö täydellistä tasapainoa klassiseen musiikkiin. Siinä on paljon elektronisia piirteitä, digitaalista jälkikäsittelyä, mikä on täysin päinvastaista siihen, mitä itse duunaan päivät pitkät. On harmi, että lopetat."

"En aio jatkaa vuoksesi", Chanyeol tokaisi ja asteli lähemmäs. Hän pysähtyi tuolin taakse ja laski kätensä selkänojalle.

“En mä sitä vaadikaan.”

Baekhyun nosti katseensa häneen ja katsoi viimein häntä kunnolla silmiin. Vetiset ne olivat, ja punaiset. Ei ihmekään, että mies piilotti ne aina suurten ja tyylikkäiden aurinkolasien taakse.

"Mulla on herkät silmät. Ne eivät kestä valoa tai pölyä, sisällä tai ulkona. Esiinnyin kerran yliopiston orkesterin kanssa Soulin kulttuuritalolla, ja kaikki luulivat, että itkin, vaikka oikeasti silmiäni poltteli ja ne vuotivat pelkästä tuskasta. Sen jälkeen en ole unohtanut pitää silmätippoja mukanani..."

Faktatieto Baekhyunista sai Yeolin avaamaan suunsa kuin varkaiten. "Energiani on täysin nollassa, vaikka nukun säännöllisesti, samaan malliin kuin ennenkin. Siinä on muutakin kuin pelkkä lopputyön kirjoittaminen. Joskus pelkään tulleeni hulluksi, joskus yritän löytää luonnollisia syitä omalle käytökselleni. Psykologia on kiehtovaa, mutta itsensä analysointi on mahdotonta. Onko väärin toivoa, ettei jonain päivänä heräisikään? Ainakin sitten saisin levähtää niin, että en joudu tahtomattani unikuvien vedättämäksi."

"Näetkö sä painajaisia?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat täynnä huolta, se vähän yllätti Yeolin. Hän ei ollut kuvitellut merkitsevänsä niin paljon.

"Pahempaa", Chanyeol kuiskasi ääni väristen. Hänen ryhtinsä parani itsevarmuutensa lisääntyessä. "Mutta mä päätin, etten suostu sellaiseen enää. Pistin lopun sille kaikelle. Mä päätän taas, mitä unissani tapahtuu."

Hymynkare välkähti Baekhyunin kasvoilla. Se ei sopinut punertaviin silmiin, mutta oli silti riittävä saamaan Yeolin sydämen pamppailemaan äskeistä kovemmin. Oliko mahdollista, että Baekhyun todella välitti hänestä eikä vain hänen puolivalmiista kappaleistaan, jotka pölyttyivät Soundcloudin käyttäjätilillä. Hän ei ollut katsonut kuukausiin, oliko kuuntelukerroissa tapahtunut muutosta. Hän ei välittänyt numeroista, ne olivat vain lukuja, joita voisi helposti manipuloida. Ne eivät kertoneet totuutta, vain rakentavasti muotoiltu palaute pystyi muodostamaan kuvan siitä, missä Yeol oli onnistunut.

"Milloin viimeksi olet nukkunut hyvin?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, hänen todella täytyi miettiä sitä. "Sally G's undergroundissa." 

Baekhyunin suu aukesi hämmennyksestä. Hän vilkaisi kalenteria ja henkäisi typertyneenä uudelleen. Ne bileet olivat olleet syyskuussa, ja nyt elettiin jo lokakuuta. Chanyeol hymyili tekaistua hammashymyä ja vakuutti olevansa vielä kykeneväinen seisomaan itse omilla jaloillaan. Ja siltikin hän piteli kiinni nahkaisen tuolin selkänojasta. 

"Eikö sun pitäisi sitten kohta jo alkaa nukkumaan?"

"Pitäisi", Chanyeol sanoi ja katsoi toimistotuolissaan istuvaa mustatukkaista miestä toinen kulmakarva koholla. Kello lähestyi iltayhdeksää vauhdilla ja hänellä oli vielä kouluhommat kesken.

Baekhyun ymmärsi nopeasti mistä kiikasti. "Helvetti mä olen typerä", hän piiskasi itseään. Hän painoi päänsä alas ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään, häveten sellaista yllätysvisiittiä. "Olisi pitänyt soittaa ensin ja kysyä, voinko tulla... Mä vain... halusin nähdä sut."

"Kaikki okei. Kiva, kun tulit", Chanyeol vakuutti ja keräsi itsensä. Hän ei sillä tavalla olisi halunnut paljastaa todellisia tunteitaan, mutta Baekhyunien halu olla hänen luottamuksensa arvoinen oli pehmittänyt hänet. Jos Baekhyunie päästi hänet lähemmäs sydäntään, miksi hän ei tekisi samoin.

"Haluaisitko sä kertoa mulle, miten unenlaatua voisi parantaa?" Baekhyun kysyi alahuuli pitkällä. Chanyeol oli typertynyt enemmänkin siitä, miten oli mahdollista, että arvon pianisti oli kiinnostunut sellaisesta kuin siitä, minkälainen ylisöpö äänensävy hänellä oli käytössä. 

"Uskon, että sulta löytyy faktatietoa, koulutuksesi huomioonottaen", Baekhyun jatkoi, jättäen imagolleen epäsopivan äänensävyn sillä kertaa pois. 

"Miksi haluat tietää?" Chanyeol kysyi, pöllämystynyt kun oli moisista uteluista. 

"Että mä voisin jotenkin auttaa sua."

* * *

Kevyt iltapala oli sisältänyt nopeasti jääkaapin aineksista väsätyn munakkaan ja kupillisen kamomillateetä, jonka vaikutukset olivat rauhoittavat. Sen väitettiin vievän stressiä, tuovan unta ja poistavan vatsavaivoja. Ei se maistunut juuri millekään, mutta Yeol oli tottunut jo sen makuun. Teetä pystyi maustamaan hunajalla, joka oli myös yksi luonnon hoitavista aineista. Hirvittävästi Yeol ei luonnonhoitomenetelmistä välittänyt, mutta nämä kaksi raaka-ainetta piparjuuren ja inkiväären ohella olivat ne, jota päivittäistavarakaupasta keittiön kaappeihin eksyi.

Baekhyun oli pitänyt Chanyeolista hyvää huolta, vähän liiankin. Siinä, missä Yeol oli ennen nähnyt hänessä vain pelkkää määrätietoisuutta, oli hän avauduttuaan muuttunut paljon monipuolisemmaksi ja helposti lähestyttäväksi ihmiseksi. Kiinnostus hänen olemattomassa keittiössään hääräilevästä mustatukkaisesta oli herännyt, eikä Yeol pystyisi peittelemään sitä kovinkaan kauan. Takaraivossa kutkutti ajatus, oliko joku lähettänyt Byunin hänen elämäänsä vain herättämään kauan kadoksissa olleen inspiraation tehdä musiikkia ja isä onnelliseksi. Mutta ehkä oli jo myönnettävä, että se oli pelkkää mielikuvitusta, harhaluuloja, joita hänen väsyneet aivonsa keksisivät. Hän kun ei voinut myöntää itselleen, että Byun Baekhyun saattoi olla kiinnostunut hänestä ystävänä. Ehkä enemmänkin.

Baekhyun oli istunut pedatun sängyn päälle ja katseli tyytyväisenä, miten hyvällä ruokahalulla Chanyeol söi. He olivat käyneet keskustelua vaihteeksi Yeolin lopputyöstä. Yeol oli ehtinyt jo vähän ihmetellä, ettei Baekhyun ollut puhunut omasta balladintekeleestään vielä sanallakaan, mutta ilmeisesti se ei ollut ensimmäinen asia, joka mustatukkaisella oli tänään mielessä. Samaan aikaan hän oli kiitollinen siitä, että joku muukin näki maailmassa muitakin vaihtoehtoja kuin pelkän ryyppäämisen ja kylillä rellestämisen. Chanyeolia ei yhtään hävettänyt kertoa Baekhyunielle villeistä unelmistaan, sillä hänestä tuntui, että Byun ottaisi hänet tosissaan. Muut odottivat hänestä seuraavaa rokkitähteä tai jotain, mutta ainoa paikka, missä Yeol halusi onnistua oli Soulin tutkimuskeskus, missä tutkittiin selkounia ja niiden vaikutusta valve-elämään. Hän oli lukenut jo artikkelin, missä avattiin mahdollisuutta siitä, että harjoitteleminen unessa antoi samanmoiset tulokset kuin fyysinen harjoittelu, oli kyse sitten taiteesta tai kilpaurheilusta. Mitä kaikkea ihmiset pystyisivätkään saavuttamaan, jos unien kapasiteetti otettaisiin kokonaisuudessaan käyttöön. 

Baekhyun näki ensi kertaa Chanyeolin sisimmässä heräävän palon. Hän ei ollut todistanut sitä vielä kertaakaan, vaikka yhteisiä tunteja oli takana jo melkoinen läjä. Silloin hän alkoi todella ymmärtää, etteivät puheet musiikkiharrastukseen kypsymisestä ja loppuelämän pituisesta hiatuksesta olleet vain stressaantuneen ja alati väsyneen miehen houreita. Ja miten mielellään hän seurasi intohimosta puhkuvaa miestä kuin sitä, kun piti väkipakolla vääntää jotain pitääkseen muut tyytyväisenä.

"Oletko miettinyt, mitä tapahtuu, jos et pääsekään haluamallesi urapolulle?" Baekhyun kysyi. 

Chanyeol laski haarukan tyhjentämälleen lautaselle ja nieli suunsa nopeasti tyhjäksi. "Piirit on vielä pienet, varsinkin tässä osassa maailmaa. Jos on tarpeeksi innokas ja avoin kaikelle uudelle, pääsee varmasti mukaan. Jos kuitenkin huonosti käy, kyllä aina joku ratkaisu löytyy. Koulutukseni ei ole huonoimmasta päästä.”

"Mä en ole juurikaan miettinyt tulevaisuutta", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän mutristeli huuliaan miettiessään sanojaan. "Toivottavasti joku orkersteri ottaa mut riveihinsä. Ihan sama mikä, kunhan pääsen esiintymään. Muulla ei oikeastaan ole väliä."

"Hwaiting", Chanyeol lausahti ja heilautti nyrkkiään ehkä tilanteeseen liiankin ponnettomalla tavalla. Väsynyt ele sai hänet tirskahtamaan pienesti, ja sekin muuttui nopeasti haukotukseksi. 

Baekhyun näki aikansa tulleen. Hän nousi (jopa vastentahtoisesti) ylös pehmeältä sängyltä ja vilkuili kelloa siihen malliin, kuin hänen olisi aika lähteä, vaikka molemmat heistä tiesivät, että se oli Yeol, jonka kello juoksi nopeammin kohti nukkumaanmenoaikaa. Rutiiniensa tärkeydestä suu vaahdossa paasannut Chanyeol päästi ikätoverinsa matkaan haikein sydämin.

"Kiitos, kun sain tulla." Baekhyun virnisti ennen kuin jatkoi, "Täytyy muistaa olla tulevaisuudessa aikaisemmin liikkeellä."

"Seurani ei ole kummoista, olen pahoillani", Chanyeol sanoi ja virnisti puolittain yhtä typerästi kuin Baekhyunie. Hän nousi ylös, oli valmis saattamaan Hyunien asunnon ovelle.

"Riittävää mulle", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeolin ilme värähti hänen tuntiessaan sydämensä jälleen muistuttavan olemassaolostaan. Ehkä vireystasonsa noustessa hän jaksaisi alkaa miettiä muutakin kuin tekemättömiä koulutehtäviä ja viedä Baekhyunien jonnekin nauttimaan hiljaisuudesta tai vaihtoehtoisesti nauramaan vatsansa kipeäksi. Miten ihana ajatus, nauraminen. Ei ollut hymyä irronnut viime aikoina.

Baekhyun veti nahkatakin ylleen ja pisti kengät jalkaan. Aurinkolasit pysyivät takin taskussa, Yeol vähän pelkäsi niiden puolesta. Mitä jos ne tippuisivat kesken matkan ja hukkuisivat kaupungin kiireisille kaduille.

"Nuku hyvin, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun sanoi ja suukotti nopeasti Chanyeolin poskea. "Hyvää yötä."

"Yritetään", Chanyeol sanoi, typertyneisyyttä äänessään. Kuin lasittuneena hän tuijotti kohti asunnostaan poistuvaa Byunia, ristiriitaisin tuntein. Hän ei ollut yhtään varma, oliko Baekhyunie saanut hänestä irti sen, mitä hän tuli vartavasten hakemaan. Vaiko kenties enemmän. 

Laukkaavan sydämen tasaaminen tulisi olemaan vaikea tehtävä, mutta Chanyeolista tuntui, että tänä yönä hän nukkuisi paremmin kuin pitkiin aikohin.


	15. Chapter 15

Ihmeiden aika ei todellakaan ollut ohitse. Lu Han kaikessa täydellisyydessään istui musiikkiosaston aulan sohvaryhmillä ja luki matematiikan muistivihkoaan tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol istahti paria vuotta vanhemman miehen viereen ja tervehti häntä lyhyesti, saaden yhtä lyhyen ja hiljaisen tervehdyksen takaisin. Kyungsoosta ei ollut havaintoakaan ja kaveriporukkaan kuuluva toinen kiinalaismies, Zhang Yixing, oli yhtä näkymätön kuin tanssilinjan hullu kaksikko. Aulassa oli muutamia musiikinopiskelijoita, mutta kuka heistä välitti.

Chanyeol nojasi vasten Luhania ja kuljetti uteliaana katsettaan pitkin ruutuvihkolle piirrettyjä kaavoja. "Miksi et ole omalla osastollasi, hyung?" hän kysyi kiinnostuneena, vaikka melkein jo tiesi hänen vastauksensa. Luhan ei ollut kovin hanakka viihtymään ihmisten ilmoilla, ja yleensä hän oli liikenteessä tarkoituksella.

"Sehun", vanhempi vastasi ja käänsi sivua. Chanyeol äännähti hyväksyvästi vastaukselle, vaikka salaa hän toivoi, ettei Sehun ilmestyisikään sille välitunnille.

"Kim Jongdae kello yhdessätoista", Luhan tokaisi ja madalsi vihkoaan sen verran, että aulan päässä seisoskeleva Jongdae ilmestyi esiin. Chanyeol tuhahti pienesti, hän ei halunnut ajatella Jongdaeta, Sehunia tai mitään juuri sillä hetkellä. Hän halusi vain nauttia siitä rauhasta, jonka puuttuvat ystävät saivat aikaan. 

"Ostitko hänelle lahjaa?" Luhan kysyi. Jongdaen syntymäpäivä oli ollut reilu viikko sitten.

Chanyeol liikautti päätään nähdäkseen miehen totiset kasvot. Ilmeetön Luhan taisi sittenkin olla inhimillinen ja tuntea jotain kylmähköstä sydämestään huolimatta.

"Olit oikeassa. Ei hän ole ansainnut sellaista", Chanyeol murahti ja heilautti kättään, jotta Luhan nostaisi vihkon takaisin näkökentän esteeksi.

Jos Chanyeolin silmät eivät valehdelleet, niin Luhan hymyili sekunnin murto-osan ajan. 

Yixingin ja Kyungsoon hento keskustelu kantautui Chanyeolin (ja luultavasti myös Luhanin) korviin. Vanhempi ei tapansa mukaisesti välittänyt, mutta Yeol alkoi vilkuilla uteliaana ympärilleen. Häntä kylmäsi, kun Kyungsoo kuulosti tervehtivän Jongdaeta huomioonottavaan tapaansa. Vielä isommat kylmät väreet lähtivät liikkeelle, kun hän kuuli Daen vastaavan hänelle. 

Onneksi Luhan oli virittäytynyt samalle ajatuslinjalle. Hän laski vihkoaan sen verran, että harvinainen näky paljastui hänellekin. Kyungsoo, Yixing ja Yeoliin suoraan tuijottava Jongdae porisivat keskenään kenestäpä muustakaan kuin allekirjoittaneesta. 

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa poispäin kolmikosta. Hän ei halunnut antaa Daelle huomiota, sillä Kim itse oli ignoorannut häntä hyvin lahjakkaasti viimeiset ajat. Vaikka sydäntä pisti nähdä entisen - parhaan - ystävän silmissä pilkahtava tarve, mitä se sitten ikinä olikaan, ei hän enää tainnut jaksaa yrittää kannatella ystävyyttä. Mitä järkeä oli odottaa, jos toinen oli kiinnostuneempi maineesta ja kunniasta kuin aidosta ja vilpittömästä ystävyydestä. Kyllä Yeol osaisi purkaa sydäntään muillekin, Byun Baekhyunielle esimerkiksi. Muutaman illan takainen yllätysvisiitti oli todistanut niin. 

Luhan katsahti Chanyeoliin nauruaan pidätellen. Yeol tyrmistyi; oliko mahdollista, että kiinalaismies kuuli hänen laukkaavan sydämensä. 

Siinä piru, missä mainittiin. Byun Baekhyun tyylikkäine aurinkolaseineen käveli aulaan ja sai koko osaston kuohahtamaan. Ihmiset yrittivät reagoida mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti, mutta oli selvää idean olevan tuhoontuomittu. Baekhyunia ei paljoa hetkauttanut. Hän veti lasit kasvoiltaan ja räpytteli silmiään hetken kuin tarkeentaakseen katsettaan, joka liimautui nopeasti sohvaryhmään, ja ennen kaikkea Yeoliin. Viisaampana kaikesta, Yeol melkein toivoi, että Baekhyunie olisi pitänyt lasit päässään. Yliopiston keinovalaistus oli kirkas eikä varmastikaan tehnyt hyvää niinkin herkille silmille.

Luhan tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti ja sai hänet nousemaan ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Baekhyun käveli luokse ja otti paikan Yeolin vierestä. He istuivat siinä yhtä lähekkäin kuin puistossa viikko takaperin. Hajurako ei ollut kummoinen ja reidet kolisivat yhteen. Sohvan koko huomioonottaen, paljon muuhun ei ollut vaihtoehtoa.

Chanyeol avasi kainalonsa nostamalla kätensä selkänojalle ja kääntymällä enemmän nahkatakkisen miehen puoleen.

”Nukuitko hyvin?” Baekhyun kysyi, vaikuttaen leikkisältä. Hän oli tänään paljon enemmän sitä itsevarmaa ja määrätietoista itseään, ettei Yeol ollut varma, kenen kanssa hän oli sen edellisen illan viettänyt.

”Nukuin. Kiitos kysymästä”, Chanyeol vastasi ja hymyili perään. Totutusta tekohymystä poiketen hänen kasvoillaan oli leveä hymy, jonka aitous näkyi silmissä asti. Se tarttui Baekhyuniinkin, ja ympärille nousevasta metelistä päätellen koko musiikkiosaston aulatilaan.

"Miten menee, niin kuin muuten?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kohotti kulmaansa, hän ei ollut varma, halusiko Byun oikeasti tietää, vai oliko hänellä jotain muita suunnitelmia. Ilmeisesti kaikesta huolimatta hänen oli vielä vaikea täysin luottaa mieheen, joka oli ollut hänen elämässään vasta niin vähän aikaa. Tapa, millä mies oli hänen eteensä astunut, oli ollut muutenkin kaikkea muuta kuin luonnollinen. Ehkä hän oli vainoharhainen jatkuvan väsymyksen ja stressin vuoksi. Jos Wang Eunilla ei olisi ollut Baekhyunin kasvoja ja muitakin ruumiinosia, olisi hän saattanut suhtautua jutulle tulleeseen mustatukkaan hieman eri tavalla. 

Chanyeol irvisti itselleen. Hänen ei ollut hyvä miettiä unien prinssi Eunia. Jos hän ei jättäisi niitä kuvia taakseen ja jatkaisi eteenpäin, hän ei ikinä saisi korjattua tilannettaan. Mitä Wang Eun hänelle oikein merkitsi? Ei yhtikäs mitään. Yöt olivat jo paljon rauhallisempia, portit Goryeoon olivat pysyneet kiinni. Olo oli jo levänneempi, tosin ei lähellekään tarpeeksi, mutta ei hän 180 asteista käännöstä parempaan heti odottanutkaan. Pikkuhiljaa hyvä tulisi. 

Baekhyun tönäisi Chanyeolia kyynärpäällään kylkeen, tuhisten huvittuneena. "Maa kutsuu Parkia. Miten menee?"

"Loistavasti", Chanyeol sanoi stagnaattinen hymy kasvoillaan. Baekhyunin ilme valahti heti tylymmäksi, hän ei ollut kovin tyytyväinen vastaukseen. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja myönsi rehellisesti hukkuvansa keskeneräisten kouluprojektien alle. Vaikka hänen syksynsä kuluisi lopputyömateriaalia kerätessä, oli hänellä miljoona muutakin kurssia, jotka pitäisi vielä suorittaa.

"Pääsetkö viikonloppuna katsomaan konserttiamme?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat toiveikkaina, Chanyeolin teki jo pahaa vastata kieltävästi. Hän oli kyllä tykännyt kovin nähdessään Baekhyunien täydessä loistossaan eleganttisesti kiiltävän pianon takana, mutta istuminen kovalla penkillä, täydessä juhlasalissa ei kuulostanut hänen jutultaan. Toisaalta, yliopisto saisi jälleen puhuttavaa, kun hänet bongattaisiin yleisön joukossa, katselemassa miestä, jonka kanssa hän yhtä balladia rukkasi. Totta puhuen, hän mielummin katseli Baekhyunia ihan yksinään, illan hämärässä, puistossa. Miestä, joka piteli akustista kitaraa sylissään ja piti kiusaantunutta, lähes noloa ilmettä kasvoillaan, kun hän yritti muistella, miten koko mokomaa rämpytettiin.

"Suostu, Park", Luhan tokaisi ja nosti oikean kätensä Yeolin ylitse niin, että Baekhyun ylsi heittämään hänelle leikkisät läpyt. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja alentui kohtaloonsa. Siinä oli sentään se hyvä puoli, että hän pääsisi nauttimaan kulttuurista ja viettämään viikonloppunsa muualla kuin humalassa olevien ystävien seurassa tai vaihtoehtoisesti työpöytänsä äärellä, lukiessaan huonossa asennossa ja valittaen jäykkää niskaansa koko seuraavan viikon.

"Joten, tuletko sä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän halusi todella tietää, äänensävy oli melkein tarvitseva, hän halusi varmistuksen. 

"Ilmeisesti", Chanyeol vastasi. Hän näki selvästi, ettei se riittänyt Baekhyunielle. Hän hymyili pienesti, katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin ja lupasi tulla paikalle. Byun Baekhyun vastasi hänen hymyynsä lähes ujosti, ennen kuin palasi karismaattiseen, miehekkääseen asentoon ja nosti aurinkolasit takaisin silmilleen. 

"Baekhyun-ah", Kyungsoo huudahti kauempaa, ymmärtäessään, että itse lahjakkuus oli saapunut paikalle. Chanyeol antoi kätensä pysyä sohvan selkänojalla, sulki silmänsä ja valui mietteisiinsä; siihen, miten hyvältä jalka vasten hänen jalkaansa tuntui ja miten rauhallinen olo hänen sisimmässään oli, jälleen kerran. Hän ei välittänyt selkäänsä kiinnittyneistä katseista tai osaston ihailusta vieressään istuvaa pianista kohtaan, ei Sehunin yrityksistä leperrellä poikaystävälleen tai Yixingin vinhankuuloisesta äidinkielestä, kun hän keskusteli Luhanin kanssa sujuvasti Hunnien häiriköinnistä huolimatta. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja laski päänsä Luhanin olkapäälle. Yleensä hän antoi tehdä niin, vanhempi kun salaa piti lähekkäin olemisesta, mutta tänään hän tönäisi Yeolin toiseen suuntaan. Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäsä Baekhyunia, painoi päänsä hänen olkaansa vasten ja valui syvemmälle nirvanaan. 

Hänen olonsa oli niin rento, että hän pystyisi vaikka nukahtamaan. 

Ja niin hän tekikin. 

* * *

Yliopiston kirjastossa oli ihanan rauhallista siihen aikaan iltapäivästä. Se oli vähän ihmeellistä, sillä Yeol oli tottunut tastelemaan vapaista pöytäpaikoista muiden kanssaopiskelijoiden kanssa. Tänään hän oli saanut paikan ja vielä sellaisesta pöytäryhmästä, jossa ei ollut ketään muuta. Hän sai ihan rauhassa levittää erinäiset psykologian opukset pöydälle ja alkaa rustaamaan muistiinpanoja, joita hänen ja Yixingin parityö vaati. Se ei liittynyt mitenkään lopputyöhön tai uniin ylipäätään, mutta sen opit puhuttelivat häntä siinäkin suhteessa. Deadline oli onneksi vasta kolmisen viikon päästä, joten hirmuinen kiire ei vielä ollut. Chanyeol, tunnollista sorttia kun oli, halusi tehdä tehtävän omalta osaltaan pois alta mahdollisimman pian, jotta voisi keskittyä sen jälleen olennaiseen. 

Kim Jongdae syksyisessä, pitkähelmaisessa takissa ja muutenkin liian muodollisena pölähti jostain näkökenttään. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva ilme oli vakavahko. Leikkisyydestään ja kovaäänisestä naurusta tunnettu ystävänkuvatus ei ollut oma itsensä, ei aikaisemmin viikolla eikä varsinkaan nyt. Chanyeolilla ei ollut energiaa miettiä, mikä miestä oikein vaivasi, mutta empaattinen puoli hänessä halusi heilauttaa kättä vierestä tuolia kohti ja pyytää häntä istumaan. 

"Mikäs sut tänne toi?" Chanyeol kysyi, viivyttämättä katsettaan kovinkaan pitkään parin metrin päässä seisovasta Jongdaesta. "Voitko mennä suoraan asiaan? Mulla olisi tärkeämpääkin tekemistä."

Chanyeol ei osannut sanoa, miksi hän oli alkanut käyttäytyä Jongdaeta kohtaan niin tylysti. Häntä vähän sattui olla niinkin idiootti, kusipää, mutta ehkä hän vain halusi saada Daen maistamaan omaa lääkettään. Heidän välinsä olivat pysyneet pitkään olemattomina, miestä ei ollut näkynyt mailla halmeilla, koska hänellä oli ollut niin kiire juosta kaiken maailman kissanristijäisissä. Ja nyt, kun Yeol oli löytänyt elämäänsä jotain muutakin sisältöä, Dae halusi puolustaa paikkaansa, tai jotain. Chanyeol arveli, että hän vaikka hän päästäsi Jongdaen takaisin piireihinsä, hän jäisi lopulta kuitenkin yksin. 

"Jos haluat puhua suhteestani Baekhyuniin, mikset kysy suoraan häneltä? Ymmärsin, että olette läheisiä, kuitenkin?"

"Baekhyunie pitää susta", Jongdae sanoi. 

"Tiedän", Chanyeol jyrähti ja tuijotti ikätoveriinsa silmät liekihtien. Hän puristi lyijykynää tiukasti nyrkissään ja hengitti raskaasti, kireyden vallatessa hänet kokonaan. "Hän toistelee sitä jatkuvasti."

"Tiedätkö sä, että hän aikoo lähteä kesällä Australiaan? Jos hän pääsee sinfoniaorkesteriin, hän luultavasti pysyy maassa 30 vuotta."

Chanyeol siristi silmiään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Jongdae puhui hänelle sellaisia. yrittikö hän sabotoida alkavaa ystävyyssuhdetta kertomalla hänelle päättömiä juoruja saadakseen tyydytystä entisen bestiksensä kiusaamisesta. Puhuiko hän totta ja yritti suojella hänen sydäntään, varoittaa ennen kuin Yeol kiintyisi Byuniin liikaa.

"Mistä mä voisin tietää? Emme tunne vielä toisiamme niin hyvin. Toki hän on puhunut lavalle nousemisesta, mutta ei koskaan maininnut, oliko kyse kotimaasta vai jostakin muusta", Chanyeol parkaisi. 

Jongdae asteli paikoillaan, vaihteli asentoaan kummallisen tiheästi. Häntä vaivasi jokin, eikä hän tahtonut uskaltaa kysyä, varsinkaan niin hermo kireällä olevan Yeolin edessä. 

"Kakaise ulos! Milloin sun on tarvinnut pelätä vastaustani?"

"Nyt", Jongdae sanoi hiljaa ja raapi niskaansa. "Sitä Byunia ei pysäytä mikään, hän tekee haaveistaan aina totta", Dae pohjusti. Chanyeol murahti myöntyvästi, hän oli huomannut. Ilman Baekhyunia hän ei olisi koskaan uskonut enää palaavansa kappaleiden rustaamisen pariin. Ja siinä sitä oltiin. Päässä pyöri aina välillä säkeiden raakileita, mielenkiintoisia melodioita ja olo oli kummallisen inspiroitunut, vaikka ei ollut edes kevät. Mutta Chanyeol oli päättänyt ignoorata ne kaikki, sillä hän pysyi kannassaan; hän ei tekisi musiikkia enää. Byunin lopputyön balladin sanoittaminen oli ollut poikkeus sääntöön.

"Mä pelkään, että hän saa päähänsä pyytää sua mukaan", Jongdae sanoi. 

Chanyeol alkoi nauraa kovaan ääneen, unohti, missä hän oli. Onneksi muita ei ollut kovin lähellä, ehkä hän ei häirinnyt montaa opiskelijaa. "Ja sä tulit kertomaan mulle, etten saa lähteä?"

"Juuri niin", Jongdae sanoi ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Hän yritti esittää itsevarmaa, mutta Chanyeol näki edelleen hänen lävitseen. He olivat tunteneet melkein koko ikänsä, alakouluikäisestä asti. Vaikka ystävä oli rakentamansa maineen peittämä, ei se ollut tarpeeksi sumentamaan Yeolin kykyä. 

"Mikä mua täällä pidättelee?" Yeol kysyi, ääni surumielisyydestä väristen. "Noonan silmissä välkkyy vain dollarin kuvat, isä ei hyväksy koulutustani, vaikka valmistuisin huippuarvosanoin (aika epätodennäköistä, rehellisesti sanottuna), muilla on omat tukensa ja turvansa, ja sä, Kim Jongdae, jätit mut jo kauan sitten, ihan yksin. Hain tähän helvetin yliopistoon vain sen vuoksi, että saisin elää ja kasvaa nämä vuodet kanssasi! Asun siinä hiivatin täyteensullotussa koirankopissa käytännön syistä, koska olen täällä. Jos ensimmäinen hakuvaihtoehtoni olisi ollut Yonsei, olisin voinut asua vielä kotona."

Jongdae oli pudottanut katseensa lattiaan. Chanyeol puuskutti raskaasti, hän oli saanut kaiken sisällään velloneen ulos, mutta vatsassa silti velloi. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä se tunne oikein oli, mutta siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään, että se tuntui pahalta. 

"Kukaan täällä ei tarvitse mua, paitsi ehkä Byun Baekhyun. On vain ajan kysymys, milloin mä alan tarvita häntä."

"Olet väärässä", Jongade jyrähti, yhtä tulisesti kuin Yeol äsken. "Mä tarvitsen sua."

Chanyeol ei voinut estää toisen, kylmän naurun pääsemistä ilmoille. Hänen korviinsa särähti, miten ilkeältä se kuulosti, mutta silti se oli sitä, mitä hän halusi Jongdaelle sanoa. "Sitä saa mitä tilaa, ystäväiseni. Mä tarvitsin sua, mutta et koskaan joutanut suomaan mulle aikaasi. Mä väsyin. Mä olen väsynyt. Mä olen väsynyt kannattelemaan tätä ystävyyssuhdetta. Vielä kaksi, kolme viikkoa sitten olisin ottanut sut mielelläni mukaan puistoon yökaljalle, mutta nyt--" Chanyeol pudisti päätään, aidosti pahoillaan. "--mun on mentävä eteenpäin. Et ole osa elämääni enää."

Jongdae nieli vastalauseensa, hänellä ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta. Siinä, missä hän saattoi katua viime vuosien aikana kylmentynyttä suhdetta, Chanyeol oli kiitollinen kaikista niistä muistoista, joita he olivat yhdessä tehneet. Saatoi olla naiivia ajatella, että heidän ystävyytensä kestäisi suurinpiirtein hautaan asti. Kaikki hyvä loppui aikanaan, olisi kai saanut loppua jo paljon aikaisemminkin. Mikään ei vain ollut saanut ajattelemaan häntä niin kirkkaasti pitkään aikaan.

Jongdae naurahti typetyneenä, lähinnä itsekseen. "En voi uskoa, että valitset sen Byunin ennen mua."

"Niinpä", Chanyeol tokaisi, hänkään ei voinut. Mutta mitä hän tunteilleen mahtoi. Jos Byun Baekhyun ehdottaisi hänelle muuttamista Australiaan, miksi helvetissä hän ei lähtisi? Jos suunta oli Sydney tai Melbourne, hän saattaisi äkkiä ujuttautua paikallisten unitutkijoiden piireihin ja ilmaista kiinnostuksensa heidän työtään kohti. Jos ei, psykologian paperit varmasti toisivat hänelle jonkinlaisen työpaikan. Ehkä mahdollisesti vielä sellaisen, missä hän pääsisi käyttämään äidinkieltään. Mitä suurempi kaupunki, sitä parempi mahdollisuus törmätä sukujuuriltaan korealaisiin.

"Jos jätät meidät, luuletko, ettet kadu?" Jongdae kysyi kuin olisi jo varmaa, että Yeol oli lähdössä yhtään mihinkään. 

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. "Enemmän kadun sitä, että odotin sua niin kauan. Tuhlasin aikaani, kun olisin voinut mennä eteenpäin jo aikaa sitten."

Jongdae tuhahti lyhyesti ja poistui paikalta nopein askelin. Chanyeol ei jäänyt katsomaan loittonevan selän perään, hänellä oli parempaakin tekemistä. Tylyähän se oli, eikä hän vielä kokonaan ymmärtänyt, mitä hän oli mennyt tekemään, mutta silti päätös tuntui oikealta. Nyt, kun hän oli jälleen karistanut yhden taakan harteiltaan, olisi kumma, jos olo ei helpottuisi. Mitä hänen olisi vielä tehtävä, että hän saisi henkisen ja fyysisen kuntonsa jälleen plussan puolelle? Kunhan lopputyö olisi paketissa ja paperit kourassa, hän olisi vapaa Gwanakgun pienistä piireistä ja valmis seuraamaan täysin omaa sydäntään. Olisi hänen vierellään Byun Baekhyun tai sitten ei. 


	16. Chapter 16

Baekhyun oli muuttanut balladinsa sovitusta jollain tapaa, eikä se kuulostanut yhtään oikealta. Jokin siinä versiossa särähti korvaan ja sai kasvot hämmentyneeseen virneeseen sitä kuunnellessa, mutta Yeolin oli vaikea pukea tuntemaansa sanoiksi. Baekhyunin itsevarmuus oli ropissut jälleen murusiksi hänen tilavan olohuoneensa lattialle. Kosketinsoittimen takana istuva mustatukka tuijotti alati omia, kylmentyneestä ilmasta ja jatkuvasta käsidesin käytöstä kuivuneita sormiaan ja odotti tuomiota kuin huonoja valintoja tehnyt, yleensä kiltisti käyttäytyvä poika. 

"Mitä siitä puuttuu?" hän kysyi tuskin kuuluvasti.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja nojasi taaksepäin. Selkä painautui vasten pehmeää sohvaa, mutta olo oli kummallisen jäykkä kaikesta huolimatta. Hän ei osannut sanoa Baekhyunille rakentavan kriittisesti, mikä kappaleessa oikein mätti. Viikonlopun konserttia kuunnellessa ja katsellessa hänen huomionsa oli ollut pelkästään edessä olevassa pianistissa, joka tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä hän oli tekemässä ja miltä hänen täytyi kuulostaa. Äsken nähty oli ollut pelkkää haparointia, vaikka miehen lauluääni oli kaunis ja sanat sopivat, juuri sitä, mitä oli haettukin.

Chanyeol raapi päätään miettiessään vaihtoehtoisia ratkaisuja. Hän puri huultaan yhden idean pälkähtäessä päähän. Kosketinsoittimen sähköinen ääni oli liian teennäinen, hän tarvitsi jotain pehmeämpää. "Mitä, jos soittaisitkin..." Hän empi kovin, punnitsi mielessään, olisiko viisasta puhua loppuun. Hän ei ollut mitenkään varma, kuinka Byun suhtautuisi hänen edotukseensa. Mutta sehän oli vain ehdotus, eikö vain. 

"Kitaraa", hän töksäytti.

"Kitaraa?" Baekhyun parkaisi lähes kauhistuneena ja irvisti kuvitellessaan itsensä lopputyön arvioivien opettajien ja oppilaista kerätyn yleisön eteen. 

Chanyeolin silmät puolestaan alkoivat tuikkia kuin hullulla. Mitä enemmän hän asiaa mietti, sen paremmalta se alkoi kuulostaa. Akustinen kitara yhdistettynä tunteikkaaseen balladiin oli pianistihuipulta varmasti yllättävä veto, mikä nostaisi hänen arvosanaansa varmasti. Hänen ei ollut vaikea perustella ajatustaan Baekhyunielle. 

”Kerroit itse, miten haluat pois mukavuusalueeltasi."

"Voi perse", Baekhyun huokaisi ja haroi hiuksiaan. "Miksi musta tuntuu, että mun on suostuttava ehdotukseesi?"

"Koska intuitiosi kertoo niin", Yeol virnisti ja kohotteli kulmakarvojaan. Hän kuvitteli jo, miten Baekhyun hurmaisi yleisön näyttämällä itsestään pilkahduksen sitä puolta, johon harvalla oli oikeus. Chanyeol oli onnekas saadessaan seurata miehen luovaa prosessia vierestä. Ja miten paljon sydäntä lämmitti, kun hän tunsi olonsa edes vähän hyödylliseksi saadessaan jakaa mielipiteitään. Vaikka loppujen lopuksi oli Baekhyunien oma asia, ottaisiko hän niitä kuuleviin korviinsa. 

"En mä osaa soittaa kitaraa... Oppisinko mä näin lyhyessä ajassa... Beom hyung kyllä voisi---"

"Mä voin opettaa sua", Chanyeol sanoi ennen kuin ajatteli, mitä suustaan päästi. Nolo puna nousi kasvoille, kun hän ymmärsi möläytyksensä vakavuuden. "Sun ei tarvitse oppia kaikkea, riittää vain, että osaat soittaa kappaleesi. Kukaan ei voi väittää, että soitat väärin, koska kyse on omasta biisistäsi. Ja osaat jo perusteet, eikö niin?"

Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena. Chanyeol riemuitsi mielessään, hänestä takelteleva Baekhyun oli suloinen näky. Ja hänestä oli parasta, jos hän voisi saada sen epäitsevarmuuden hälvenemään. 

"Siitä olisi liikaa vaivaa", Baekhyun sanoi. "En halua rasittaa sua, sulla on omakin lopputyösi. Miten sulla muuten menee?"

Hymy ei pysynyt poissa kasvoilta. Chanyeol oli kirjannut unipäiväkirjaansa ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin unen, jossa hän oli löytänyt itsensä joltain messualueelta. Nopeasti hän oli ymmärtänyt sen olevan unta, joten hän oli ottanut ilon irti sen täydestä potentiaalista. Mieleen oli juolahtanut tiimin kanssa keksityt tehtävät, jotka he kaikki olivat päättäneet suorittaa. Jos he kaikki onnistuisivat niissä, edes 80 prosenttisesti, tutkimustuloksista saattaisi olla hyötyä alan tutkijoille. Tai ainakin he saattaisivat inspiroitua siitä. 

"Duunaan omaa juttuani lähinnä öisin."

"Nukut päivälläkin", Baekhyun huomautti alahuuli mutrulla. Siitä ei ollut montaa päivää, kun hörökorva oli taas simahtanut keskelle yliopiston aulatiloja. 

Chanyeol heilautti kättään huolettomaan malliin. Hän voi jo paljon paremmin. Yöunien laatu oli parantunut huomattavasti, kun hän oli saanut olla rauhassa historialliselta miljööltä ja silmille hyppivältä prinssiltä. Johan hänen kasvoilleen noussut hehku kertoi, ettei tilanne ollut enää samanlainen kuin parisen viikkoa sitten. 

"Fiksataan pianosovitus, niin voin muuttaa sen kirjoittaa sen kitaraversioksi. Opettelet sen sitten isoveljesi tai mun kanssa, ihan miten vain. Jos haluat, tietysti."

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti, selvästi pettyneenä. Tummaksi muuttuneet kasvot kertoivat jokinsorttisesta vihasta itseään kohtaan.. "Huomasit saman kuin muut... yritin olla omaperäinen, mutta kalahti omaan nilkkaan. En osaa tätä. En tajua, mistä revit kaikki biisisi."

"Voi kuule. Olivat nekin työn ja tuskan takana", Chanyeol nauroi heleästi. Ei se Baekhyunia juurikaan lohduttanut. 

"Onko ideoita, Loey?"

Olihan hänellä. Chanyeol pyysi miestä palaamaan alkuperäiseen tai edes edelliseen versioon. Oli turha lähteä kikkailemaan, yksinkertainen oli kaunista ja kaikki väri saataisiin lisättyä kappaleeseen vokaaleilla. Tunteet, syvyys. Byun Baekhyun osasi käyttää myös ääntään, ja se sai Yeolin vähän jo miettimään, miksi hän oli valinnut päälinjakseen klassisen musiikin eikä modernia laulamista, kuten Jongdae. Samalla hän oli hyvillään, valinta kertoi, ettei hänen tarvinnut pelätä miehen havittelevan paikkaa viihdebisneksestä.

* * *

Kun ilta oli hämärtynyt ja viikon yhteiset tunnit balladin osalta täyteen, Baekhyun istutti Yeolin sohvalleen ja ojensi hänelle kylmän oluen. Ruskeassa lasipullossa oleva mallasjuoma maistui paremmalta kuin pitkään aikaan. Haukotus karkasi kuin varkaiten hänen rentoutuessa tutkimaan Baekhyunien vimmattua liikehdintää ympäri kämppääänsä. Nälästä kärsivä mustatukkainen ei himoinnut jääkaapissaan olevaa kasvispadan jämiä, vaan jjajangmyunia, tuoreena, suoraan kotiin kuljetettuna. Hän olisi tarjonnut Yeolillekin, mutta mies kieltäytyi syömästä niin raskaasti siihen aikaan illasta. Hän voisi ottaa sen kasvispadan. 

"Menetkö huomenna yliopistolle?" Baekhyun kysyi näpytellessään tekstiviestiä mainoslehtisen ilmoittamaan numeroon. 

"En taida. Voisin kuunnella luentoni kämpillä. Täytyisi kirjoittaa pari esseetä puhtaaksi", Chanyeol mietiskeli ääneen. Kyungsoo oli halunnut tavata, mutta hän tiesi, ettei Soolla ollut mitään muuta aikomuksia kuin jauhaa itsestäänselvyyksistä, niin häntä ei oikein kiinnostanut. He voisivat tavata Anyangin ostarilla viikonloppuna, jos kovin suuri ikävä ehtisi tulla.

"Sä varmaan menet", Chanyeol virnisti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, hänen opiskelunsa oli paljon tehokkaampaa paikan päällä kuin etänä. Ja hänen täytyi käyttää jokainen mahdollinen vapaa hetki harjoittelemiseen. Hän ei pysyisi maineessaan, jos ei ylläpitäisi taitojaan.

"Mulla on oma studio tässä parin kilometrin säteellä. Harjoittelen siellä päivittäin, aina tuntien jälkeen", Baekhyun kertoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Asiallinen flyygeli olisi varmasti mahtunut hänen asuntoonsakin, mutta oli varmasti mukavampi, ettei se tukkinut koko olohuonetta. Chanyeol pystyi vain haaveilemaan omasta studiosta. Oikeastaan, pelkkä varastotila riittäisi hänelle, tätä nykyä kun musiikin tekeminen oli aika nollassa. Ehkä olisi järkevintä roudauttaa kamat takaisin kotiin, vanhempien omakotitalossa olevassa huoneessa, jossa hän oli elänyt elämänsä 23 ensimmäistä vuotta, mahtuisi säilyttämään soittimet vallan mainiosti.

"Olisiko meidän pitänyt tavata siellä sitten?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. "Täällä on mukavampaa", hän sanoi ja istahti Yeolin viereen odottamaan, että joku toisi hänelle ihanan epäterveellisen annoksen mustapapunuudeleita.

Syvä, lähes kiusallinen hiljaisuus nousi kaksikon välille, kun mitään yhteistä tekemistä ei enää ollut. Chanyeol halusi kysyä tuhat kysymystä, mutta ei uskaltanut esittää niistä yhtäkään. Mielessä pyöri väistämättä Kim Jongdaen sanat, puheet Australiaan lähtemisestä. Baekhyun ei vaikuttanut miettivän niin pitkälle, ainakaan siinä hetkessä. Hänen ajatuksensa ylsivät tuskin seuraavaa tuntia kauemmas. 

"Miksi sä pidät musta?"

Baekhyun säpsähti kuin tyhjästä tullutta kysymystä, mutta kasasi itsensä nopeasti. Hän vilkaisi vierellään istuvaan Yeoliin, jonka intensiivinen tuijotus aiheutti hänelle jostain syystä nyt sata kertaa enemmän paineita. 

"En mä tiedä... sä vain isket muhun", Baekhyun sanoi, puhuen hiljaa. Hänen sormensa olivat jälleen löytäneet toisensa, kun hän kelasi ajatuksiaan, analysoi heidän välilleen seitsemän viikon aikana syntynyttä ihmissuhdetta. 

"Arvomaailmasi kohtaa mun kanssa", hän sanoi ja vilkaisi Yeoliin uudelleen. Tällä kertaa katse viipyi hänessä pidempään. "Etkä näytä hullummalta, Park."

Chanyeol hörähti typertyneenä. Hän ei pitänyt itseään juuri kummoisena, ehkä Baekhyunin herkät silmät olivat myös huonot, ehkä hänen näkönsä valehteli hänelle. Yeol oli jonkun aivopierun johdattamana päätynyt etsimään koulun nettisivuilta tietoa siitä, kuka oli Kris Wu, ja hänen täytyi myöntää, että sen hyungin ulkoinen olemus oli aivan eri luokaa häneen verrattuna. Miksi Baekhyun oli kieltäytynyt treffaamasta sellaisen jumalolennon kanssa... Ehkä heidän suhteensa oli paljon pinnallista syvempi. Ehkä heillä oli historiaa, josta Chanyeol ei totta vie halunnut tietää.

Chanyeol naurahti uudemman kerran ja raapi niskaansa. Sanat kuplivat vatsassa, hän ei ollut varma haluaisiko hän sanoa niitä ääneen. Ne saattaisivat muuttaa kaiken. Ne varmasti muuttaisivat kaiken. Mutta Chanyeol päätyi sanomaan ne, siitäkin huolimatta. 

"Mäkin olen alkanut pitää susta."

Baekhyun kellahti vasten Yeolin olkavartta ja hiljentyi täysin. Hänen kasvoilleen leviävä hymy ei tahtonut hellittää kovista yrityksistä huolimatta. Varovasti toisiaan nypläävät sormet erkanivat ja tarttuivat Yeolin karheisiin sormiin, saaden vatsan nipistelemään ihanalla tavalla entistä enemmän.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli ympäröivää hiljaisuutta. Raivokkaasti lähiravintoloiden mainoslehtisiä ympäri kämppää etsineestä miehestä oli kehkeytynyt paikallaanolon suurmestari siinä pienessä hetkessä. Ja miten kovasti Chanyeol siitä pitikään. Koko iltapäivä oli ollut täynnä musiikkia ja lopputyöballadin sovituksen hiominen oli aiheuttanut Yeolille melkein harmaita hiuksia, joten jälkeenpäin hiljaisuus kuulosti ihanalta ja sitä arvosti ihan erillä tapaa kuin yleensä. 

Ainoa ääni, mikä sitä hiljaisuutta rikkoi, ei ollut kaduilla kulkevien ajoneuvojen äänet, vaan Yeolin laukkaava sydän. Mitä enemmän hän Baekhyunin vieressä aikaa vietti, sitä riippuvaisemmaksi hän siitä tuli. Hän mietti jo kauhulla sitä iltaa, kun hän ei haluaisikaan lähteä. Miksi palata yksinäiseen, kylmään sänkyyn, jos hän mahdollisesti saisi nukkua yönsä mustatukkaisen pehmeällä, leveällä sängyllä, yhdessä, kiinni miehessä, joka tuntui arvostavan häntä yhtä paljon kuin hän oli alkanut Baekhyunia arvostaa. Hän melkein katui sitä, miten stereotyyppisesti hän oli Baekhyuniin ensin suhtautunut, pitänyt häntä osastonsa diivana dramaattisesta tyylistään kulkea osastonsa käytäviä pitkin. Mutta kaiken sen ulkokuoren, nahkatakin ja tyylikkäiden aurinkolasien alla oli tavallinen, haavoittuva mies, jolla oli samat haasteet edessään.


	17. Chapter 17

Yixing oli löytänyt (lopputyöhön ja) Chanyeolin mieltä askarruttaviin asioihin liittyvän artikkelin toistuvista unista. Artikkelissa käsilteltiin yleisiä uniongelmia ja stressin vaikutusta. Se oli täynnä psykologian termejä, joiden ymmärtämisessä Yeolilla ei ollut minkäänlaista ongelmaa, mutta silti hänen täytyi pahaksi onnekseen myöntää, ettei hän saanut siitä haluamiaan vastauksia. Hän ei ollut kertonut Yixing hyungille ihan kaikkea, joten oli ihan perusteltua, ettei artikkeli ollut täysin sopiva hänen tilanteeseensa. Tuskin sellaista ongelmaa kenelläkään aikaisemmin oli ollut. 

Chanyeol oli silti kiitollinen hyungille, että hän piti silmät auki ja jakoi eteensä sattunutta tietoa. Samassa pikaviestikeskustelussa hän oli kysellyt vanhemmalta, miten hänen selkouniprojektinsa eteni ja kuinka paljon hän oli saanut materiaalia kasaan. Hyung vaikutti saaneen suoritettua vain osan seitsemästä aktiiviteetistä, joita heidän piti unissaan suorittaa. Oli ollut vaikea miettiä sopiva määrä tehtäviä, jotta kaikki ryhmään kuuluvat muistaisivat ne valve-elämän lisäksi myös unessa, lisäksi aikaa piti olla siinä suhteessa tarpeeksi. Oli muistettava, että osa ryhmään kuuluvista oli joutunut ensin opettelemaan selkounien jalon taidon, kaikki eivät olleet synnynnäisiä lahjakkuuksia, kuten Yeol tai Yixing hyung.

Chanyeolilla oli sisäinen ristiriita, eikä hän tiennyt, kuka häntä voisi auttaa sen ratkaisemisessa. Työpöydällä olevan muistikirjojen sivut pursusivat yksityiskohtaisia reportaaseja hänen vierailustaan 900-luvun Goryeossa. Hän oli päätynyt kirjoittamaan unet muistiin kaikesta huolimatta. Ehkä hän ei löytäisi syytä niille kouluvuotensa aikana, mutta ehkä joskus tulevaisuudessa hän voisi ainakin antaa vertaistukea, jos jollakulla maailmassa sattuisi olemaan samanmoinen ongelma.

Sisäinen ristiriita koski juurikin niitä muistiinpanoja. Hän ei tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen sisällyttää ne lopputyöhönsä, mutta jos hän ei rehellisesti kertoisi kokemuksistaan, vääristäisikö se heidän tutkielmaansa ja sitä myöten koko projektin uskottavuutta. Jos hän ottaisi huomioon vain ne unet, jotka hän näkisi siitä päivämäärästä eteenpäin, aikaväli ei olisi sama muihin ryhmäläisiin verrattuna.

Chanyeol puri huulensa melkein rikki painiessaan ajatustensa kanssa. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut miettiä niitä vielä, mutta hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Lopputyön kirjottaminen alkaisi vasta myöhemmin talvella, hänellä oli vielä jokunen viikko aikaa kerätä materiaalia. Olisi kai tiputettava suojamuurit, nöyrtyä ja avata suu professorin työhuoneessa. Ehkä avun kysyminen ei olisi pahitteeksi. Hän tahtoi olla vain sellainen ihminen, joka yritti ratkaista ongelmansa ensitilassa itse. Professorilla olisi varmasti parempaakin tekemistä kuin kuunnella hänen vuodatustaan prinssi Eunin lujasta tahdosta tulla hänen mukaansa. 

Chanyeol tuhahti itsekseen. Vaikka professori käskisi häntä taipumaan unihahmon tahtoon ja katsoa, mitä siitä seuraisi, hän ei siltikään uskaltaisi tehdä sitä. Professori varmasti piti yöllisiä kuvia pelkkänä unena, kuten jokainen järkevä ihminen, mutta hänestä se oli jotain paljon enemmän. Se maailma eli, jollain kierolla ja kummallisella tavalla, ja Yeol halusi jättää sen rauhaan. Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä, että hän ravasi siellä kerta toisensa jälkeen, sekoittamassa mieltä ja sydäntään, kun hänellä oli oikeakin elämä, johon hänen pitäisi keskittyä paremmin. 

"Vittu tätä", Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneesti ja vääntäytyi ylös. Hän sammutti työpöydällä olevan valon, katseli hetken aikaa illan pimentämään ulkoilmaan asuntonsa ikkunasta ja laski mielessään kymmeneen. Vitosen kohdalla hän oli ottanut jo ensimmäisen askeleen kohti eteistä, aikeinaan napata paksu huppari mukaan, kotiavaimia unohtamatta.

* * *

Ei ollut ollut vaikea saada Baekhyunia ulos arki-iltana, vaikka kello lähestyi iltayhtätoista melkoisella vauhdilla. Chanyeol oli haistattanut vitut orjalliselle elämänrytmilleen, kyllä hän kerran viikossa saisi arjesta poiketa. Kerrostalon ulko-oven edustalla seisova Baekhyun oli myös valinnut suojakseen paksun collegehupparin, nahkatakki ja aurinkolasit olivat jääneet odottamaan parempaa huomista. 

"Tule", Chanyeol huudahti muutaman metrin päästä ja viittoi miestä luokseen pienellä liikkeellä. Hän piteli toisessa kädessään paksua vilttiä ja vihreää sojupulloa. Kerrostaloalueen lähellä olevassa puistossa oli varmasti jokin suojainen ja hämärä paikka, jossa he saisivat vain istua, kuunnella hiljaa elävää miljöötä ja surisevia ajatuksiaan. Keskustella syvällisesti ja ehkä päätyä pussailemaan sojun kovien prosenttien noustessa päähän. Chanyeol ei tiennyt, olisiko Baekhyun samaa mieltä, mutta hänestä tuntui että se oli juuri sitä, mitä hän siihen hetkeen tarvitsisi. Jotain, mikä nollaisi hänen aivonsa totaalisesti siitä kaikesta sisäisestä myllytyksestä, jossa hän oli elänyt koko kuluneen syksyn.

"Eikö sun pitäisi olla nukkumassa jo?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol vakuutti, että hän kyllä nukkuisi tarvittavat kahdeksan tuntia, menisi hän nukkumaan iltakymmeneltä tai aamukuudelta. 

"Mulla ei ole koulua huomenna", hän perusteli. 

"Mulla on", Baekhyun irvisti, mutta päätyi silti kävelemään Yeolin rinnalla puistoon. "Viet mut rappiolle, Park."

Chanyeol heilutti avaamatonta sojupulloa kädessään ja hymyili. "Tervetuloa kerhoon."

Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä ja nappasi pullon pidemmän kädestä. Hän paukautti kätensä sen pohjaan, väänsi metallisen kierrekorkin auki ja maistoi kurkkua polttavaa juomaa. Pienikin hömpsy riitti lämmittämään koko kehoa ja suojaamaan syksyisiltä tuulenvireiltä. Vaikutus oli kuitenkin vain väliaikainen.

Maa oli hieman kostea ja uhkui kylmää ilmaa, vaikka päivällä ei ollut edes satanut. Chanyeol oli ottanut mukaansa paksuimman viltin, jonka hän asunnostaan löysi ja toivoi sen olevan riittävän tiivis pitämään heidän vaatteensa kuivina. Sopiva paikka oli löytynyt helposti, suuren tammen alta. Puisto oli suhteellisen hyvin valaistu, heidän ei tarvinnut seikkailla täydessä pimeydessä. Tai niin pimeydessä kuin kaupungissa koskaan voisi olla.

"Kadutko sä?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"Mitä?"

"Että sekaannuit elämääni." 

Chanyeol vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa Baekhyunia, joka oli kiinnittänyt katseensa yllä välkkyvään tähtitaivaaseen. Ei se kummoinen näky ollut. Yksi, se kirkkain tähti, pilkisti esiin kaupunginvalojen heijastamalta taivaalta. Maaseudulla näky olisi varmasti upea. Yeol ei voinut edes kuvitella, miten paljon tähtiä voisi kerralla yhdelle taivaalle mahtua.

"Päin vastoin", Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. "Jos olisin tiennyt, millainen todellisuudessa olet, olisin ujuttautunut mukaan aikaisemmin."

Chanyeol kiinnostui miehen puheista. "Millainen imagoni sitten on? Kyungsoo on tietysti puhunut musta pelkkää palturia."

"Kyungsoo arvostaa sua", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän taputti vihreän lasipullon kaulaa etusormellaan. "Mutta iloliemi ei sovi sulle, Park."

Chanyeol muisti puheet niistä kekkereistä, jolloin hän oli kuuleman mukaan yrittänyt lähestyä Baekhyunia. Hän ei muistanut siitä illasta mitään, ja ehkä oli parempi niin. Hän oli ollut niin naamat, ettei mikään ihme, että ensivaikutelma oli kyseenalainen.

"En ole sama mies kuin silloin", Chanyeol tokaisi. 

"Tiedän", Baekhyun sanoi. "Olet muuttunut kesän jälkeen niin paljon, ettei kukaan ympärilläsi tunnista sua." 

Sanat iskivät tajuntaan kuin moukari takaraivoon. Chanyeol tiedosti sen, ystävät, tuttavat, entiset ja uudet sellaiset, olivat toitottaneet asiasta jo viikkoja. Eikä hän ollut käsittänyt sitä vasta kuin nyt. Ei sillä niinkään ollut merkitystä, kuka totuuden sanoi ääneen, ehkä hän oli vasta nyt oikeanlaisessa mielentilassa tajutakseen sen.

"Kim Jongdae kertoi sun lähtevän Australiaan kesällä", Chanyeol paljasti yhtäkkiä. Baekhyunin ilme pysyi rauhallisena, se ei muuttunut mihinkään suuntaan. 

"Hän luulee, että aiot pyytää mua mukaan."

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa. Hän nosti vihreän pullon huulilleen ja antoi Chanyeolille mahdollisuuden puhua ennen kuin hän ottaisi sielua polttavaa huikkaa. Yeol ei kuitenkaan halunnut kysyä, hän halusi, että Baekhyun kertoisi omin sanoin, mitä hän aikoi valmistumisensa jälkeen tehdä.

"Lähtisitkö?"

"Lähtisin", Chanyeol vastasi. Sanat tulivat hänen suustaan välittömästi. Saattoi vaikuttaa siltä, ettei hän ollut miettinyt asiaa ja sen laajuutta yhtään, mutta totuus oli varsin toinen. Siitä asti, kun hän oli keskustellut Jongdaen kanssa kirjastossa, hän oli miettinyt vaihtoehtojaan tulevaisuuden suhteen. Hänelle oli ihan sama, missä hän elämänsä viettäisi, sillä hän ei kuitenkaan tulisi miellyttämään isäänsä. 

"Pettyisitkö, jos en pyytäisikään sua mukaan?" Baekhyun kysyi, uskaltamatta katsoa Yeolia. Hänen äänensävynsä oli muuttunut uteliaasta lähes varovaiseksi. Hän pyöritteli sojupullon teräväreunaista metallikorkkia vasemmassa kädessään ja katseli mielummin sitä kuin vieressään hermostuneena liikehtivää miestä. 

"En."

Baekhyun huokaisi kuin helpottuneena. Hän pisti pullon korkin kiinni ja siirsi sen risti-istunnassa istuvan Yeolin jalkojen päälle. Hän kellahti selälleen niin, että hänen päänsä makasi Yeolin reidellä. Katse nousi jälleen taivaaseen ja siellä tuikkivaan, kirkkaaseen, mutta yksinäiseen tähteen. Kaikki ne muut olivat siellä jossain, piilossa, hänen silmiltään.

"Maaliskuussa on yksi koe-esiintyminen, joka hyvällä tuurilla määrittää loppuelämäni", Baekhyun sanoi. "Jos saan sen paikan, mun ei tarvitse lähteä yhtään mihinkään."

Chanyeol empi laskemasta kättään Baekhyunin kiiltäville hiuksille, mutta päätyi kuitenkin tekemään sen. Baekhyun siirsi katseensa välittömästi kaupunginvalojen värjäämästä taivaasta Yeoliin, jonka oli vaikea päättää, minkälaista virnettä hän haluaisi pitää kasvoillaan. Samaan aikaan kun hän melkein pakahtui luonnollisesta läheisyydenkaipuusta, hän samalla empi kiintyä Baekhyuniin. Olisiko mies loppujen lopuksi sitä, mitä hän kaipaisi? Oliko hän vain keino karata hetkeksi arjessa odottavilta vastuilta ja koulutehtäviltä, vai oliko hän jotain paljon suurempaa, tärkeämpää, arvokkaampaa. Oliko siinä miehessä mahdollinen kumppani, johon hän saattaisi sitoutua, vaikka ei todellakaan ollut aikonut korvaansa lotkauttaa koko seurustelulle yliopistoaikanaan. Miksi Byun Baekhyun sai hänet unohtamaan kaikki aikeensa, ja mikä tärkeintä; olisiko se sen arvoista?

"Mä taidan olla ihastumassa suhun", Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen paljon pehmeämmin kuin koko sinä aikana, kun he olivat viettäneet aikaa yhdessä. Hän näki sylissään pelkkää kauneutta, jonka hän yhtäkkiä halusi pitää vain itsellään. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että joku toinen saisi katsella niitä rauhallisesti maailmaa tutkailevia silmiä loppuelämänsä ajan, oli hirvittävä. Yliopistoalueen ulkopuolella ilma oli paljon raikkaampaa, siellä hän sai olla täysin rauhassa. Ulkopuoliset eivät välittäneet paskan vertaa, kenen kanssa hän vapaa-aikansa vietti ja millä tavoin. Siellä häneen ei kohdistunut minkäänlaisia ennakkoluuloja tai odotuksia (ellei perhettä laskettu). 

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä, mutta hymyili pienesti. Tyytyväinen mumina seurasi nopeasti perässä.

"Haittaisiko se?" Chanyeol kysyi varovasti. Baekhyunin kasvoilla oleva hymy levisi entisestään, kun hän pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä.

"Pitäisin siitä. Mä pidän susta, Yeol."

"Tiedän", Chanyeol naurahti. "Olet sanonut sen monta kertaa."

"Ja voin sanoa sen tuhat kertaa uudelleen."

* * *

Chanyeol ei ollut pitkään aikaan nauranut niin makeasti. Hän ei ollut enää varma, mille hän nauroi, Byun Baekhyunista oli kehkeytynyt niinkin huvittava tapaus, että hänen pelkkä ilmehdintä sai naurun karkaamaan luvattoman aikaisin. Hän halusi uskoa, ettei mies näyttänyt koomista puoltaan kelle tahansa; eihän sellainen mitenkään sopinut hänen imagoonsa, jonka hän oli yliopistolla vuosien mittaan itselleen rakentanut. Ja Baekhyun oli sanonut sen itsekin, Chanyeol kuului hänen ystäväpiiriinsä, joka oli pieni ja suljettu. 

Chanyeol pyyhki silmänsä hupparin hihaan ja hapuili sojupulloa. Hän tarttui viileän ilman kylmentämään lasipulloon ja vakavoitui välittömästi. Vieressä omia juttujaan jakeleva Baekhyun hiljentyi kuin taikaiskusta. 

Chanyeol hymähti tyytymättömänä heiluttaessaan pulloa, jonka sisällä oli enää vain pisarallinen sitä hyvää. Myös Baekhyun huomasi spontaanien juhlien tulleen päätökseen ja voivotteli sitä huokaisemalla raskaasti. 

"Harmi lopettaa tähän", Baekhyun sanoi. "Vasta pääsin vauhtiin."

"Ehkä parempi niin", Chanyeol tokaisi. Hän oli salaa onnellinen, että Baekhyun oli ilomielin auttanut häntä juoman hävittämisessä. Jos hän olisi päätynyt naukkailemaan koko pullollisen yksin, hän ei pysyisi omin voimin pystyssä.

"Kiitos seurasta", Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkuili kelloa siihen malliin, että oli parempi kai kerätä kamat kasaan ja päättää nestemäinen piknik siihen paikkaan. Oli puoli kolmen aika aamuyöstä, ja Baekhyunin täytyisi herätä vajaan viiden tunnin päästä opiskelemaan.

"Samat sanat", Baekhyun hymyili. Hänen katseestaan huomasi, ettei hän olisi halunnut päästää Chanyeolia pois luotaan. "Nähdään kai sitten balladini merkeissä."

"Niin", Chanyeol virnisti. He olivat sopineet tällit viikonlopuksi. Baekhyun oli yrittänyt rukata pianosovitusta entistä ehommaksi ja halusi kuulla toisen mielipiteen. 

Chanyeol ei voinut olla huomaamatta Baekhyunien kasvoille noussutta pettymystä. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut ottaa asiaa puheeksi, miten hän olisi voinut ajatuksensa ilmaista ääneen. Hän ei ollut edes varma, perustuivatko ne sojunhuurtamat mietteet yhtään todellisuuteen. 

"Saatatko mut takaisin vai lipeätkö bussipysäkille?" Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti horisontissa pilkottavaa bussipysäkin mainosta, jollaisiin koko Anyang oli peittynyt. Niissä mainostettiin tulevan viikonlopun suurmessuja, jotka pidettiin kaupunginosan urheiluhallissa.

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloaan. Hänellä ei ollut harmainta aavistusta, milloin busseja kulkisi, mutta ei hänellä niin kiire ollut, etteikö hän kotitalon kautta ehtisi kävellä. Huoli toisesta puolittuisi heti, jos hän saisi varmistettua Baekhyunien päässeen turvallisesti perille.

"Vai... haluatko jäädä yöksi mun luo?" 

Mikä tuuri oli, että he istuivat vielä. Kysymys oli sitä luokkaa, mikä olisi keikattanut hänet välittömästi kenttään. Suu aukesi, myöntymys oli melkein tulossa jo ulos. Kuitenki järki hanasi vastaan. Miksi hän jarrutteli? Mitä hän pelkäsi? 

Baekhyun odotti vastausta silmät tuikkien. Yeolin sisäisen konfliktin prosessoimisen käydessä liian pitkäksi, hänen ilmeensä alkoi sulaa ja naama hapantua. Vasta lyhyt tuhahdus palautti Chanyeolin takaisin järkiinsä, tai niin järkiinsä kuin sitä puolikkaan sojupullon juomisen jälkeen pystyi olemaan.

Chanyeol tarttui seisomaan nousseen Baekhyunin käteen ennen kuin hän ehtisi karata yhtään kauemmas. Hän nousi itsekin, asettui lyhyemmän eteen ja otti toisenkin käden hänen omaansa. 

"Mä haluaisi jäädä, todella kovasti", Chanyeol sanoi. 

Baekhyunin katse vaelsi miljöössä hetken aikaa ennen kuin se palautui pidemmän suuriin, vilpittömiin silmiin. "Mutta?"

Chanyeol puhkesi hentoon hymyyn, hänellä ei ollut mitään muttaa. Jos hän alkaisi miettiä, niin taatusti olisi. Hän ei halunnut ajatella, vaan nauttia. Baekhyunista, hänen lämmöstään ja seurastaan.

"Saanko todella jäädä?" Yeol kysyi hiljaa.

"Saat", Baekhyun kuiskasi, edellistä hiljaisemmalla äänellä ja painautui Yeolin syleilyyn. Chanyeol hörähti hölmistyneenä yhtäkkiselle eleelle, mutta kietoi kätensä Hyunien ympärille, vetäen häntä tiukemmin itseensä. Perhoset lehahtivat lentoon vatsassa ja sydän hakkasi niin kovaa, ettei olisi mikään ihme, jos toinen pystyi kuulemaan sen. 

Chanyeol painoi pienen, varovaisen suudelman Baekhyunien ohimolle. Hän tunsi olonsa hämmentyneeksi, yllättyneeksi. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että voisi tuntea niitä tunteita niinkin nopeasti. Pari vuotta sitten hän oli elänyt lyhyjen ihmissuhteitten siivellä, mutta niistä oli puuttunut se jokin. Nyt Chanyeol tunsi sen, jonkun tunteen, jota ei voinut oikein sanoilla kuvailla. 

Ja miten paremmaksi se kaikki muuttui, kun Byun Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja nojautui suutelemaan häntä rohkeasti yksinäisen tähtitaivaan alla.


	18. Chapter 18

Kyungsoo huomasi heti jonkin muuttuneen. Hän irrotti kätensä Jonginin kädestä ja kääntyi sohville kävelevän Yeolin puoleen. Chanyeol tervehti ystäviään lyhyellä murahduksella, kuten aina ennenkin. Aulatilassa hengailevat oppilaat olivat siitä tiirailusta päätellen huomanneet myös saman kuin Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pyöritti typertyneenä silmiään. Hän oli vain kerrankin nukkunut hyvin. Vaikka hänen yönsä olivat nykyään jälleen aktionintäyteisiä, ei hän ollut enää samalla tavalla väsynyt. Hänellä oli jälleen kaikki ohjat käsissään, lopputyö sai ansaitsemaansa materiaalia ja elämä tuntui muutenkin hymyilevän. Kerrankin aurinko paistoi risukasaan nimeltä Park Chanyeol.

Jongin oli singahtanut pois sohvan käsinojan päältä ja esitteli vähän matkan päässä Sehunille uusimpia mooveja. Sehunia ei kiinnostanut, sillä Luhan oli kömpinyt ulos kolostaan ja lyllersi kohti heitä. 

"Mitäs sä?" Soo kysyi Yeolin rojahtaessa hänen vierelleen. Chanyeol avasi suunsa ja kertoi unestaan, jossa hän oli suorittanut sovittua tehtävää. Sillä oli mielenkiintoisia tuloksia, hänen uniensa hahmot reagoivat tapahtumiin ihan erillä tavalla kuin jonkun toisen. Ja kun alkoi miettiä miksi, se oli se kiinnostavin osa. 

"Professori Yoo on poissa loppuvuoden", Kyungsoo ilmoitti. Chanyeolin leuka loksahti lattiaan, se oli melkein poimittava kaksin käsin sieltä. Hän oli paininut muutama päivä sitten suurten kysymysten äärellä, ja juuri, kun hän oli aikeissa rohkaistua ja avata suunsa, niin hänen ajatuksensa murenivat siinä samassa henkäyksessä. 

"Ei helvetti", Chanyeol parahti ja painoi päänsä alas. Hän tarrasi hiuspehkoonsa molemmin käsin, hän halusi vetää kutrit irti tuppo kerrallaan. Kyungsoo, muut toverit ja oikeastaan koko aula seurasi hänen hetkellistä mental breakdowniaan. 

"Vitun vittu", Chanyeol sihisi ja mietti kauhulla jo sitä aikaa, kun kasatusta materiaalista täytyisi alkaa kirjoittaa jotain järkevää. Siinä viimeistään hänen täytyi päättää, mihin suuntaan lähteä. Jättääkö jotain olennaista kertomatta vai ollako liiallisen rehellinen. Hän ei osannut puhua ääneen mitään muuta kuin kirosanoja. 

"Rauhoitu", Kyungsoo naurahti ja hieraisi ystäväänsä olalta. Chanyeol nosti liekihtevät silmänsä Soohon ja oli läväyttää faktat tiskiin. Järki sai ajatuksesta kuitenkin kiinni, juuri ja juuri ajoissa. Vaikka mitä hän menettäisi, jos kertoisi rehellisesti, mitä hän oli kokenut...

"Kwon Hyejoo, Eunhwan naisten yliopistolta, sijaistaa häntä. Googlasimme hänet Yixing hyungin kanssa. Hän on oikein pätevä."

Chanyeol suoristi itsensä ja virnisti puolittain. Laiha lohtu, mutta kelpasi. Kuka tiesi, jos Kwon Hyejoo olisi erikoistunut juuri alitajunnan ja mielikuvituksen värikkääseen maailmaan. Osaisikohan hän sanoa juuta tai jaata hänen kinkkiseen ongelmaansa. Miksi prinssi Eun oli kummitellut hänelle ja kannattaisiko asiasta mainita. Ehkä Wang Eun kuului samaan toistuvien unien kategoriaan kuin irtoavat hampaat tai putoaminen.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Mikä hän oli itseään huijaamaan. Hän tiesi hyvin, ettei hänen kokemallaan ollut mitään yhtäläisyyttä niiden unien kanssa, jotka toistuivat samalla kaavalla. Wang Eun ja historiallinen palatsi ei ollut loppi, vaan jatkumo.

Kyungsoo hymähtyi tyytymättömänä. "Mä jo luulin, että olet hyvällä tuulella."

"Mä olin", Chanyeol sanoi ja kellahti miehen olkaa vasten. Kyungsoo kohotti toista kulmaansa, Yeol ei yleensä tehnyt sellaista. Hän nojaili vain Luhaniin, koska Luhan oli cuddlattava. Se hyung ei koskaan antaisi hänelle nyrkistä, kuten vuotta nuorempi saattoi.

"Mikä mättää, Park?" Kyungsoo kysyi, aidosti huolissaan. "Mä luulin, että sulla menee hyvin nykyään. Jaksat keskittyä luennoillakin ihan eri malliin."

"On vain kaikenlaista mielenpäällä", Chanyeol murahti. Hän ei päässyt ylös ajatuksistaan. Ainoa asia, mikä sai hänen huolensa ja murheensa hetkeksi pois, oli Baekhyun. Eikä sitä pianistinketkua näkynyt mailla halmeilla. Hän olisi vaikka saattanut tarttua häntä lanteilta ja suudella koko yliopiston edessä ihan vain kiusallaan. Ja ehkä siksi, koska kaipasi niitä huulia. 

"Professori Kwon esittäytyy meille tänään kello 11", Kyungsoo sanoi. Chanyeol kohotti katseensa vastapäisellä seinällä olevaan kelloon, jonka minuuttiviisari rasahti aina kovaäänisesti nytkähtäessään eteenpäin. Siihen oli vielä puolitoista tuntia aikaa. Seuraava luento alkaisi kymmenen minuutin päästä. 

"Tiedätkö, missä Baekhyunie on?" hän kysyi, keneltä tahansa.

"Etkö sä tiedä?" Kyungsoo kysyi. Chanyeol nosti itsensä kunnolla istumaan ja tuijotti ystäväänsä suurin silmin. Mistä helvetistä hänen pitäisi tietää? Ei hän ollut kysynyt tummatukan suunnitelmista viimeksi nähdessään.

"Missä hän sitten on?" 

Kyungsoo murahti tyytymättömänä. Hän työnsi kätensä Chanyeolin taskuun, veti luurin ulos. Hän naputti pääsykoodin (jota Yeol ei ollut missään vaiheessa miehen kanssa jakanut), avasi instagramin, painoi tarinapainiketta ja antoi luurin takaisin omistajalleen. Chanyeol toljotti suu auki ystäväänsä eikä puhelimen ruudulla pyörivää videota. 

"Kiitos vaivannäöstä, mutta sanatkin riittävät", Chanyeol irvisti. Kuitenkin hän napautti tarinan uudelleen päälle ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten Baekhyun kuvasi merimaisemaa Haeundaen kaupunginosassa. 

"Jäbä on Busanissa!?" Chanyeol parkaisi. Miksi hän ei tiennyt mitään. Heidän piti sitä paitsi nähdä seuraavana päivänä. Oliko Byun tulossa jo samana iltana takaisin vai mitä vittua. Miksi hän ei tiennyt ja miksi hän oli erittäin loukkaantunut siitä, ettei hän tiennyt. 

"Hän koe-esiintyy sinfoniaorkesterille tänään", Kyungsoo sanoi ja tutkaili Yeolin reaktiota kiinnostuneena. 

Chanyeol puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja koitti tasata hengitystään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän oli niin kiihdyksissä. Byun Baekhyun ei ollut hänelle mitenkään tilivelvollinen. Silti hän olisi arvostanut, jos ystävä hyvä (eikö häntä voinut jo ystäväksi kutsua) olisi kertonut menevänsä suden suuhun jo tällä päivämäärällä. Kyllähän he olivat koe-esiintymisistä puhuneet. Niistä, jotka olivat maaliskuussa.

"Mitä, jos hän saa paikan sieltä?" Chanyeol kysyi ääni väristen. "Muuttako hän? Kuinka pitkäksi aikaa?" 

"Miksi kuulostaa siltä, ettet halua hänen lähtevän?" Kyungsoo kysyi, kulmakarva ärsyttävästi ylhäällä. 

"Koska mä en halua sitä", Chanyeol myönsi. "Mä olen rakastunut häneen."

Yllättävä paljastus ei ollut yllättävä oikeastaan kenellekään. Sekä Kyungsoo että sohvaryhmän vallanneet toverit myhäilivät jokainen identtisillä me-tiedettiin -ilmeilllä. Chanyeol nieli kiukkunsa koulun tiloissa liikkuvia juoruja kohtaan ja koitti olla ajattelematta Byunin suurutta sen osaston käytävillä. 

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, mikä Baekhyun oli miehiään. Siinä, missä hän oli kiinnostava ja hyvää seuraa, hän ei vaikuttanut kovin avautuvan elämästään. Yeolilla ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, minkälaisia tapahtumia hänen arkeensa kuului harjoittelemisen lisäksi, miltä hänen kalenterinsa näytti ja mitä hän teki viimeisenä illalla. Ja miten kovasti hän halusi tietää. 

Ehkä vastaus piili kädessä olevassa puhelimessa. Hän ei ollut kovinkaan innokas selaamaan sosiaalista mediaa, mutta Byun taisi olla. Hänen tarinakohokohdistaan löytyi maisemakuvia ja ruokaa, pianomusiikkia ja urpoja selfieitä. Ja Chanyeol halusi selata ne kaikki läpi. Mutta heidän täytyi siirtyä kohta auditorioon. Voi helvetti.

"Katsohan. Park palasi nykyaikaan", Luhan tokaisi huomattuaan Yeolin kädessä olevan Instagramin. Sally G's oli päivittänyt kuvia viimeiseltä illaltaan. Chanyeol ei edes muistanut seuraavansa edesmennyttä strippiklubia.

"Ja Park palaa takaisin kuplaansa", Chanyeol tokaisi ja pisti luurin takaisin hupparin taskuun. Mielessä pyöri silti, miten paljon hän saattaisi oppia Baekhyunista selaamalla hänen someprofiilinsa. Vaikka ne olisivatkin vain pinnallisia asioita, hänelle kelpasi. Hän oli nähnyt ehkä sinne syvimmälle, ja hän halusi vähän laajentaa. Ehkä Baekhyunie ei osannut puhua itsestään, menemisistään, haaveistaan, unelmistaan, lyhyellä aikavälillä. Hän ei kertonut mitään hassuista sattumuksista tai pahasta keitosta, jota oli syönyt ruokalassa. Eikä Yeol ollut ymmärtänyt kysyä. Hän oli tyytynyt siihen, että hän sai kuunnella hiljaisuutta ja katsella miljöötä hänen kanssaan. Siihen hetkeen se oli ollut rauhoittavaa, pakoa arjesta. Mutta nyt hänen kiinnostuksensa oli oikein herännyt. Hän halusi tietää enemmän, tutustua paremmin. Baekhyunieen, eikä keskittyä pelkästään siihen, miltä hänen seuransa tuntui.

* * *

Koko luento oli mennyt ohitse, ihan tuosta vain. Yeol ei ollut saanut mielestään taskussaan olevaa aarretta, instagramia. Ehkä hän oli joko mennyt sekaisin tai valaistunut; ehkä raja sille oli hyvin häilyvä. Oli niin tai näin, Chanyeol oli saanut selville sen, että Baekhyun vihasi matkustamista ja rakasti viettää aikaansa läheisten kanssa. Jostain syystä hän oli päätynyt myös vaihtamaan puhelinnumeronsa Busanin sinfoniaorkesterin koe-esiintymistä odottelevan miehen kanssa, keskustelu oli siirtynyt ig directistä suoraan pikaviestipalveluun ja tuntui heti henkilökohtaisemmalta. 

Kyungsoo ja Yixing eivät olleet kovin mielissään moisesta kelkankäännöstä. Yleensä niin tunnollisesti koulunkäyntiin keskittyä Park oli ajautunut hakoteille näpytellessään puhelintaan jatkuvalla syötöllä. Typerät nauruntirskadukset jäivät Chanyeolilta itseltä huomaamatta, mutta koko luentosali kyllä kuuli hänen huvituksensa, edessä puhuvaa professoria unohtamatta.

"Chanyeol", Kyungsoo sihisi muutaman penkin päässä ja hakkasi muistilehtiötä kirjoitustason pintaan, jotta saisi varastettua ystävältä hetkisen huomiota.

Chanyeol oli lunastanut lupauksensa, hän oli aivan omissa maailmoissaan. Hän näki vain puhelimensa, jonka näytölle ilmestyi toistaan typerämpiä vitsejä, Baekhyun oli päässyt vauhtiin saatuaan koneistoonsa liikaa kahvia. Odottaminen oli tehdä hänet hulluksi, ja Chanyeol oli onnellinen, että hän pystyi lievittämään sitä tuskaa jollain tavoin, saada hirveitä odotuksia nostattavat asiat hetkeksi pois mielestä. Hän toki halusi, että Baekhyun oli keskittynyt ja tekisi kaikkensa koe-esiintyessään, mutta samaan aikaan hän toivoi, ettei hän olisi niin hyvä päätyäkseen muuttamaan Busaniin kesken lukuvuoden ja sitä mukaa erkanisi hänestä. Sillä Chanyeol ei ollut lähdössä mihinkään, ei vielä. Vasta sitten, kun hän olisi saanut paperit kouraan ja olisi valmis astumaan maailmalle. 

"Park!" Yixing jyrähti. Chanyeol säpsähti kiinalaismieshelle epäominaista sävyä ja nosti itsensä hetkeksi suorempaan. Hänen katseensa kävi professorin esittelemällä kaaviolla, joka oli heijastettu salin seinällä olevalle suurelle valkokankaalle. Häntä ei kiinnostanut pätkän vertaa. Hän halusi tietää, mitä Baekhyun löytänyt junasta menomatkansa aikana. Hän veikkasi käytettyä kondomia, jostain syystä, eikä hän ollut varma, halusiko hän olla oikeassa vai väärässä.

"Oikeasti", Yixing sanoi ja viittoi jämäkästi kohti valkokangasta. "Tämä on aika olennaista asiaa. Tentit ovat parin viikon päästä. Tietääkseni valmistuakseen tarvitsee osatakin jotain."

Chanyeol heilautti kättään vähätellen. Hän voisi kuunnella luennon uudelleen kotona, vaikka heti tänä iltana. Tai ei tänään, sillä hän ajatteli mennä Baekhyunia vastaan juna-asemalle. Hän voisi heittää hänet vaikka kotiin Anyangiin. Suudella häntä hyvästeiksi. Ellei hän sitten jäisi yöksi. Huomenna. Huomenna hän kuuntelisi luennon uudelleen, ajatuksen kanssa.

Kyungsoo tarrasi puhelimen kaksin käsin Chanyeolin otteesta ja aiheutti melkein käsirysyn. Chanyeol singahti luurinsa perään peittelemättä ärtymystään ja päätyi huutamaan niin, että koko sali käänsi huomionsa ankeista kaavioista häneen ja Soohon, jonka silmät liekihtivät kuin hullulla. Myös Yixing yritti ottaa osaa ylärivistöllä tapahtuvaan painiotteluun, mutta kukaan ei hyötynyt siitä mitään.

"Häiritset muita koko ajan. Miksi vaivauduit paikalle, jos et aio seurata luentoa?" Kyungsoo puhkui väistellessään Chanyeolin hamuilevia kouria. Hän koitti työntää pidempää pois yltään ja samalla osua peukalollaan pikaviestisovelluksen äänitys-painikkeeseen. 

"Baekhyun-ah! Chanyeolin täytyy opiskella nyt. Palautan luurin hänelle päivän päätteeksi!" 

Chanyeol jähmettyi hetkeksi paikoilleen. Soon sanat kaikuivat hänen korvissaan mahdottomalla loopilla hetken aikaa. Vasta, kun Kyungsoo soitti sovellukseen saapuneen ääniviestin, hän palasi paikoilleen ja kuunteli, miten Baekhyunin sydämellinen nauru raikui koko luentosalin yllä. 

"Park Chanyeol-ssi", professori sanoi matalalla äänellä, puhui kuin varoittaakseen. Chanyeol painautui tiukemmin penkkiin ja mulkoili häntä kiinnostuneina seuraavia opiskelijoita alta kulmiensa. Häntä hävetti, lähinnä se, että koko luentosali tiesi nyt hänen keskustelleen Baekhyunin kanssa. Hänestä niin puhuttaisiin seuraavat kaksi kuukautta. Hänestä niin puhuttaisiin. Byun Baekhyunin nauru ei ollut vain kuulunut koko luentosalille, vaan tallentunut myös sille nauhoitukselle, joka professorin luennoinnista tehtiin. Ehkä myöhemmin julkaistavassa osassa hänen perseilynsä leikattaisiin pois, mutta siinä, joka etänä muille oppilaille lähetettiin, heleä, mutta silti vittuilevan paskamainen, nauru oli soinut iloisesti monien kodeissa.

Chanyeol mulkaisi puhelintaan hallussa pitävää Soota. Hän siristi silmiään ja nieli halunsa ottaa yhtettä Luhaniin. Lainaisikohan hyung kopperoaan myös hänelle loppuvuoden ajaksi.

* * *

Junan Busanista oli määrä saapua yhdeksältä. Kello oli kolmea vaille, eikä veturin kirkas valo valaissut vielä horisonttia. Chanyeol oli tarkastanut ehkä jo liiankin monta kertaa, oliko hän varmasti oikealla raiteella odottamassa. Taulussa oleva informaatio oli osoittanut paikan oikeaksi kerta toisensa jälkeen, eikä se ollut silläkään vilkaisulla muuttunut. Juna oli Baekhyunien muotoilemien sanojen mukaan "helvetin täynnä" ja Yeolia huoletti, bongaisiko hän oikean miehen matkustajalauman seasta. Mutta ketä hän oli huijaamaan; hän tunnistaisi nahkatakissa ja tyylikkäissä aurinkolaiseissa eteenpäin elengantein askelin tallaavan miehen missä vain. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Hänen sydämensä oli täynnä kaipuuta, vaikka hän oli jutellut Baekhyunin kanssa käytännössä koko päivän. Luentofarssin jälkeen hän oli napannut puhelimensa Soon kiusaantuneesta ojennuksesta ja marssinut suorinta tietä ulos yliopistolta, painellut asunnolleen ja istunut työpöydän ääreen. Hän oli miettinyt tekojaan monelta kantilta ja tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei hän vaihtaisi hetkeäkään. Hän oli onnellinen siitä, että hän oli ottanut askeleen lähemmäs Baekhyunia ja samalla antanut kasvavien tunteidensa ottaa vallan. Hän oli antanut itselleen luvan ihastua, rakastua Baekhyuniin. Se mies oli ihminen, jonka kanssa hän pystyi lievittämään herännyttä läheisyydentuskaa, joka oli ollut kadoksissa jo pitkään. Pinnalliset suhteet ja bilettäminen uusien yliopistotuttavuuksien kanssa oli viihdyttänyt häntä ensimmäiset pari vuotta, mutta viime aikoina SNU oli tuntunut lähinnä ahdistavalta. Paikalta, josta hän halusi pian pois ja tehtäviltä, jotka täytyisi suorittaa mahdollisimman äkkiä voidakseen jatkaa elämää jossain muualla, muissa merkeissä. Lopputyö ja sen aiheen kiinnostavuus oli herättänyt toivon liekin hetkeksi, mutta stressin kasautuessa kaikki oli pimentynyt jälleen. Nyt hänestä tuntui, että hän oli löytämässä valonsa jälleen.

Chanyeol ei ollut onneksi ainoa, joka odotti saapuvaa junaa kuin kuuta nousevaa. Hänen huokailunsa sekoittui ympärillä olevien, yksinäisten ihmisten joukkoon. Kaikki vilkuilivat rannekellojaan, puhelimiaan ja sen jälkeen vieressä olevaa taulua, jonka minuutit alkoivat uhkaavasti lähestyä junan ilmoitettua saapumisaikaa. Ihmismassoja oli liikentessä reilusti, liikenteen täytyi olla jouhevaa sellaisessa suurkaupungissa. Heidän kulttuurinsa oli kiirellistä, kaikki piti tapahtua heti eikä kenelläkään ollut aikaa odottaa. Chanyeolilla oli, yleensä, mutta tänään hänen sydämensä kaipasi toista ihan eri tavalla. Keho kaipasi jotain, mistä pitää tiukasti kiinni ja mieli piristämistä, johon olisi vain yksi lääke; se hellä ja myötätuntoinen nauru, joka antoi uskoa siihen, että kaikki oli hyvin. Yliopistolla kokemansa nöyryytys oli saanut hänet kiehumaan raivosta, kuljettanut hänet läpi monenlaisten tunteiden, eikä hänen harmituksensa ollut vieläkään haihtunut. Kyungsoo oli ymmärtänyt sentään pyytää anteeksi radikaalia käytöstään, mutta sekään ei ollut saanut Yeolia leppymään. Hän tunsi syvää vihaa, ehkä liioitellustikin, nuorempaa kohtaan ja mietti, miten idiootti Soo oli ollut ajaessaan hänet sellaiseen tilanteeseen. Jopa professori oli pyöritellyt silmiään heidän käytökselleen. Isot ihmiset, käyttäytyivät kuin pikkulapset. Chanyeol ei voinut uskoa, että hän oli vajonnut itse sille samalle tasolle, josta hän oli motkottanut läpi kouluvuosiensa.

Puheensorina ympärillä yltyi, veturin valo heijastui horisontissa. Juna liikkui tasaisella vauhdilla (liian hiljaisella jos Yeolilta kysyttin), odottavan aika oli todistetusti pitkä. Jälleennäkemisen aiheuttamat odotukset saivat vatsan sekaisin, muljumaan tavalla, jota Chanyeol ei ollut tuntenut pitkään aikaan. Ja miten kovasti hän piti siitä tuntessta, pienestä kipristelystä, joka samalla hajotti hänet tuhansiksi osiksi ja nosti taivaaseen, oli saada pakahtumaan onnesta.

Ihmiset ympärillä liikkuivat, mutta Chanyeol pysyi paikallaan. Juna pysähtyi, suhahti kuin huokaisteen pitkän reissun päätteeksi. Ovet avautuivat ja ihmistä toisen perään pukkautui ulos junasta. Matkustajaa oli moneen lähtöön. Oli tummatukkaa, vaaleita kutrja, pitkiä, lyhyitä, lapsia, nuoria, keski-ikäisiä, vanhuksia. Oli niitä, jotka hukkuivat tavaranpaljouteen, niitä, joiden kantamukset eivät pysyneet käsissä, oli kulkijaa pelkässä hupparissa, ilman ylimääräisiä romppeita. Ja oli Baekhyun, joka puristi olkalaukkunsa olkaa rystyset valkoisina, etuhiukset tuulessa silmille iskien, nahkatakki suojasi kylmyyttä vastaan. Aurinkolasit olivat mukana, ne oli pistetty paidankaulukseen roikkumaan, tarvetta niille ei ollut. Jalassa kuluneet tennarit, joista toisen nauha oli päässyt aukeamaan. Ja kasvoilla hakeva ilme, odotukset; se paistoi kauas, Yeolin sieluun asti.

Chanyeol nosti kätensä ilmaan ja heilautti sitä pienesti sivulta toiselle. Baekhyun huomasi hänet heti, ja lähti liikenteeseen. Chanyeol ei huomannut levittävänsä kätensä, se kaikki tapahtui niin vaistomaisesti ja nopeasti, ettei järki tahtonut pysyä mukana. Baekhyunin askeleet nopeutuivat, hän irrotti vasemman kätensä olkalaukun ryttyyn puristetusta hihnasta. Hän painautui suorinta tietä Chanyeolin syleilyyn ja tuli vedetyksi niin tiukkaan halaukseen, ettei sanoilla ollut tilaa. 

Chanyeol painoi päänsä lyhyemmän olkaa vasten ja veti raskaasti henkeä. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat vapisevan, hän oli heikko Baekhyunin edessä. Hän oli heikko saatuaan laskea kaikki suojamuurinsa ja rojahtaa vasten miestä, josta oli tullut hänelle jokin kummallinen tuki ja turva, läheinen. Läheisin. Sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, hän halusi ajan pysähtyvän ja hetken kestävän ikuisuuden.

Baekhyun ihmetteli itsekseen, miten kova ikävä Chanyeolilla oli ollut. Hän taputti kädellään paksun kangastakin peittämää selkää ja oli jo valmis irrottautumaan liian pitkäksi venyneestä halauksesta, mutta Chanyeol piteli hänestä kiinni kuin hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä. Koska se hetki sai hänet unohtamaan kaiken sen nöyryytyksen, jonka hän oli aikaisemmin päivällä kokenut, kaiken sen vihan, jota hän Soota ja muuta maailmaa kohtaan tunsi.

Hölmistynyt naurahdus hajotti Yeolin hetkisen siihen paikkaan. Hän löysensi otettaan, perääntyi puoli askelta. Hän nosti itsensä suoraan ja katsoi Baekhyunin väsyneisiin kasvoihin, vetisiin, kipeisiin silmiin ja aikoi kysyä, "miten meni", "haluatko käydä syömässä jotain ennen kuin heitän sut kotiin" tai "vastaan ennen kuin ehdit kysyä; kyllä, kaipasin sua". Mutta hän ei saanut niistä mitään ulos, sanat olivat tarttuneet jonnekin syvälle kurkkuun. Ainoa asia, minkä hän osasi tehdä, oli lähestyä miestä uudelleen ja laskea huulensa hänen omilleen. Suudelma, se oli rohkea, nälkäinen. Ja Byun Baekhyun vastasi siihen yhtä mielellään. Kädet Yeolin selässä painautuivat häntä vasten tiukemmin. Ihmiset ympärillä kavahtivat, huoahtivat järkyttyneinä, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei kuullut sitä. 

Baekhyun vetäytyi suudelmasta ensin. Hän nosti sormensa huulilleen ja vilkaisi häkeltyneenä ympärilleen, tajusi, missä oli. Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut, hän pystyi katsomaan vain Baekhyunia. Hänelle oli ihan sama, vaikka joku olisi sylkenyt hänen päälleen, hän ei välittänyt muiden reaktioista. Tunne sisällä oli kyllä lämmin, odotukset olivat täyttyneet, ylittyneet. Mutta se oli tehnyt hänet ahneeksi. Hänelle ei riittänyt pelkkä maistiainen, hän halusi lisää. 

Mutta Baekhyun ei vaikuttanut tuntevan samoin. Hän oli kiusaantunut ja vetäytynyt kasaan. Hän vältteli katsomasta muihin, jopa Chanyeoliin. Hänen kätensä kyllä hapuilivat Yeolia, katse liikkui aseman uloskäynnin suunnassa. Hän halusi lähteä ja hän sanoi sen ääneen. Chanyeol kuuli sen vasta kolmannella kerralla.

"Anteeksi", Yeol sopersi palatessaan järkiinsä. Aivot olivat viipyneet narikassa liiaksikin asti. "Mä en tiedä, mikä muhun meni. Kuulostanee tekosyyltä, mutta se on totuus. Mä vain.... tarvitsin sua."

"Kaikki ok", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja lyöttäytyi Chanyeolin kylkeen, rohkeasti, mutta silti asiallisesti. Baekhyun oli paljon varautuneempi niin julkisella paikalla. Yliopiston käytävät eivät olleet hänelle vastus eikä mikään, siellä hän tiesi olevansa kuin kuningas. Isossa maailmassa hän ei ollut mitään. Yksi monista, jonka odotettiin elävän yhteiskunnan sääntöjen ja arvojen mukaan. Hän ei uskaltanut lähteä rikkomaan niitä. Pelikenttä oli liian suuri.


	19. Chapter 19

Hypnagogisten kuvien, vinhasti liikkuvien, eri väreissä välkkyvien geometristen kuvioiden hävitessä ympäristö himmentyi lähes pimeäksi. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut liikuttaa päätään ennen kuin hän oli laskenut sormensa, vasen nimetön puuttui jälleen, toisella kerralla oikea peukalo. Hän tarttui vielä varmuuden vuoksi nenäänsä testatakseen, kulkiko henki tukoksista huolimatta; kulkihan se - hän oli unessa. Hän kohotti katseensa ympärillä olevaan miljööseen ja tutkaili yön pimeydessä olevaa palatsialuetta ja sen ulkopuolelta kantautuvia huutoja. Nenässä haisi savu, eikä se taatusti lähtenyt hänestä. Hän oli leimahtanut tuleen pari kertaa aikaisemmin, osasyyksi omasta halustaan ja toisella kertaa vahingossa. 

Kylmät väreet liikkuivat Chanyeolin selkäpiissä hänen ymmärtäessä, minne hän oli ilmaantunut. Tutut muurit alueen ympärillä henkivät historiaa, hän oli palannut 900-luvulle. Muurien ulkopuolelta kuuluva ihmisten huuto, paniikki ja miekankalahdukset, kiljuminen ja itku kertoivat asioiden keikahtaneen ikäviksi. Levottomuus tarttui keskellä hiekkamaata seisovaan Yeoliin, joka ei saanut yhtään turvaa modernista asustuksestaan. Mitä, jos armeija sotilaita rynnistäisi jostain tyhjyydestä hänen luokseen ja telottaisi hänet siltä seisomalta? Hän kuolisi ja heräisi; miten loistavaa. Ajatus siitä, että itse prinssit, mukaanlukien taistelemista vihaava Wang Eun, olisivat heidän joukossaan, sai hänet voimaan pahoin. 

Tulenkatku vahvistui, liekkien kuumuus leijui valmiiksi kesäisen kuumassa ympäristössä. Jossain paloi, ihan taatusti paloi. Chanyeol peitti nenänsä ja suunsa vaaleanruskean villapaidan hihalla ja peruutti kohti palatsirakennuksen seinää. Hän halusi sen varjoihin piiloon, jos joku sattuisi huomaamaan hänet. Hän ei ollut niin hullu, että hän yrittäisi syöstä Taejo Wang Geunin vallasta. Ikävä tunne kutkutti vatsanpohjassa. Mitä, jos joku oli vienyt kuninkaan valtaistuimen.

Eihän se vain ollut Wang Eun? Ei se voinut olla Wang Eun. 

Ikävä ajatus jäi kesken, kun paniikki muurin toisella puolella tuntui vain yltyvän. Chanyeol liikkui eteenpäin, etsi sisäänkäyntiä rakennukseen, hänestä tuntui, että hän oli enemmin turvassa sisällä kuin siinä ulkona, aukealla paikalla. Jos ulkona riehuvat miehet terävine miekkoineen päätyisivät tunkeutumaan palatsialueelle, hän olisi mennyttä kalua. Jos häntä ei tapettaisi siihen paikkaan, hän joutuisi ties minkälaisen tuskan ja kidutuksen polulle. Eikä hän halunnut sitä. Hän halusi helvettiin historiallisesta miljööstä. 

Naiset kiljuivat, lapset itkivät ja miehet huusivat yrittäessään taistella vastaan. Niin Chanyeol muurin toisella puolella tapahtuvat kauheudet sielunsa silmin näki. Palatsialueen ulkopuolella olevassa kylästä huokuva levottomuus tarttui myös Chanyeoliin. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, pelko hiipi niskaan ja olo tuntui epätodelliselta. Hän oli joutunut keskelle savunhajuista myrskyn silmää eikä hän halunnut olla siellä. Vaistojensa varassa hän kulki rakennuksen seinustaa pitkin, etsi paikkaa, jonne mennä, jotakuta, joka tulisi vastaan ja pelastaisi hänet niiltä hirveyksiltä, jotka olivat saaneet hänetkin valtaansa. Minkäänlaista unenhallintaa ei ollut, verkkareiden taskuista ei löytynyt mitään kättä pitempää, aseeksi kelpaavaa tai avainta, joka veisi hänet pois siitä tuskaisten huutojen täyttämästä maailmasta. Teräsmiekat kalisivat yössä, kipinä lensivät horisontissa ja savunhaju vahvistui, musta pilvi nousi kaukaa ylös tähtien peittämälle taivaalle. Liekit hajottivat vaivalla rakennetun yhteisön suojan, omaisuuden ja kodit. 

Chanyeol ei halunnut olla siinä maailmassa. Hänen vauhtinsa vain kiihtyi, hänen oli päästävä pois sieltä. Jos unet tottelivat samaa kaavaa entiseen verrattuna, kukaan palatsialueella ei välittäisi hänestä, paitsi Wang Eun. Hän saisi vaikka pyöriä kuperkeikkaa hiekkaisten maiden lävitse ilman, että sotilaat pitäisivät häntä uhkana. Tosin nyt hän ei voinut olla varma, se kerta tuntui erilaiselta. Muurien takana riehuvat kauheudet olivat virittäneet tunnelman aivan toiselle taajuudelle. 

Chanyeol juoksi, toivoi, rukoili, että hän heräisi. Hän käski itseään avaamaan fyysisen ruumiinsa silmät ja havahtumaan hereille, hän ei jaksanut juosta pakoon kauaa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä osassa palatsialuetta hän oikein oli ja miksi hän oli yksin, kukaan ei tullut auttamaan häntä. Mekkala tavallisen rahvaan puolella tuntui vain kasvavan, kauhu ja paniikki oli lävitsetunkevaa ja olivat saada Chanyeolin hermoromahduksen partaalle. Jalat menivät maitohapoille ja huono kunto kostautui, hänellä ei ollut niitä rajattomia varastoja voimaa ja tahtoa, hän ei hallinnut unta, vaikka tiesi näkevänsä sellaista. Hän ei pystynyt käyttämään taitojaan, muokkaamaan kokemuksistaan sellaisia kuin halusi. Jos voisi, hän syöksyisi ensimmäisestä vastaantulevasta ovesta sisään ja saapuisi omaan huoneeseensa. Hän ei nähnyt ovia, jokainen palatsirakennus tuntui olevan kuin muurattu umpeen. 

"Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol huusi, ei tiennyt miksi. Toivoi kai, että seinän takana nukkuva naapuri kuulisi hänen vaikerointinsa ja ymmärtäisi pistää mekkalaksi, että hän heräisi. "Sehun-ah!"

Chanyeol pysähtyi kuin seinään nähdessään tumman hahmon liikkuvan kauempana. Mustiin pukeutunut, luultavasti mies, pitkässä viitassa, liikkui kahden miekoilla varustellun kätyrin kanssa. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja painautui paremmin puisen rakennuksen ulkoseinää vasten, toivoi, että yön pimeydessä hän olisi suhteellisen näkymätön, vaikka verkkareiden valkoiset raidat tapasivatkin paistaa huomiotaherättävästi.

Toinen sotureista kantoi tulta. Liekki valaisi kylmiä, mustalla kajalilla vahvistettuja silmiä. Ja ne silmät olivat kiinnittyneet suoraan hanokin suojissa värjöttelevään Chanyeoliin. Ne silmät eivät olleet tutut, Chanyeol ei ollut nähnyt niitä koskaan aikaisemmin. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuka tai mikä tämä mies oli, mutta sen hän ymmärsi, että hänen aikansa oli tullut. 

* * *

Chanyeol heitti tarjottimen pöytään ja istui alas. Hän repi hampurilaisen kääreet irti ruoastaan ja alkoi syödä. Ajatukset olivat sekavat, yöllä nähty painajainen oli jättänyt häneen syvät jäljet. Hän oli entistä hämmentyneempi, sillä hänen ei ollut ollut tarkoitus palata enää niihin maisemiin. Silti hän oli löytänyt itsensä siltä samaiselta hiekkamaalta. 

"Riitelitkö Jongdaen kanssa?" Kyungsoo kysyi kulmakarva ärsyttävästi koholla. Hän oli seurannut Yeolin tiuskimista koko päivän ja luullut sen johtunevan nälästä, mutta Soo ei tiennytkään totuutta. Hän ei tiennyt mitään unien prinssi Eunista ja siitä, miten identtinen hahmo hän oli Baekhyunin kanssa. Eikä sitä, millaisia tunteita se unihahmo oli Yeolissa saanut aikaan. 

Chanyeol tönäisi limsamukin kumoon yrittäessään hapuilla suolapakettia. Hän kirosi kovaan ääneen, kun mukin suojana ollut muovikansi aukesi ja juoma levisi pitkin tarjotinta ja siinä olevia ranskalaisia. Hän heitti hampurilaisen kädestään, nousi ylös ja peruutti pari askelta taaksepäin. Hän peitti silmänsä ja hengitti raskaasti, yritti irtaantua ruumiistaan ja nähdä asiat pelkkänä sivustakatsojana, ilman tunteita, egoaan. Ei onnistunut. Yöllä mukaan tarttunut levottomuus oli edelleen läsnä, jokin sai hänen vatsansa vellomaan, eikä se tunne ollut mitenkään hyvä. Tumman hahmon silmät, jotka hän oli unessaan kohdannut, olivat palaneet verkkokalvoille. Hän pelkäsi, että hän tapaisi nekin valve-elämässään. 

"Rakas", Kyungsoo parkaisi huolesta jäykkänä ja nousi seisomaan. Hän katsoi Yeolin aiheuttamaa sotkua hetken aikaa kunnes siirtyi hänen rinnalleen ja kietoi kätensä pidemmän selkämykseen. 

Chanyeol peitti kasvonsa kädellään ja veti syvään henkeä. Hänen olisi puhuttava jollekin, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Hän ei tiennyt, kuka osaisi käsitellä hänen päättömät juttunsa parhaiten. Olisiko se Kyungsoo, joka ystävänä oli paljon läheisempi kuin esimerkiksi naapurin hulivilikaksikko tai entinen bestis, Kim Jongdae. Baekhyunia ei varmastikaan kiinnostanut höpinät historiallisista maisemista eikä Yixingin mielestä ollut kyse mistään muusta kuin "painajaisesta". Se oli jotain paljon enemmän. Se oli yliluonnollinen kokemus, paranormaalia. 

"Rakas", Kyungsoo henkäisi huolestuneena ja istutti tärisevän Yeolin takaisin pöytään. Pikaruokalan työntekijä oli huomannut Yeolin hetkellisen hermonmenetyksen ja tuli siivoamaan jälkiä, lupasi tuoda Yeolille uuden aterian. 

"Mikä on?" Soo kysyi, aidosti huolestuneena. Chanyeol epäili korviaan. Äänensävy oli yhtä lämmin ja hellä kuin Jonginielle puhuessa. Hän ei ollut uskonut, että Kyungsoo piti häntäkin yhtäläisessä arvossa. Chanyeol oli paska ystävä, sillä hän vain ärjyi koko ajan. Oikeasti hän oli kiitollinen huolenpidosta. Hän vain pelkäsi, ettei kukaan voinut auttaa häntä. Nyt, kun professori Yookin oli poissa, hänellä ei ollut ketään. 

"Mä olen..." Chanyeol nieleskeli. Hän tunnusteli oloaan; se oli levoton, paniikinomainen. Unessaan kuulunut paniikintäyteinen kiljuminen, miekkojen kilinä ja raivokkaat sotahuudot olivat jääneet soimaan jonnekin mielen sopukoihin, eikä niistä tahtonut päästä mitenkään eroon. Palatsialueella oli ollut vielä tyyntä, mutta kuinka myöhemmin. Jos 900-luvun Goryeo, oli se unta tai mitä hyvänsä, oli jatkumo, asiat eivät vaikuttaneet liikkuvan mihinkään hyvään suuntaan. Mustiin pukeutunut hahmo oli kuin saatana itse, paha, ilkeä, pelottava. Ja hän oli nähnyt Yeolin, katsonut häntä syvälle silmiin. 

"Mä olen..." Chanyeol yritti, muttei osannut kuvailla. Oli vain hän ja hänen vauhdikkaasti suhisevat ajatuksensa. Jos hän yritti puhua, ne kaikki halusivat ulos suusta samaan aikaan. Oli parempi vain olla hiljaa ja koittaa rauhoittua. Se oli vaikeaa, sillä hän ei pysynyt paikoillaan. Koko aamupäivän hän oli venkoillut penkissään, vaikka aamun luento oli ollut mielenkiintoinen. Se oli liittynyt oppimiseen ja aivojen vahvistamiseen.

"Kipeä?" Kyungsoo ehdotti. Chanyeol irvisti itsekseen, ehkä hän oli - päästään. Hän oli vain hämmentynyt, sillä mikään uni aikaisemmista ei ollut jättänyt häneen niin vahvaa tunnejälkeä. Eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään. 

"Nukuin huonosti", Chanyeol huokaisi viimein ja osoitti silmienalusiaan. Ne olivat tummentuneet yhdessä yössä, juuri, kun hän oli luullut päässeensä eroon jatkuvasta panda-fiiliksestään.

"Niin kuin todella huonosti", Chanyeol painotti. Hän pyysi anteeksi hermostumistaan, se ei ollut hänen tapaistaan. Hän oli vain pitänyt kaikkea niin pitkään sisällä, ettei ollut ihmekään, että hän räjähti jossain vaiheessa. 

"Huomaan sen", Kyungsoo virnisti ja taputti Yeolia kevyesti olalle. "Pitäisikö sun ottaa loppuviikko omaa lomaa?"

"Ei taida lomat tähän auttaa", Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin pöydän ääreen. Sotku oli siivottu eikä hänellä ollut edessään vielä ruokaa. Nälkä oli hirveä, kun hän ymmärsi huomata sen. Levottomuus ei mennyt lepäämisellä ohitse. Hän tarvitsi vahvistuksen siitä, että kaikki olisi hyvin. Mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut palata enää siihen unimaisemaan. Hän ei ollut aikonut tehdä niin.

Kyungsoo palasi omalle paikalleen, muttei syönyt vielä. Hän oli kohtelias ja odotti, että Yeol saisi oman annoksensa, vaikka hänen ruokansa jäähtyisi sillä välin. Hän yritti pitää keskustelua yllä juttelemalla niitä näitä. 

"Miten teillä menee Baekhyunien kanssa?" Soo kysyi. Hän oli erityisen kiinnostunut balladinraakileesta, jota kaksikko oli työstänyt aina silloin tällöin. Hän ymmärsi hyvin, ettei Yeol halunnut puhua musiikista, mutta jos siihen liitti Baekhyunin, ehkä hän innostuisi avaamaan kielenkantojaan helpommin. 

"Ei helvetti", Chanyeol huokaisi tajutessaan, että hänen oli määrä tavata Baekhyunin kanssa tänään, nimenomaan lopputyöballadin merkeissä. Byun oli taas rukannut sävellystään ja halusi esittää sen Chanyeolille. Hän halusi tietää, oliko hän onnistunut tekemään oikeutta kappaleen sanoille. Chanyeolille oli henkilökohtaisesti ihan sama, minkälaisen rämpytyksen kera hänen kynästään lähtevät säkeet laulettaisiin, mutta totta kai hän halusi, että Baekhyunien kappale olisi niin hyvä kuin se pystyisi olemaan. 

"Ei hyvin siis?" Kyungsoo arveli. Chanyeol heilautti kättään ja pyysi Soota unohtamaan kaiken, mitä hän oli tänään suustaan päästänyt. Hän päätyi rehellisesti kertomaan, mistä kiikasti. Ehkä Kyungsoolla oli oikeus tietää. Ehkä hän pystyisi auttamaan häntä. Chanyeol ei voinut tietää etukäteen, olisiko Soolla ollut jotain vastaavanlaisia kokemuksia. Voisiko olla mahdollista, että hänelläkin oli yhtä kelju alitajunta kuin hänellä. Mitä hävittävää hänellä enää siinä vaiheessa oli. Ehkä hän oli venyttänyt kaikkea liian pitkään, koittanut pärjätä omillaan, vaikka tiesi, ettei pystynyt siihen. Tyhmä hän oli, totisesti.

* * *

Baekhyunin kasvot olivat olleet mutrulla koko iltapäivän, eikä mitenkään suloisella tavalla. Hän oli yhtä ärtynyt ja perseelle ammuttu kuin Chanyeolkin. Yeol ei ollut jaksanut keskittyä kuuntelemaan sähköpianon pimputusta ja hänen ajatuksensa olivat kaikkealla muualla kuin siinä hiivatin balladissa. 

Baekhyun sammutti pianon virrat ja nousi ylös sen ääreen asetetulta tuolilta. Hän veti hupparin hupun päähän ja marssi keittiöön, pisti vettä kiehumaan ja nojaili saarekkeeseen. Hän vaikutti haluavan sanoa, paljonkin, mutta ei uskaltanut. 

Chanyeol ymmärsi aiheuttaneensa sen kaiken. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli keittiöön, miehen taakse. Hän pyysi hiljaa anteeksi ja koitti painautua miestä vasten, tarjosi läheisyyttään, mutta Baekhyun torjui hänet livahtamalla pois alta juuri oikealla hetkellä. 

Chanyeolin sydän särkyi tuhansiksi palasiksi sillä hetkellä. Hän oli se kusipää. Hän teki pelkkiä huonoja valintoja eikä kukaan vaikuttanut pitävän hänestä tänään. Eikä hän jaksanut teeskennellä olevansa hyvällä tuulella vain miellyttääkseen muita. Hän ei ollut hyvä sellaisessa, ei ollut koskaan ollut. 

"Anna anteeksi", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja hipaisi paksun hupparin peittämää olkapäätä. Baekhyun ravisteli itseään ja pakotti Yeolin luopumaan aikeistaan. 

"Mä en jaksaisi nyt, en musiikkia, en mitään. Tein itsestäni pellen riehumalla Anyangin hampurilaisravintolassa syyttä suotta. Olen idiootti, ja koko kaupunginosa tietää sen."

"Et ole idiootti", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi Yeolin puoleen. Kireys oli hävinnyt hänen kasvoiltaan, mutta surumielisyys oli jäänyt. "Mua vain turhauttaa, kun tuhlaan aikaani tällä tavoin. Voisin harjoitella kokeita varten tälläkin hetkellä."

"Miten Busanissa?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun naurahti pienesti, jopa kylmästi. "Kiinnostaako sua?"

"Kiinnostaa. Mä haluaisin tietää", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyunin ilme oli kysyvä, hän halusi tietää miksi. "Koska mä en halua, että lähdet sinne."

"Busan, Sydney, Melbourne", Baekhyun luetteli. Hänen äänenvoimakkuutensa nousi sitä mukaa, kun vedenkeittimen kohina yltyi. "Onko sillä väliä, minne loppujenlopuksi päädyn."

"On sillä mulle", Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunia molemmista käsistä. "Koska en halua, että lähdet elämästäni."

"Lähde sitten mukaani, senkin tollo", Baekhyun sanoi pokkaansa pidellen ja tönäisi Chanyeolia kevyesti rintakehälle. Byun Baekhyun ei osannut olla kauaa vihainen. Se oli Yeolin onni. 

"Kesken kouluvuoden? Etkö voisi odottaa kesään asti?" Chanyeol tiesi kysymyksensä olevan typerä, mutta hänen täytyi silti kysyä.

"Odottaa? Odottaa, että joku mua parempi vie paikan nenäni edestä, vain sen takia, että odotan sua. Älä käsitä väärin, pidän susta, paljon, mutta parisuhde ei ole unelma, jonka eteen olen tehnyt töitä vaahtosammuttimen kokoisesta asti."

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti, hyväksyi Baekhyunin sanat. Hänestä vain oli alkanut tuntua, ettei hän halunnut päästää miestä luotaan enää koskaan. Hänen oli hyvä olla hänen kanssaan. Se oli Chanyeol, jonka täytyisi odottaa. Hänellä ei ollut väliä, menisikö hänen haaveittensa toteutumiseen kaksi kuukautta tai viisitoista vuotta, sillä hän tiesi kulkevansa kohti unelmaansa päivä kerrallaan. Hänen haaveensa eivät olleet niin suuria ja konkreettisia kuin Baekhyunin, hänestä olisi vain mukava, jos hän saisi olla osa jotain, mikä jättäisi jälkensä historiankirjohin jollain tavalla. 

"Ehkä mun ei olisi pitänyt vaivata sua tällä projektilla. Tiedän, että vihaat musiikkia ja mä---"

"En mä vihaa musiikkia", Chanyeol sanoi ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin poskille. Tyynesti hymyillen hän katsoi lyhyempää silmiin ja muistutti, että hän vihasi vain musiikin tekemistä, sitä omaansa, joka sai isän ihan pähkinöiksi. Tässä oli kyse Baekhyunin kappaleesta, vaikka se olikin saanut väriä niistä hylätyistä tekstinraapaleista, jotka hänen muistikirjansa sivuja kuluttivat.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja siirtyi Chanyeolin syleilyyn. Hän piteli miehestä tiukasti kiinni ja sulki silmänsä laskettuaan päänsä hänen rintakehälleen. Hän ei sanonut mitään, kuunteli vain, miten vedenkeitin yltyi porisemaan entistä kovemmin. Laite napsahti sammutessaan ja kohinan ja porinan yhteinen sävel vaimeni hiljaisuudeksi, jota vain jääkaapin tasainen hurina säesti.

"Mun ei ollut tarkoitus lähentyä sua näin", hän kuiskasi, antaen sanojensa jäädä jonnekin Yeolin mustan t-paidan kankaaseen.

"Kadutko sä?" Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hän painoi päänsä miehen hiuksiin ja veti sisäänsä tuoksua, joka miehestä lähti. Se oli häiritsevän tuttu mutta samalla outo. Riittävän voimakas saamaan ajatukset pysähtymään.

"En mä kadu", Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili perään, Chanyeol tunsi sen. Kasvot vasten häntä olivat liikkuneet sillä tavoin.

"Hyvä sitten", hän sanoi ja tiukensi otettaan. "Soitatko kappaleesi mulle vielä yhdesti?"

"Myöhemmin", Baekhyun sanoi. "Et pysty keskittymään tänään." 

"En niin", Chanyeol sanoi. "Oloni on ollut karmea koko päivän. Enkä osaa helpottaa sitä."

"Voi sua." Sanat olivat täynnä huolta. Chanyeol oli onnellinen, toisen vilpittömyys sai hänet vallan hullantuneeksi. Ehkä hänen ajatuksensa olivat marinoituneet sydämissä ja vaaleanpunaisessa hattarassa, siirapissa ja kaikessa muussa, josta yleensä tuli vain paha olo. 

"Haluatko, että vien sut studiollesi?" Chanyeol kysyi. Omaatuntoa kalvoi, kun työpöydällä lojui kasa tekemättömiä tehtäviä. Hänen oli ollut määrä hoitaa ne pois alta tänään, mutta sattuneesta syystä hän ei ollut jaksanut edes vilkaista siihen suuntaan. 

"Oletko lähdössä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, eihän hänellä muutakaan virkaa ollut, jos Byun ei halunnut työstää balladiaan. 

"Tahdotko, että jään?" 

"Tahdon."


	20. Chapter 20

Chanyeol ei meinannut uskoa näkemäänsä. Hänen käsivarsillaan lepäävä, suihkunraikas Baekhyun kosteassa tukassaan piteli silmiään kiinni ja hymyili levollisena. Hän tutkaili oloaan, tunteitaan. Hän oli onnellinen siitä mahdollisuudesta, että hän sai kokea sellaista. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan vain katsellut jotakuta, ilman taka-ajatuksia, pelkästään arvostaen näkemäänsä. Hän oli ollut joskus nuoruudessaan häpeilemätön, käyttänyt toisen läheisyyttä hyväkseen ja huolehtinut omista tarpeistaan, mutta nyt hän ajatteli toisin. Hän halusi pitää huolta Baekhyunista, varmistaa, että hänen oli hyvä olla ja pysyä siinä vieressä, oli hänellä sitten mielessä pelkkä nukkuminen tai toisenlaiset aktiiviteetit.

Chanyeol ollut vieläkään varma, mitä Baekhyun hänestä ajatteli. Hänellä oli vain lausutut sanat, joihin hän ei voinut kuin luottaa. Hän tiesi Baekhyunin pitävän hänestä, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa, mitä hän Baekhyunielle loppujen lopuksi merkitsi. Hän oli kahdeksankymmentäprosenttisen varma, ettei Baekhyun pitänyt häntä samassa arvossa kuin hän piti Baekhyunia. Chanyeol halusi keskustella heidän suhteestaan vakavasti, syvällisesti, mutta joskus muulloin. Se hetki ei tuntunut hyvältä hetkeltä, mutta sopiva hetki tuntui olevan aina vain lähempänä. Ehkä hän kohta uskaltaisi kysyä, joko hän saisi pitää Baekhyunia poikaystävänä, kumppanina, ihmisenä, jonka kanssa jakaa elämän ilot ja surut. Ystävänä, joka olisi kuitenkin paljon enemmän. Tuki ja turva, henkilö, joka olisi aina vieressä, tapahtuisi mitä tahansa. Se kaikki kuulosti vaativalta, ja siksi pelottavalta.

"Hyvää yötä, Chanyeol-ah", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Hän paransi asentoaan ja rentoutti kroppansa, joka totta puhuen oli ollut rento koko sen ajan, kun he olivat leveähkössä sängyssä lähekkäin makoilleet. Chanyeol arvosti; Baekhyunie piti sänkyään pyhänä paikkana. Puhelin oli pysynyt kiltisti yöpöydällä koko sen ajan, kun se siihen herätyskellon päälle laittamisen jälkeen siihen oli laskettu. Chanyeol myös oli lisännyt muistiinpanosovellukseen nopean yhteenvedon siitä, mitä hän omissa oloissaan olisi kirjoittanut sivutolkulla omiin muistikirjoihinsa, kirjannut ylös päivän tapahtumia ja tunteita, tehnyt pari huomiota lopputyön kannalta ja sen jälkeen pistänyt pehkuihin. Mutta tänään hänestä tuntui, että hän halusi katsella Baekhyunia ehkä vielä hetkisen. Viisi minuuttia, kymmenen minuuttia. Miete pisti naurattamaan, vatsan pohjalla kipristeli; Byun Baekhyun todella olisi viimeinen asia, joka hän näkisi nukkumaan mentyään. Ja ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näkisi herättyään. Miten ihanalta se kuulostikaan.

"Hyvää yötä, Hyun-ah", Chanyeol kuiskasi ja laskeutui alemmas, viimein laski päänsä tyynylle asti. Hän puri huultaan seuratessaan, miten Baekhyun piti silmiään kiinni, mutta silti löysi yöpöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijan ja pisti huoneen pimeäksi, napsahdus kävi vain. Mutta Chanyeolin äänekkäästi pumppaava sydän ei hiljentynyt, vaikka miljööstä tuli hiljaisempi. Byun Baekhyun näytti kauniilta myös pimeässä. Ehkä pari tuntia myöhemmin hän kellottaisi keskellä sänkyä meritähtenä, suu auki ja kovaa kuorsaten. Jos niin kävisi, Chanyeolia ei haittaisi. Hän oli valmis ihailemaan sellaistakin näkyä.

* * *

Auringon lämmittämä, kuivan hiekan tuoksu oli ensimmäinen aistihavainto uudesta unesta. Chanyeol hieroi käsiään yhteen saadakseen unikuvan vahvistumaan ja teki tapansa mukaiset todellisuustestit varmistaakseen olevansa unessa. Käsi upposi kämmenen läpi niin että heilahti; ei epäilystäkään. Hän oli niin harjaantunut, ettei juurikaan kärsinyt unityhmyydestä, toisin kuin muut ryhmäläiset. Ehkä luonnollisella selkounitaipuisuudella oli osuutensa asiassa. 

Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen. Kiroten itsensä ja mielensä hän kuljetti katsettaan ympäri liian tuttuja maisemia, palatsia, historiallisia rakennuksia. Jos hän ei ollut vanhassa kylässä, hän oli palannut Goryeoon. Ei mikään ihme, sillä edellisen yön painajainen oli pyörinyt mielessä koko päivän ja sitä mukaa oli ihan luonnollista, että ne kuvat siirtyivät uniin. 

Palatsialueen tunnelma oli jämähtänyt. Missään ei näkynyt liikettä, mistään ei kuulunut mitään. Edellisen yön tuho ja hävitys oli kuin painettu unholaan, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Jos uni olisi jatkumo, eikö muurien takaa henkäilisi vielä lämpöä ja ilmassa leijuisi silmiä kirvelevä savun haju, ehkä jossain raunioissa vielä kytisi. Mutta tänään aurinko paistoi kuumasti, kirkkaalta taivaalta. Vain lintujen kaunis laulu puuttui, tuulenvire, joka heiluttaisi puutarha-alueella kasvavien puiden upeassa kukassa olevia lehtiä. 

Yksi huudahdus keskeytti kaiken. Chanyeol jäykistyi niille sijoilleen kuullessaan itkuisen parkaisun, joka oli tietyllä tapaa tutun korkea mutta silti jollain tapaa käheä. Sanat olivat kunnioittavat, mutta silti läheiset. "Hyungnim!" 

Chanyeol asteli ääntä kohti. Hän pysytteli rakennusten ja puiden suojissa, ajautui sinne kuin vaistomaisesti. Oli viisaampaa pysyä piilossa, ettei hän aiheuttaisi ylimääräistä hämminkiä. 

Eteen paljastui aukio, jonka keskelle oli kerääntynyt joukko sotilaita. He olivat saartaneet jotain... jonkun. Siniseen ja vaaleanpunaiseen kankaaseen verhottu prinssi oli kerännyt hiuksensa pään päälle olevalle nutturalle. Hän makasi polvillaan maassa ja puristi käteensä ammuttua, puista nuolta tiukasti otteessaan. Rikki mennyt iho oli vuotanut verta ja tahrinut kauniit kädet.

Chanyeolin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä, kun hän ymmärsi tunnistavansa ne punaiset, itkuiset silmät, jotka katsoivat jonnekin kaukaisuuteen, ylöspäin. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva tuska säteili Yeoliin asti.

"Hyungnim!"

Suuren puunrungon suojissa sivusta seuraava Chanyeol kohotti katseensa samaan suuntaan kuin hän. Suuren rakennuksen yläparvella seisova keltaiseen hanbokiin ja arvokkaaseen päähineeseen sonnustautunut mies piteli käsissään jousipyssyä, tähtäsi sitä saarrettua tummatukkaa päin. Jousi oli viritetty äärimmilleen, oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin nuoli lähtisi matkaan.

Chanyeolin jalat pettivät alta hänen nähdessä ne kylmät, kajalilla ehostetut silmät, joihin hän oli katsonut edellisenä yönä. Hän rojahti maahan, tunsi karkean kaarnan repivän kämmenten ihoa. Henki ei tahtonut kulkea, hän hyperventiloi.

Ennen kuin Chanyeol ehti reagoida mihinkään, jousella oli ammuttu. Puinen nuoli sujahti ilman halki suoraan keskelle kohteen rintaa. Maassa polvillaan istuva mies nytkähti iskun voimasta ja hapuili tärisevin käsin puista nuolta, joka hänestä törrötti. Hän ei laskenut katsettaan parvella myhäilevästä luihusta miehestä, jonka silmissä kiilsi pelkkä hulluus.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään. Se kaikki tapahtui silmänräpäyksessä, joskin se tuntui ikuisuudelta. Sotilaan miekka heilahti, jäljelle jäi vain korvia vihlova tyhjyys. Arvokankaisen asunsa vereen tahrinut mies kaatui kyljelleen ja alentui odottamaan loppuaan. Silmät painuivat hitaasti kiinni, kävivät kerran enemmän auki, verinen käsi hapuili jonnekin eteenpäin. Raskas henkäys jäi viimekseksi, mies oli poissa.

Chanyeol haukkoi raskaasti henkeään ja koitti nousta ylös. Vaivoin hän sai kammettua itsensä liikenteeseen. Tärisevin askelin hän huojui kohti miekkansa laskeneiden sotilaiden saartamaa miestä, joka makasi liikkumatta maassa. Chanyeol rojahti polvilleen hänen vierelleen ja tarrasi molemmin käsin pehmeistä poskista. Kyyneleiden kostuttamista, pehmeistä poskista. Niistä poskista, joista hän oli pidellyt edellisenä ilta. Niistä kasvoista, joihin hän oli katsellut aikansa ennen nukkumaanmenoa.

"Baekhyun-ah", Chanyeol sai vaivoin soperrettua. Hän taputteli varovasti miehen poskea, koitti saada hänet virkoamaan. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat silmiin, yksi pääsi karkaamaan. "Baekhyun-ah." 

Mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän ei reagoinut. Mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut ymmärtää hänen olevan poissa.

Ympärillä olevat sotilaat kääntyivät kannoillaan, jättivät modernissa vaatteissa kuolleen prinssin äärelle rojahtaneen miehen rauhaan, hylkäsivät heidät. Sokkitila alkoi yltyä, koko kroppa täristä. Chanyeol teki kaikkensa saadakseen seivästetyn miehen takaisin elävien kirjoihin. Hänellä olisi kaikki voimat käytössä, tämähän oli unta. Hän voisi kelata tilanteen alkuun kuin videonauhan, sen jälkeen estää sen kaiken. Syöksyä valtaan nouseen miehen ampuman nuolen alle ja pelastaa toisen hengen. Uhrata itsensä viattoman hengen vuoksi. 

Chanyeol palautti katseensa sylissään oleviin kasvoihin. Katumuksen aalto sai hänet yökkäämään. Hän ei pystynyt näkemään miehessä mitään muuta kuin sen miehen, jolle hän oli menettänyt sydämensä. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että hän oli poissa. Epäusko valtasi hänet uudemman kerran, hän yritti saada miehen virkoamaan. Eihän hän ollut kuollut, eihän? Ehkä hän vain nukkui. Vaikka hänestä vuotava veri haisi nenässä ja maailma oli pysähtynyt, ehkä hän vain nukkui. 

"Baekhyun-ah", Chanyeol kutsui aikansa, yritti saada miestä heräämään. Sanat hukkuivat ympärillä olevaan tyhjyyteen, palatsialue oli hiljentynyt. 

* * *

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja pongahti istuma-asentoon. Hän pyyhki kostuneet silmänsä kuiviksi ja haukkoi henkeään kerätessään itseään. Painajaisista oli tullut entistä todentuntuisempia, kamalampia, vaikka hänen stressitilansa olivat laskeneet huomattavasti viimeaikaiseen verrattuna. Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja hengitteli raskaasti, rauhoittui. Se oli vain unta, Goryeon portit olivat auenneet jostain syystä jälleen. Pari valittua, omalle alitajunnalle kohdennettua sanaa luulisi saavan asiat jälleen kuriin.

Kello ei ollut vielä edes seitsemää aamulla ja Baekhyunien herätyskello soisi vasta tunnin kuluttua. Hän ei ehkä herättäisi Hyunieta, jos hän nappaisi puhelimensa ja naputtelisi unen ylös ennen kuin unohtaisi sen kokonaan. Vaikka uni oli sitä laatua, ettei sitä niin hevillä unohtaisi.

Chanyeol veti kädet pois silmiltään ja katsahti viereensä. Paikka oli tyhjä, kuin koskematon. Sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun ja kroppa alkoi käydä ylikierroksilla välittömästi asian tajutessaan. Chanyeol painoi molemmat kätensä valkoisiin lakanoihin ja tunnusteli paikkaa epäuskoisena henkäillen. Lakana tuntui kylmältä, siinä ei oltu maattu enää pitkään aikaan. Vatsassa alkoi velloa, epäusko vallata mieltä. 

Chanyeol laski sormensa moneen kertaan. Hän ei tahtonut ymmärtää, että niitä oli kymmenen ja jokainen niistä anatomisesti oikealla paikalla. Hän piteli kiinni nenästään eikä saanut henkeä; miten niin hän oli hereillä, miten niin tämä oli totta. Byun Baekhyunin olisi pitänyt vedellä sikeitä räkä poskella ja kädet omistavasti Yeolin ympärillä. Nyt koko miesparkaa ei näkynyt missään. Asunto oli liian hiljainen, kuin se olisi tyhjä. 

Chanyeol potki peiton pois päältään ja tarrasi lattialle myttyyn jääneisiin farkkuihin. Hän kiskoi ne jalkaansa ja poistui makuuhuoneesta pitkin askelin. Hän ei päässyt kynnystä pidemmälle, kun hänen täytyi jo pälyillä ympäriinsä. Baekhyunia ei näkynyt missään, vessan ovi oli raollaan eikä siellä ollut valoja. Byun Baekhyun ei ollut kotona. 

Jos hän ei ollut kotona, missä hän sitten oli? Missä helvetissä hän oikein oli?

Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta sekuntia pitempään. Hän kiersi asunnon lävitse, huusi miestä nimeltä ja tiiraili kaikki tasot lävitse, etsi jotain viestiä, mistä ilmenisi minne se pirulainen oli oikein livennyt. Mitään sellaista ei löytynyt, epätoivoisesta etsimisestä huolimatta.

Sydän alkoi hakata entistä kovempaan tahtiin, panikki alkoi palata, shokkitila kasvaa. Chanyeol rynnisti eteiseen, veti kengät jalkaansa, tarttui takkiin ja juoksi ulos asunnosta, rakennuksesta ja ulos kerrostaloalueelta. Hän pälyili ympärilleen, koitti ignoorata naurettavaksi käyneet ajatuksensa. Miksi Byun Baekhyun oli ilmestynyt hänen elämäänsä Wang Eunin tapaamisen jälkeen ja miksi hän oli kadottanut hänet heti, kun mies unessa oli menettänyt henkensä. Olisiko sen kaiken voinut estää, jos hän olisi ottanut häntä tavoittelevan prinssin sanat tosissaan. Olisko sen kaiken voinut estää, jos Chanyeol olisi vienyt prinssin pois Goryeosta.

Chanyeol hiljensi tahtiaan asuinalueen leikkipuiston kohdalla. Päähän noussut ajatus oli niin voimakas, että se sai hänet pysähtymään kokonaan. Mitä, jos hän oli menettänyt myös Baekhyunin?


	21. Chapter 21

Chanyeol asteli eteenpäin tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei tiennyt, minne hän oli menossa, hän ei tiennyt, mihin hänen täytyisi olla menossa. Hän oli tainnut menettää järkensä, kun ajatukset vain menivät ja tulivat. Hän ei tiennyt enää, mikä oli totta ja mikä oli unta, mikä hänen kokemuksistaan oli tapahtunut oikeasti, mikä oli pelkkää harhaa. Oliko hän vain kuvitellut kaiken vai oliko Byun Baekhyun pelkkää mielikuvitusta. Kaikki ne eletyt hetket tuntuivat todelta, mutta niin tuntuivat selkounetkin.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Hän kohotti katseensa märästä asfalttikadusta edessään seisovaan mustatukkaiseen, joka piteli kädessään lähileipomon paperikassia. 

"Mitä sä täällä teet?"

Chanyeol rojahti eteen astuneen miehen syleilyyn ja painoi itseään häntä vasten. Hän puristi miestä tiukasti otteessaan ja veti sisäänsä hänen tuoksuaan. Maailma pyöri tahdillaan, ei se mitään unta ollut.

“Luojan kiitos. Luojan kiitos sä olet siinä.”

Helpotus oli tunne, joka ei riittänyt sanoin kuvailemaan, mitä Chanyeol tunsi. Hänen elämältään oli hetkellisesti kadonnut pohja ja nyt hänet iskettiin takaisin todellisuuteen. Kuin hänet olisi kolautettu takaisin järkiinsä, nostettu pinnalle syvistä vesistä. Hän oli kokenut lyhyessä ajassa niin paljon erilaisia tunteita herättäviä tapahtumia, ettei hän osannut käsitellä niitä kaikkia. Hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää, että raitaverkkareissa ja paksussa hupparissa seisova mies oli todellinen ja puhui hänelle.

Baekhyun ilmeili itsekseen, hän ymmärtänyt, miksi Yeol seisoi keskellä Anyangin katuja puoli seitsemän aikaan aamulla. "Eikö sun pitäisi olla vielä nukkumassa?" 

Chanyeol murahti hiljaa ja tiukensi otettaan. Säikähdys alkoi purkautua adrenaliinin vapautuessa. Hänen jalkansa eivät tuntuneet kantavan, mutta onneksi Baekhyun piteli häntä pystyssä. Leipomon paperipussia pitelevä käsi kiertyi hänen selkäänsä ja toinen eksyi hiuksiin, tuntui taivaalliselta.

"Näitkö pahaa unta?" Kysymys oli hellä, välittävä.

"Hirvittävää", Chanyeol sanoi tuskin kuuluvasti. Hän rutisti miestä lujempaa ja vannoi, ettei hän päästäisi hänestä koskaan irti.


End file.
